For the Love of Music
by operajewels
Summary: Bella Swan is a 1st year grad student studying opera performance at the Boston Conservatory. She quickly befriends Edward Cullen, a blind 2nd year grad student studying piano accompaniment. A tragic accident happens which makes Bella and Edward temporary roommates during her recovery. But when all is healed, can Edward bear to let her go?
1. Chapter 1: First Impression

**Character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. All rights of story and plot belong to operajewels. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy my first fanfic! Please review so I may hear your response to my story!  
**

* * *

I'm sick.

_I'm always sick when I go to important auditions... it's my curse._

I blame it on the planes. There is always _one_ sick person on the plane, and that's all it takes! Plus they always _have_ to sit in proximity to me. Especially, when my health means life or death! Okay... not that drastic, but it's still frustrating nevertheless!

The funny thing is, despite my disadvantage of sneezing, sniffling, and hacking up a lung every thirty seconds... I'm not that nervous. I know my music. I'm confident in my performance... I just pray to God my good technique and adrenaline get me through the next twenty minutes. _Then_ I can suffer in silence at the hotel till tomorrow morning when I fly back home, hopefully not infecting more innocent travelers.

_So much for a tour of the city before going home_. _It's sad because I don't know the next time I'll be in Boston... especially, if I don't make it in._

I look at the clock again..._10:31 AM. _

_Wow, time goes slow when you're waiting for your execution, I mean... audition. _

_10:32 AM... not getting any younger people, let's go. _

_10:35 AM... shit, I have to pee. Do I have time to go to the bathroom...? Hm... maybe I should wait until after... though that would really suck when I hit the high notes at the end of my piece. I can just hear the panel say at the end of my aria, "Nice breath support, but next time wear a diaper!" _

_That's it! I'm running to the bathroom. But where is it? _

I make my way towards the boy sitting in front of the door. "Excuse me?" Eric Yorkie, looks up at me. He introduced himself earlier to all of us auditioning today as a student council member and a 2nd year vocal performance grad student who is here to answer any questions or concerns we might have about The Boston Conservatory. A lot of people have passed the time by asking him important questions like,

"Do you like going here?"

"Are all the winters this F-ing cold?"

"Which voice teacher do you think is the best?"

"How many students are they accepting?"

"Yes?" Eric looks up at me smiling expectantly. He appears to be happy I've finally found a valid question to address him with.

I step closer to him, whispering so not to disturb the audition on the other side of the door, "I'm sorry, but where's the restroom?"

He blinks at me a couple of times and stares at me like he didn't understand my question. Then as it suddenly hits him, "Oh, uh... yeah, sorry. I just—they're on the other side of the building. Follow the hallway past the security desk and admission office, then turn left and they will be on the left hand side before you reach the elevator."

_Of course...they have to be on the opposite side of where I need to be. Looks like I'm running in heels today. Oh joy. _

"Okay, thanks."

He smiles again at me, then stops me before I get two feet away. "They're running on time today, so please be back by 10:40 AM."

"No problem."

_That's your cue to fly Swan, move it!_

I scurry past the security desk and squeeze by a few bass players who take up half the narrow hallway, then finally I reach my destination.

_Five_ _minutes left_. _Plenty of time_.

After I do my business, I walk out to see my face in the mirror.

_Crap... I look like Rudolf the reindeer's distant cousin, plus my nose is still running the Boston marathon. UGH! I'm buying a human bubble on my trip home! _

_Three minutes! Forget the bubble... focus, focus... what's my first piece, again? Oh yeah. I'm comfortable with my English piece... it's solid. Time to make my way back to the lion's den. _

_One minute. SHIT, time to RUN to the lion's den!_

I hear Eric's voice as I'm turning the corner, "Swan? Bella Swan?"

"I'm here! I'm here! Sorry... I—AHHH!"

I go sliding feet first into Eric, crashing into him as he lands face down on top of me.

"Oh, my goodness. I'm so sorry! I slipped! The floor was...damn, are you okay?" I try to help him get off of me, but he's a little disoriented, and also kind of squishing me. Finally, he rolls off of me and so I can breathe.

"Yeah... no problem. The snow makes the floors really slippery. Are _you_ okay?"

I try not to show my embarrassment, but I seem to fail miserably because I feel my face blushing a brilliant red. Eric helps me up, "I'm fine. It happens to me a lot with or without the snow...and high heels don't help my coordination either."

I hear someone chuckling behind Eric. I look over his shoulder slightly to see where the voice is coming from while he says, "Don't worry about it. You have two minutes to talk about your pieces with your accompanist before you're up, which is technically _now_..." I hear half of what he's saying because I'm too focused on face that's attached to the voice still chuckling behind Eric.

_Wow... he's pretty. _

"I hear you laughing back there, Cullen! It's not funny, dude! You both have one minute left!"

Then the very tall attractive man speaks very nonchalantly, "Relax, Yorkie. You're scaring the poor girl. I just wish I could have seen all the excitement. Hi, I'm Edward." He smiles a beautiful crooked smile, then holds out his hand for me to shake. He's wearing a black button-down dress shirt with a skinny gray tie, a black shiny belt with gray slacks, and fancy dress shoes. But seriously, I just can't get past his amazing British accent and crooked smile.

_Hm, I wonder why he's wearing sun glasses in doors. Shit, he's still holding out his hand! _

"I'm Bella Swan, it's great to meet you. I'm sorry, but I shouldn't shake your hand... I have the onset of a cold and I don't wish to spread it."

His smile broadens, "That's very considerate of you, thank you. There's no need to rush. They're all really nice and understanding in there so take all the time you need to collect yourself."

I finish fixing my hair and shyly look up at him. "I'm fine, honestly I just want to get it over with, ya know? AACHOO!" I blow my nose..._ew, disgusting. _

"God bless you," he chuckles again.

"Thanks."

He nods in understanding while bringing out the binder he had under his arm. He opens it then feels the page in front of him while speaking to me. "So the arias you will be performing today are 'Ain't it a pretty night,' and if they request a second piece, 'Nun eilt herbei'... is that correct?

"Yes. Do you need my music now?"

Edward shakes his head. "I have the copies you sent in with the application. Are there any changes I need to know about?"

I stare at him confused, then it suddenly hits me why he's wearing sun glasses and using his fingers to read.

_Gosh, you're slow Swan._

"Nope, no surprises."

He nods his head and smiles at me. "Excellent. Please hand your music and audition sheet to Mr. Banner when he calls for you, and I will see you on stage. Good luck, Bella." He smiles once more then enters the audition room.

_No minutes left... breathe... smile... don't screw up and you'll be fine. _

A short balding man wearing an argyle sweater peeks his head through the door then gently says, "Isabella Swan."

_Show time!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Audition

"Yes, I'm Bella Swan." I answered him stepping forward while giving a big smile.

He checks his paper, "You're time is 10:45, but just hang on for a minute. They're just getting another refill on coffee. Eric, could you grab the next batch of kids from the student center please? We have a cancellation for the next slot."

Eric nods to Mr. Banner, then gives me an encouraging smile before walking towards the front door. When I look back at Mr. Banner I notice he's appraising me from head to toe.

"You look a little out of sorts, Ms. Swan. Is everything alright?"

_Should I confess now? Or would that give me "sympathy points" opposed to actual "yes, you can sing points"? Ugh, I don't know! I don't want sympathy. I probably shouldn't say any—_AAACHOOOO!

"You appear to be sick. Are you alright to sing today?"

_Well, too late now. _

"Yes, both. I am sick and I would like to sing today. I leave early tomorrow morning so I can't reschedule."

(_Cough, cough_) _Ugh, now I'm wheezing!_

_Dear God, I hope I don't have bronchitis!_

"I understand. Do the best you can and I will announce to the panel that you are ill so they will take that into account. Not to worry. Do you have your papers with you?"

"Yes." I hand over my audition papers and music to him.

"Then come right this way. They should be ready for you now."

He opens the door to let me inside the audition room. As I make my way inside I see a long line of people behind a long table. The big room is covered in dark wood paneling along the walls and ceiling, with four large windows dressed with thick maroon curtains over looking Berkeley School of Music. I hear my heels echoing on the hardwood floors as I near the front of the room. There, on a small three-foot high stage, sitting at a grand Steinway piano, Edward is waiting patiently for me to get into place. I notice, as I make my way on stage, Edward has no music set in front of him. He must have memorized _both_ of my pieces. That is remarkable... and just a little intimidating.

_Please don't mess up, please don't mess up!_

I finally reach my spot at the crook of the piano, then I slowly turn toward the back of the room. The panel of twelve people are sitting facing me with pencils, papers, and coffee behind a long white table. Then Mr. Banner addresses the panel.

"This is Isabella Swan... or Bella... her number is 1275."

_Jesus, I hope that isn't the number of auditions they've heard up to now. If so... I'm so screwed! _

Mr. Banner clears his throat, then continues, "Bella has informed me that she is feeling ill today, but would like to proceed with the audition. If you're all caffeinated up, let's get started."

Then the blond gentleman, who's sitting in the middle of the panel, speaks in a calm soothing voice, "That we are! Good morning, Bella. How are you today?"

"I seem to have caught the plague, but otherwise I'm just peachy." Everyone in the room laughs, including Edward who is smiling with his arms crossed sitting behind me.

_Hmm... good crowd. This might be painless after all. _

"We understand traveling is difficult, especially during winter. We'll try to make this quick and easy so you can get home and recover."

_I like this guy._ "I appreciate that, thank you."

"Let me introduce you to whom you will be singing today. My name is Carlisle Cullen, and I'm head of the voice faculty here. Working from the far left of the table, you know John Banner, voice teacher. Danielle Cope, music coach, James March, our musical director. Victoria March, our opera stage director. Bree Tanner, German diction and voice teacher. Stefan Rollen, vocal pedagogy and voice teacher. Laurent D'Ambros, voice teacher and French diction. Aro Volturi, Italian teacher and director of the master chorale. Vald Brooke, voice teacher and director of the women's chorale. Caius McFarland, voice teacher. And on very end is the dean of our music department, Marcus Klaus. And you've already met your accompanist for today, Edward Cullen. Whew."

_Okay, I'm not going to remember any of the names he just told me... but just smile and nod Bella._

"That's a mouth full isn't it, Carlisle. I told you so," Mr. Banner laughs by the door.

"It sure is. I'll pass the torch back to you for introductions, John. So Ms. Swan, what would you like to sing for us today?"

_It's almost over_! _Just breathe..._

I cough a little to clear the phlegm from my throat. "'Ain't it a pretty night' from Carlisle Floyd's _Susannah._"

"Good. When you're ready."

I glance at Edward and see that he is waiting for some kind of signal from me. So I take a low, deep breath to calm my nerves and to get into character. When I exhale, the first few notes of music begin to fill the room. Immediately, I can tell the room has beautiful resonance and excellent acoustics. I can hear the echo of the notes bouncing off the walls; this will definitely work to my advantage. When Edward finishes the first few bars, and cues my entrance... I wait for the diminuendo and glance around the room over the panel's heads, as if looking at millions of stars in the sky. I quietly float the notes of melody, singing the first phrase of the aria.

_Ain't it a pretty night_

Edward plays the echo of the melody I just sang... then artistically begins to accompany me as we collaboratively create music together.

_The sky's so dark and velvet like_

_And it's all lit up with stars_

_It's like a great big mirror _

_Reflecting fire flies over a pond..._

Edward follows my breaths and phrasing beautifully, almost like he can read my mind. Where I pause or add more rubato, he is right there with me. Finally, we get near the end of the aria... everything builds to a grand crescendo, while I sustain my high notes for the phrase, "...when I've seen what's beyond them mountains."

Then suddenly the music falls silent. I wait for his fingers to play the delicate theme of the aria once again, before I repeated my _a cappella_ phrase, "Ain't it a pretty night." I sing the rest of the aria pianissimo with a delicate vibrato, which Edward reciprocates with the piano.

_He is remarkable!_

We end the aria together, leaving sad, yet wistful notes floating through the space of the room...

I break out of character the moment I hear Edward release the suspension pedal. Then everything falls silent.

I glance at the twelve members of the panel staring up at us on stage. Some have looks of wonder, others look unsurprised, the rest are still writing critiques or notes down on their sheets. I turn my head a little to show my thanks to Edward. His expression is the most surprising, he looks touched... almost emotional. I turn my head once more toward the panel when I hear Carlisle speak,

"Are you sure that you are sick, Bella?"

I take a sip of water, then blow my runny nose, "Quite sure, sir. In fact, I may be dead to the world after this is through."

_They're so nice and welcoming. It doesn't feel like a trial or execution at all. I want go here! I hope I get in!_

An older lady with salt and pepper hair speaks up next, "Do you have enough energy left to sing a part of the Nicolai for us? You don't have to do the entire aria."

_Oh, please God, I hope I still have my high notes! I'm getting more hoarse as we speak. _

"Yes, that would be fine. Would you like to hear the ending? After the cut...?"

_Why did I just say that?! That's where the high F is! SHUT IT, SWAN!_

"Yes, that would be fine. Is that alright Edward?"

Edward speaks to them while facing me, "I believe so. Is this where you mean?" He plays four bars of music absolutely perfect, and I am once again agog.

I realize I just missed something he said. " Huh?"

"I said, is that where you meant?" he was smiling once again.

_Dang it! Stop being so charming so I can concentrate! _

"Yes."

"Great, when you're ready Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen."

I take a breath once again and Edward begins the measure before my entrance. I begin singing my up-tempo aria, "Nun eilt herbei" from Otto Nicolai's _The Merry Wives of Windsor_. I love singing in German. It feels familiar and I understand everything I'm saying... I can act the crap out it! When it comes time for the final scale, I follow the piano all the way to the high F and hit it staccato, then end with my money note, a sustained high E flat down to the B flat. _Finito!_

_I did it! I hit the high notes! Oh, thank the lord!_

_Doing the happy dance! Shit they're talking again! _

"That was excellent, Bella! Truly, we never would have guessed you were sick if you hadn't told us. There will perhaps be a time when you have to perform sick or under the weather; today showed us your technique is strong, and how committed you are just by being here today. So we thank you for your effort. We have a few closing questions then you will be done for the day."

_Hallelujah!_ "Alright."

"How many languages have you studied up to now, and do you know any of them fluently?"

"I have studied German for one year, three years of Spanish in high school, and bit of French and Italian from my undergrad. French is my weakest though. I don't speak any of them fluently... but I'm hoping to change that."

"Okay. And why did you choose to apply to The Boston Conservatory above all the other schools in the country?"

I think about that question for moment before answering, "Because I really became inspired by the city of Boston and the artists that have graduated from the conservatory here. But first and foremost I wish to study with the faculty here. I believe _this_ curriculum is the best match for my goals and education."

"Thank you. Why do you want to get your masters in opera performance?"

_I don't have to think about this answer. I prepared several responses to various questions on the plane I thought they might ask before or after my audition. _

"I want to become the best performer I can be. Eventually, I would want to teach and direct... possibly at a collegiate level, but I need performance experience first. Performing is my first passion anyhow, then teaching."

"I see. I have one more question. What made you want to become a singer?"

I look at him and the rest of the people in the room. Then I simply say, "When I sing... my parents always said it makes others around me happy, which makes _me_ happy. There's really nothing else in my life that gives me insurmountable pleasure and excitement as performing on stage. Honestly, I don't go a single day without singing something... it's the norm for me."

Carlisle nods his head then smiles at me, "Thank you, Bella. That's all for today, thank you so much for coming to sing for us. You'll be contacted with the results as soon as possible. Good luck and we hope you have a safe trip home. And please feel better soon!"

"Thank you... everyone. Have a great rest of the afternoon."

As I make my way toward the exit, I see a few members of the panel converse with each other while others scribble notes on their papers. Before I make it to the first step off the stage, I am stopped by a hand on my shoulder and hear a melodic whisper in my ear, "Wait for me outside the door?" I turn my head slightly to Edward, then nod my head knowing he can feel the movement. I exit the room with chaotic butterflies in my stomach having a fiesta.

_What could he possibly want? Oh my head... ugh. I need a Tylenol and 24 hours of sleep! _

I wait for a few minutes outside the audition room, pacing the floor as Eric gives his next speech to the new batch of vocal applicants. Just then the door swings open gently and Edward makes his way outside and softly calls my name.

"I'm here. Was there something I forgot? OOPH!" I accidentally step toward him too close. I reflexively grab his forearms to balance myself, then nervously gaze up at his beautifully proportioned face. His skin is pale with a few scattered freckles. His eyebrows are perfectly arced shape, and his nose is small but very straight... my favorite feature from this angle is his strong jawline with a bit of stubble. His hair is such a gorgeous shade of bronze with a few low-lights of brown and a bit messy. The only thing I can't see is the color of his eyes, because they're hidden behind the dark shade of his designer glasses.

_Jesus, he must be at least 6'2, 'cause my neck is starting to hurt looking up so high. OH...I'm still holding on to him!  
_

I finally decide to take a few steps back to give him his personal space. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... um... grab you. I'm just highly wobbly."

"No, not at all... it's alright— I...um—"

_Why does he seem so nervous? _

"—I just wanted to tell you how... excellent... I thought you were."

"Oh... thank you. I'm sure you've heard many other good singers this morning... your hands must be exhausted."

"I switch off with another student throughout the day. So it's not so bad... but it was a breath of fresh air to hear someone with your set of pipes sing that Floyd aria. I can't tell you how many bad singers I've heard today alone... it was refreshing... and I don't know... I think you're _really_ talented. I could feel all the emotions in your voice. It was very... remarkable. I'm sorry I'm rambling."

"No! No! It's alright. That's very reassuring, but I have to give _you_ partial credit for memorizing my music like that. You play like... I don't even have the words."

"It helps that I've played both pieces more than a billion times. Anyhow, I just wanted to let you know that I have a strong feeling you'll get in."

"Oh. Well, thank you... for the confidence boost. I'll need it to get by the next few months while I'm waiting night and day by my laptop for a response from one of the schools I applied to."

Edward furrows his brows before he tentatively asks, "What other schools have you auditioned for?"

"San Francisco Conservatory, Manhattan School of Music, Julliard, and USC."

"Wow, you've been busy."

"You have no idea! I'm so _sick_ of the airport... literally! Please don't stand too close. I'll never forgive myself if I infect an innocent bystander, or have you remember me for the _wrong_ reasons."

"I doubt that would be possible, you bowled over Eric Yorkie, sang two killer arias while being very sick, and you still have a positive attitude and sense humor... that's pretty memorable."

"You're too kind."

"Actually, I'm hungry. How about you?"

"What?"

"Would you like to get a bite to eat? I have an hour before I have to be back for the next round of auditions."

"Oh... uh."

"Come on... there's a place that's excellent right across the street. They have great soup too, made specially for sick opera singers." I stare at him in a confused stupor.

_He's asking me out to lunch... say something you twit! _

_But you're seriously about to pass out here, and you probably have a 102__ fever! Ask for a rain check! _

_There may not BE a next time! Say something! _

"Sure... soup sounds great. But if I pass out on you, please don't call the ambulance, call a taxi."

"If that's what you wish, but there's no pressure if you're not feeling well enough."

"No, I'll be alright. All this soup talk is making me drool."

He laughs a little then casually says, "Do you mind if my friend comes along?"

"Not at all."

"Brilliant. Harry, come on." He calls out toward the hallway behind me that leads to the back stage of the audition hall. I see a yellow lab stands up from the shadows under the stairwell, and slowly saunters toward us. Edward holds out his hand as Harry positions himself just right so his master can grab his harness. I pick up my bag then casually say,

"Lead the way Harry, you're buying this time."

Edward chuckles a little at my lousy joke and starts down the stairs, toward the back exit of the conservatory. "I tell him that every time, but he always forgets his wallet."

Once we're outside, Edward stops on the stairs in the cold wind, then faces me. "I think we're going to be great mates, you and I. _Andiamo, Bella_!"

Did he call me by my name, or did he just say "_Come, beautiful_" in Italian... it must have been my name because he obviously can't tell if I'm pretty or not.

_Don't be ridiculous, Bella._

I begin to follow Edward and Harry down the street.

As we enter Woody's Pizzeria, I realize I just made my first friend in Boston... that definitely is enough to put a smile on my face for the rest of the day, despite how crappy I feel.

_I just hope today isn't the last time I will see him. _


	3. Chapter 3: Acceptance and Rejection

I don't sleep well on planes.

Sometimes my ears don't pop on their own so ear plugs are usually difficult to wear. The last time I wore ear plugs, I got attacked by what felt like an aneurism to my frontal lobe when the air pressure changed from high to low altitude. Why am I wishing for ear plugs now? Babies! _Screaming_ babies. I love babies, just not at 36,000 ft. in the air. Another reason why airplanes are absolutely _my last resort_ in transportation.

I would have driven across country if I thought my truck could make it there and back. But my old baby is on her last few hundred miles as it is. I wouldn't even get past Montana. On the bright side, this will be my last trip in a airplane for a while... at least til Christmas... or preferably until I can afford _my own plane_!

These past few months have gone by very slowly. The anticipation to start my masters degree is making me anxious and excited at the same time. The moment I arrived at Sea-Tac airport I had to drive three hours to my dad's house, in a small town called Forks. You blink and you miss it! Once I arrived, my dad and I nervously waited for the results of my auditions.

I didn't know which college would respond first. But I figured Los Angeles, San Francisco, Manhattan, and Boston were all acceptable cities to build a career after I finished my degree. Secretly, I was hoping for an east coast school, even though my dad was pulling for USC. I think because it's the only school I auditioned for that has a football team. Or any sports teams, for that matter.

I lived on the west coast my whole life... Washington and Arizona. I want a new change of scenery! I also want to go back east because ninety percent of all opera auditions take place in New York City. That made Juilliard my ultimate first choice. I'm sure that school would have kicked my ass with all the hard work I would have had to endure based on the audition process alone. The audition took two days and several hours! I passed out that night in the hostel from complete exhaustion. These days, just being _accepted_ to Juilliard looks great on a resume. After I graduated I would have made myself a T-shirt that read "If I survived Juilliard, I can survive anything!" Unfortunately, I didn't make into Juilliard... but I'm taking it as a blessing in disguise.

Manhattan School of Music didn't accept me either, but I did get on the waiting list. The schools I did get accepted into are San Francisco Conservatory, USC, and The Boston Conservatory. I was actually accepted into Boston Conservatory (_also known as BoCo_), a week after my audition, which I thought was rather fast. It was my _last_ audition after all, but they were the _first_ to respond. They immediately offered me a spot as an opera performance major, instead of the usual vocal performance major. I was one of only five students in the country to be admitted into the opera program. I was shocked and completely ecstatic! I received the rest of my acceptance and rejection letters two to three weeks later, but it didn't matter. I decided BoCo was where I wanted to attend the second I got rejected from Juilliard. The only concern I had was the cost of admission, thirty-three grand a year... _Ouch_.

Miraculously...I was offered a scholarship of eighteen thousand a year... not including work studies. Honestly, I'm surprised they offered me a scholarship at all. First of all, I'm a woman... and performing art colleges have no shortage of _women _in attendance. Secondly, I'm a soprano. There's about twenty sopranos for every other voice type in the world... which means I have to work harder than anybody else if I even want to get noticed. In short, I was lucky!

USC offered me no scholarship and San Francisco offered me twenty grand a year. That was a little difficult to pass up, but the admission was a little higher, so it balanced out. I remember asking my father Charlie what I should do.

"All it takes is a simple phone call Bells. Let Boston know they're your first choice over San Francisco, and see if they'll raise your scholarship. I told you I would help you with the rest of cost, but—"

"—No, Char— Dad. You've already helped me by paying for my undergrad at UW. If it were up to me, I would have paid for my bachelors too, but you put your foot down. I guess I know who I take after."

"That's for sure, kid. Alright then. Just give Boston a call...the worst they can say is 'no'."

_That's true._

I called the admissions office the following day and explained my situation. I was blushing the entire time. I hate asking for money... even when I was a kid. To my surprise they only kept me waiting on the phone for two minutes... then the admissions lady said over the phone very politely, as if she was discussing the weather,

"How much more money would you need in order to attend here?"

Nervously I told her what San Francisco offered me, so I said if they could match their scholarship, that would be enough. Then she excused herself once more, and returned again after only one minute.

"That's fine Ms. Swan. You'll be receiving new paper work in the mail with the modified amount for your scholarship. That needs to be signed and you can either mail it, or hand to the admissions office first week of school. Please make sure all of your shots and immunizations are in order before orientation and you may turn that sheet in at the same time...or fax it to us when it's complete. Do you have any more questions?"

"No. Thank you so much!"

"No problem Miss, we'll see you in the fall! Goodbye!"

_Wow, that was easy! _

_I'm going to Boston! Woohoo! _

After I finished dancing the mambo around my bedroom, I started packing!

Now I'm on my way there. Moving across the country for the first time!

_Four hours down, one and half hours left._

As I'm sitting by the window, looking over some of my sheet music and listening to Mozart's _The Magic Flute_... I remember I'm not going to be alone like I thought I would be when I moved to Boston. I actually made a few friends. One in person, and one over the internet.

Before I moved across country, I needed to find roommates to live with. Since I couldn't afford a trip back to Boston to search for one, I put my faith in chance, and picked a name at random. There was a list of names sent out to all the grad students who were looking for roommates. I contacted Alice Brandon because she was the first name on the list. Since then, we've chatted almost every single day on Facebook or on the phone. She and I seemed like exact opposites but we got along swimmingly.

We decided against living in a dorm within the first two minutes of our conversation. The conservatory had housing for undergrads and post grads. Freshman are _required_ to live in the dorms, _lucky for them_. Unfortunately, the cost of living close to campus is sky high. So we decided on something that was less expensive and claustrophobic, but close to public transportation, or the "T" as the _Bostonians_ called it.

When I spoke to Alice, even through a computer, I noticed that she was a hyperactive person full of life and energy. The typical stereotype for a coloratura. They need loads of energy for all the movement their voices have to do. It's exhausting! It requires loads of technique to stay on pitch and control. My voice teacher, Siobhan O'Connor, thought I was a coloratura when we first met based on my height and body type. Also because my voice has ability to reach really high notes like high F and G... but I can only sustain them on really good days. I started out with Italian arias like "Batti Batti" by Mozart, then "Prendi, per me sei libero" by Donizetti. Now I sing "Qui la voce" by Bellini, which is the most difficult aria in my rep.

Like most singers, my voice has changed since my undergrad. It still moves well, but it has gotten richer since I first starting singing classical music. When I was twenty two, my voice turned from a coloratura to a lyric coloratura soprano. At least I didn't have to start learning entirely new repertoire from scratch! _Fach_ is always a complicated subject when it comes to singers. If you ask an opera singer what their _fach_ is, most reply _they have no idea. O_r the ignorant ones think you cursed at them for no reason. I'm turning twenty-four on September 13th, and just like wine... opera singers' voices mature with age... and I'm counting on that. I highly doubt I'll ever become a Wagnerian singer... _thank God._

_I have no desire to dress like Brunhilde with breast plates, a horny helmet, and carry a pitch fork trident-thingy. It's so commercial!  
_

Because Alice is from Manhattan, NY... she was the obvious person to volunteer to go apartment hunting. She worked at light speed and secured us a place to stay after only two weeks. I approved her choice from the twenty different picture text messages she sent me of a three bedroom two bathroom apartment in Allston, MA. It's located right next to the B-line... very close to Boston University, and it's nearly twenty minutes from campus. She sent me pictures of the furniture she wanted to order online as well. We decided to split the cost of everything between the roommates when we moved to Boston. We had to pay back Alice's parents who fronted the money. The only thing left to do was finding at least two more roommates to help with the cost of living. We are both on a budget, but we still have our standards and refuse to live in squalor. The rent for this apartment is $1875... not including gas, electric, and cable. We definitely needed more people! Alice decided to take on the task of finding roommates she thought were acceptable. When we were speaking about roommates, I thought of my friend Edward and how cool it would be to have him as a roommate.

Edward and I kept in touch ever since I met him for lunch after my audition. He was also a part of the reason why I wanted to go to the Boston Conservatory... he should get a job as their sales representative. He couldn't stop talking about how great the teachers were, how easy it was to get around Boston with the T, so on and so forth.

We didn't only discuss Boston though... Edward was a very interesting person, and so easy to talk to. We never speak about anything too personal though. We mostly talk about music, current events, and how London and Seattle seemed to be the same city divided by an ocean... and several hundred years of history. The weather and climates are practically identical.

Unfortunately, Edward wasn't a choice for a roommate. First of all, he already had an apartment in Back Bay that is conveniently around the corner from campus. Also, he made it quite clear when we had lunch together in January, that he prefers to live alone... excluding Harry, his yellow Labrador. He told me after sipping his tea,

"It's less messy and chaotic that way. With the way I am... I have to have everything exactly where it is and precisely where I left it. Otherwise it's too difficult for me to get around or to find anything."

I had ordered chicken noodle soup, and was dipping my baguette in the warm broth.

_It's so good. At least I think it is... _I don't have any taste buds left because of my stupid stuffy nose!

I look up at him as he's eating his meat lovers pizza, "I have a feeling you've had a few bad experiences with roommates..."

He smirks at me when he replies, "Too many to mention. When I was a freshman, I _wanted_ the whole 'dorm experience'. I told my parents I could handle it, and to stop worrying about me. I just wanted a little freedom. But after the first week I was ready to strangle my roommate. Musical theater people are so rowdy and loud as a whole, it nearly drove me to insanity. He probably had no clean clothes the entire semester because they were everywhere... even in the sink. Also, the loo reeked so bad I nearly passed out."

"Did you switch roommates?"

"Multiple times. Eventually, I convinced them I needed to move out of the dorms mid semester... in other words, I completely pulled the handicap card. I was able to move back home in Chestnut Hill for the remainder of the semester, which is only thirty minutes from campus on the D-line. When I was a sophomore, I was able to get my own flat and I haven't gone back since. The best part was I was allowed to live with Harry once I moved out, and I prefer having him rather than using a cane. It's been perfect and quiet."

"How long have you had Harry?"

"Fourteen years... he's my best friend." Edward then gave Harry a piece of his crust under the table, and I asked him if I was allowed to pet him. Edward smiled,

"I don't mind. He's taking his lunch break right now, too. It's just not a good idea to pet him while he's working. He gets distracted by pretty girls."

We both laugh as the waitress comes with our check. I try to pay for my soup, but Edward had already slipped her his card.

"Edward!"

"Please don't be difficult Bella. Harry may have left _his_ wallet at home, but I always carry mine... so I'll be the one taking you to lunch. I really enjoy your company, but I must head back to BoCo now for the next round of auditions."

"Oh, alright. Thank you for lunch, I'll have to owe you the next time."

Edward smiled and looked down to his hands which he appeared to be fuddling with under the table. "Would you be interested in keeping in touch?" He looked up at me to wait for my reply.

_PHFF! As if I would say "no."_

"That sounds great... should I give you my email?"

Edward quickly smiled, then brought out his cell phone from his back pocket. "If you don't mind, would you recite it to me? I'll type it into my phone."

I gave him my email and cell phone number, then we both put our winter jackets and gear on before walking outside in the negative degree weather. Before he walked away with Harry, I asked him, "By the way, A-ACHOOO! Excuse me...what does BoCo mean?"

_Ugh... I feel so gross! I need sleep, now!_

He turned around and gave me his beautiful crooked smile once again, "Bless you. It's short for Boston Conservatory. You'll find it's much easier to say when you have to repeat the name over and over to your friends and family. Take care of that cold, Bella... and have a safe flight."

That was the last time I saw him, and I was really looking forward to meeting him for lunch again tomorrow...

_Forty-five more minutes... then I will be in Boston._

The baby has finally stopped crying... _thank God!_ She was only crying for four hours! If that were me, I'd be hoarse for three days straight!

_Now I can try to get some shut eye for the remainder of the flight. _

It feels like I had just fallen asleep when I hear the captain over the intercom, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Boston. The temperature is currently a balmy 73 degrees, and it's 9:43 PM. We hope you've enjoyed your flight today, and thank you for flying American Airlines!"

_Bless the maker... no more flying for the next five months! Perhaps noise canceling headphones would be a good investment..._

The moment I turn my cell phone back on I get four new messages and one voicemail.

From: Charlie Swan

_Hey Bells. Miss ya already. Call me the minute you land, don't care what time. Have a safe flight!_

From: Alice Brandon

_Bella, I'm at the apartment and I know you're gonna love it! All the furniture is here and I bought all the supplies we will need and kept the receipts. All of us can figure out how to split the cost when everyone gets here._

From: Alice Brandon

_I can't wait for you to meet everyone. Rosalie and Jasper got here yesterday. Emmett is moving in on the 28__th__. We're all staying in and bonding on the first of the month so keep that day open! FYI: the other name for September 1__st__ in Boston, is "Massive student move-in" or "Car-ma-geddon." Trust me... you'll wanna hide inside with us where it's safe! You're still bunking with me! Rosalie has her own room and she agreed to pay extra unless she finds a roommate. That leaves Jasper and Emmett sharing the third bedroom._

From: Alice Brandon

_Girls have the rear bathroom, complete with the bath and shower, THANK GOD! The boys have the front bathroom... which only has a shower. I color coded everything. Your color is blue and brown, as requested... This is gonna ROCK! See you soon, roomie!_

I can already tell I picked the right person to be my roommate. Alice has enough sunshine inside her to light Seattle. I won't have time to be stressed or allowed to be depressed when the work load starts piling up.

While we were taxiing I listened to my voicemail. It's my mom, Rene... asking me to call her the minute I get to my new place... and she wants me to describe it in full detail.

_I'll leave that to Alice. It will be a perfect time for them to meet over the phone_ _which might be more tolerable._

They seem to share similar personality traits when it comes to verbally sharing excitement.

_Dogs should beware of their hearing with their hitch pitch squealing._

The seat belt sign goes off and I wait until most of the passengers make their way off the plane to avoid collisions. Just as I'm pulling my carry-on down from the overhead compartment, I receive a text message that puts the biggest smile on my face.

From: Edward Cullen

_Can't wait to see you tomorrow! Welcome back to Boston! _

In my head, I sing the words of little orphan Annie, "_I think I'm gonna like it here!_"


	4. Chapter 4: The Roommates

"Wow. Wow... I can't even... wow."

_Apparently, I've used up all my vocabulary for the day. _

"Is that a 'good' wow, or an 'OMG, this sucks' wow?"

"Alice, I'm speechless... it's— just... beautiful."

She puts her hand over her chest and exhales loudly. "Oh, thank God... you scared me. I wanted to go with neutral colors because we have boys living with us, and I didn't think they would have appreciated lavender walls."

"I can second that... but it's not just the paint. The furniture, window dressings...and everything is just gorgeous! I love the dark wood and fall colors, and— did you polish the floors? They weren't this shinny in the pictures."

"Nah, the landlord put new floors in. I told him there was rotting wood in the kitchen and living room, so he changed it last week before I got here. It completely changes the space entirely... and the smell. Just wait till you see our bedroom! Come on!" She tugs on my arm, practically pulling it out of socket, to give me the rest of the tour of our new apartment. It looked so much smaller in the pictures she sent me... but I guess the last tenants who lived here didn't have Alice as their interior decorator. Living in New York City must have taught her how to optimize small spaces to make them appear bigger. This is an abnormally large apartment for Allston, according to Alice. There are larger apartments in Brookline, but they're considerably more expensive.

It's 1,100 square feet, three bedrooms with one full bathroom and a three-quarter bathroom, on the fourth floor of an apartment complex with no elevator.

_Old buildings and their high stairwells remind me of Barefoot in the Park... but not in a good way. _

But this beautiful apartment makes up for the stairway to heaven outside the door. The kitchen was recently renovated with granite countertops, new cabinets, and stainless steel appliances. Alice is a miracle worker for finding this place! Then she shows me our bedroom. All my things are color coded blue with brown flourishes on the bedspread and with matching towels. We each have a reading light over our beds, and a shared side table with an alarm clock and white flowers.

_Hmm...I wonder if there's a Gideon's bible in the top drawer... ha ha._

Both of our beds have four drawers included inside the frame, for extra storage. There is a two-sided closet that has sliding doors with mirrors which actually make the room look bigger. Amazing, Alice matched my side of the room by picking the same design for her bedspread and towels, except her colors are brown and pink.

_I want to hire her from now on to decorate all my living spaces wherever I go._

"Alice, it's brilliant... you're a genius. Thank you so much for this. I owe you lots of dinners for all your hard work."

"I never turn down food! It's a deal!"

"Actually, I was going to offer cooking for everyone on a regular basis. I don't mind... I'm used to cooking all the time at home for Charlie and me. I could handle it as long as I'm home or not busy. We could all split the cost of food and I can cook it... simple."

"I'm sure no one would oppose to that idea. All I can make is toast. Rosalie didn't look too much like a homemaker herself, but we'll ask her and Jasper when they get back. The boys probably know how to use a grill, but not a stove."

"Where are Jasper and Rosalie?"

"They went out with their parents for dinner before they head back to Texas. They helped them move in and get adjusted. They invited me to go with them, but I wanted to be here to let you in. You'll get a chance to meet them before they go. They should be back shortly."

"I can't wait. Can you give me a heads up on what they're like?"

"Well, Rosalie and Jasper are twins. They're both blonde and quite tall. They look like models if you ask me... especially Jasper. I'd pay to see him take his clothes off."

"Alice!" I laugh as she covers her mouth.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud. Oh God!"

"Don't worry about it. What about Rosalie... is she nice?"

"I'm sure she is. She keeps to herself a lot, so we haven't spoken much. Her brother is the chattier of the two and he seemed rather shy at first. But once you get him talking about something he likes, you can't shut him up. But I didn't mind."

"So Rosalie is quiet, Jasper is shy but speaks when spoken to... what about Emmett?"

"Um... well, I have to warn you a little about Emmett."

"Why... what for?"

"When we spoke on the phone he seemed normal enough, but was a bit loud when we met in person. We met for lunch last month."

"Why was he in New York? I thought he was from California..."

"He is. He was auditioning for a musical."

"A musical? He's an MT major?"

"You're mad..."

"No, no... of course not. Silly, why would I care if he was an MT? I was one myself before I started singing classical music."

"Really, you don't seem like a MT kind of person. You're so... calm."

"Well, you didn't see my mambo dance after I got accepted into BoCo. But I don't go bouncing off the walls in public every time the urge hits me anymore. I'd like to think I grew out of that stage after high school. But I have my moments."

"Wow. You're definitely full of surprises, Bella Swan. The first time people meet me, they automatically assume that I'm an MT... but my parents can't stand musicals. So I chose music they liked so they wouldn't want to shoot me every time I practiced." That comment made me a little confused and concerned.

"Do you like singing legit music like, I dunno... Rogers and Hammerstein, Cole Porter...?"

"Sure! Just not around my parents." I nodded my head and smiled at her.

"I understand, I like singing legit music, too."

_Why would she try to make her parents happy instead of herself. She was definitely selfless and considerate._

"It's great isn't it!" Just then the door handle starts jiggling and four people enter the apartment.

"Oh, good they're back! Mr. and Mrs. Hale, Jasper, Rose... meet Bella Swan, our roommate from Seattle."

"Forks, actually, but I studied in Seattle. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Mr. Hale nods his head to me, "Same here, gorgeous! I hope our rascals here don't give you too much trouble."

"Dad..." Rosalie rolls her eyes and Jasper nervously looks down at his feet. Then Mrs. Hale speaks up shaking her head at her husband, "Forgive him... he's had a few glasses of wine tonight. It's lovely to meet you Bella. I'm sorry we can't stay to chat. We have an early flight home in the morning and we need to catch the T before it stops running."

"Oh, it goes til 1 AM, you have plenty of time."

"Thank you, Alice... that's a relief. I was under the impression it stopped at midnight. But I don't want either of you staying out at all hours of the night! I'm talking to you Rosalie Hale."

"I know Mom! Don't you two need to get some sleep?" Rosalie looks like she is beyond embarrassed by her parents' commentary. I would be too at this point.

"I think that's our cue, Rosemary. Thank you for helping Rose and Jazz set up, Alice, you've been a peach. Have a great night y'all, time to for the old folks to get some shut eye. G'night kids!"

Jasper goes to hug his mom goodbye, then spoke into his dad's shoulder,

"Night Dad. Night Ma. Have a good flight."

Mr. and Mrs. Hale hugged both their kids and shook Alice and my hand, then left the four of us alone in the apartment. The moment we hear them walk down the stairwell, Rosalie collapses onto the sofa.

"Thank God! I thought they'd never leave!"

Jasper sits down next to his sister, "They just wanted to make sure we were settled, Rose."

"We're twenty three, Jasper... they still treat us like infants."

Alice and I just stand there awkwardly in the kitchen while we watched the two siblings debate over their parents. Alice then clears her throat to try and save us from intruding on their conversation.

"Well, I'm going to go help Bella get settled into our room. She got here a little while ago from the airport..."

Jasper seems to look appalled and politely stands up to shake my hand, "I'm so sorry. How rude of us. I'm Jasper, and this is Rose. Is there anything we can do to help?"

_Wow, a southern gentleman... I thought they were extinct this millennium. Except for Edward of course, but he doesn't count... he's from England and they all appear to have charm and etiquette in their bloodstream. At least they do in the Jane Austen movies I'm so fond of. _

"No please, don't worry about me. I only have two bags of clothes and my sheet music and books don't arrive until Monday. Thank you for offering though. I'm just a little tired from my trip so I think I'm going to turn in early. Well, it's past midnight already... so not _that_ early. But it's early for the west coaster girl. It was great to meet you all! Jasper, Rosalie...and of course, Alice. Thanks again for everything. I'll see you all in the morning! G'night!"

They all mutter good night to me as I turned toward the bedroom. I pick out my toiletries from my suitcase and make my way to the 2nd bathroom to take a quick shower and wipe the grime off from traveling.

As I lie down in bed, Alice is already asleep and I'm not surprised because of all the work she had done these past few days. I'd be wiped out too. I have a good feeling about Alice; she and I are already good friends, and I look forward to getting to know her even better. Jasper seems kind and friendly so I'm sure we'll get along just fine. Rosalie hasn't spoken to me directly yet, but she did seem a little distraught and tired, so I have high hopes we'll become friends like Alice and me. In fact, I'm sure everyone will get along great once Emmett arrives. I fell asleep thinking about lunch tomorrow with Edward. I'm meeting him at Woody's, the same place we had lunch several months ago at noon. Only this time, I will actually be able to shake his hand without infecting him with the 24-hour flu, and this time I'll actually be able to taste my food!

I wake up the following morning in a daze... then I hear a scream coming from the bathroom.

"AHH! Get out you giant oaf!"

"Shit! Sorry!"

Alice and I sprint out of bed. While Alice is already out the door, my foot gets caught in the sheets and I tumble to the floor. After I untangle myself I walk out into the hall to see Alice being consumed by a huge man in a tight hug, while Jasper stands next to me confused about what's going on.

"AHH! Emmett you're here! You're early!"

"Hey, pip-squeak! I got the date wrong for my flight, I almost missed it! I wanted to surprise you, but it appears I surprised the wrong person!" His laughter booms inside the small room, then I notice Jasper trying to hold in his silent laughter. The huge bear of a man drops Alice back onto her feet. He looks to be a whole foot taller than her and he's built like an ox.

_This guy is a musical theater major? He looks like a football player or a bouncer! _

"Emmett, I want to introduce you to your roommates. Bella Swan and Jasper Hale. The girl you walked in on in the bathroom is Rosalie, Jasper's sister." Emmett looks up at Jasper and shrugs.

"I'm sorry, man. I just needed to use the can and the lights were off so I figured no one was in there..."

Just then Rosalie stomps out of the bathroom and into the room wearing only a towel. "I was taking a BATH you twit! And it's six-fucking-AM! Knock next time!"

"Lock the door next time!" Emmett retorts back using the same tone as Rosalie. They stare each other down a moment, then Rosalie spins around, stomps to her room, then quickly slams her door.

"My sister, ladies and gentleman. I'm sorry about that, she's not been herself lately. It's great to meet you Emmett."

"Likewise. And you must be Isabella, the grand opera singer I've heard so much about from pip-squeak here."

"Just Bella, and you can drop the _grand_... I'm just a singer like Alice. It's a pleasure to meet you. Are you all hungry?"

"Famished!" Emmett's rubbing his tummy in circles, "I hate airport food, especially since two eggs cost ten bucks these days. I took a red-eye so I haven't seen a good meal since yesterday."

"Well, I'm going to stop by the convenience store downstairs a pick up some groceries. I'll be back in a jiffy, then I can whip us all up some breakfast."

"Bella you just said the magic words! Plus anyone who makes me food is at the top of my friends list."

I smile at him, then turn around to go put on my jeans, camisole and tennis shoes. Alice enters the bedroom with me and says, "I'm going to take a shower now that the bathroom is free. What do you think about Em?"

"Good choice, Ali... I'm just concerned about Rosalie. I hope she's okay."

"Yeah, Jazz speaking to her, right now. She's having a tough time. Not entirely sure why, but I'm sure she'll tell us when she's ready. Be safe down there okay?"

"Sure thing!" I grab my keys and purse then walked to the front door. Jasper calls from behind me,

"Wait up, Bella! I'll come with you!" I stop by the door and wait for him to put his shoes on. Emmett comes out from their bedroom after putting his stuff down, then goes to the kitchen.

"I think I'll come too. Give Rose a chance to cool down. She looked like she was ready to break my face. Is she always that aggressive, Jasper?"

"I've been threatened to have a flute shoved up my butt more times than I'd like to remember. But that's Rosie for ya... she's a tough one."

_That threw me for a spin._ "Wait, Rose is a flutist?" I go to the kitchen to grab my shopping bag, and put it on my shoulder.

"Yeah." He looks at me confused as he stands up from the couch. "Why?"

"Nothing... it's just the exact opposite of what I expected, that's all." I opened the door and waited for the boys to follow me. Once we we're all outside, Emmett locks the door behind us and we all walk down the four flights of stairs to the lobby.

"By the way Emmett, how did you get inside the apartment this morning if no one was awake?"

"Pip-squeak thought a head and sent me a key a week ago. I was supposed to be arriving the day of orientation so she wasn't sure if anyone would have been home to let me in. I got the date wrong on the ticket my dad ordered. He said he got it for the 28th, when really he got it for the 26th. FYI... red-eyes suck!"

"I feel your pain, Em." I smirk at how lucky we all are that Alice is on top of everything. She's the glue that brought us all together.

Jasper is walking on the left side of me and Emmett is on my right... I'm sandwiched in between two strangers I just met... but for some reason, I feel very safe and comfortable with them. Like I've known them longer than a few hours and a few minutes.

"So I know you're an opera singer from Alice, Bella, what's your major, Jasper?" We get to the doorway of the convenience store and Jasper holds the door open for me. I nod my head and smile to him in thanks.

_Such a gentleman! _

"I'm a composition major. I did my undergrad in media and commercial composition at Lamar University. I came here to focus more on orchestral music rather than commercial comp."

"Who inspired you to do composition?"

"The incomparable John Williams, of course!"

"I hear you man. That guy has some serious blockbusters under his belt! Indiana Jones, Star Wars... the man is a legend!"

I chime in, "I agree. I don't think Star Wars would have made as big an impact as if it weren't for Williams. The Star Wars main theme and Darth Vader's theme are the most popular themes in pop culture. But my favorite is the Binary Sunset theme in episode four." I stop while I'm putting a carton of eggs in my material shopping bag and notice I'm not being followed. I look behind me and see both Jasper and Emmett standing frozen with their jaws hanging open. I looked puzzled at them and shrugged my shoulders, "What? I love Star Wars." Emmett quickly comes forward, scoops me up and gave me a ginormous rib crushing hug.

"You are definitely one of _the_ coolest chicks I've ever met, Bella Swan."

"Need—to—breathe—Em..." he releases me from his death grip. I gasp for air while Jasper comes toward me.

"We are so having a Star Wars marathon in the near future! I think I'm going to like living with you guys already." Jasper smiles and gives a proper hug without bruising me.

"Well, we're all supposed to stay in on September 1st because that's when the rest of the Boston population moves into their student housing or apartments. So how about we have a Star Wars marathon then... episodes four to six? I don't really count the other ones."

"Oh, my God...I love you!" Emmett says to me sounding giddy like a school boy.

I reply to him laughing, "Well, I'll need to get to know you better before I confess my love to you Emmett, but I like you too!"

"I wasn't talking to you, silly! I was talking to the bacon you just put in the basket! I LOVE BACON!"

_Yes, this is definitely a good start to a beautiful friendship!_


	5. Chapter 5: Five Questions

**Thanks to everyone who has posted a review about my fanfic up to now! Your comments have been very encouraging and I'm doing my best to post a chapter a day, for those wondering about an update schedule! I also have been checking my grammar and spelling as I go along because I find mistakes left and right, so just know that changes are bound to happen after I post a new chapter. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and please let me know your thoughts because they have been very helpful!**

* * *

I'm sitting at a small table waiting for Edward to arrive. He sent me a text after breakfast saying he had a last minute errand to run before noon, and that he looked forward to seeing me soon.

_I am looking forward to seeing him again myself._

Not only has Edward become a good friend, but he is a talented attractive man with massive amounts of sex appeal. When speaking to him, I try to keep my hormones under control at all costs, so I don't embarrass myself. I've never been good at making the first move when it comes to asking a man I like to go out with me. First of all, I'm awkward and I was born with two left feet. I'm also shy and I blush with the slightest provocation. Finally, according to my mother, I appear to be dense when it comes to seeing signs when a boy likes me.

The last time I saw her in Jacksonville, Florida was after my graduation. She took me to a night club to go "boy hunting." I just wanted to see a movie... like what normal mothers and daughter do when they go out!

"Mom... MOM... MOOOOOM!"

Rene is facing way from me, dancing to the rhythm of some other song, cause it isn't the beat to this one. She's still watching the band on stage when I decide to tap her on the shoulder.

"WHAT HONEY? DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?"

"YES, CAN WE PLEASE LEAVE? I CAN HEAR THE MUSIC IN MY SPLEEN!"

"WHAT'S A SPLEEN?!"

"I DONT' KNOW, BUT IT'S DANCING MORE THAN ME!"

"LET'S GO TO THE BAR! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

We push our way through the crowd toward the back of the club. The music is still loud but I can't feel the vibrations in my body anymore which is a relief. Rene is smiling over my head looking behind me, then turns her attention back to me when I speak,

"Mom it's too loud in here and this top is really uncomfortable. Can we please leave?"

"Now?"

"If we leave now I might still have my hearing tomorrow."

"Are you not having a good time? There's tons of guys here looking for single women like you. See over there? That gentleman over there has been staring at you all night."

She points to a tall dark haired man by the bar sipping a martini. He's handsome but the marini is a deal breaker. I'm a beer and wine sort of girl myself. I never drink hard liquor. It goes straight to my head and makes people do stupid shit.

"What are you talking about mom? He only looked this way because you just pointed to him."

"Sweetie, that man has been eying you the moment we stepped into this place. You should go talk to him."

"No." I shake my head vigorously as she starts pushing me towards the stranger.

"Mom! This isn't helping if you're forcing me to go talk to him! Let's just go!"

I sigh while thinking about my mother... I love her to death, but sometimes I can't tell whose the parent. Then again, I can't blame her for being young at heart. I just sometimes wish I had a mom that told me not to stay out until 2 AM, and who worries about who I go home with at the end of the night. Thank God she found Phil! Even if he is ten years younger than her, he keeps her grounded and under control. I miss her a lot...

Just then, I look out the window towards the street and see Edward walking toward the front door, but he's not alone. There's a girl next to him, and their arms are linked together. She opens the door for him, and they make their way inside the restaurant.

_I wasn't aware he was bringing a friend with him. _

They stop at the front door as the girl looks around the room until she makes eye contact with me. I smile and wave at her and she smiles back whispering in Edwards ear. Edward in turn smiles, then they start walking towards my table.

Edward is wearing dark blue designer jeans, and a white button-down shirt with vertical blue pin-stripes, rolled up to a three-quarter sleeve. He is also carrying a satchel on his left shoulder, and on his right side is a very beautiful strawberry blonde. She has gorgeous long hair, pale ivory skin, a tall model like figure, and is wearing a lovely colorful sundress. They are quickly approaching and I decide it's probably best I stand up to greet both of them properly. When they reach the table, Edward politely gestures to the lady.

"Hello, Bella! I would like to introduce you to a good friend of mine, Tanya Denali. Tanya this is Bella, the amazing singer I've told you so much about." Tanya holds her hand out for me to shake and I take it, smiling back at her.

"Hi Bella! It's so great to finally meet you! Edward speaks very highly of you."

"Thank you so much, and it's a pleasure to meet you too. Do you go to BoCo, too?"

"Yes, I'm a second year grad opera major. Edward, tells me you chose to work with Carlisle as your voice teacher... he's mine too!"

"Oh, wow! Would you like to join us? I'd love to hear all about your experiences last year."

Edward clears his throat while removing his arm from Tanya's and says, "Actually, Tanya was just leaving." Tanya smiles and gives his shoulder a little playful push.

"Sorry, Bella. Edward prefers to have you all to himself. But we'll catch up again next time. I'll see you tomorrow! I'll be helping the admissions office out with the new students for orientation. Have a great lunch! See ya, Ed!"

"Cheers!"

Tanya gives him a quick peck on the cheek, then turns around and leaves the way she came. Edward sets his bag down on the chair, then turns his head toward me smiling, "Now, how about a proper hello?" He holds his arms out to give me a hug, which I gladly accept.

"It's good to see you, Edward."

I gently squeeze his torso as I rest my head on his shoulder. Edward deepens the hug and brings his nose closer to my hair, taking a long and slow inhalation... I hear him muttering into my hair,

"Just like I remember..."

"What was that?" I lean away from his chest to look up at him.

"Freesia with a hint of strawberry. Just like I remember you from January. You have very distinctive smell, and it's very becoming."

"Oh, it's just the shampoo and conditioner I use. I don't wear fragrances."

"As you shouldn't. It would ruin the whole bouquet. "He smirks at me while we both take our seats. "Most fragrances are so strong, and people spray them on so thick it makes me want to clear the room sometimes. It also gives me a headache which distracts my other senses. But enough about me... how was your trip?"

"It was... nice."

"Nice?"

"Yeah."

He chuckles lightly, "You're an awful liar Bella."

I sigh, exasperatingly and tell him, "Okay, fine, if you want the truth it was horrid! A baby cried for three quarters of the flight, about four hours! I got only fifteen minutes of sleep!"

Edward looks sad for me, "Why didn't you just say so?"

"I didn't want to spend the whole afternoon talking your ear off complaining about commercial airplanes, and boring you to death."

"Just as I thought" Edward tilts his head down giving a knowingly crooked smile to the table.

"Thought what?" Edward looks up at me and adjusts his sunglasses.

"You're extremely selfless. You think of everyone before yourself. Not the typical characteristic for an opera singer."

"What makes you say that? My roommate Alice is an opera singer and she's very unselfish. She set up the whole apartment for all of us out of her own good natured generosity, and without complaint."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend. It's just I've been around singers all of my life, and I've never come across someone quite like you."

"Like what? How am I different?"

"Well, for example... what you said during the interview for your audition. I sat through over two hundred auditions alone this semester and no one answered why they like to sing the way you did..."

I look at him completely baffled because I couldn't for the life of remember what I said in January to the panel. I decided to prompt him, hoping he'd give me a clue.  
"What was so different about what I said compared to everyone else?"

"You said you sang because it made people happy, which made _you_ happy."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, it's just no one before or after you said they sing to make _others_ happy before themselves. And I haven't heard it in all the years I've accompanied singers either." He starts randomly laughing to himself. Which makes me more puzzled because I feel like I'm missing something.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm just remembering something else you said at your audition that I found amusing. You said there was nothing else that gave you as much _insurmountable_ _pleasure_ as performing on stage." He stops for a moment then chuckles to himself.

"So?"

"_Nothing_? Nothing else gives you as much _pleasure_?"

_What is he trying to say?_

"No. But I don't see why that's funny..."

Edward starts laughing harder "That's too bad! An absolute crime!"

I'm starting to get frustrated because he's laughing at me, and I don't understand what's going on. "Well it seems your having fun all by yourself without me, so I'll just leave and—"

"No!" He abruptly reaches across the table, grabbing my hand. His hand is so warm and soft it stops me in my tracks. "No, please don't go. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tease you, but I am a guy. I couldn't resist. It's just something that caught my attention, and I didn't know if you meant it literally or— you know what, never mind, I shouldn't have—I'm sorry. Please, forgive me for being so rude."

"It's okay, Edward. I didn't mean to be so sensitive. It's forgotten."

"Okay..." He still hasn't released my hand on top of the table with his soft figures.

_I'm not going to complain._

"Hi Edward!" The waitress comes to the side of our table, then Edward releases my hand and puts his own in his lap.

"Hi, Jane. How've you been? Did you have a nice vacation?"

"I'm doing okay. I did have fun... I went home for a month and came back two weeks ago."

_My goodness, he knows a lot of people... __or lots of people know him. __How could you not... he does kind of stand out._

"Are you guys ready to order?" Jane is still focusing on Edward. She hasn't even acknowledged or looked my way yet.

_Can't say that I blame her. _

Edward politely turns his head toward me and smiles, "Bella, do you know what you would like, or do you need a few more minutes?"

"I think I'll just have the same thing I had last time, the chicken noodle soup."

"And I'll have the same thing I always have with a Heineken, please."

Jane starts scribbling fast on her pad of paper, "One thin crust meat lovers pizza, light on the cheese with a Heineken, and one chicken noodle soup... coming right up."

She takes our menus from the table then heads toward the kitchen. Edward and I sit in silence for moment. I'm not exactly sure what this is between Edward and me. A friendship or the beginning of a relationship. I thought it best not to ask and just let the chips fall where they may. I realized while I was away in Forks getting ready to move, that I liked Edward an awful lot. Probably more than I should after only one meeting in person. We did correspond online and over the phone, but I still knew very little about him. In the middle of my internal conversation, Edward clears his throat and reaches across the table searching for something. It occurs to me it's my hand he's looking for... so I smile and reach across the short table for him and grasp his right hand with my left. He smiles at me and looks relaxed once my hand is firmly clasped in his. The small connection feels good, even if it's just our hands.

"You're so quiet. What are you thinking about?"

"How do you know Jane and Tanya?"

"I dated both if them for a while. I saw Jane back when I was an undergrad at BoCo. We're just friends now. Tanya and I were friends for a while before we starting going out last year, but we broke up last month."

"Why?" I cover my mouth with my right hand, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to pry. You don't have to answer that." I tried to pull my hand away to cover the blush on my face, but Edward holds on tighter and squeezes my hand in reassurance.

"Bella relax, it's okay. I don't mind sharing these things with you. We broke up after we tried living together for a while last month. It didn't work out too well."

"Why not?"

_Jesus, I need to stop being so nosy_.

"Where do I begin? I told you before how I always need to have my things exactly where I left them and keep everything neat and tidy... I found out that Tanya is a notorious slob. I tripped and fell down three times in one day. Then we started to fight more, and have heated arguments over silly things like who does the dishes or laundry..."

"So it had nothing to do with love?"

"Well, that's the strange thing. After living with her for only a few weeks, I realized I loved her, but I wasn't in love with her. Ironically, she felt the same way... so she moved out and we parted on good terms. We act like siblings now, it's strange to some people, but normal for us. We just know each other very well."

_From the way Tanya greeted me today, it seems as though that's the case. She didn't seem jealous that Edward and I were having lunch together, in fact she seemed happy to leave us alone. Unfortunately, I don't get the same vibe from Jane... who was just now bringing our food to the table and glaring at me during the process. I wonder how many more 'Janes' I'll come across at BoCo, or somewhere else in the world._

Edward and I start eating our food and the conversation falls silent.

"You're thinking inside your head again, Bella... care to share with the class?" Edward takes another bite of his pizza.

"I was just thinking... I don't really know you all that well. We never really talked about ourselves much when we were apart, just general things."

"That's true... what do you want to know?"

"Just basic stuff to start with, and we can work our way from there. No need to get into the heavy stuff right now over pizza and soup."

Edward smirks at me, "That sounds doable." Edward takes a sip of his beer then puts it down excitedly as if an idea suddenly just struck him. " I know! Let's do the generic twenty questions game, but we'll only play five questions at a time. That way we can spread them out for the other times we have lunch or hang out."

I smile at that, because his comment makes it seem like he wants to see me again, or on a regular basis.

_I really like that idea... a lot! _

"That sounds good to me. Lets also agree to answer the questions we ask the other person. It will save time so we don't repeat ourselves."

"Deal. I'll go first. How old are you?"

"Twenty-three, but I'll be twenty-four in a few weeks."

"Really? When's your birthday?"

"Are you using that as your second question?"

"Being stingy, I see. Very well, yes that's my second question."

"September 13th."

"Wow, that is coming up soon. We'll have to plan something."

"Oh no! Please, no parties. I don't really celebrate my birthday, it's no big deal."

"How can you not celebrate your birthday? It's a very special occasion. A day to remember because it's the day your parents brought you into the world. Did you have like a string of bad birthdays growing up, or something?"

"That's questions three and four." Edward frowns at that, but I continue to answer his question, "I don't celebrate my birthday because I hate having the unwanted attention on me. Plus everyone always sings "Happy Birthday to you" out of tune or in five different keys." Edward laughs out loud at that remark.

"Plus I don't really like receiving gifts, or going out to party till one in the morning. I usually just stay in, cook for myself and my dad as long as he's not working the night shift. And excuse me for bragging, but I also bake _myself_ a cake because I have yet to eat a store bought cake that tops mine." Edward right now is shaking his head at me and still giving me his crooked smile, so I continue.

"My mom always lived in a different state after moved in with Charlie, so she sends me birthday cards with some cash... and that's it. Did I have any _bad_ birthdays growing up... yes, but everyone does. It was when my dad got called into the station because there was a robbery so I was left alone before we had dinner. He just had enough time for me to blow out my candles before he had to rush off to save the day." I pick up my spoon to take another bite of my soup, Edward looks at me a little forlorn.

"No one should ever be alone on their birthday, or have to bake their own cake. If I had been there, I would have knocked some sense into your friends and had them throw you a big surprise party... making it a joyous occasion for you to remember."

"That's alright. I'm not a flashy kind of girl, so throwing huge parties, spending a lot of money, and getting all dressed up is not my idea of a good time."

"What is your idea of a good time?"

I sit and think about his question before answering. I sip my water, then clear my throat, "Going to a park and reading a book. Listening to a live concert with wine and a picnic. Eating good food... laughing with friends and family."

Edward stops eating and is resting his cheek on the palm of his hand with his arm on top of the table. He's listening to me with a half smile on his lips. Then he takes his sunglasses off and wipes his eyes with his thumb and index finger. I try to get a glimpshe of his eyes, but he keeps them shut and quickly puts his glasses back on.

"That sounds nice, Bella. You're nothing like any of the people I've met that go to BoCo. You're a good person, and very talented too."

"Thank you, Edward. Turn around is fair play... it's your turn to answer your own questions, then I'll ask you mine."

"Right. Well, I just turned twenty-five on June 20th, which is the same birthday as my dad. I picked when my birthday was because really I don't know when my birthday is. We always celebrated our birthdays together with with friends and family; throwing huge parties or spending the day as a family. I did have one bad birthday growing up, but I don't remember most it, aside from what other people have told me. I ended up in the hospital that day, though."

_How can he not know when his own birthday is? Hmm, I'll have to bring that up somehow._

"Wow... that is a bad birthday. May I ask what happened?"

"Um... not at this time. I don't feel comfortable talking about it with most people, especially in public where anyone can hear. It's also a downer."

"I understand, I'm sorry for asking..."

"Don't be... it's alright."

"And what's _your_ idea of good time?"

"Spending time with you has been fun and exciting. But normally, I enjoy playing my piano at home, and taking long walks with Harry."

"Oh!"

Suddenly, it catches me by surprise when I realize someone is missing.

"Harry! Where is Harry?"


	6. Chapter 6: The First Spark

Edward starting laughing at my tone of surprise, "I was wondering when you were going to notice! It took you longer than I expected..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice until you mentioned him. You always told me that you both are attached at the leash... like two halves of one whole. I just assumed he was here with you."

Edward thinks for a moment then mater-of-factually whispers, "He is apart of me. The other half of my body, really. It's going to be difficult for me when he—" Edward stops short and leans back in his chair shaking his head, as if he were trying to shake away the bad thoughts from his mind.

"He's a senior. I've had him since he was two years old... I don't know how much more time he has left. He's much slower now. Hard of hearing in one ear, and deaf in the other. The vet says its nothing short of remarkable that he can still understand me. Like we can read each others minds because we're so in tune to what the other needs." Edward leans forward bowing his head. I lean forward too and grab his hand squeezing it tight, to show my sympathy and concern.

Edward lifts his head abruptly and angrily, gently banging his right fist down on the table, "You know Mum has already put in a request for a new dog? Like she knows Harry won't make it to the end if the year!"  
I look down at our hands not sure if I should say what I'm thinking.

_Harry's been with Edward for fourteen years, that would make him a very old dog who's lived a very long and happy life. It sounds like Edward is in denial... thinking that Harry might live longer than the average Labrador._

Then Edward takes his loose right hand and puts it on top of our joined hands. "I know she's right to think ahead but... I'm not ready. I just know it will be hard going from one dog to another without time... to grieve."

I nod my head and gently tell him, "You won't be alone, Edward. Your family and friends will help you get through this and help you adjust. It's never easy loosing someone we love. No one will say you can't grieve once your best friend is gone. But he's still alive now, and happy living with a master who loves him and takes good care of him. It will give him the comfort and support he needs during the time he has left."

At that moment, a single tear from Edwards eye falls. He quickly sniffles, then removes his glasses. He wipes his eyes hard with his napkin and blows his nose lightly. He chuckles as his skin turns a light shade of pink, "Dammit. I'm sorry, I'm acting like a complete pansy."

Just then Edward opens his eyes to me and I'm stunned into silence. His eyes are the most beautiful shade of jade green with yellow ring of gold around the iris, that I've ever seen. They are a little pink but before I get a closer look, he quickly covers them up with the offending designer shades. All I wish to do at this moment, is stare endlessly into his eyes for as long as he will let me. But I know now isn't the time.

"No, I don't think you are. I'd be much worse off than you right now if I were talking about this with a friend. But that brings me back to my initial question, _where is Harry_?"

Edward looks down and softly says the word "friend," then shakes his head gently looking back up towards me and smiles. "Does this count as one of your questions for the day, Bella?"

"If you wish to be stingy about it like me, _which I suppose is only fair_, then sure."

"I was only joking with you. Technically, it's not a question regarding myself, so I'll let it slide."

"How kind of you."

"Yes, I think so. Remember that for next time. Harry is currently getting his check-up at the vet's office. Then he's going to the groomers, so he looks nice and smart for the start of a new semester."

We are both laughing and continue to eat our food as Jane comes back to check on us. Edward tells her everything is fine and politely asks if we may have the bill. Jane pulls it out of her pocket, and I immediately slip her my credit card and thank her before she lays it on the table.

"Bella, what—!"

"Don't be difficult Edward. I always pay my debts, and I could already tell from the smirk on your face you were planning on pulling a fast one on me again."

"You are a clever and crafty woman, I'll give you that. Very well, but the next one is on me, and I don't want any lip from you."

"You're a stubborn man, Edward Cullen."

He scoffs at that, "Says the Queen of Stubbornville."

We finish our food then I sign the credit slip and leave a good tip for Jane. We decide it's time to leave when a group of noisy patrons enter the restaurant and sit down at the table next to us. I stand up from my chair and Edward follows suit, picking his satchel up from the chair next to him. Just then it occurs to me, "How are you going to pick Harry up without your cane?"

Edward turns to me grinning, "Well, is it too presumptuous of me to ask you to accompany me? The office is down the street on Newbury, about a ten minute walk by the Hynes Convention Center. You can ask your five questions on the way."

"I have some free time right now, so I would be happy to come with you."

He speaks in an exaggerated proper English accent, "If you would be so kind as to hold out your arm to me, and make sure I don't fall flat on my face, I would be most grateful, kind lady."

In turn, I decide to imitate Eliza Doolittle to mock his tone, "Rite this way then, gov-na. But I mus' warn you... I 'ave the same bal-ance as a crash dum'my. So ya put-tin' your life in my klumzy 'ands, when you link arms wit me. I might need you to sign an accident waiver form."

Edward laughs out loud, and says while linking his arm with mine, "You are a strange one Bella Swan, but highly entertaining. I think I'll take my chances... and I'll teach you proper English diction on the way, if you so choose, my fair lady."

"That sounds like a plan. Lets go! Harry is waiting."

Edward smiles his crooked grin at me, then we walk toward the exit of the restaurant. Jane calls after us saying she will see us again soon! Edward acknowledges her with a nod as we exit out into the humid Boston weather.

"So what's your first question?"

"When did you start playing piano?"

Edward scoffs out a laugh, "Random much, Bella? I started when I was four. My father, being a voice teacher, is an accomplished musician himself. He started teaching me every day after he was through with his students. When I was ten, my skill level surpassed him, so he sent me to a proper piano instructor who had experience teaching blind kids music."

"Did you shock her with your amazing skills?"

"Yes and no. Most blind musicians learn to play by ear rather than reading music, so that wasn't new. What shocked her was my technique. My father taught me very well considering I didn't have books or sheet music to learn from."

"Don't they have sheet music in Braille?"

"Yes, but I didn't know how to read it, which is why the teacher was necessary. I understood the concept of notes and rhythms, but not how they read it in Braille. After I started learning, it took two or three weeks for sheet music to be transcribed into Braille when I was a kid. Now they have software that does it immediately so you can print it out at home... using a special Braille printer, of course."

"That's amazing. I don't think I could ever learn to do that."

"Sure you could, if you had to. You also would develop a keen sense of hearing. See, I cheat just a little bit, but don't tell anyone. Even though I can read music now, I still play by ear and use my own special flavor of dynamic markings. That's why I didn't stick with concert piano... there was no room for interpenetration... unless they are my own compositions. With collaborative piano, I can accompany singers and create music with someone else that makes it feel fresh, and not repetitive."

"I know what you mean. I felt that collaboration with you when you played for my audition. I never felt so connected to the music or to any accompanist in all my life. I could have sworn you were reading my mind because your instinct on what my voice was doing was so dead on. Honestly, I think _you're _the reason I got jaccepted into the conservatory in the first place... because of that connection."

"No, no, no... you can't put it all on me. I could never sing the way you do, and put as much feeling and passion into my voice. When you sang "Ain't it a pretty night," it was _the_ best I've ever heard. And that's saying something coming from someone who's played it a billion times, for hundreds of singers. I almost had to turn in my man card because you were close to making me bawl with your beautiful pianissimo high notes at the end of the aria. That took so much control and... no, you did that all on your own. I was just lucky enough to offer the accompaniment."

We keep walking along the sidewalk as I'm pondering over his words. Then I think of my next question I wish to ask him, "How long have you lived in Boston?"

"I came here for my undergrad in performance piano in 2006, because my father got a job here. Then I went back to London for a year to work with the London Symphony Orchestra, under Sir Colin Davis. Brilliant man... the best conductor I have ever seen. Then I came back to get my masters last year, and I have one year left. I do have duel citizenship. I've been coming to the states since I was eight since my mum's family is from Chicago."

We cross the street, and I forget to mention there is a curb. I tell him I told him it was dangerous to trust me, but Edward was a gentleman about it. I'm still embarrassed that I almost made him trip. We get to the other side of the street, I know now to warn him about steps. We continue waking past a few flower gardens on the street in front of some beautiful brick homes.

"Tell me about your parents. I know Carlisle is your father, and he's from England. I read his professional bio on the website. Who's your mother?"

"My mother is Esme Elizabeth Cullen. She was born in Chicago, and is a retired _prima_ _ballerina_. She used to work all over the world performing, but now she works at the Boston Ballet as their choreographer. They're doing _Carmen _right now. She's a very lovely woman, who also has a talent for interior decorating... which is another side business that she runs. Everyone says our home looks like it could be pictured in a magazine, thanks to her talent. My parents have been married for twenty-two years, and are still very much in love. I know I'm very lucky to have them."

His last comment makes me stop abruptly, "Twenty-two years... didn't you just turned twenty-five?"

Edward realizes his blunder and clears his throat. He quickly recovers his smile, and shrugs his shoulders, "Well, you might as well know now. I'm sure you've noticed I don't look a thing like my father... and if you saw my mother, you would come to the same conclusion. I'm adopted."

"I think that's wonderful you found two parents who love and care for you as much as Esme and Carlisle. You sound like you're very close to your family, which is uncommon these days in most households."

"Yes, I am. And _they_ found _me_, really. If it weren't for them... well, I'd be in a very different state than I am right now. I owe them everything."

We continue walking, and I stop to smell the beautiful flowers that are woven through a fence by the walk way. Edward waits for me as I stop and appreciate the beauty of the roses. He asks me to describe the scenery; with all the colors, flowers, buildings, and types of people walking by... like painting a picture.

"New England is so different from any where else I've ever been. I'm so glad I came here so I could see Boston in the summer time." I look around, and in the distance I see a couple kissing and holding each other close by their front door.

"Me too." I turn around to see Edward with his hands in his pockets, waiting patiently for me.

"Thank you for wanting me to come with you. I haven't really had a chance to tour the city yet."

"Well, let me be your guide. I know the freedom trail by heart. I haven't actually _seen_ the places I've been, but I've memorized all the history that relates to them. Just don't ask me to dress as a puritan... we were glad to see the puritans go from England... they dress so plain and wonky!"

I laugh heartily at that which makes Edward smile broaden and laugh along with me. Then he takes one hand out from his pocket and holds it out to me. I walk closer to him so he can grasp my hand with his. Once our hands meet, we both inhale together. I feel a slight jolt of electricity pulse between us. It's subtle, but definitely noticeable as it quickly runs throughout my entire body, then straight back to my beating heart... which is pulsing at an alarming rate. I immediately feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, so I look away from him, wanting to hide my red face and reaction to his touch. Edward feels the movement, and his other hand reaches under my chin to hold up my face closer to his. His eyebrows furrow close together as his melodic accent whispers, "Are you blushing?"

"Unfortunately... wait, how can you tell?"

"I can feel the warmth coming from your skin."

I moan out loud, "Great..."

"It feels nice." Then he does something I did not expect, and very gently brushes his lips and cheek to my forehead. Then he tentatively, pulls away looking a little flustered himself, "Was that alright?"

Surprisingly, I am able to get one small word out, "Yes."

He smiles briefly, then puts his arm through mine, and casually says, "Shall we move on?"

"Sure... and I have another question for you."

"Of course."

I take a deep breath and slowly exhale to calm my nerves and rapid heart rate. "How many relationships have you had?"

He barks out a laugh, then says playfully, "I was wondering when that question was going to be brought up."

I bow my head in embarrassment, thinking I've crossed some line. Then Edward continues, "I haven't had many. I usually take my time getting to know someone before moving into a more serious relationship. You've already met two of them in one day, Jane and Tanya. Ironically, Tanya was my longest relationship, and Jane was my shortest. I was with her a total of one week, because I couldn't stand her making everyone else around me uncomfortable. I hope she didn't pull anything with you today at the restaurant."

"No, she was fine."

Edward coughed out a laugh, "You're failing miserably in the fibbing department, Bella." Then he said more sincerely, "I'm sorry if she did or said anything to you. I don't appreciate people who control and manipulate others due to irrational jealousy, especially without provocation. I had only two other relationships when I was younger in secondary school, and both of them ended badly. I wasn't attached emotionally to either of them, so I chose to end it, and both girls had vindictive sides. Ages sixteen to eighteen was not a good time for me because of them."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Women can be very catty... it's embarrassing to the rest of us. I could never be like that. If a man didn't love me, I would thank him for ending it because I would rather not be led on. Or led to believe he did love me, then taken advantage of. I think you did the right thing in letting them go."

"I'd like to think so... but they were sort of fickle. The last one said she would have preferred I lied to her than embarrass her by dumping her before graduation."

"Wow."

"I know... so how many questions was that?"

"I think that was four... so I get one more."

"Make it good, Ms. Swan. Remember you have to answer all of them in return."

"Right." I thought for a moment, then came up with my final question. "Where is your favorite place to go in Boston?"

"My favorite place to eat would be Legal Seafood at the Prudential center, which should be coming up on your left one street over."

I look up over to my left, and there I see a huge building behind a line of smaller brick buildings. It is so tall, it looks like a skyscraper. "They have the best lobster bisque you will ever find. My favorite place to go and _relax,_ would be a place I know by the Charles River. They have benches and trees by the shore where I listen to sounds of the water, and people passing by, and sometimes the Boston Pops Concert at night too. Harry loves going for walks along the dirt paths, as well. In the spring time, the ground is covered in pink blossoms that smell amazing. Yes... it's definitely my favorite place in the city."

"Would you take me there some time to see it?"

"I would love to take you... to both locations. We'll have to make a date of it, and then you'll see where I spend most of my money and my lazy afternoons."

_Make a date of it? What does that mean exactly? Is he asking me out socially, or...? _

Edward smiles and stops in front of a stoop that goes up to a large wooden door. I'm still pondering over what he just said when he gestures up to the door, "We're here." I look up, and over the awning it says, "Back Bay Veterinary Clinic."

"Oh, that was fast... and just in time, too. I'm all out of questions."

"Yes, but you still have to answer your own questions. Wait here a moment, I'll be right back with Harry and we can walk to the groomers around the corner."

He didn't leave much room for discussion, because he just bolted up the stairs leaving me on the side walk. But I didn't mind because I like spending time with Edward. In fact, I realize now that I not only _like_ Edward, I seem to be _falling_ for him. And after only two meetings. At least this time I'm not contagious and can actually touch him.

_OH BOY, do I like touching him! And I love how he smells. _

It's like a combination of a spicy basil, verbena, and a light musk. I couldn't stop inhaling his scent. Not only is he charming and funny... he is sexy beyond belief. Every female within a walking radius had their eyes on him. It was almost like walking along side a celebrity. Edward actually might become one someday, due to the man's unlimited talent on the piano. I just know I will have the privilege one day of saying "I knew him when."

Now I feel ticklish as something is apparently sniffing my leg, which makes me jump a little. I swiftly turn around and see Edward with an amused look on his face, and Harry at my knees still sniffing me.

"I warned you he gets distracted by pretty women." Edward says chuckling.

"Yeah, well... how would you know if I'm pretty. I could look like a complete dog, and you wouldn't be able to tell the difference. No offense, Harry." I lean over to pet him, then scratch behind his right ear. The scratching makes Harry turn his head into my palm and he gives a deep groan, which makes me giggle.

"Oh no, you found his weak spot right behind his ear. He never makes that sound when you scratch anywhere else. And I _know_ you don't look like a dog, Isabella. Don't ever call yourself that again." He says disapprovingly.

"How do you know what I look like, smarty pants?"

"I know for a fact, because after auditions... Eric Yorkie couldn't stop bragging about, and I quote "the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen accidentally bumped into me _on purpose,_ so she could feel me up as I was standing getting off of her.' He said she had long brown hair that shone red in the sunlight, with big doe brown eyes, and a figure like a movie star." Edward raises his eyebrows knowingly at me, then starts walking away with Harry, looking devilishly cocky.

"WHAT! That's not true! I slipped and fell on the wet floor from the snow! That just—that's so—"

"—so Eric Yorkie. He'll say anything to get attention, and make himself look like the stud of the vocal department. You should take it as a compliment. He doesn't give the term 'gorgeous' out to everyone."

We cross the street and turn onto Gloucester, as I grumble out loud, "He shouldn't have said something that wasn't true. It makes me look desperate."

"So you're admitting that you're gorgeous, but not desperate..."

"I said no such thing!"

"Well, perhaps you're no judge of beauty. You should let me see for myself. I'll be sure to give you a proper description based on my analysis."

"And how would you go about doing that?" I already knew the answer to that question, but I still wanted to hear him say it.

"I would have to _feel_ for myself, of course. How else? I couldn't very well ask Harry to do it. He'd slobber all over you, and his mouth doesn't smell the best...let me assure you." Edward says, and I chuckle imagining what it would be like to have him feel me all over with his hands... and then his mouth. But my fantasy falls short when I think he might build up his imagination of me too high. Now I start to worry, because I don't want him to be disappointed that I'm no where near "movie star" material. So decide to say instead,

"I think I'll just let you use your imagination to guess how I look. That way you can picture whatever or whoever you like so I can hide the truth behind the fantasy."

Edward hums, but keeps on walking. "As you wish. But I have it on good authority... that every detail Yorkie described you as, is true."

We finally stop in front of another business called, "Pawsh Dog Boutique," which makes me suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Edward turns his head toward me.

"The name of the groomers. It's so adorable."

"Don't say that to Harry. 'Adorable' is not a _manly_ word. He'll go running and screaming the other way."

The moment we step inside the groomer's store, Harry looks at Edward more than displeased. He leans into his leg as if to say, "Awwww, dad do I hav-tah?"

Edward smiles, then goes down to his knees while looking at me, grabbing Harry's face with both of his hands, "See what you've done? It's alright Harry, it's still manly to take a bath and get brushed. We'll be back to pick you up soon. Then you can attract all the young females you like at the park. Phew, after you clean your teeth." Harry, bows his head into Edwards chest, still looking forlorn.

I drop down to my knees as well, petting Harry behind the ear again. "I didn't mean it Harry. You're not adorable, you're a strong alpha male. And I promise to give you a big kiss if you agree to go inside with the nice lady without a fuss." At that moment, Harry groans into my hand while I'm still scratching his ear. The lady greets us, and pulls Harry by the leash to take him inside. She then tells Edward to return in two hours, so we turn around and exit the store, heading back the way we came toward Newbury Street.

I look at Edward, who's still smirking as his arm is linked with mine. Only this time, this thumb is brushing along the skin on the top of my hand, and I feel the side of his hips brushing close to mine. "What are you thinking about that's putting such a big smirk on your face?"

"Is it always your method to offer kisses in order to get men to do what you want them to do?"

"Only if the need is dire or if it's for a good cause, then I will break out my _feminine charm_."

"Remind me to put up more of a struggle the next time you want me to do something."

I laugh out loud, then ask him playfully, "So where to next, tour guide?"

"Well, I was thinking on heading home to wait until Harry is finished. Did I tell you I live around the corner from campus?"

"Yes, you did mention that a while back."

Edwards voice becomes slightly unsteady, "I can show it to you, if you like. Where I live... I mean. You don't have to come up... if you don't want to...but you can—" He looks a little nervous after asking me to see his apartment. He probably thinks it sounds like he's propositioning me to come inside and... do stuff. I decide to let him off the hook so he's not uncomfortable.

"That's okay, maybe some other time. I have to meet Alice and Rosalie at the Prudential center in a little while anyway. We're supposed to go shopping for school tomorrow, and I'm only going because I owe Alice for all the hard work she did on the apartment. Now that the apartment decorations are complete, she wants to do more good by throwing out all my old clothes and helping me buy new ones so I look _smart_ for school tomorrow. _Does that sound familiar?_ Honestly, I'd prefer the dog groomers over shopping."

Edward laughs and shakes his head at me, "I see, well then...if you don't mind escorting me back to my door so I can get my cane, I'll walk you to the Prudential. Then you can answer your questions on the way there, and I can meet some of your roommates when they arrive."

"That sounds good to me. I'm sure they will love to meet you."

Edward smiles and holds my arm tight, while his thumb continues to rub circles on the top of my hand driving me slowly to hormonal insanity. I feel the electricity pulsing through my veins, and it takes every once of control I have to not just grab him and kiss him. It helps when I try to slow down my breathing and think of the horrors of shopping that's yet to come.

_Now if only I can remember the questions I asked him twenty minutes ago...I'd be golden._


	7. Chapter 7: Orientation Day

_Last night was the first time I dreamed about Edward Cullen. _

I'm standing on the stage of a huge concert hall. From the stage, I see ivory colored walls with gold embellishments on high ceiling and trim, inside a grand oval shaped house. Behind me, Edward is sitting at a black grand piano to my right, looking dashingly handsome in a tuxedo. He isn't wearing his sun glasses, and I can see the color of his bright green eyes looking at me with a soft and comforting expression. Then I look down at myself. I'm dressed in a gold strapless floor length gown, that has beading all the way down to the floor. When I look up, there's a full house watching me, with hundreds of eyes waiting in anticipation for both of us to perform... something... but I don't know what. I turn my head in a panic to see Edward, he is smiling a crooked grin waiting for me to cue him in. Just looking at him instantly calms my nerves, and I take a deep breath, then exhale as he begin the opening chords to a recitative that I know like the back of my hand.

_Ah, they want "Come scoglio" from Mozart's _Cosi fan tutti._.. thank God, I know that one. _The poetry of this aria speaks to me in an entirely different way now that Edward is in my life, and has come to mean so much to me. I think in my head the translation as I sing the lyrics of Mozart's masterpiece:

**_Come scoglio immoto resta..._**

Like a rock standing impervious...

**_Contro i venti e la tempesta,_**

To the winds and tempest,

_**Così ognor quest'alma è forte..**__._

So stands my heart ever stong...

_**Nella fede e nell'amor.**_

In faith and in love.

We perform beautifully together; one mind, one body, one voice. As we reach the final measures of the aria, I sustain my last note with strength and power. Edward completes the fortissimo accompaniment with confidence and gusto. Once the last chord of the piano is silent, the audience roars with applause and appreciation. The smile on Edward's face is proud and ecstatic as he stands to make his way toward me. I meet him half way, grabbing his hands and bringing him with me to center stage for our bows. As a team... as a pair.

We bow together, then Edward steps back and allows me to take my final bow alone. When I curtsey and bow my head in appreciation, the audience stands, and the decibel level rises with their loud cheers and bravos. I stand up and look for Edward, because he is the only one that would make this moment complete, and I couldn't have done this without him. But he's not behind me anymore. I look for him and finally see that he's off stage, watching me from the wings. As if a magnet is pulling me forward, I start to run to him. The distance between us is uncomfortably far... but as I get closer, his smile drops. Suddenly he raises his palm face out to me, and with a scared expression on his face, he shouts, "BELLA, DON'T!"

I gasp as I jolt awake from my deep sleep.

_What was that about?_

My heart is pounding inside my chest, and I can't seem to catch my breath. Alice bursts into the bedroom, as my breathing starts to slow down.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty! Orientation Day! You have one hour before we need to high-tail it out of here. Emmett already left because the MTs met early this morning... the poor dears." She sounds less than sympathetic.

I chuckle to myself, "The admissions office must be smart to make them come at 7 AM, when all of them are too sleepy to be hyper and full of energy."

Alice thinks to herself, "You know, that's a good point. And I thought it was because they understood that us music majors needed our beauty sleep more than they do, or there will be hell to pay!"

"That too. But not you and Rosalie. You both have enough beauty to spare for the rest of us mere mortals."

"You're too kind, Bells... but don't ever say that about yourself again! Now up, up, up!" Alice prances out of the room into the hallway passing by Jasper, who's medium length hair is all discombobulated and in his eyes. He looks inside our bedroom, leaning against the door frame while stretching.

_She is way too chipper for eight o'clock in the morning._

"She's not as bad as my father's wake up calls."

_Did I say that out loud? _

"My dad gets out the cup of ice water if we're not out of bed on time."

"That sounds cruel." I shiver just thinking about it, stretching while getting out of bed.

"Yeah, but it gets the job done the first time, and every time _after_ that too. 'Cause after he does it to you once, you'll never want to have it done to you again."

I laugh out loud just as Rosalie brushes past Jasper, mumbling a "g'morning," while heading into the bathroom quietly shutting the door behind her.

_Looks like I'm last to use the bathroom today. Early bird catches the worm when you're living with four other people. Sigh, I better start making food. _

"I'll start making breakfast if you want to shower, Jazz. How do pancakes sound?"

"Amazing. I'll be ready in ten minutes."

"I love pancakes!" Alice yells from the living room making Jasper laugh to himself. He shuffles his feet to the front bathroom and closes the door. I finally drag myself to the kitchen as Alice bounces around the living room getting all her things inside her designer purse, which apparently she's using as a _school bag_.

_I wouldn't be caught dead bringing a designer purse to school, but that's Alice._

I smile as I pass her quietly and open the refrigerator to grab ingredients.

As I'm cooking breakfast, I think about how I spent the rest of my time with Edward yesterday. He is now officially my best friend in Boston, next to Alice of course. As I replay his words over again in my mind, I realize from the moment we said hello he was very affectionate with me. It also increased as the day went on. But he never made me feel uncomfortable. While I helped him get around the city holding his arm, he found small ways to touch other parts of me, or stroke my hand. It continued even after we picked up his cane from his apartment. Like he was as drawn to me as I was to him. It gave me confidence that my feelings for him are hopefully reciprocated and not unrequited.

He had insisted I answer all the questions I had asked him on our way to meet Alice. I remembered the questions in random order, so I told him first about my parents. We didn't have time for all of my family history, so I told it in a nutshell.

Rene and Charlie met very young and fell in love. They had me immediately nine months after they wed. My father Charlie got offered a job as the chief of police in Forks and moved us all to Washington. Charlie adjusted well and fell in love with the trees, wildlife, and the fishing. Rene, on the other hand, did not. So after only one year, she took me and packed her things and moved us to Arizona, where the sun shines at least 300 days out of the year, instead of Forks where the sun comes out whenever the rain feels like taking a break.

I moved in with Charlie when I was seventeen; Rene had married Phil and so I moved to give them space. Then they moved to Jacksonville, FL. I stayed with Charlie for the remainder of high school, then I moved to Seattle to attend UW for my undergrad in vocal performance.

"There now you're all caught up on my family history."

"And what about past relationships?" His left arm is linked with mine as his cane is folded under his arm on the right.

"Uh..." He nudged my side a bit to encourage me, and I groaned while covering my face.

"Come on. I told you about mine... it's your turn. How many relationships have you had?" He then stops for a moment, and looks at me curiously, "Wait, are you in a relationship right now?"

"What makes you think that?"

"It just occurred to me I never asked you before. We never spoke about anything personal up to now, remember? So are you?"

"No. Not anymore."

"What happened?"

"It's complicated..." Edwards continues to look at me, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

_He's not going to let this go. _

I sigh and look up at him, pleading needlessly with my eyes, "Could we save this question for a different day? It's kind of a _downer... _if you know what I mean._"_

Edward gives me a knowing look, because I just used the same scape goat he used on me earlier today at Woody's. I just need more time to explain to him the story about Jacob Black. Our time, unfortunately, is quickly coming to an end. I see the dreaded entrance to the Prudential center as we stand by the beautiful but ginormous Christian Science Temple on Massachusetts Avenue. The subject of Jacob is still sore with me, and I prefer to not dampen the wonderful afternoon Edward and I spent together.

"I see." Edward bows his head, looking down... as though something was troubling him. When I squeeze his arm to see if he's alright, he removes his arm from mine.

His gesture confuses me and my chest immediately burns with worry thinking I've upset him. The electric current is still buzzing between us, even when he steps away from me. I realize my worry is for naught, when he circles his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to his body than before. His action surprises me, except I feel relieved knowing he's not pulling away from me, but holding on tighter.

As I'm mixing the batter for pancakes, I question whether or not I made the right choice to not tell Edward about Jacob right away. I'm also hoping I'm not misreading the signals he gave me yesterday.

I'm even _dreaming_ about him now. A dream which is quickly disappearing from my short term memory. The details are becoming hazy... I remember Edward looking worried because... for _some_ reason... but I don't understand why.

Just then, my cell phone rings loudly from the bedroom. I quickly leave the kitchen to go find it, asking Alice to watch the stove and flip the pancakes for me. She worriedly calls out,

"How do I know when they're pancakes?"

"You'll know when they look like pancakes, silly! When all the batter is dried up. Where's my phone?"

"It's charging on wall by my bed. It was dead so I plugged it in for you! We're going to need an extension cord."

"Found it!" I reach for the phone when it's almost about to go to voicemail, and answer it out of breath. "Hello?"

"Good morning, gorgeous. Did you just come back from a jog?"

"No... searching for my cell. Alice moved it."

"Ah. Are you all rested and ready for orientation?"

"Indeed. You caught me in the middle of making pancakes. Hold on, I need to get back before Alice burns them all."

Edward chuckles on the phone as I hear Alice from the kitchen, "I am not!"

"You know I think Alice might have better hearing than you, Edward."

"Impossible. My hearing would top hers by at least 20%, no less."

I walk into the kitchen and see Alice looking underneath one of the pancakes on the pan with a spatula."Wait, what color are they supposed to be?"

"Golden brown. I'll take over from here. Thanks."

"Is that Edward on the phone?"

"Yes... why—"

"Good! I need to speak to him really fast. Be right back." She grabs the phone from my hand and steps outside into the hallway, before I have a chance to protest.

"Edward! It was so great meeting you yesterday! Oh, she's still cooking, I only need to borrow you for a sec—" she closes the door behind her, and I can't hear the rest of the conversation. Just then Rosalie steps into the kitchen and sits at the counter on a bar stool.

"Pancakes?"

"Yep. Would you like some?"

"Yes, please." I nod my head and continue pouring batter on the pan. "Thank you, for cooking Bella." I nod my head meaning 'no problem' and look down at the pan. Rosalie clears her throat lightly and stretches her arms forward on the counter, "I'm sorry."

I look up at her surprised. "For what?"

"For being a bitch. I don't mean to... it's just. I'm not good with strangers. I've been on edge lately, but it has nothing to do with you guys. Lots of shit has happened to me, and... I didn't really want to go here in the first place. I was supposed to go to UCLA. Jasper convinced me to come here, instead. I know he said that so he could keep an eye one me. It's pissing me off how much he and my parents suffocate me."

"He loves you... and it shows. I know he's concerned about you. We all are. If you ever need to talk, I'll be happy to listen."

"I appreciate the offer, but... I'm going to give this a shot and if it works out then...we'll see. I'm going to try to be more nice from now on. I hope we can be friends."

"I would like that very much, Rosalie."

"Where's Al—"

Right on cue, Alice bursts into the apartment, squealing a very high pitch. "That boy is so head over heels for you, Bella!"

"Alice, is he still on the phone?"

"Oh, yes... here you go." She hands me the phone nonchalantly, and now my face is burning hotter than the stove.

_Oh my God he heard her... all of Massachusetts heard her!_

I take the phone from her and sheepishly say, "Edward?" I hear his melodic accent on the other side of the line.

"Your roommate is _definitely_ a soprano. Was that a high D she just hit?"

"It sounded higher from where I'm standing. I don't have a phone to protect my hearing. I'm sorry about what she said... she—"

"Bella, it's okay. She just invited me over to your place on September 1st... some kind of bonding day you're all doing, or something?"

"Yeah, but what she and Rosalie don't know is that the boys and I have turned it into a Star Wars marathon day." Rosalie looks excited, while Alice looks appalled and groans out loud.

"NO! That will take up the entire day! It will ruin all my plans!"

Rosalie assures Alice, "Star Wars isn't epic long. It will take six hours tops. We can watch all the films in the evening around dinner, and stay up till mid night. That leaves the rest of the day for you to torture us with whatever else you have planned."

Alice thinks about it for a millisecond then sing-songs, "I can work with that! But I will need loads of alcohol to get me through all three movies."

"Me too." Edward says over the phone and I giggle because of his whinny tone of voice.

"You don't like Star Wars?" Rosalie gasps and Alice fist pumps. I put Edward on speaker phone so everyone can hear his explanation. "Why?"

"I do like Star Wars. Though sometimes it's a little difficult for me to imagine what some of the characters look like. A giant talking man dog, a large fat slug with sexy dancing slaves on a chain... yes, alcohol definitely helps." All of us girls are laughing out loud and Edwards asks mockingly upset if he's on speaker phone.

"You're not anymore. I just wanted the girls to hear your explanation, and it was worth it. So there definitely will be alcohol, and it will be a long day if Alice is planning it. But you can spend the night here on the sofa if you like. The first is this Saturday, so there's no need to get up early the next morning."

Edward is silent on the phone for a moment, and Alice and Rose are listening in on our conversation so the whole room is dead silent. Then Edward says softly,

"Is it okay if Harry spends the night too?"

I smile, feeling relieved, then I ask the girls if anyone is allergic to dogs. They both shake their heads "no."

"Of course. Please bring Harry with you. I'm sure Emmett will love to meet him."

"Great. Now there was a reason I called."

"Oh, what's that?"

"I got cheated yesterday."

That startles me, so I quickly say, "What do you mean?"

"Most of the questions you asked related to Boston, and you had only been in Boston less than three days, including your audition... so there was no way for you to answer your own questions. I got swindled!"

I burst out laughing because I realize another thing too, "That's not all. I think I only asked you four questions, not five. I thought about it when I got home yesterday. I only had time to answer two before we said goodbye... but we didn't count the first question I asked you at Woody's, remember? When I asked where Harry was!"

He mockingly sounds offended, "That's right! You're a little cheat!"

"You didn't remember, either!" I complain in a mocking defensive tone.

His voice turns into liquid sex the next moment, as he whispers, "Yes, well I know how you can make it up to me."

I'm trying to keep myself from convulsing with giddiness. "How?"

"Have lunch with me today, and this time when we ask questions, we answer them right after the other person. That will save us from more confusion."

"I think I can manage to sneak away from Alice for a while. What time and where should I meet you?"

"Let's meet at the Counterpoint Cafe in the student center, at 12:45 PM."

"It sounds like you knew exactly when my orientation break is today."

"You should know, I have connections everywhere, Bella. See you soon, and have a pleasant morning."

"Same to you." I casually say on the phone, while my insides are doing the cha-cha.

He hangs up the phone, and I'm left shaking my head and smiling from ear to ear. I turn off the stove and place the pancakes onto four different plates, taking the syrup out from the fridge. I look up and see that Alice and Rosalie are watching my every move.

"What?"

"You're in love." Alice says matter of factually.

"What? No, he's just a friend."

"Don't worry. He's head over heels for you too."

"You're crazy."

"I concur with Alice. No one has a smile that large after getting off the phone with _just a friend_. Admit it. You like him."

"Alright, fine. I _like_ him. But I'm not_ in love _with him. I only met the guy twice. We mainly just spoke on the phone for a few months."

"_Once_ is all it takes for some people."

"You've been reading too many fairy tales and romance novels, Alice. Here, stuff your face with some pancakes."

Rosalie grabs a pancake and put it into Alice's protesting mouth. Rosalie starts laughing, so Alice grabs a pancake and stuffs it into her mouth. I grab the syrup as my weapon of choice, "If you both don't stop, things are about to get sticky around here!" We're all laughing as Jasper walks into the kitchen.

"If you're going to have a food fight children, could you leave my pancakes out of it, please? I'm starved. Don't you have to get ready, Bella?"

"Shit, how much time do I have?"

Jasper looks at his watch, "Fifteen minutes. The T arrives at nine fifteen so we should leave in twenty. Better get a move on."

I grab one pancake, shove it into my mouth, then rush to the bedroom. I grab my clothes and toiletries, bolt into a cold shower, and finish in five minutes. I brush my teeth and get dressed, then finally put some mascara and lip gloss on. I'm out of the bathroom and ready to leave in twelve minutes.

"Holy shit, I wish every girl got ready as fast as you! That was record time!"

"Bella, your shirt's inside out."

I look down and see that Alice is right. So I turn around and take it off quickly, not caring that Jasper is in the same room. I've had to do quick changes backstage loads of times. It's no big deal to me. But like a gentleman, Jasper flips around just in time for me to take it off and put it back on.

"Okay, all set! Let's get out of here!" I packed my bag and things last night and placed them by the front door. I pick up my bag, then we all make our way down the many flights of stairs to the street, and walk five minutes to the T. We make it to campus with twenty minutes to spare.

The morning passes by very slowly. It seems like every administrator wants to welcome us first year music grad students individually. It takes an hour to finish everyone's speech. I'm mainly looking around the room at all the new faces I'm going to be working with for the next two years.

It's a little intimidating seeing the age ranges of the students. They start at 21 and go to 36... and I'm somewhere in between. I see along the wall, Tanya is standing behind a long line of boxes filled with orientation packets smiling and waving back at me.

The packets include our class schedules, a pre-ordered Charlie Pass for the T, our admission records, and to-do list to make sure everything is in order before the first day of classes. Finally, at the bottom inside a plastic container are some random objects: a small blow-up pillow, a sleeping mask, ear plugs, a packet of peanuts, and a separate squishy musical note.

_How thoughtful, they raided an American Airlines cart to give us welcoming gifts._

Edward and I are eating our delicious Italian sub sandwiches from The Counterpoint Cafe, run by a cheerful looking man, whom Edward introduced to me earlier as Jason Jenks. But everyone calls him Jay.

"So what did they give as gifts for this year's orientation?" I tell him the objects inside the packet, and he barks out a laugh, saying last year they all got material shopping bags donated from Whole Foods.

"Well that would have been so much more useful. It would also give the message to shop smart and recycle. This year they're not so subtly telling us we are henceforth saying goodbye to sleep for the next two years, and welcoming stress into our lives. But thank God, we now have a sleep mask, ear plugs, and a blow-up pillow to take power naps." Edward is chuckling as he takes another bite of his sandwich.

"And of course they hope we will take out our anger on the poor squishy golden eighth note they gave us, instead of on the faculty here. The message has been received." I take a bite of my sandwich as Edward is cracking up while trying to swallow.

"You are too much Bella Swan. I can see I'm going to need the Heimlich maneuver at some point when I go out to eat with you."

"I'm sorry. I'll shut up."

"Oh, please don't. It's one of the reasons I enjoy your company. You have such a way with expressing yourself, and you do it so naturally. It's no wonder men follow you wherever you go."

"Excuse me? I have stalkers now? Who informed you of this, and do I need to hire a bodyguard?"

"What about needing a bodyguard?" I look up and see Emmett now standing next to our table, with a smirk on his face. "If this guy is giving you trouble, Bells, just say the word." He makes a fist and slaps it into his open hand.

"That won't be necessary, Emmett. Thank you."

"Ah, yes. Emmett. You're other roommate." Edward stands up and holding his hand out to where he heard Emmett's voice. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Edward, a good friend of Bella's." Emmett shakes his hand firmly.

"You got some strength on you there, Eddie, for a blind guy."

"Emmett! I'm so sorry, Edward. Emmett seems to have been born without a filter!" I slap him on the shoulder.

"Ow, Bells." Emmett rubs his shoulder where I hit him as Edward sits back down, "Sorry, man. I meant it as a compliment."

"No offense taken. I look forward to Star Wars night with you lot."

"You're coming too? That's righteous! The more testosterone the merrier. Although, I think Bells evens out the pack, being a tomboy and all. Is it true that Rose, the ice queen, likes Star Wars too?"

"She does Emmett. But I'd be careful about what you say around here. The walls have ears."

"What do you mean?"

"So I'm an ICE QUEEN, AM I?"

"Uh, oh." Emmett turns around to see a stormy faced Rosalie holding her flute case in her hand like a weapon. Next to her are Alice and Jasper, looking more than a little afraid for Emmett.

"I think that's my exit cue. The Arctic winds are blowing." Emmett scurries out of the student center, while Rosalie calls after him.

"Run away, you pussy! I know where you live!"

The student center breaks out into an applause for the impromptu show they just received during lunch time. Then Edwards' phone starts to play a Tchaikovsky ringtone.

"Hey Mum..." He listens for a long pause, the his expression turns from happy to upset in a split second, "Why did you choose one without me? That isn't how things are done. You should have talked to me first. I know that! Yes, he's fine. He's right here, having lunch with Bella and me. I just can't believe you went behind my back like that... I told you I would handle it. And now, he's going to feel useless and thrown away— I—I know that!" He puts his hand in his hair and bows his head, speaking more calmly. "Fine... Fine... Bye."

He hangs up the phone and looks flustered and distraught. Edward runs his fingers through his hair several times, then slams his hand on the table grunting. He looks over to his side, and pats Harry on the head while placing his forehead in his left palm.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm sorry Bella, but I have to cut our lunch short."

"No, please don't worry. If you have to go... I just hope everything is alright."

"I have to go to my parents' house for tea in two hours. Then—" He runs his fingers through his hair, then looks up abruptly at me. "Would... do you have plans later? What time do you finish here?"

"Around 2pm, why?"

"Could you come with me to meet someone at my house... my _parents_ house? It might help me if I had... a friend with me."

"Of course I will. But... who are we meeting?"

"Sam... my new dog."


	8. Chapter 8: Harry and Jacob

**Chapter 8: Harry and Jacob**

Edward and I are sitting next to each other in the backseat of his black Volvo S60. His driver picked us up from the front entrance of BoCo, after I finished my music history placement exam. It was an hour long! It included multiple choice questions and listening examples ranging from the Renaissance to contemporary composers.

_It was exhausting!_

I feel bad for Edward. He's been in a sour mood ever since the phone conversation with his mother. He dropped Harry off at his home before meeting me. As I buckle into my seat belt, he tells me,

"I didn't think Harry should be here to see this. I'm sorry for asking you to come, but I'm nervous going alone. I'm afraid I'm going to blow up at my mum for forcing this on me, and not letting me handle it myself like an adult. But if you're there, chances are I'll stay in control of my emotions and... try to stay positive."

"Edward, I don't mean to pry, or speak against your mother... but why would she pick a dog without your knowledge or with you being there? I don't know much about seeing eye dogs, but I do know about animals. Dogs are very particular about who they accept and who they feel is a threat. A bond has to be made between the both of you, between pet and master."

"I agree with you 100%, Bella. This isn't like my mother at all, but I know why she did it. If I tell you why... you might think me cruel and selfish... I'm not a good person, Bella."

"Edward, I will never think that about you. You are the most kind and gentlemanly man I know. You could never be cruel... and you are a _very_ good person."

Edward moves his knees, so his body is more angled towards mine. He puts his right palm face up, waiting for my hand. I gladly put my left hand in his right, and he grasps it tightly with both of his hands. He holds my hand it in his lap, then clears his throat.

"You're going to hear this from my mother, but I'd rather you heard it from me first. Harry is sick. He has been for years. He's not only deaf, he has arthritis in his hips and elbows, so it takes a lot of medication for him to be able to get up in the morning. He also has bilateral cataracts, which means he can hardly see. The vet told me the other day, he should have retired years ago as a service dog... I told the vet yesterday in reply, that technically... he already he is."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't use Harry as a service dog. Not anymore... I've memorized most of the city, especially where I need to go on a regular basis. I use my driver for getting around long distances instead of using the T, unless I'm with friends. Harry just comes along with me because I don't like leaving him alone in the apartment. I feel anxious when I'm too far away from him. Every time I leave... I'm afraid I'm going to come home and..."

Edward stops and because his voice catches in his throat. He drops my hand and covers his face. I scoot over to the center seat of the car, and pull him in for a hug. Edward shakes as he tries to hold in his tears.

"I'm a bad person... I'm keeping him alive... for me... I—I'm not... ready to..."

"Shhh..." I hold the back of his head and stroke his hair. His head falls and rests on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I really am. I know it's hard to cope with the situation you're in right now... Harry doesn't resent you... he loves you. Everything is going to be okay."

"But you think I'm selfish keeping him this long, don't you? He's in pain every day... he might pass at any moment, but I can't make the decision to put him down. Some days are better than others and he acts fine. But last week before you came, he could hardly stand up or move... that's why I took him to the vet. To get shots to make him more comfortable. He's just really old... how can I cut his life short because he's old!"

"I understand Edward. Let's just see how you and Sam get along. Harry will understand if you have to use another dog from now on. He can't perform his duties anymore, but he's still your best friend. He won't feel replaced or thrown away because you still love him. You're not going to be alone."

"I know, love...it's just hard to let go." He sniffles and wipes his nose with a tissue from the Kleenex box in the back seat. But I'm still frozen stiff from hearing the name he used for me.

I know Brits use the word "love" loosely as a colloquialism to show affection... but it was the first time he'd ever used that word to address _me_. It made my stomach burst into butterflies. Edward puts his arm around my shoulders as he sits up straighter.

"I already did most of the research on which trainer I wanted to go with. It was down to two dogs, a bitch and a male... and I still haven't made the final choice yet. Looks like my mum took matters into her own hands and invited _both _dogs to our house for me to decide." He says with a disapproving tone.

"What's the other dog's name?"

"Leah." He laughs to himself, "She says I'm taking too long to decide, and she's worried someone else will snatch the dog I want, and we'll have to get on the waiting list all over again. Did you have any pets growing up, Bella?"

"I had a pet cactus."

"What?" Edward laughs and turns his head toward me, "How can you have a _pet_ _cactus_."

"It was a way to remember where I'd lived most of my life in Arizona, before I moved in with Charlie. Rene couldn't keep pets because she's allergic, and Charlie was never home long enough to take care of any animals because his job is so demanding."

"Yes, but you were there. You could have had one."

"True, but I never thought to ask. I would always go out and play with Jacob's dogs because he had five of them on the reservation."

"Who's Jacob?"

_Oh, that's right... I didn't give him a name yesterday. Well, too late now. _

"My best friend... and ex-boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend. So he's the one you didn't tell me about yesterday? Did it end badly?"

"Yes. I didn't want you to think _I was a bad person_... so I wanted to wait to tell you. Ironic, isn't it?"

"It is... but I could never think badly of you Bella. I told you you're one of the most selfless people I know. I knew it the moment you opened your mouth at your audition."

"I guess since you told me about Harry, I should tell you about Jake... then you might not think so highly of me."

Edward turns his head away from me, and rests it on top of mine as I took a deep breath while leaning back on his shoulder. Him being so close to me is actually making this easier, and more difficult at the same time. My heart rate begins to race, and my chest burns with fear that he might not want to see me after I tell him the truth. Finally, I decide to let the chips fall where they may, and hope for the best.

"I met Jake when I was child. He's from La Push, about twenty minuets from Forks. Our fathers became best friends after we moved when I was a baby. Every summer, I would visit Charlie and we would go to the reservation to hang out with the locals. We'd go by the beach to have camp outs and bonfires... I would always play with whoever brought their kids with them. It was always a lot of fun, even in the winters during Christmas... except then it was freezing cold.

Jake and I would make mud pies together when we were very young. I always saw him as a younger brother in a way. As we got older, we protected and defended each other when the other got in trouble. For three months of the year, we were inseparable. After the summer was over, I would go back to Arizona to attend school. We kept in touch over the phone and by writing to each other.

When Rene married Phil, I didn't want to get in the way of them being together. Phil travels a lot for his job playing minor league baseball. Rene missed him every time he had to leave. I decided mid-semester that I wanted to live with Charlie; that way Rene could travel with Phil, and I could finish high school while spending more time with my dad. Jacob was beyond thrilled because that meant we got to see each other more.

After I finished junior year of high school, things started to change. Jake became my best friend but he also grew up very fast. It seemed like he matured from a kid to teenager almost over night. By the time he was sixteen, he was six foot four and towering over everyone, had a body built like a boxer...all from fixing cars in his spare time. He acted older too. When I came back from my first year of college... my relationship with Jacob had evolved into something more, and I was the last to realize it.

**5 years ago**

_Voooruuummm._

I'd know that sound anywhere. I look out the window from my bedroom on the second floor in Charlie's house. I see Jake parking his bike on the side of the street. He gets off and crosses my lawn in a hurry. I open my window so I can see what he wants,

"Jake. What are you doing here so late?"

"Charlie is working tonight... right?"

"Yes, silly. I told you that an hour ago. But—"

"Come down here. I have something to show you."

"It's eleven at night!"

"I know what time it is, silly... come on. Get your pretty butt down here."

"Ugh... this better be important!" I got home yesterday from Seattle, and I haven't seen Jacob for three months since spring break. I want to hang out with him, but at a more decent hour. Still, I miss him... so I decide to indulge him instead of chewing him out for waking me up. I get dressed, grab my hoodie and shoes, then clunk down the stairs and go out my front door.

"Okay, so what's so urgent you couldn't wait til tomorrow or tell me over the phone?"

"Come for a ride with me."

"Jake—"

"Just trust me, Bells. You'll like it! I promise."

"Fine, but only for a little while." I get on the back of his motorcycle that he built on his own, and hang onto his waist. He starts his bike, then we ride down the pavement, heading north on highway 101. We stop about fifteen minutes later on the side of the road and Jacob turns off the engine.

"Where are we?"

"You'll see. It's just a little ways off the road. You're gonna love it Bella, just hold on... I need to get my flashlight." He gets out a small flashlight from his backpack, then I start following him into the woods.

"If trip and kill myself, Charlie will avenge my death... you know this, right?"

"If you stop complaining, I won't kill you myself. Now, come on."

We continue walking for another fifteen minutes, and then I see a strip of moonlight up ahead. When we get to the end of the woods, Jacob switches off his flashlight then turns his head to see the look of shock on my face. I'm witnessing something so beautiful, it makes my eyes start to water.

Above us is a crystal clear starry night with a full moon. In front of us, are hundreds of small flowers, and tall grass bathed in moonlight... shimmering in the breeze. This place reminds me of Carlisle Floyd's aria "Ain't it a pretty night," and all I can think to do right now, is lie down in the tall grass and sing that aria to the moon.

"Oh, Jake... it's... amazing. How did you find this place?"

"I was hiking with Paul yesterday and we stumbled upon this meadow. I wanted to show it to you because I just knew it would be beautiful in the moonlight."

"It is... it's the most beautiful place I've ever seen."

"I also wanted to bring you here especially, because I have something to confess."

"Confess?"

"It's been eating at me for a while now, I'm not sure if you already knew... or have been ignoring the signs... but, I love you Bella."

"I know. I love you too, Jacob... you know tha—"

"No, Bells. I mean I'm _in love _with you. I have been for a really long time."

"Jake... I—"

"It's okay if you don't feel the same right now. But I know you love me, I can tell. You're just worried about the age difference and the fact we grew up together. But two years is nothing Bella. When we're both in our twenties, no one is going to care and it will seem like nothing at all. Rene married Phil and they're ten years apart."

"It's not the age difference, Jake."

"I know you better than anyone... and you know me the same way. Just give me a chance. I could make you happy. Hell, I _already_ make you happy."

"You do Jacob... but—"

Jacob steps closer to me and touches my face... "You feel it too. I know you do... I make you nervous. Your heart rate accelerates when I touch you." He gives me a cocky smirk. "You stare at me when I take my shirt off..."

"Well, duh... you have an eight pack most women can only dream of seeing in a single life time. But that doesn't mean..."

"You love me, Bella. You're just too stubborn to see it. Just give us a chance..."

"You're still in high school! I live in Seattle, now. How do you expect it to work..."

"We talk on the phone every day. You come home on the weekends sometimes... we can make it work. I don't want anyone but you... haven't you noticed I don't go out on dates? I never have! I've been trying to show you. We touch and kiss each other everywhere but on the lips... and it drives me insane because all I want is to really kiss you. It's natural for us to touch and hold each other all the time, because we're good for each other."

My eyes start to tear up. The signs have been there, but I was too dense to notice. I am comfortable with Jake... I always have been. But I see him as more of a brother than a friend... not as a boyfriend or... lover.

But maybe I haven't been giving him a _chance_ to be more. I made up my mind long ago that nothing would ever come between us, even if it was ourselves. I need Jacob too much. I need him in my life. I don't ever want to hurt him... I love him.

_I love him? Of course, I do... I always have. _

"You're right... we are good for each other. But I have to be honest with you too, Jacob... I'm not in love with you... not yet at least. But I can see myself falling in love with you. I know you're meant to be a part of my life in some way... I just know I can't shut us down before even giving us a chance."

"So... we're together now? You'll be my girl?"

"Yes."

I smile because he looks so happy and relieved... almost jumping out of his skin with joy. He picks me up and swings me around in his arms laughing, and I laugh with him.

_He does make me happy._

When he sets me down on my feet, he cups my face with his large warm hands, and softly kisses my lips.

**3 years later**

"Jake, are you almost here?"

"Yeah, Bells... another five minutes. We'll see you soon. And don't fall off the stage!"

"Thanks for the tip! I'll see you after the show. Pray that I don't pop a vocal chord from all the high notes!"

"Stop being dramatic and rest your voice. I'll see you in a little bit!"

He hangs up the phone as I'm pacing around backstage in the wing. My senior voice recital has been on my mind for the past year. Now that it's here, I'm wishing it were yesterday so it would be over already.

I need to be good in this recital or I don't graduate! Jake is driving Charlie and Billy from the hotel to watch me, but the rest of the audience is faculty and students... some I know, most of them I don't.

_Please don't screw up... Please don't screw up. _

The lights go down on stage... that's my cue to enter with my accompanist, Maggie Smith. We've rehearsed for the tenth time together as of yesterday. We're solid. We bow together and I get into place for my first set by Debussy. I see the tops of Jacob and Charlie's heads in the front row. Jacob is holding flowers and Charlie is wearing the proudest smile on his face. I start to sing, and my confidence miraculously returns.

_The recital is over. I aced it! I only made a mistake on the entrance from my Mozart concert aria, but otherwise it was solid. I'm so happy it's over, I could sing... wait, I just did. Oh, well! I'M DONE! WOOHOO! _

"Babe, you were amazing out there! Congratulations!" He gives me a big hug.

Jacob has been so great for the past few years, I owe much of my sanity to him. There were times I wanted to throw in the towel and switch my major. But he encouraged me to stay with it... and here I am... about to graduate. _He truly is my best friend_.

But that's also the problem... he is also my boyfriend, and I love him. But I'm not in love with him. I just don't have the heart to tell him. It's been three years... I've waited for that magical feeling to happen in my stomach. The fire... the passion that burns inside telling me to go all the way. But it never comes. I feel ashamed more and more each day, because even though we are physical with each other, we still haven't had sex yet. Something is stopping me from taking that last step... and it's not fair to him. I need to cut it off soon. But I'm afraid to lose him. I'm an awful selfish person, and I don't deserve him.

"Honey, what's wrong? You've been so quiet."

Jake is taking me out to dinner. We spent the late afternoon with Charlie and Billy, but they got tired so we dropped them off at the hotel. They said there was some game on ESPN.

_There's always some sports thing they need to watch on ESPN, so I thought nothing of it._

"Nothing, just thinking about graduation... and what I want to do next year."

"Are you still thinking about grad school?"

"Yes, but I might want to take some time off. Did I tell you I auditioned for AIMS?"

"No. What does it stand for?"

"The American Institute of Musical Studies."

"That's awesome, Bells! Where is it?"

"Graz... Austria."

"Austria? Wow... that's..."

"Far... I know."

"Yeah."

It stays silent in the car for a while, but Jacob... being the good guy that he is, tries to lift my spirits. "Well, you'll probably get in. You are sort of _amazing_. They would be fools not to take you. When will you find out if you get in?"

"I already did get in. I found out last month... I just didn't know if I wanted to go. It's expensive and for six weeks. But the training I would receive there would be remarkable. I could also audition for some European agents and see if I could get work, or an internship right away."

"Huh... why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to make you upset needlessly, if I decided not to go."

"But you're telling me now so... does that mean you've decided to go?"

"I think so." We stop on the side of the road and pull over into a parking space near the harbor.

"Come on... let's go for a walk." We get out of the car and stroll down to the docks the on the Pacific ocean. The sunset is beautiful, and Jacob takes my hand in his and gentle squeezes.

"It's okay if you want to go away to study, Bella. I'll still be here when you get back. I'll always be there for you. We knew this day would come when you had to choose what to do after graduation. There's always Seattle Opera, but you might get a better opportunity somewhere else. We'll just have to make do with wherever you get hired."

I stay quiet the whole time he's talking... thinking about what he's trying to say. Jacob isn't going anywhere. He's staying with me no matter what I decide to do, but I'm not sure if that's what's best for both of us... for me.

"I appreciate that Jake, but..."

"Listen to me, Bells." He stops and turns my shoulders to look at him. "I love you, and I want to be with you no matter what. I'm willing to wait, and do whatever it takes to make you happy. I know that you're going to be a big star someday, and I'll have to deal with the separation from time to time... but I'm willing to do that... for us. You're the one person I want to spend forever with... to have a family with... I want to marry you. Will you marry me?"

**Present day**

"He proposed to you?" Edward's hand is shaking a little bit curled up in a fist, so I put my hand over his to try and calm him down. While Edward holds me closer under his arm, I'm dying inside... I hate having to relive my dreaded past... I've tried so hard to forget.

"Yes." I feel the tears start to burn in my eyes.

"But you said 'no'... right?"

I'm barely holding it together as the tears stream consistently down my cheeks.

"Yes... I wasn't in love with him. I was never in love with him. I tried to be... I really tried! But my feelings for him were stagnant... they never grew. I led him on... I clung to him too hard, because he was my rock when I was weak, my support when I felt like falling and giving up! He was... my best friend. But I hurt him... so badly. And it kills me inside to know I did that to him. I know you're not a bad person or selfish, Edward... _I know_... _because I am_!"

"No, you're not. Please, don't cry, love... shhh. It's okay."

Edward holds me in his arms, as the tears flow down my cheeks. I try to cover my face with my hands to hold in my sobs, but Edward doesn't let me pull away as he should. He holds me tighter, kissing my hair, and holding my head close to his chest as I sob on his shoulder.

"I'm s-so disgusted with myself... I'm a h-horrible person."

"No... no you're not. You did the right thing by letting him go, love. You would have hurt him more if you had married him and gotten a divorce. Plus, you would have been miserable lying to yourself. We all make mistakes in life, but that doesn't make you a bad person. You're special and sweet... the most caring person I've ever met, next to my mother."

He kisses the top of my head once more, then softy continues, "You did what you had to do... and I know what it's like to be afraid to let go of someone you love." He takes my face in his hands wiping my tears away with his thumbs. Then he hands me a tissue so I can wipe my face.

"I know my mother did what she did because she loves me, and is trying to make things easier on me. Just having you here calms me, because you always see the positive side in every situation. Bella, you also see the good in people, and you make me smile when I'm feeling down. You've been such a good friend to me these past few months; talking to me, making me laugh... Getting to know you better the past few days has shown me that I need you in my life. Especially now. And I promise to be there for you as well."

"Thank you, Edward. You have been there for me too... during this whole transition in a new city. I appreciate it more than I can say." I give him a small kiss on the cheek, which makes him give a tight smile; he turns his face from me, trying to hide his blush.

"I'm glad you know about Jacob now... it's just hard for me to think of how badly I screwed our friendship up. I never want to hurt someone I care about like that again."

Edward finds my hand on the seat and holds onto to me comfortingly.

"Are you still in touch with him?"

"Yes... but only online. We don't speak much because it's hard for the both of us. We see each other occasionally... I'll probably see him again over Christmas."

Edward nods his head, and stays silent. He appears to be deep in thought as pulls me close to hold me under his arm. I'm tucked close to his body when the car stops, and I look out the window to see where we've parked. My bloodshot eyes, practically bug out of my head when I see the large house outside.

"Sounds like we've arrived. Come on, Bella. I'll introduce you to Esme."

_This is where Edward grew up...? Holy cow!_


	9. Chapter 9: The First Kiss

As we get out of Edward's fancy sports car, Edward turns to the driver when he says,

"Will you be long today, Edward?"

"A few hours. Would you like to come in for tea?"

"No, thank you. I told Kate I'd meet up with her. Call me when you need to come back, yeah?"

"Sounds good. Thank you Garrett!"

"Yes, thank you." I hold my hand out to shake his. Garrett shakes my hand and smiles before getting back into the car and drives off down the street.

As Edward and I walk to the front door, I see a small petite woman standing in the doorway with a big smile on her face. She looks to be in her thirties rather than her forties, and her whole demeanor seems to be warm and welcoming.

_She's beyond stunning! _

"You must be Isabella! My goodness, Carlisle and Edward are most definitely right! You are gorgeous!"

Edward whispers into my ear as we approach the front step of his house, "I told you so, you little liar." The way he says "liar" does strange things to my body. He says it more like an endearment rather than an accusation.

"Just Bella, please. You have a lovely home, Mrs. Cullen..."

"Oh no, none of that, it's Esme. Edward has told me all about you, of course. Please, do come in and make yourself at home."

"Thank you." It's strange, Esme has an American accent but speaks proper English like Edward... I can tell she's lived in both countries at some point by the way she speaks.

"Hi Mum." Edward holds his hand out at her shoulder level, and Esme steps into his arms for a hug.

"Hello dear." She holds him for a moment, then pats his face. "Please, everyone step into the kitchen. We have some things to discuss."

"Yes, we do." Edward says under his breath. I grasp Edwards hand to reassure him that I'm here if he needs me, and his shoulders instantly relax.

"Would you care for some tea, Bella?"

"Yes, please."

"Black or herbal?"

"Earl Grey, if you have it."

"Of course we do... this is a _New_ _England_ house after all. Cream and sugar?" She smiles at her little joke.

"Yes, please."

"Good girl."

Edward leads me to the stools in the kitchen in front of a huge island, which displays an elegant but very functional kitchen. Edward is wearing a smirk on his face when he hears me gasp in awe.

_Yup... I just found my dream kitchen!_

Esme is walking around with an elegance and fluidity that could only come from being a dancer all her life. I could never pour a kettle the way she does and make it look so choreographed and graceful.

As Esme puts the crème and sugar cubes in front of me, she cheerfully asks, "Have you always taken your tea English style, Bella?"

"Yes...otherwise it's too strong. My grandmother and I used to have tea together before she passed."

"I'm so sorry...she sounds lovely. Same for you, Edward?" Esme asks as she pours my tea. Edward nods his head, still smiling and holding onto my hand a little tighter. Esme glances at our hands, and smirks to herself as she turns to put the kettle back on the stove.

"Would you like any coffee cakes or biscuits, you two?"

We both reply "Yes" and smile at each other. Once everyone has tea and a plate of food in front of them, Esme stands on the other side of the island with her cup, then looks down at her hands uncomfortably.

"I know you're cross with me, Edward. And I am sorry for this afternoon. I realized once we had gotten off the phone I had made a mistake by pushing you to do this. I'm just worried about what's going to happen once Harry..."

Edward cleared his throat, "You can say it mum... passes."

Esme takes a sip of her tea, then sets it down gently. "Yes... well, apparently I went about it all wrong. I know you've told me 'you're fine' and 'you don't need a service dog right now,' but I'm still worried."

"What are you so concerned about?"

"Just the little things that seem so insignificant to those who can see... like crossing a road, looking for oncoming traffic... people get run over all the time. I'm your mother, Edward. I can't help but worry for your safety."

Esme looks a little guilty and concerned at the same time. Edward is right, she is a very caring person who worries about her son's safety. Now that she mentions it, I'm a little worried myself.

_I don't ever want to see him get hurt. It would destroy me._

"Mum, I can hear when cars are near, or when they stop. It's something I've trained myself to do... I pay attention. I'm not reckless. I can take care of myself."

"I know you're not reckless and very independent... but I don't trust the drivers here. Where Harry is concerned... you're more _his_ eyes and ears, than he is for you... and—Harry is a part of our family and always will be... but I do wish you would consider training a new dog for when Harry has to leave us."

Edward bows his head and puts one of his hands through his hair, while the other hand stays firmly clasped in mine.

"I understand where you're coming from. But I don't know if I'll be emotionally ready to move from one dog to the other so easily, mum."

"I understand you will need time to mourn. All I ask is that you be prepared. I can call the interview off if you like. They were just going to talk to you today anyhow. The dogs they had in mind for you, based on the application, are two Labradors Leah and Sam, one brown and one black... not that color matters."

Edward chuckles, "No, indeed not."

"I'm sure Isabella can understand my concern. Being your friend and all."

Edward turns his head to me waiting for me to give my answer, "I can't lie and say I'm not concerned for Edward's well being, because it would be untrue. But I also trust Edward to make the decision to train a new dog when the time is right. He's very attached to Harry, as is everyone who meets him. And with all due respect, I also know the next dog _Edward_ picks must have the exact same qualities Harry possesses. I know he won't settle for anything less."

Edward smiles putting his arm around my waist, giving me a squeeze. Then he gently brushes his lips to the side of my head. My heart is going into overdrive with all the affection he seems to shower me with, lately. I wonder if I should tell him my feelings to see if he truly feels the same way I do... or if he's just physically showing me his appreciation. I'm not sure how much more uncertainty I can take.

Esme smiles while nodding her head, "I see you know my son very well, Bella. I'll go call the trainer and say we're not interested at this time. Please, make yourself at home or feel free to walk around. I'll be back shortly." Esme grabs a wireless phone from the wall, then steps outside the into the garden.

"Your mother is lovely... and very kind."

"She is." Edward releases my waist and takes another sip of his tea. "Are you finished with your tea?"

"Yes."

"Would you like a tour of the house?"

"Of course!" Edward smiles getting off the stool, then holds out his hand for me to place my palm in his.

"Right this way. Here you will see the kitchen, complete with a separate refrigerator and freezer designed to blend in with the cabinetry. Also very confusing at first for a blind man to tell which is which."

I giggled as he continues, "Behind you, you will find the breakfast nook and solarium, with windows paneling the walls overlooking the garden."

The breakfast room is very bright, with soft yellow canary walls and warm coppery colored curtains. Edward takes my hand and leads me to the next room.

"Here is the family room; with a pool table, and sixty inch flat screen TV (_so I'm told_), complete with surround sound for the hearing impaired... since my parents like their movies nice and loud."

I giggle once again at him trying to make me laugh. It's a very large room, well designed by Esme, no doubt. Yet it's still homey and not too elegant where I would be afraid to touch or break anything.

"Moving on..." Edward takes my hand again leading me through the hallway to the next amazing room, which is very formal.

"Our fourteen seat dining room table from Italy. We only use this room during Christmas time, or when my parents have large social gatherings, and fundraisers."

It was stunning, with dark wood furnishings, elegant maroon window dressings, and a huge chandelier in the middle of high ceiling. This house belongs in a fairytale; I feel like a princess just being here.

"On the other side of the house is the living room with a grand Steinway piano, and an elegant fireplace which heats up the room in ten seconds. It's also very handy if the power goes out in a storm."

"It is very large, indeed. Good for roasting marshmallows."

Edward barks out a laugh and says, "Don't say that to Esme. She'll have a heart attack if you get her marble dirty... but a splendid idea if she never finds out. Over this way is my father's study and library. If you ever need to borrow or find books or music in Braille, here is where you would come."

I see an entire shelf dedicated to Edward. Each book has a Braille label marking on the outside, and each section appears to be alphabetized.

"I'll keep that in mind." I say with a smile on my face, look up in awe at how high up the built-in bookshelves go. There's a ladder and second floor you can access by using a round stairwell.

"What do you think so far?"

"It's incredible."

"Just wait. There's more."

"Oh dear me... this is making my life back in Forks look awfully dull."

"I highly doubt that. Nothing could possibly be dull if you were there, Bella. Come, follow me down here."

Edward leads me down a stairwell that goes underneath the house. When he turns the lights on, I'm stunned into silence.

"What do you think?"

"When do I move in?" Edward barks out a laugh and pulls me into the room which looks to be like another house entirely in the basement. But it didn't look like a basement. There are glass windows alongside the back wall, which makes the space look open and bright.

"This is the guest quarters downstairs. Here is the kitchen and dining room. Over there is the living room which leads to the garden and swimming pool out back. Over here are two bedrooms, and a gym in the far corner. Next to the kitchen this way, is my mother's wine cellar. Kept safe by lock and key... she only brings these bottles out for very special occasions. The wine for every day use is upstairs in the wine fridge next to the pantry. Follow me."

"There's more?!"

"Of course, you haven't seen the bedrooms yet."

"Jiminey Cricket." Edward chuckles again and leads me upstairs to the foyer and double grand staircase leading up to the second floor (_or third floor if you count the basement._)

"This used to be a five bedroom house upstairs and downstairs. But my mother converted the basement into a two bedroom flat, and upstairs used to be three bedrooms, but now there's only two. She extended the walls and made two large master suites which are identical. The one on the left is my parents, and one over here is mine." Edward opens the french doors to his bedroom, and I am completely agog.

"Have a look around, I don't mind."

I walk over to the king size bed to see the mattress which feels like a Tempur-pedic. The bedroom set is elegant but masculine. There are two french doors with window paneling leading outside to a long deck that connect to both doors on opposite side of a long wall. In the middle of the wall space, is a small grand piano with bookshelves behind carrying Braille sheet music and CDs. On the opposite side of the room, there's a fireplace with a large flat-screen on top, and an L-shaped sofa and rug in front. Next to the living space is a walk-in closet.

_It's bigger than my bedroom!_

On the other side of the door where Edward is still standing, is a huge bathroom that looks like a spa! It has a double-headed shower, a jacuzzi tub that can fit three people, a double sink, and a separate room for the toilet.

_Does the Prince of Wales live here?! Holy Jebus!_

I come out the bathroom to see Edward sitting on his bed, waiting for me to stop ogling his bedroom. "It's amazing, Edward. If didn't know any better, I'd think you were royalty or something." Edward chuckles and smiles holding out his hand for me to take. I step closer to him and put my hand in his. He pulls me closer positioning my hips, and sets me on his lap. He wraps one arm around my waist and puts his head on my shoulder while interlocking our fingers. I feel the electric current flow from his body into my own.

_Be still my heart... you're about to wear yourself out!_

"I want to thank you for what you said to my mother. The way you said you were concerned for me, yet still trusted my decisions was precisely what she needed to hear... _me, as well_. If you hadn't come today, it might have ended very differently." Edward continues to hold onto me and I place my head on his.

"I have a quick temper, Bella... but I keep it in control. I'm not perfect. Things have happened to me in the past that made me a very angry and aggressive young man. But I've overcome those feelings and emotions by learning to accept the way I am."

I lift my face to see his. I slowly reach forward and feel his jaw with the tips of my fingers. Edward's breathing is slowly accelerating, then he places his hand on top of mine when I reach for his glasses.

"Bella—"

"Shhh... it's okay. I just want to see your eyes."

"It will make you uncomfortable."

"No, it won't. You're eyes are beautiful, Edward. I just want to see them again... I only got a glimpse yesterday. Please?"

Edwards fingers slowly slide down my arm to let me remove the dark sun glasses from his eyes. He closes his eyes for a moment, then he slowly opens his lids to the most beautiful shade of jade green I've ever seen. His eyes blankly stare back at me, but it's strange. I know that he can't see through them, yet his expression is filled with so much emotion... it makes my own eyes start to water.

"I've never felt this comfortable with someone so quickly, Bella. You make me feel so much... I wish I could read your mind to know what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking..." I swallow the lump in my throat so I can reach inside me and find the courage I need to tell him my thoughts... my what my heart wants to say.

"Yes?" Edwards fingers are now touching my lips and face, like he's trying to _see_ me for the first time.

"I'm thinking, I've never seen someone so beautiful on the inside... and on the outside in all my life."

Edwards eyes look almost pained and restrained... like he's holding himself back. He closes his eyes tightly and swallows, locking his jaw while bringing his forehead to mine.

"Bella, would you let me try one thing? You can tell me to stop at any time."

I manage to whisper out a "Yes."

Edward rolls his face up my forehead, gently brushing his lips to my skin. He inhales a deeply, then slowly uses his lips to give me small delicate kisses down my face. He softly kisses my temple, my eyelid, my cheek bone. He rubs his nose with mine, then repeats the same pattern on the other side.

_I'm afraid to take a breath... afraid he will stop._

When he feels me not pulling away, he continues to brush his mouth to my ear, then softly whispers, "Breathe Bella." Then continues kissing down my jaw to my neck... finally, he makes his way back up and reaches the corner of my mouth. His right arm is holding my waist tightly to him as I'm still seated on his lap. He slowly weaves his left hand into my hair and positioned it behind my neck, then very gently and very slowly kisses my lips.

_Oh My God! I feel an explosion inside me! Can someone orgasm from a simple kiss! Because I think I just did! _

I'm too stunned... too aroused to move. He's been in the drivers seat up to now... but suddenly I feel him getting rigid, like he's afraid I'm about to pull away. In reply, I nervously reach my left arm around his back and pull him closer to me, slowly deepening and relaxing into the kiss. My right arm goes up to cup Edwards chiseled jaw as my fingers continue brushing into his hair. Once my fingers feel the soft texture of the small hairs on the back of his neck, I feel Edward relax and moan deeply into my mouth. I stand up a little while still kissing him, and adjust myself so I am now straddling his lap on the edge of the bed. Edward wraps his arms around me once again and we feel each other move closer together. I feel a moan escape my own lips, then all bets are off.

What started out as a soft gentle kiss, has evolved into a deep and desperate opened mouthed make-out session. I feel Edwards hands moving up and down feeling my back and hair, while both of my arms are wrapped around his neck pulling him closer... _as if that were even possible._

We don't use any tongue, but as first kisses go, this has to be some kind of record for hotness. I feel myself getting wet and I'm not the least bit embarrassed. But what's even more surprising, is I can feel all of him against my jeans too.

_ALL of him!_

I don't think I've wanted someone so much in my entire life... and I can't even think of stopping! Except, now I have to breathe!

I remove my lips from his mouth for a moment to take a quick breath. Edward continues to kiss down my jaw towards my neck and collar bone. I tilt my head back to give him more access to my neck, and I feel Edwards breathing hard on my neck. He speaks in between small kisses and bites, whispering into my neck and shoulder,

"God...Bella. Damn, you feel good..."

_Thank you God, for v-neck tops!_

I grab his face and kiss him hard on the mouth, while he pulls me tighter to his chest. Then we hear Esme calling from downstairs,

"Edward, I'm going out for a bit. Are you and Bella saying for supper?"

I pull away from Edwards mouth gasping for air, while Edwards hands reach up to cup both of my cheeks. "Do you wish to stay?"

"Sure." I try to slow down my rapidly beating heart.

Edward calls down to his mom, "Sure, we'll stay. When will dad be home?"

"He's on his way now, so about half an hour. See you soon!"

We both say 'bye' to Esme while we both try to catch our breaths and hear the backdoor to the garage close. We smile then I stand up, trying to hide the mess I just made in my panties.

"Excuse me, for just a moment."

I go to wash my face and use the bathroom. When I come back out into Edwards bedroom, I see that he's moved from the bed to the sofa on the other end of the room. Edward gestures for me to come over to him, and I sit down next to him with our thighs touching.

"There's something I want to tell you that is very important." I nod my head knowing he can feel the movement.

"I want you to know that I'm not telling you because I'm asking for sympathy. It's just a part of my life that I've only shared with family, and a handful of close friends." He pauses for a moment, then turns his body towards me, "Bella, I find myself wanting you to know me... all of me... after only a short while... as I want to know all about you. Would you like to hear it?"

"Of course, Edward. I'll always listen to whatever you have to say."

"Okay. Bella... I wasn't born blind."


	10. Chapter 10: Before and After

I wasn't expecting him to say that. He seems to be so natural the way he is... but that would explain a lot about his angry childhood.

"What happened?"

Edward stands up and walks toward the fireplace. I tuck my legs underneath me on the couch getting comfortable.

"I was born on the outskirts of London. My real parents were not well-off, and my mother died from cancer when I was a year old. Supposedly, that's what made my father start drinking. During the day, he turned me over to Irina, a daycare worker and recent friend of my mothers before she died. She has kids of her own who I would arse about with til my father came to pick me up. Irina would also come around the house to clean and make sure I was fed. My father drank like a baboon every night, and would sometimes forget to feed me supper."

I gasp and my eye bug out of my head. _What the hell?!_

"Irina was the only one who cared for me... I wouldn't be here without her."

"Did she report him for neglect... _or something_?"

"She tried but they couldn't find the proof they needed to press charges because there were no signs of abuse or neglect. I was never malnourished because Irina fed and took care of me. She could never not feed me to prove my father's disregard for me."

I'm shaking with fury as angry tears burn behind my eyes.

_How could a father do that to his own son?!_

"According to Irina, my father came home one night snockered and saw that I had broke his favorite picture of my mother. I was playing in the living room by myself while she was cleaning in the kitchen. He picked me up pissed off, then started yelling and shaking me vigorously when I wouldn't stop crying."

I covered my mouth to hide the terrified expression on my face.

"Irina came inside the house from taking the garbage out, then screamed at my father to put me down. He threatened to fire her if she didn't leave, in which she replied, 'I already quit, you bastard.' Irina refused to leave without me, so my father put me down to strike her. She said when I fell to the ground unconscious she flipped out on him, and ran to the kitchen. He caught up to her, but she hit him on the head with a skillet which made him collapse. Irina grabbed me and drove me to the hospital telling them everything that happened, then called the BASW to arrest my father."

"What does BASW stand for?"

"The British Association of Social Workers. My father was sent to jail for child abuse. But by then, the damage had been done. I lost my sight on June 20th,1988. The same day as Carlisle's birthday."

"Oh my god..." my eyes are streaming with tears and I lean forward to clench my stomach. I feel sick. Edward sits on the couch next to me then holds me close to his chest.

_He was comforting me for feeling his pain. WHY? I can't imagine anyone wanting to hurt a child. Edward was a good person who didn't deserve what happened to him. What a day this had been!_

"I know it doesn't help, but—I'm so sorry, Edward. I—God, I'm so sick of crying!" I pull away from him to grab a tissue from the coffee table in front of the couch. "I don't know what to do or say, Edward. I want to find your father and hurt him for what he did to you. It makes me so angry... and I feel helpless... how could he... " I sob out, Edward puts his right arm around my back, then cups my check with his left and and wipes my tears away with his thumb.

"I didn't want to make you cry, Bella. I just wanted you to understand. I'm sorry—"

"No! No... please don't apologize! Thank you for telling me... but I can't imagine the hurt you must have felt. How did you cope?"

"At first I didn't. I was angry and bitter. I shut down for several weeks and didn't go to school. But my parents got me through... they never gave up on me. They told me that they loved me just the way I am. That I could be a stronger and better person than my father was. Irina pointed out that I did inherit his quick temper and appearance, but have my mothers kindness, sense of logic, and her green eyes."

At at that moment, I look up to Edward's face and see the tears in his beautiful green eyes that refuse to fall. Then I grab his neck and crawl onto his lap, holding him close to my chest.

"When I was fourteen, I wanted to find my father... to seek revenge, or just get answers. I wanted to know why he didn't love me... why he did this to me."

I held him close as he gripped my shirt pulling me closer to him. "When we did find him, Carlisle described how pathetic and sorry his life was... that's when I chose to move on. I realized then my life was so much better now with Carlisle and Esme... with or without my sight. And whether or not my father ever intended to hurt me... because of what happened, I have a loving family, and have more opportunities now, than if I were to have stayed with him."

I lean back and look into his eyes once again.

_He truly is a remarkable man with so much strength and courage. _

"Are you still in touch with Irina?"

"She helped Esme and Carlisle find me... she has been family ever since. We visit her every time we go back to England, and she visits occasionally during the holidays."

"She sounds amazing. I'd like to meet her someday."

"Perhaps you will... she's coming for Christmas this year." I turn my head quickly and see that Carlisle is standing in the doorway to Edward's bedroom.

"I'm sorry, but I heard voices and Bella sounded upset so I came to investigate. So you told her the big story already, I see."

"Yes."

"Good... Would you both like to join me downstairs? I'm in charge of starting dinner, and I would prefer company to prevent me from burning down the kitchen. If I do, then Edward will protect me from my wife, and if that fails, Bella you will be in charge of writing my eulogy." His sincere plea makes me bust out laughing after having a good cry. Edward bows and shakes his head at his dad's silly humor.

"Do you require assistance, Carlisle? I'm a pretty good cook myself..."

"Can you make lasagna?"

Edward looks at Carlisle shocked, "Dad, she's a guest. You can't put her to work."

"I don't mind. I've made lasagna loads of times... and mine's better than Marie Calendar's."

"Who's Marie Calendar?" Edward looks at me very puzzled, but Carlisle excitedly proclaims,

"Then you're hired! I knew I picked the right student for my voice studio! Come on, kids!" Carlisle heads downstairs while Edward shakes his head. I stand up from his lap, then grab his hand pulling him up.

"You don't have to do this you know. He's just being lazy."

"Surprisingly enough, Mr. Cullen, I like cooking. I do it at least once a day at home."

"How lucky for your roommates to have you." Edward goes toward the bedroom door, without picking up his glasses, then turns around to see what's keeping me.

"You go ahead. I just need a minute to wash my face." I go toward him and touch his arm.

"I'll see you downstairs, then." Edward gives my cheek a small kiss then leaves the room, giving me space to get my head on straight... and to clear my blotchy red eyes. I make my way into Edward's ginormous bathroom and reach for the elegant faucet. While leaning over the sink to splash cold water on my face, my mind starts to wander.

_I never expected my first day in grad school to go like this. _

I recap today's events in my head, which come to think of it, all seem to revolve around Edward. To top things off, I can't get past that he had Shaken Baby Syndrome because of his bastard father. My chest starts to burn again, from the pain aching inside me... it could have been so much worse. He could have died!

_I don't know how much more emotional stress I can take for one day! And it's only five o'clock! _

I look up at my reflection in the mirror...

_What are you doing, Bella? _

I know Edward means a lot to me... and my feelings for him have grown since I first met him in January at my audition. Before I moved to Boston, we would speak on the phone two or three times a week. He would ask how I was doing... what music I was learning, the places I've been or where I've traveled to study... generic stuff, but nothing personal. Even so, every time I received a call or text from him, I would smile like I just won the lottery.

_Holy shit... Alice is right... I am falling in love with Edward Cullen! Or am I already there?_

I look shocked in the mirror after coming to this realization in one day.

_It's too fast._

I've never been in love before. I know I loved Jacob, but I never felt about Jacob the way I feel about Edward.

When Edward touches me, the hairs on the back of my neck tingle, and my skins feels engulfed in flames. I long to hear the sound of his voice, and to stare in to those luscious pools of jade green for an eternity. I would do anything for him... be anything for him...

_What's wrong with me! I'VE ONLY MET HIM THREE TIMES! __I'm insane... certifiable! _

You can't fall in love with someone after seeing them three times. It's ludicrous... completely not like me at all. I'm sensible, I think things through... I don't run off and have sex with the first person who hits on me...

_Oh Jebus, he does things to my body I've only dreamed about. As he kissed me today, it felt like he was exploring my face with his lips. His hands roamed over my torso like it was uncharted territory waiting to be discovered. I wanted him to feel me, everywhere... his hands felt strong yet so soft and gentle. His touch is addicting... so are his mouth and lips._

Now all I can think about is when will I get to kiss him again, and again. God in heaven! I need to stop... I'm creating a problem in my panties just thinking about him.

_Get it together, Swan... he's not even in the darn room. He's downstairs with his father, your soon-to-be voice teacher, and you're getting yourself excited. Relax. You're going to make dinner for them, at least until Esme gets back. _

If you impress them enough, maybe they'll invite you to come back.

_Then Edward will fall in love with you, and you'll have lots of babies and..._

STOP! Go downstairs, now!

_God, my inner voice is so bossy... or I'm turning into Gollum and Smeagol._

I walk out of Edward's room flustered, but more in control. I shut the french doors behind me and try not to slip walking down the marble stairs. I can hear Edward's voice in the distance coming from the kitchen. I walk softly so I don't make any loud noises as I go through the living room, then the library, past Carlisle's study... finally, I can hear Edward and Carlisle's voices getting louder in the hallway through the swinging doors that lead into the kitchen

"Really, that's why? I always thought it was because she was hazardous to live with."

"She was... but I could have dealt with it if I had to. I realized though after a few weeks, it wouldn't have been fair for us to continue being together if I was thinking of someone else the whole time. Ironically, she felt the same way too. So now we're great friends and it all worked out."

"You felt this, after only meeting her once?"

"Not entirely. We also kept in touch and spoke on the phone at least several times a week. She's not a stranger. I feel like I've known her for years rather than a few months."

_Oh dear God... they're talking about me. And I can't make my feet move to stop them_.

"So you told her about your dad and Irina already, huh? It took you months with—"

"_You're _my dad, Carlisle. _Not_ _him_. And I know things might be moving fast dad, but I'll only go as far as she'll let me."

"I know son. I'm glad you found someone to confide in. I look forward getting to know her.. she is talented. Hmm, speaking of which...I wonder what's keeping—"

_That's my cue. Ouch!_

I stub my toe on the doorway...

Edward stands up from behind the counter and walks to me by the swinging doors as I hop on one foot.

"Are you alright?" he very accurately grabs onto my waist, giving me support as I limp to a chair. "What happened?"

"Ow... I just stubbed my big toe! Sorry, I took so long. Your house is so large, I was trying my best not to slip and slide on the tile."

Edward chuckles and leads me to the bar stool. "Bella, is just a little clumsy, dad... she almost made me trip on the curb yesterday." Edward teases while Carlisle joins in laughing.

"Well, we wanted her at the conservatory for her voice, not her gracefulness."

I bow my head in embarrassment and cover my eyes using Edwards chest. Then Carlisle comes behind me and pats my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Bella. We've all had our share of mistakes forgetting when to say 'up or down' to Edward on the street. He's used to it by now."

"Indeed. I'm surprised I'm not in a wheel chair by now with all the times _you've_ made me fall, dad."

"Shove it!" Carlisle rushes to Edward and puts his head under his arm to rustle his already messy hair while they both laugh.

_They really get along well together._ _They act more like brothers than father and son._

I laugh and stand up, "I'm alright now. If those are the ingredients and materials on the counter, I'll start making the lasagna."

"That they are... let me know if I forgot anything. And really, you don't have to cook Bella. I do have a recipe I can follow."

"Nonsense. Let me take it from here and you'll see how I compose my masterpiece, maestro."

They both laugh at my lame music joke as I take out some defrosted ground turkey meat from the fridge. After I cook it on the stove, I drain the fat and add the tomato sauce, then let it set. The sauce is a little bland so I decide to spice it up with some garlic, basil and oregano. Once the bolognese is complete, I begin to layer the dry pasta noodles with the bolognese sauce, ricotta cheese, and mozzarella cheese... then repeat. Carlisle comes up behind me, looking over my shoulder to observe.

"Don't you need to cook the noodles first?"

"Nope. Once you place the pan in the oven at 375 degrees for an hour, the noodles cook while inside the dish. It makes it much easier to layer, too."

"Fascinating... I never would have guessed that. Who taught you how to cook, Bella?"

"Honestly, the Food Network channel. I grew up with my mom, who is more of an _experimental_ _chef_, and not a very good one..." Edward chuckles then stops reading the braille book he has set on the counter.

"Then I lived with Charlie for a while, and he can actually mess up spaghetti. So I learned how to be the cook for both households. I can follow any recipe, and I love cooking for lots of people during the holidays. I think good food and music brings people closer together. Especially sharing meals together as a family on a regular basis."

"I couldn't agree more. You're a very smart young woman, Bella Swan."

I look over to Edward who is still leaning over the island counter listening to me, then gives me a crooked smile, "I agree."

I cover the lasagna dish with tin foil, then put it inside the oven, and finally set the timer for an hour. "Well, that's that... what shall we do now?"

I wash my hands at the sink while Carlisle heads to the family room.

"I'm going to watch the telly til Esme gets back. Why don't you show Bella the garden while there is still daylight left?"

"Good idea. Would you like to see the garden Bella?"

"Yes, please." Edward holds out his hand for me and my hand gently rests inside his. Once our fingers touch, a chemical reaction inside me builds all over again, and my entire body becomes a live wire.

"Follow me." Edward whispers into my ear, gently pulling my hand as he leads me outside to the most beautiful backyard I have ever seen.

* * *

"Sooooo. How'd it go?"

The second I walk through the door of my apartment, I am bombarded with questions by a small, hyper Alice in my face. I just left Edward a few moments ago after getting out of his car. I think I worked off all that lasagna I just ate climbing the stairway to heaven outside our door.

"Fine. I stayed and had dinner with his family."

"You had dinner with Carlisle Cullen? Baritone extraordinaire! Is he nice? Isn't his accent amazing? What's Edward's mother like? What did you ea—"

"ALICE!"

"What?"

"Take a breath! Let me get settled, then I'll answer your billion questions one at a time."

"Oh sure! Take your time. Are you hungry? There's some pizza left over... I think. Emmett ate most of it... there should be one slice left."

"No, thanks. We had dinner remember?"

"Yeah, but... you know... most girls like to save face by not eating as much would like to in front of a guy she fancies. Especially, on a first date. I hid your slice in the fridge, thinking you might still be hungry."

"It wasn't a date, Alice. But that was really sweet, thank you. You do think of everything, don't you. Unfortunately, I ate enough lasagna tonight for two people... which my guy couldn't see, so that's a plus!"

"Your what?"

"Edward can't see...so—"

"Nonono, you said 'your guy'... are you guys now a—"

"Alice, may I please get ready for bed before the interrogation?!"

"You might as well face it Swan, she's not going to let you pass until you pay the toll. And quite frankly, I'm curious myself. So lets go into bedroom where we won't be disturbed." Rosalie and Alice grab my arms and pull me into Alice and my joined bedroom.

"Heeey, we want to hear too!" Emmett yells from the sofa while playing a game with Jasper on Emmett's Playstation 3.

"Tough, boys. This is girl time." Rosalie sticks her tongue out at them, while Emmett pouts mockingly, which makes Jasper breaks out laughing at his ridiculous expression. Rosalie closes the door, then sits me down on my bed. They both plop on Alice's bed, then look at me expectantly while Alice is bouncing on the springy mattress.

"Okay, spill."

I explain word for word what happened today between Edward and me, except the part about how he lost his vision. I figured since he only told a handful of people himself, he wouldn't appreciate me telling others. When I told them about the kiss in Edwards bedroom, Alice is giddy clapping her hands and Rosalie gives me a high five. I explain what happened at dinner with Edward and his parents.

When Esme got home, she was shocked, "Isabella, you cooked dinner all by yourself? What—why... CARLISLE!"

Carlisle peeks his head into the kitchen looking like a child who just got his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"How could you allow her to cook for all of us!"

"Please, don't be mad at him. I insisted on cooking. Edward has been so great to me these past few months and especially the last few days. I just wanted to show my gratitude... Oh, and I really wanted to suck up to Carlisle who I know is going to kick my ass once school starts." I smile teasingly.

"Not if I have any say in the matter." Edward comes behind me and puts his hands on my waist while he rests his chin on my head.

"Did you know Edward will be your accompanist once a week for your voice lessons, Bella? As he will for the rest of my studio. Technically, it will be me kicking his ass... ha ha!"

I look up at Edward shocked, but very pleased. He looks a little smug. "Surprise!" He puts his hands up half way mockingly being surprised. I laugh and turn around to give him a hug. There's really no one else I would want to play for me.

"Well, since Bella has made us this wonderful dinner, lets go enjoy it, shall we?"

During dinner, Carlisle kept asking me about all the past opera roles I've done, then what art songs and composers he thinks would suit my voice perfectly. After a while, Esme wasn't having anymore business related or school subjects at the table. She was more interested in Edwards and our affectionate relationship.

Alice gasped, "What did she say?"

"She asked if we were dating."

Rosalie smirks, "I like her already. She gets right to the point. What did _you_ say?"

I was completely blindsided, and wasn't exactly sure how to answer the question because Edward hadn't officially asked me out on a date. We'd gone out to lunch and hung out a few times, but only as friends. I was going to try and answer the best way I could, and say we were just good friends... but Edward steps in and surprises me by saying,

"I haven't actually asked her yet, mum. But since it's now out on the table..." Edward turns his face to me and holds my hand under the table. "Bella, would you like to go out to dinner with me this Sunday?"

_I really have just won the lottery! _

"I would love to, Edward."

When I tell the girls what Edward said, they both squeal so loud I have to cover my ears. I hear Emmett in the next room, "Could you three little piggies keep it down in there? We're trying to kill some zombies out here!"

"I'm going to turn you into a zombie if you call us piggies one more time!" Rosalie yells through the door.

"Sorry! The big bad wolf isn't afraid of a little piggy threats!"

"That's it! Where's my flute! I'll shove it so far up his pretty ass, his squeal will shatter glass!" Rosalie goes to her room to get her flute... while Alice goes to hide under her pillow.

"Bella, this lasagna is delicious! The best I've ever tasted. You're welcome to come back here anytime you like... and perhaps I could learn a thing or two from you in the kitchen, too."

"That would be lovely, Esme. Thank you." Esme and Carlisle look very pleased. Edward is still holding my hand under the table, and both of us are smiling like fools.

Later, Edward and I are sitting in the back seat while Garrett is driving me home to Allston. I'm sitting in the center while Edward's arm is gently wrapped around my shoulders, and our fingers are woven together on his lap. Edward's thumb is slowly stroking my skin when he says,

"It's been a long day, hasn't it?"

"It has. I think I'm more _emotionally_ exhausted then physically. I haven't cried so much in one day since I br— since a long time ago."

"I hope it wasn't all bad, though."

"No, definitely not. It actually turned out to be a wonderful day. I always seem to have a great time with you, Edward."

"Me too. How many placement exams do you have tomorrow again?"

"Lemme see, harmony, musicianship, IPA*, languages: German, Italian, and French, then I need to turn in all my immunization and signed forms to admissions and sign up for work study."

Edward dramatically sighs, "My God... I'm never going to see you with the amount of work you're going to have."

"Well, at least you'll see me once a week during my voice lessons."

"I better see you more than that. You better ace all your tests tomorrow! All my plans depend on it."

"I make no promises!" I laugh and snuggle closer into his chest as he places his head on my mine and deeply inhales. When we reach the outside of my apartment, he walks me to the lobby to say goodbye. Before he leaves, he gently cups my cheek and leans forward to softly kiss my lips.

"See you on Saturday. I'll probably take the T to avoid traffic."

"I'll meet you at the T-stop then, just call me when you're 10 minutes away."

He nods his head then whispers, "Goodnight."

The second Edwards car pulls away from the curb, I feel anxious for the weekend to start... just so I can see Edward and be in his arms again.

_Now if I can just find a way to sneak inside to avoid Alice's curiosity... PSH! Yeah, fat chance of that!_

* * *

*IPA - International phonetic alphabet


	11. Chapter 11: Bonding and Confessions

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay in posting this next chapter, life happens you know? I was debating whether or not to split it in to two smaller chapters then said, "screw it," so now it's one LONG chapter. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and know that I will try and get the next chapter up asap! Please review if you can! Your thoughts encourage me and brighten my day!

* * *

I'm half awake... standing anxiously in the wind at the Harvard Ave. T stop... at 7:45 in the morning!

_Why are we starting our bonding day this early in the morning? Alice couldn't possibly come up with that many activities for us to do for an entire day. But then again, this is Alice I'm talking about, I should never underestimate her ability to plan and organize after what she did for us at the apartment._

Alice set the alarm clock this morning for 7 AM so I could get up to meet Edward and Harry at the T stop. She put herself in charge of waking everyone else up. Truthfully, I think I have the better end of the deal. I'd really like to see her try dragging Emmett out of bed... it would be like watching a squirrel try to move a bear. I should have given Jasper a camera.

_Ugh, I want my bed! _

I hardly slept last night. I felt so anxious to see Edward again, especially after enduring a full day of placement exam hell! I know I aced my IPA test. I know that alphabet like the back of my hand. I happen to use it all the time.

For those who don't know how opera singers prepare for a role, here's how we do it. First, we must learn the diction for English, Italian, French, and German because those are the languages most commonly sung in opera. We accomplish this by studying the international phonetic alphabet; learning the sounds of each symbol, so when we look up a word in a dictionary (_which has IPA before the definition_), we are able pronounce it properly. Of course we are also expected to learn the languages we sing in too... or else we would still sound like foreigners singing a foreign language.

Opera singers are expected to strive for perfection... we can't afford to make mistakes with today's competition. It's common knowledge that the whole classical world has a stick up its butt, they _know_ when you make a mistake. It's easy when the same songs and arias have been sung for centuries. If I don't do all the work before the actual singing, they would say to me, "You haven't done your homework... come back next time when you don't sound ridiculous."

"Why would you sound ridiculous?"

"AH! Jesus, you scared me!"

"I'm sorry."

_My goodness he's stealthy... and really looks hot today! He's wearing a black button down shirt and dark blue jeans. Wow!_

"Do you wear moccasins? How are you so quiet when you walk?"

"I practice the art of ninja. Close your eyes and I'll disappear."

"I'll take your word for it. Hi, Harry!" I bend down and give Harry kiss on the head.

"Oh sure, Harry get's a kiss and a 'hello', but I'm chop..."

I don't give him a chance to finish his sentence as I grab his collar pulling his face lower to crash my lips to his.

_I've wanted to do that since I met him!_

Edward recovers from the surprise within two seconds, then drops Harry's harness and his backpack on the ground. He gently grabs my waist with both of his hands pulling me closer to his tall firm body. Eventually, Edward takes control of the kiss. He turns his head to the side opening his mouth to capture my bottom lip between his and sucks lightly.

_This man definitely knows how to kiss a girl! _

A burning sensation starts to consume my chest. I realize after this moment, that I will never tire of feeling Edward's lips on mine. He pulls away slowly with a deep sigh, still holding me close in a tight embrace with his forehead to mine. I hear the T start moving behind us then pick up speed. Just as the train clears, a gust of wind blows my hair in a whirl around our faces. Edward releases me as we both laugh from my efforts to untangling my hair from his face and mine.

"Sorry." I sheepishly look up at Edward as he's helping me with my crazy long hair.

"For what? That was the best 'good morning' kiss I've ever had." He holds his hand out for me after I move away to fix myself, and I gladly grasp his right hand with my left. He places his left hand on my cheek, then tenderly whispers after kissing my forehead, "I missed you."

_Yup... I could definitely get used to this. _

My blush is probably giving me away again. "Me too. Shall we?" I look up at his face and smile. Edward then picks up his backpack and grabs Harry's harness. While turning his head to me and holding his arm out, he cheerfully says,

"Lead the way!

As I lead him down Commonwealth Avenue towards our apartment, I tell him all about my placement exams yesterday. I decide to explain how I felt about each language test creatively to make the story more entertaining. I say each sentence with an exaggerated accent, and I do a little Lumier impersonation from Disney's _Beauty and the Beast,_ to emphasize my bad french.

"Mein Deutsch ist sehr gut. Il mio italiano è così così. Unfortunately, my French is horrible."*

Edward laughs at my silliness and says with amazing perfection, "Je pourrais vous aider avec votre français, si vous voulez."

My mouth drops as he seductively continues, "Mais il me faudrait une récompense après..."

I try not to smirk and keep my voice steady as I reply, "What kind of reward?"

"You little liar! You said your French was _horrible_." Edward starts to dig his fingers into my side grinning devilishly, and I yelp while laughing and trying to fend him off.

"Really? Perhaps I should I have said it was _mildly_ horrible instead! AH! I've never taken a French class. I'm self-taught." Edward stops his attack to listen to me holding both of my wrists in his hands,

"Seriously, I've looked in a French dictionary enough times to translate arias to comprehend the language, but I have horrible grammar. So I'll probably have to take French this semester because I could only say to the teacher correctly, "Salut, quel est ton nom?"

"You are pretty remarkable, Bella." He looks at me with an awed expression then leans over and tenderly kisses my mouth. He pulls away all too soon saying breathlessly, "How much farther to your apartment?"

"We're close. We just need to turn here at Spofford Rd. then make a quick left onto Glenville Ave. and we're there."

"Okay. Let's go before I'm unable to restrain myself because of the distracting temptress walking beside me."

"Psh, I'm not distracting!"

"Sure... I just lost count, and that _never_ happens."

"Lost count of what?"

"How many steps and turns from the T stop your apartment is."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were—"

"Hey, it's okay. It's not the end of the world, love. I'll count later. Let's go, before Alice comes out looking for us."

"You know her so well... and after only one meting and talking to her on the phone."

"I know her type."

"Okay. We're here, and it's on the fourth floor. There's unfortunately no elevator, so we're going to have to climb a lot of stairs now. OH! I forgot to ask before... will Harry be alright?"

"You're worried about _Harry_? He's the one walking on four legs!"

I laugh out loud in the stairwell, then cover my mouth because it's early... I'm sure _normal_ people are still asleep in their warm beds.

"Besides, at BoCo we take the stairs all the time. The practice rooms are on the sixth floor and we take the stairs every time we're too impatient to wait for the small elevator that only holds only four people comfortably. Or one person, if they have a double bass with them."

"I know what you mean! They take up so much space! I almost crashed into several of them at my audition 'cause they were blocking the hallway."

"Why, doesn't that surprise me."

"Hush, you! I had to pee! And they were in _my_ way!"

"The bloody fools!"

"Damn straight!"

We finally get to the top of the stairs and I'm completely out of breath. Harry is panting very hard while his tongue is sticking out making a puddle on the floor. I look back at Edward, and the man looks like he just went for a relaxing stroll instead of climbing Mr. Everest.

_ARR! He's so sexy! It's going to be a hard keeping my hands to myself!_

"I'm with you Harry! I hate those stairs." Edward laughs as Alice swings the door open.

"About time you guys got here! Come inside. Welcome to our humble abode, Edward! Make yourself at home. Bells, are you still cooking breakfast?"

I whisper into Edwards ear, "How she has so much energy this early in the morning, I'll never understand." Edward smiles, and I turn my head to Alice, "Yes, Ali... I'm still making breakfast."

I hear Jasper's voice down the hall. "That definitely makes waking up at the crack of dawn on a Saturday worthwhile. I love Bella food!"

Edward squeezes my hand, grinning widely next to me, "So do I."

Jasper walks into the kitchen. "How's it goin' man! Jasper Hale. Rose's older brother."

Edward holds out his hand for Jasper who kindly grabs it giving him a firm shake. "Edward Cullen, pleasure to meet you."

Rosalie sits plops down on the sofa, "You were born a minute before me, doofus. That hardly qualifies as older!"

"Actually, that's exactly what it qualifies as." Jasper turns his head whispering loudly to Edward, "She's a little cranky in the morning. I'd stay clear until noon." Then Jasper ducks as Rosalie tries to hit him behind his head with a throw pillow, as if he were expecting it.

"Lucky duck, doofus! Good to see you again, Edward. You can put your bag by the sofa, if you want. Word of caution though, Bella made tacos last night and Emmett stunk up the place. Particularly on the left side of the couch, so I wouldn't put your head there if I were you."

Edward scrunched his face up in disgust, "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Where is Emmett?"

I look up at him puzzled, "How did you know he wasn't in the room?"

"It was too quiet... and now I can hear the shower going."

"Ugh, he's been in there for twenty minutes! He complained all the way into the shower and now he won't get out," Alice whines while sitting behind the counter on the bar stool.

"I'll get him out," Rosalie says getting off the sofa with an evil glint in her eyes.

"What are you going to do Rosalie... please, don't do anything rash," I plead with her hoping she doesn't cause more conflict between herself and Emmett.

The incident with the flute the other night wasn't pretty. He called her a little piggy and challenged her to do her worst. Then she literally tried to stick her flute up his ass when he bent over the sofa laughing after Jasper said something amusing. I've never seen someone so pissed before... Emmett actually turned red before she ran to her bedroom, hiding behind her door. Alice and I were able to calm him down but they haven't spoken a word to each other since.

"I'm just going to use a little trick my dad did to us when we were taking too long to get ready." She went to the faucet in the kitchen and turned on the hot water.

"Rose don't!" Jasper and I said at the same time, while Alice and Edward looked confused at our exclamation. Just then we all hear a very unmanly squeal come from the front bathroom.

"EEEEEOOOOWZA!" The shower water gets turns off abruptly, then we hear a roaring noise come from the bathroom, "ROOOOOSE!"

"I'll be in my room til breakfast!" Rosalie bolts for her bedroom right before Emmett comes out of the bathroom, dressed only in a towel sopping wet.

"WHERE IS SHE?! I'm going to murder her!"

Jasper points towards her room, and we all see him make a dash for her door while beads of water drip from his body, leaving puddles of water on the wood floors. We all hear him banging on her door and listen to them shouting back and forth at each other using all kinds of profanity and ugly names.

"Dang, now I have to mop all over again." Alice says out loud to herself. We turn our head toward her in shock, acting as if this were the norm.

I shake my head, then tell Edward, "Welcome to a typical day at the loony house. We might start charging admission for people to visit so they can watch those two chew each other out day in and day out." We all chuckle, then we hear Emmett slam his bedroom door. I turn to Alice and gently ask,

"Ali would you please give Edward the apartment tour while I get breakfast started? I think once Emmett has some food in him he will be more hospitable."

"Good idea, Bells. Right this way Edward. You can set your bag by the door. I also have a blanket for Harry to sleep on, and I bought food, and a water bowl too."

"You're too kind, Alice. You didn't have to go through so much trouble, but thank you."

"Nonsense, we're good to our guests. As Bella said, we may even start our own little dinner theater staring Rosalie and Emmett... filmed with live hidden cameras. Come on... here is the kitchen and over here is..."

Jasper approaches me while I open the fridge. "Do you need any help with breakfast? I'm not too good with a stove, but I can mix and crack eggs."

"Sounds good to me. Thanks, Jazz."

Jasper and I cook breakfast together. Just as we're finishing up, Emmett emerges from the bedroom looking refreshed and not a bit like a grumpy old bear. I will always give him credit for not holding a grudge.

"Good morning... everyone ready for Star Wars?"

"That's not until later, Em. You forget that Alice has a whole day planned."

"Aw hell, I forgot. I was hoping Star Wars would have cheered me up after the whole shower fiasco. I'm telling you Jasper, sometimes I want strangle your sister... and other times, I just wanna take her and kiss her so hard, I—"

"Woah man, too much information. That's my sister! Also I must inform you, she likes you. Never gives most guys the time of day... but you—"

"What?! No fuckin' way man. She just called me an oversized gorilla with an apple banana for a dick."

That comment makes me snort from trying hold in my laughter. Emmett protests, "First of all, she's never even seen my dick, because if she had, she would definitely know it's three times the size of a apple banana!"

"What's an apple banana?" Alice walks in with Edward on her arm bringing him to sit next to her at the kitchen counter.

"Emmett's dick." Jasper says with a grin.

"Aw, I'm sorry Mate... that's the breaks." Edward says with a smirk on his face.

"You all need to open your eyes! I will drop my pants right now to prove to you right now that my dick is—"

"Is the size of Rode Island compared to Texas? Yes, we know... there's no need to be defensive. Is it breakfast time yet?"

"Wench, I'm this close to—"

"Drop it, Em! And I don't mean your trousers! We're not all lucky to be blind in this room, and I would prefer to have no more fights from either of you. Alice made this whole day for us to start getting along and to get to know each other... so let's eat and start acting like adults and not like we're in preschool!" I finish my rant with my face burning red hot like a pepper. Everyone is staring at me with their mouths hanging wide open from my spontaneous little outburst, because I know it's not common for me to lose my temper.

"Well said Bella." Alice says in awe and giving me a golf clap.

Jasper nodes his head, "I concur. You both need to come to a truce or an understanding so we can all live together in peace. We don't want you down each others throats for the rest of the year. Got it, Rose?"

"I'll behave... as long as _he_ doesn't get on my nerves." Rosalie says stubbornly crossing her arms across her chest.

"I make no guarantees that I won't get on your nerves because it appears to be what I do best without even trying... but I'll call a truce... for you all." Emmett looks to me and nods smiling.

"Good. Now that that's settled, everyone come make yourselves a plate of food in the kitchen, and let's eat at the table," I say as I walkover to Edward. I stand by him and wait for everyone to serve themselves first.

"This looks delicious, thanks for cooking Bells. You're a doll!" Emmett goes to the head of line and starts by grabbing a large amount of pancakes then places them neatly on his plate. I made sure to make extra food for him, since Emmett is notorious for consuming a mountain of food per day.

Edward finds my waist while I'm standing next to him and pulls me tightly to his side, then he whispers softly into my ear, "I found that incredibly arousing what you did just now."

"Huh... when?" I can feel my cheeks blushing from his comment about me being unconsciously sexy.

"The way you scolded them for acting like children. You're pretty sexy when you get upset and overwrought."

"Well, don't get used to it. It doesn't happen very often... I don't like doing it."

"Of course, not... I'm proud of you for taking control of the situation."

"Thank you." I look down and hide my face in his shoulder. I look up when I occurs to me, "Would you like me to make you a plate of food?"

Edward shrugs his shoulder, "If you don't mind..."

"Sure. I made scrambled eggs, pancakes, bacon, and toast. Would you like some of each?"

"Please."

"Earl Grey, too?"

"I knew I liked you for a reason, you seem to know me so well."

"I know the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Of course that's common knowledge." I say to him while I begin fixing his plate. Everyone else is already at the table eating and making discussion about the upcoming first week of school.

"And what exactly is the way to _your_ heart?" I look up at him startled.

_It seems my cheeks will not be getting a rest today while Edward is near._

"I'm not entirely sure. But you seem to be finding the way well enough on your own." I turn around to set his food at his place on the table, then I start making my own plate of food. Edward stands I see him feeling his way around the counter toward me. When he finds my body, he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I was hoping that was the case, but please let me know if I start getting off track."

"Okay. Are you ready to eat?"

"Yes, ma'am. It smells incredible."

I lead him to the table to sit down, then I grab our teas from the counter, then finally sit down with everybody to eat. When everyone is settled, Alice raises her glass.

"Here's to the start of a new year and _second_ year at BoCo, and may we all live in harmony and become best of friends."

We all raise our drinks and clink them together before starting on our breakfast. This is promising to be a very long day...hopefully full of fun and much less drama. My heart is already racing like a rabbits due to the man sitting to my left, whose foot is currently stroking mine under the table.

It's now four o'clock and we all just returned from a wonderful picnic at Armory Park. We picked up some sandwiches from Kelly's on the corner of Comm Ave. and Harvard, then took the T to Armory street and walked to the park. First, we went for a stroll along the dirt paths and into the garden. Harry looked happy to be outdoors. He was watching all the other dogs playing fetch with their masters. On the way, we found a gazebo which had funky acoustics: if you stand in the middle, it sounds like your being amplified with a microphone. Alice and I sang a couple of notes and Edward got a kick out of that because the acoustics threw his hearing off. We then stopped on the grass under a tree, while Jasper and Emmett threw a Frisbee back and forth. They called over to us, and asked if Edward could catch a Frisbee using only his other senses. Edward was up for the challenge and part of me was curious how good his reflexes and hearing actually are.

After a couple of tries and good throws from Jasper, Edward actually was able to catch a Frisbee and throw it back! We all applauded his athleticism and were greatly impressed.

"How are you so fit, dude? Do you exercise?"

"I work out at home. Mainly sit-ups, push-ups, pull-ups, and dumb bells... stuff like that. I also do a lot of walking so I get my cardio in that way. I'm not brawny, but I can hold my own. I can bench about 100 kilos."

"Huh? How many pounds is that?" Emmett says confused.

"Around 220 lbs." Jasper says confidently.

"Exactly." Edward says assuredly. "I also took a few self defense courses when I was younger."

"So you are a ninja! No wonder you can you creep up on me so easily!" I said very proudly.

_I was also very distracted this morning as well..._

"You bet, love." Edward laughs while coming toward me. He doesn't make it all the way though, because Emmett stops him before he sits down,

"I wanna see your skills. Show me!"

"What? You want me to throw you or something?"

"Sure, whatever. Just show me some moves. Let's see if you can stop an attack."

"I'm kind of curious myself." I say to Edward, who then looks at me for a moment thinking about it, and then he shrugs loosely,

"Alright. I'll see what I remember. Let's find a soft patch of grass in case one of us ends up on our backs."

"You got it." Emmett looks a little smug and looks for a large patch of grass near a tree. All of us stand up, and Edward hands me his glasses,

"Will you guard these for me, please?"

"Of course." I kiss his cheek then lead hm where Emmett is. Edward feels the ground Emmett found with his hands.

"Yes, this aught to be fine. You're sure about this, Emmett?"

"Let's do it!" He says cracking his neck one way, then the other.

Jasper says close to my ear, "This will be good."

Alice and Rosalie stand watching in anticipation wondering who is going to end up on their backs. I'm worried that Edward will actually hurt himself. If Emmett breaks him, he will have to answer to me! "Please don't hurt each other. I will not be happy if you do."

"Yes, mom!" Emmett says snidely.

Edward grits his teeth and opens his stance up; he looks ready for an attack. "When you're ready, Emmett."

Emmett starts running at him abruptly without warning, and Edward quickly dodges his body. Emmett rushes past him almost hitting the tree close by. I put my hand over my mouth, and hope that that's the end of the demonstration. But sure enough, Emmett charges toward Edward again then surprisingly enough Edward accurately grabs Emmett by the waist with his right arm, then Emmett's wrist with his left hand, and swings him over his knee to the ground with a loud thud. Placing his left hand on his neck to finish the move.

All of us break into a loud applause, cheering Edward. Rosalie jumps up and down clapping at Emmett's demise for being shown up by a blind man.

"That was incredible, man. I never thought I'd see that. How did you do it?" Jasper goes to Edward patting him on the back. Edward smirks, holding his hand out for Emmett.

"Simple with a little bit of practice. I could show you, if you like."

Emmett appears to have had the wind knocked out of him, but he's too manly to admit it. "Fair play (_cough_), dude. Good to you know you can protect our Bella here if need be (_cough_)." Emmett tries to catch his breath while standing up, then stretches his back out.

"Are you okay, mate?"

He grunts out, "Yeah, sure. No big deal. I've had worse. You guys ready to head back now?"

Jasper smiles at Emmett who's trying to change the subject, "Yeah, let's go. I think it's time for some Star Wars... what do you think Rosalie?"

Rosalie grabs Alice's arm, and nudges her. "I'm down for some Han Solo time. Let's go!"

Now we're all gathered in the living room. Alice and Rosalie are on the floor with pillows. Emmett is in the rocking chair while Jasper, Edward and myself are on the couch. I'm in between the two boys, but I can't get past the electric waves that are emanating from Edwards skin into mine.

_I wonder if he feels it too._

We get through the first movie, and then break for dinner. We order Italian take-out from Sabatino's_._ Even though I offered to cook, Alice put her foot down saying she didn't want me in the kitchen the entire day. The food is amazing and the portions are big enough for two people to share. I get the chicken and vegetables, while Edward gets the steak and vegetables. We end up sharing our meat, and they both taste so delicious.

_I need to know how they make the sauce... and the rolls, ugh. They make my mouth water!_

By the time we make it to _Return of the Jedi_, people are starting to get sleepy from the long day. Harry is already passed out after eating his dinner, and is sleeping on the blanket Alice set out for him. Emmett is snoring in the rocking chair while the girls are sleeping stretched out on the floor.

Jasper taps me on the shoulder, "I think I'm gonna hit the hay. I'll see you guys in the morning. It was great hanging with you, Edward. We should do it again soon, and you can teach me some throws."

"Sure thing, mate. See you in the morning." They shake hands before Jasper wakes up Emmett to tell him to go to sleep in his bed so his neck doesn't get all messed up in the morning. Emmett roars while stretching out his scrunched up muscles, then says 'good night' in a mumble before he closes their door down the hall. The girls wake up a little while later and both get ready for bed. Rosalie says 'good night' then Alice comes back in the room to check on me.

"Are you staying up, Bells?"

"Just for a little while longer."

"Okay, g'nite Edward. See you in the morning."

Edward says 'good night' and we're left alone watching the movie by ourselves in the dark. Luke enters Jabba the Hutt's palace, and starts controlling the guards with his Jedi mind powers. I feel something soft on my cheek and notice it's Edward's fingers caressing my skin. I turn my face to look at him and I realized that his glasses are no longer on his face, and he's not paying attention to the film. Edward gives me a apologetic half a smile, and his eye look down softly in my direction as he says,

"I'm sorry, I can't wait anymore."

I gasp just before he unexpectedly crashes his lips to mine in a firm and desperate kiss. I respond immediately and turn my body to face his holding his face to mine. Edward response to my movement and grabs my waist pulling me to sit on top of his lap. Once I'm comfortably in place, Edward delicately cups my cheek and pulls my body closer to his with his right arm, he controls my lips alternating between hard and soft passionate kisses.

I wrap my arms about his neck; he moans low deep into my mouth, then pulls away breathing heavily while kissing around my face,

"Please, forgive me... I've... wanted to do that all day. I—I can't... help myself around you, Bella. Look what you've done to me."

I can definitely see what I've done to him, because he's doing the exact same thing to me. I can feel him getting harder against my leg. Everything about him draws me in. I can't help myself, and fall forward kissing him again with a moan that sounds like a sigh. I speak against his mouth as I kiss him softly and repeatedly,

"Is it strange... to miss someone, even... when they are near you for the entire day?"

He groans as I kiss down his neck, "I know what you mean. God... I seem to be struggling with my control being so close to you when others are around. I can't get enough of you." I look up and stare into his eyes. He holds my face with both of his hands. "Please, Bella... don't stop. Just kiss me."

I do as he asks and kiss him harder, pulling his face forward to meet my mouth. After a few minutes of making out, he scoots to the edge of the couch and scoops his hands under my knees picking me up bridal style from his seated position. While kissing me, he turns us around and places me back on the couch. Gently, he pushes me back to lie down, then release my mouth and lies down beside me. Edward pulls my waist closer to his hard body, and I my head feels light from the lack of oxygen, and my heart feels full, pulsating inside my chest like a bass drum. I whisper and tenderly bump his nose with mine and ask playfully,

"What do you think are you doing, Edward?"

"I just want to hold you for a while. Would that be alright? I don't want to make you uncomfortable..."

He suddenly seems unsure of his actions, so I try to relax him by cupping his face with my palm, and give him a soft gentle kiss.

"I want you to hold me... but I can't stay out here with you all night. I would prefer not to traumatize my roommates when they wake up in the morning." I feel Edward chuckling lightly as he holds me close to his chest tucking me under his chin.

"I know. I'm sure they appreciate you thinking of them first, even though I wish you didn't have to leave."

He gently brushes his fingers through my hair and softly strokes the small patch of exposed skin between my shirt and my jeans.

"I have to ask you Bella, even if it seems forward of me to say... but I need to know. How do you feel about me?"

My mouth goes dry. I'm not sure how to respond without sounding like I'm already falling in love with him. This whole relationship we seem to be starting has been on a fast track to somewhere, I have no idea where. But I'm hoping we want to end up in the same place... which would inevitably be us together as a couple. I clear my throat, and try to be brave. At least enough to put myself out on a limb, hoping I don't fall flat on my face.

"I feel comfortable around you, Edward... Like I've known you forever, even if it's really only been a short while."

"I feel the same way, too."

"I feel... like I can trust you, as a friend, and...maybe more..."

"I—" Edward starts, but I go on.

"I know it seems fast what we're doing, but everything up to now has felt natural. Like it's not forced or... I don't know what I'm trying to say." I hid my face embarrassed into his chest.

Edward comfortingly strokes my hair, "No, I know what you mean. I've just been going on instincts with you. Everything has felt very natural and fluid when we're together. I feel... a pull towards you that I've never felt with anyone before. I just wasn't sure if you felt it too."

"I do... all the time when you're close by... and when you're not."

We're quiet for a while, digesting everything we've just confessed to each other. Edward is still holding me, softly stroking my skin, and then looks down at me to give me my favorite crooked smile.

"It feels amazing holding you this way, but perhaps we should call it a night. I don't want to, but that's the very reason why we should. My control seems to be waning and I don't wish to overstep my boundaries."

"Okay." I'm sad to leave him, but it helps to know I will seem him tomorrow for our first date.

"By the way, what are we doing together tomorrow night?"

"Actually, I was hoping I could pick you up sooner. Closer to noon. I have a whole day planned and I wanted to spend all tomorrow with you. Would that be alright?"

_Uh... YEAH!_

"I'd love that. But what..."

"You'll find out tomorrow." He tells me with smirk and kiss to my forehead.

"Good night, Edward." I kiss him gently on the lips and linger for just a moment.

"Good night, love. Sweet dreams." He gives me three small kisses and holds me close to his chest before releasing me. He gets his toiletry bag from his backpack, then heads to the front bathroom. I make my way to the back bedroom and get ready for bed.

I lie awake while Alice is sound asleep. I'm amazed that I can still feel him, even though he's in the next room. It's like he's still lying down next to me.

_Oh, I wish I were still lying next to him. It felt warm and comforting to have him hold me close, feeling his hands on my skin. Why does he have to be such a gentleman? I just wanted him to touch me lower than my back! _

_Down girl! We'll get there soon...  
_

I finally fall asleep around 2 AM.

I dream of me and Edward sharing a picnic together at Armory Park. Just the two of us... with Harry of course, lying on the blanket. Someone loses their Frisbee and I go to return it to them. On my way back to the blanket, Alice is next to me trying to stop me from going back to Edward. I look at her frustrated and confused, then I ask her, "Alice what's wrong?" Alice doesn't reply and I see Edward in the distance holding his arm out for me to return to him. As if a magnet is pulling forward, I start to run back to him. I see him turn his hand face out for me to stop, then he abruptly yells very frightened, "BELLA, DON'T!"

I wake up gasping in a cold sweat.

* * *

**Translations in English for German, Italian, and French**

Mein Deutsch ist sehr gut = My German is good.

Il mio italiano è così così = My Italian is so so.

Je pourrais vous aider avec votre français, si vous voulez.= I could help you with your French if you want.

Mais il me faudrait une récompense après... = But I would require a reward afterward...


	12. Chapter 12: The First Date (Part 1)

It's light outside. Alice is not in her bed. No one else must be awake because the place sounds too quiet. I sit up and wipe my forehead from the damp moisture it produced overnight.

I had a nightmare again... it started out with Edward and me having a good time, then him getting frightened over something and yelling at me to stop coming closer to him. I woke up in the middle of the night with the same dream and rushed outside the bedroom to check and make sure Edward was still sleeping on the couch. He was.

He's safe. That's all the matters to me. As long as he's here, I feel safe too. My subconscious mind makes up such silly scenarios sometimes. Once I dreamed that Jacob and I were going to Hawaii so I could win the world surfing competition in Maui. I've never surfed a day in my life!

**4:00 AM**

I'm kneeling by Edward's head watching him sleep soundly on his side, with his arm tucked under a pillow and the other hand lying flat by his face. His covers are all twisted. I try to gently untangle them by his knees, then pull the blanket and sheet up gently to cover his shoulders, so he doesn't get cold. I hope I don't wake him. He's still breathing steadily, so I kneel back down.

I can't help but stare at the handsome features of his face. His mouth is relaxed, and his eyebrows show no signs of stress or worry. I notice how deep and low his breathing is when I hear him sigh in his sleep. I feel the need inside me to touch him, just to make sure this amazing and beautiful man lying in front of me is real. I slowly reach forward and brush a lock of hair away from his eyes. Then I feel my heart clench inside my chest as a lump forms in my throat. I admit out loud to no one, but myself,

"I'm falling for you, Edward Cullen. It will only be matter of time before my heart will be completely and irrevocably yours."

_There's no stopping it from happening. I love you, Edward._

I feel the tears start to fall on my face. Not wanting to give myself away, I stand up quietly, hoping that my clumsiness doesn't betray me. I carefully sneak away undetected to my room, tripping only once on the rug between Alice's bed and mine. I fall forward on the bed catching myself with my hands. I look to make sure I didn't wake Alice, then crawl safely under the covers. I slowly go back to sleep, dreaming the same dream I had just minutes ago.

**10:18 AM**

I look at my clock.

_Wow, I overslept! I have less than two hours to get ready for my date with Edward! And I still have no idea where he's taking me! I should probably go ask what I should wear..._

I go to the bathroom to fix the rat's nest called my hair, then brush my teeth. I go down the hallway to the living room, and see that the couch is empty with the sheet and blanket folded neatly on top. I look at the kitchen counter and see Alice and Jasper eating cereal while laughing quietly to each other.

"Good morning!"

"Morning sunshine! You didn't sleep well last night. Do you feel all better and rested now?" Alice turns to me with a look of concern on her face.

"How did you—"

"I heard you tossing a turning all night. You talk in your sleep. Did you know that?"

I gasp and realize I forgot to let her know about that. Suddenly, I feel self-conscious about what I might have said last night after I admitted my feelings for Edward.

"Yeah, I know. My mom told me when I was a kid because I would crawl into her bed if I had a nightmare. What did you hear?"

"You said my name a couple of times, then said 'what's wrong.' You spoke Edward's name multiple times... I assume it was a good dream." She winks at me and Jasper chuckles silently. I see his shoulders bouncing with his back turned to me.

"Actually, it wasn't. But I can't seem to remember all of the details. Where is Edward, anyway?"

Jasper turns around to me on the stool, "He left around eight o'clock, saying he was sorry, but he had to drop Harry off at home. He asked if you could call him when you wake up."

"Your date is tonight, isn't it?"

"Yes, Ali." I say while I get a bowl from the cabinet and bring out a box of Honey Nut Cheerios. I pour the cereal and milk as Alice leans over the counter.

"Would you like any help picking out what to wear? You know I'm quite good at that."

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't even know where we're going tonight. I better call him and ask." I start eating my cereal standing up.

"You can sit here, Bells. I'm all done. I'm going to go out for a bit to get to know the neighborhood. Would you like to come along, Alice?"

"Sure. As long as Bella doesn't need me." She looks at me, then I say waving her off,

"Go ahead. I'll be fine. Let me know if you guys find anything interesting!"

I set my bowl on the counter, then go into the bedroom to grab my cell phone. Alice walks in to retrieve her purse, then crushes me in a tight hug while whispering in my ear.

"I like him, Bella! We talked for two hours out there. He's such a gentleman and so hot! What do you think? Do you think he likes me too?"

"Sure. He invited you to come along, didn't he? He's a good guy..."

"And soooo handsome! I love his smile, and..."

"Ali... he's waiting."

"Oh, right. Let me know all about your date later. See ya!"

She scurries out the door and I hear her and Jasper close the front door behind them. I make my way back to my cereal and take another bite. I dial Edward's number and take another spoonful while it's ringing. I hear the phone pick up on the other side and a wonderful melodic accent answers,

"I was wondering when you would call. I thought perhaps Jasper forgot to give you my message."

"Not Jasper. He's reliable. Just don't give any messages to Emmett, I might get it a week later."

I hear his cheerful laughter, then he says sincerely, "Sorry I missed you this morning. I had to dash. Harry needed his pills and I left them at the apartment. Also, I needed to make sure everything was set for tonight."

"I understand. What should I wear? Are we going to be outdoors or..."

"Good question. You could dress casual for the first part because we're going be outdoors, and bring some walking shoes. Then I need you bring a change of clothes because I'm taking you out to nice dinner... then the last part is a surprise."

"My goodness... are you trying to put all your eggs in one basket? I hope this isn't the last time I'll be seeing you or something."

"Not at all. I'm just an overachiever. I have to impress my girl!" he says with a smile in his voice.

My breath catches in my throat when I hear him call me 'his girl.'

_I'm too young to have a heart condition, but the way it reacts to this man... I don't know if I will live to see twenty-four. He actually makes my heart stop._

"Bella? Are you still there?"

"Yes. Sorry, I—I had a mouth full of cereal and couldn't speak." I lied, but I couldn't find the courage to admit how it made me feel when he claimed possession of me like that. I never want the feelings he arises inside me to go away.

"Sure." He say incredulously, then cheerfully says, "Well, finish your breakfast, and I'll be there around mid-day to pick you up. I'll text you when I'm close by so you can meet me down stairs. We're on a schedule today."

"Yes, sir! I'll be prompt and ready. See you soon!" I say absolutely, then I hear him tenderly say,

"Cheers, love."

He hangs up, then I finish my breakfast and do the dishes in the sink.

I take a long shower to relax my muscles and calm my nerves. Then I walk outside to get dressed in the bedroom. I glance down the hall and see Emmett sitting alone eating cereal, then walk inside the room and close the door.

I figure since he said to bring walking shoes that I should wear shorts and a comfortable top for the daytime. I grab my jean shorts that hang low on my hips, then I put on a button-down, forest green, short sleeve top. I slide on my Chuck Taylor All Star sneakers, and my small black purse. I look in my closet to see what shoes and dress I could wear for the evening.

My outfits range from very casual, to very formal. Every time I had a recital it required a floor length gown but I figured that would be too fancy for what Edward expected me to bring. So I picked out a short cobalt blue cocktail dress Rene bought me from Banana Republic. I know Edward would like it because the silk is soft and it shows a lot of skin on my back. I don't have many high heels because I prefer comfort over fashion... then I notice a post-it note on the sliding door of our mirror closet.

"Take your pick of any shoes. I have over fifty pairs, and you have five! Have a great time! - Alice"

_God bless her! _

I look on Alice's side of the closet and pick out some silver heels that are fashionable and not deadly, then pack them in my garment bag with some makeup. I hear a buzzing sound come from the kitchen and I think it's my phone. I dash down the hall, pass a half coherent Emmett, and pick it up to see that it's Edward texting me he'll be here in five minutes.

_Gebus! Where has the time gone!_

I grab my garment bag and purse. I also pack my phone charger, in case I need to charge it later at Edward's house. I say a quick 'hello' and 'goodbye' to Emmett then, bolt down the stairs to wait for Edward's car.

As I make it outside the building, I see a black Volvo pulling up to the side of the road and stop in front of me. Garrett steps out of the car then opens the trunk. He smiles at me then says,

"Good afternoon, Miss. May I take your bag for you?"

"Yes, thank you Garrett. And please drop the Miss. You can call me Bella from now on." I tell him with a smile. He nods his head then opens the door for me. I see Edward in the back seat with a red rose in his lap. He's wearing a white button down shirt with khaki cargo pants and Chuck Taylor shoes. I notice his hair is messy as usual as I step into the backseat of the car.

"Hello, gorgeous. Are you ready for our adventure?" He tells me with a crooked smile on his face.

"I am indeed, handsome. I'll go wherever thou takest me."

Edward pulls me close under his arm and says softly, "Then lets be on our way."

Garrett drives us out of the city and across the bridge into Charlestown. In the distance, I see an old ship docked at the harbor and a very tall tower on top of a hill. I have a good guess now where he's taking me, but I keep silent and smugly cuddle closer into his chest to wait for him to reveal the surprise to me myself.

"You know where I'm taking you." Edward says playfully offended while nudging his nose into my cheek.

"How can you tell?" I ask him absolutely shocked at his perceptiveness.

"I can feel your smug expression from here, you little minx. Are you excited to see the Freedom Trail?"

"I am... especially since I have the best tour guide in Boston to tell me about all the history."

"Yes. I will be your own personal Google this afternoon. We should get through everything by four o'clock. Our dinner reservations are for 5:30 PM. We'll get ready at my place, then head to dinner."

"This is going to be amazing!" I say excitedly while practically bouncing like Alice in my seat.

Edward chuckles and kisses my cheek, while Garrett parks the car outside the Bunker Hill Monument. Edward kindly asks Garrett to bring the picnic basket out from the trunk, then Edward hands Garrett his food. He leaves it to me to go find a place quiet to sit on the grass to eat our lunch. I unfurl the blanket before Edward sets the basket down on the ground, and I eagerly look inside to see what food he's packed for us. I see small finger sandwiches: peanut butter and jelly, egg, and cucumber and cream cheese. There's a bag of baby carrots, sliced apples, potato chips, and... I look up confused at Edward.

"What are Frazzles?"

Edward barks out a laugh, "They don't sell them in the states, even though they should! Mum, gets them imported on Amazon. They are amazing, but you have to try one first before I tell you what it is. Just trust me and taste it before you judge, because it tastes better than it sounds."

"I do trust you. Okay, I'll give it a go."

Edward opens the bag and takes one square looking crisp out, then holds it up to my mouth. I open up and take a bite.

_Interesting... very interesting. _

"It's definitely unlike anything I've ever tasted. It's not bad... but it's an acquired taste, I'm sure. It strangely tastes like bacon."

"Exactly! It's bacon flavor chips, but not made of bacon. It's completely safe for vegetarians. Brilliant, isn't it! It's my favorite snack." He pops one in his mouth and groans a little, looking like he's in ecstasy.

"Easy there, tiger. You need to eat your sandwiches first. Which one would you like to start with? There's enough food here to feed the army of Bunker Hill!"

Edward laughs and picks up a sandwich that he prefers to start with, which is a cucumber sandwich. I follow suit and ask him to tell me a little about the history of Bunker Hill.

Edward happens to be an excellent storyteller. If he weren't so amazing on the piano, I would say he should have been a history teacher because anyone would love to hear him lecture... about anything.

As Edward continues to tell the story, I see a little boy lose his ball as it bounces across the street. I see his mom has her back turned while reading a passage carved in stone. I call out to the boy to wait because I don't want him crossing the road by himself without supervision.

"Wait here, okay? I'll go get your ball."

The little boy nods his head and waits on the sidewalk while Edward stands beside him. I tell Edward I'll be just a moment as I cross the road and reach for his ball that got wedged underneath a car. As I get the ball loose, I hear a loud engine getting closer. I see the car down the street; I know I can make it before the car reaches me. Right when I take step forward, I suddenly hear Edward shout out to me holding his hand out, "BELLA DON'T!" I stop abruptly on the side of the street. The car races past me, almost brushing my side creating a gust of wind, then speeds off.

I cross the street quickly, and give the ball back to the boy. Edward finds my hand then firmly brings me close to his body breathing heavily,

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! What were you thinking?!"

_He sounds pissed._

"I'm sorry. I could have made it before the car came. How did you know that—"

He pulls back holding my face firmly between his hands, and puts his forehead on mine,

"Benjamin told me you were about to cross. I heard the car coming... I thought it was going to hit you. Jesus Christ..." He grabs me and holds me tighter, crushing me to his chest almost to where I can't breathe,

"Please be more careful. I have no way to protect you if I can't see you. Promise me, you won't be reckless." He kisses the side of my head and holds his lips there.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I hold onto his waist tightly and try to assure him non-verbally that it wasn't my intention to scare him. I reach up and kiss his cheek. I didn't realize how much he cared until that moment.

_I feel like I'm having a d__éjà vu... but the details are a bit foggy. _

We pack up our picnic and put the items we won't need in the trunk. Edward tells me to give him my ID, but I won't be needing my wallet. I want to protest, but I don't wish to upset him like I did with the car. I give him my ID, and we say goodbye to Garrett who says he'll wait for Edward to call him when we're ready.

Edward asks me if I wish to climb to the top of the tower, and I sarcastically tell him,

"Are you kidding me? I climb Bunker Hill at least twice a day at home. I think not!"

Edwards light-hearted mood instantly returns while he laughs at my mocking objection. He takes my hand and we start walking toward the docks, following a thick yellow line on the street leading us to the USS Constitution.

It's 4:20 PM, and Edward just finished showing me the last part of the Freedom Trail located at The Boson Common, a beautiful park with lots of birds and different kinds of people. We're waiting for Garrett to pick us up by the curb in front of The Massachusetts State House. Edward pulls me around to face him as I'm staring at a very detailed statue.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yes. I'm exhausted and I think I could eat a miniature horse by now, but I'm so glad we did this. Thank you so much for showing me... _everything_. Did you memorize a book or something about the Freedom Trail? How do you know so much about the historical monuments and buildings?"

"I've been coming here most of my life, and I've showed this trail to many many people. But I've never had as much fun telling about all the history before today. It's truly fascinating seeing the world through your eyes, Bella. I thought at some point you would get tired of me talking your ear off so much, but you actually asked questions and kept me intrigued and entertained as well."

"I could listen to you talk about death and taxes and still find it interesting. You're voice is wonderful and calming."

Edward laughs and pulls me closer to his chest. "Not as good a yours."

I chuckle as I see Garrett pulling up to the side of the road, then stops the car in front of us. We pull apart when Garrett opens the door for us to get inside.

It's a very short drive to Edward's apartment. We take my things out from the trunk and say goodbye to Garrett. Edward opens the door for me to the lobby and we take the elevator all the way up to the top floor. He walks to the door, turns the key, and I finally see the inside of Edwards penthouse apartment. It's stunningly beautiful.

It's open and clean, but not bare. I can definitely tell that Esme has been here. It's designed to perfection. There's a miniature grand piano by the huge window overlooking The Fens, and hardwood floors throughout. The walls are a warm and welcoming chestnut color with artwork that has lots of texture. To the right is the bright kitchen, which has an island and bar stools just like my apartment. There's a coat closet by the door and a huge living room when you walk inside the door. There's a hallway that leads to the bedroom. The rug alone looks like it costs as much as my rent. I'm speechless.

"What do you think?" Edward asks taking his sun glasses off putting them away inside a container, then he takes his keys and sets them in a bowl on the kitchen counter."

"Wow... it's... wow."

_Damn, I lost my vocabulary again. They won't be hiring me to host a show for HGTV* anytime soon._

"I hope that's a good 'wow,'" Edward says making his way back to me. "Come on, let me show you around."

He takes my hand and I put my things down on the kitchen counter as well, so I have use of both my hands. He slowly leads me through the entire apartment. It looks clean, safe, and organized. I'm afraid to touch anything in case I break it or move it out of place. We make our way to the hallway and Edward shows me the huge bathroom that's smaller than the one in his parents house, but has all the same functions and facilities.

_Esme has definitely been here. _

The he opens the door to the first bedroom. "You have two bedrooms? Does Harry get his own room?"

Edward barks out a laugh, "No, silly. He sleeps next to my bed. This is the guest bedroom."

"Oh." I say with a touch of awe in my voice... it's still larger than Alice and my bedroom.

"And here is the master bedroom."

He opens the door and I see the same color palate as Edwards bedroom in Chestnut Hill. It's less flashy and very masculine, but very suitable for Edward's needs. There's a walk-in closet and I see that everything is organized by color and labeled with Braille. Then I look out his window to a beautiful view of the park, and see the traffic speeding down below on the street.

"It's less noisy in this room than the living room."

"It is. Esme had the walls and windows soundproofed to help me sleep at night. I get distracted even by the slightest noise. I'm a very light sleeper."

That throws me for a shock and I take a quick breath, but try to cover it up. Just this morning I was by his side whispering close to his face, saying that I was falling for him. I'm uncertain now as to whether or not he heard me. I'm embarrassed and blushing profusely, so I face away from him and keep looking out the window, hoping my stupid blush doesn't give me away.

"What's wrong? You're so quiet."

"Nothing. I'm...just hungry. The view is incredible from here." I feel him behind me before I feel his touch. His hands gently caress my arms, then he puts his hands around my stomach pulling me closer to his body. He places his cheek next to mine and says playfully,

"You're more horrible a liar than you are at speaking French, Isabella."

I snort out a laugh, and put my hands over his arms holding him closer to me.

"I'm not lying... I am hungry. You can hear my stomach, can't you." I say smiling next to his cheek.

He nuzzles his nose to my cheek, then whispers seductively in my ear,

"Don't be embarrassed, Bella. I'm falling for you too."

My breath stops, my heart stops... the world stops spinning.

* * *

* HGTV= Home and Garden Television

Please let me know what you think! =)


	13. Chapter 13: The First Date (Part 2)

"You... you... Oh my God..." I cover my face with my hands completely dumbfounded and embarrassed.

"Hey... baby, it's okay. Come here." He turns me around and holds me while I'm still covering my über* red face hiding in his chest. "Don't hide... Bella." I start laughing with him as he tries to pull my hands down from my face. "I'll find a way to make you come out..."

"Nope." I'm smiling and laughing while trying to save what dignity I have left... if any.

"You asked for it!"

He picks me up and I squeak, which makes him laugh harder as he throws me on his bed. Then Edward pounces on me like some wild cat ready to catch his pray. I put my hands up to defend myself as he diligently tickles my sides and under my arms.

"This will teach you to hide from me!"

"Ahhh! Eeeedwaaaaard! Stoooooop!" I'm laughing so hard I can't catch my breath! "Okay, okay! I won't hide! Aaah!"

He grabs both of my hands and holds them above my head, resting his body on top of mine... surprisingly without crushing me. He's putting all of his weight on his hands, and feet on either side of my legs. He slowly leans forward and smells my hair, then moves down skiming his nose along the side of my face. He moves his hands away from my wrists when he sees I'm no longer struggling, and places them on either side of my head in a plank position.

_He's strong... wow._

Edward moves from his hands onto his elbows... the closer he gets, the faster my breathing gets. "Will you let me see you? All of you? I won't feel you up or anything... I just—"

"Yes."

"Okay... don't move." He sits up on his knees straddling my legs, then moves off me. I put my arms at my sides while I see him tentatively start at my feet. He takes off my shoes and socks, then uses his palms and fingers to feel the souls of my feet.

"They're so soft..."

"And ticklish..." My shoulders and stomach are shaking from my silent laughter. I bite my bottom lip to stop myself from squeaking.

"Sorry." Says apologetically moving his hands higher toward my ankles. His touch is soft yet strong, moving slowly up and on outsides of my legs. He's now feeling the shape and muscle of my calves and quads.

"You're legs are nice. Very long and... toned. Not what I expected."

"I used to dance. I was in musical theater most of my life. I never was an athlete, but I was a good dancer at some point."

"What happened?"

"I got injured eight years ago. I tore the ACL in my left knee during a show while dancing with a partner. My leg was in a cast for six months. It took a long time to build the muscles back in my left leg. I still have to be careful not to re-injure it."

"That would make climbing stairs difficult for you, yet you do it everyday."

"It's not that bad." My breathing is becoming erratic the higher his hands crawl up my body.

_I'm also finding it more difficult at the moment to control my need for him. I'm so close to loosing it, my panties are getting more wet as we speak. _

"I'm sure you suffer in silence."

He's now over my jeans shorts and feeling my hips. He doesn't linger long, but once he gets to the top of my shorts his fingers go underneath my top, feeling the contours of my stomach and abs.

"You're so soft yet firm... a good combination of both. Now I understand why men admire you wherever you go."

"You must know something I don't, because I've never heard or seen men following or admiring me as you say."

"You must not be listening then. I've heard things around campus, even today when we were out on the street. I thought I would have to break out my ninja skills a few times with some of the crude comments they were whispering about you when they thought no one was listening."

Edward grits his teeth and looks a little perturbed as his hands climb up to my ribcage, and around to my obliques.

"What were they saying?"

"The less vulgar comments were how beautiful your hair shines in the sunlight. The seductive way your hips sway when you walk... how cute your arse is."

He smirks at that one, and I playfully slap his shoulder, "Hey!"

"What? You asked! And those weren't even the start of it."

He pulls his hands out from under my shirt the moment he gets to my bra, then feels my shoulders and neck. Finally, he makes the familiar path to my face, he feels all my curves and imperfections. Dear me.

"Well, you should only see the stares you got today, and all the other times we've gone outside together. Every female within a mile radius is attracted to you, and wants to be the one next to you. You wouldn't even be able to fend them off with a stick, there are so many."

When he finishes feeling my jaw, cheeks, noes, and lashes, he moves back on top of me putting his weight on his shoulders again.

"I don't want any woman within any radius that doesn't smell as delectable and feel as incredible as you. If I could only bottle up your essence and sell it, I would be a billionaire. But I'm not that generous... I'd rather have it all to myself."

He then buries his face into my hair taking a deep whiff. Then as if the fragrance makes him weak, he collapses on top of me so I can feel every inch of him. But his body isn't heavy enough to crush me. It seems he's putting most of his weight onto my hips rather than on my chest.

He speaks softly into my hair by my ear, "I want you all to myself, Bella. Will you be mine?"

I start laughing abruptly at his words and can't seem to stop myself... I feel him smile next to my cheek.

"Your laughing at me does nothing for my ego, Isabella!" He sits up and gives me his crooked smile because he knows how cheesy his question was.

"It's either cry or laugh... but it doesn't matter now, because I seem to be doing both." And it's true, my eyes are starting to tear up from all the laughing and emotions inside me. I'm so happy my heart is about to burst.

He groans, "God, I just sounded like a bloody Valentine's Day card, didn't I. No wonder you're busting up. I stink at this!" He collapses back onto the bed and hides in my hair again mumbling, "It sounded so much better in my head."

I'm laughing even harder now, and my stomach is going to pay for it later. I hear Edward groaning as he moves off me grabbing a pillow to hide under. I miss his weight immediately. I don't want him to move, and I realize I've done nothing declare myself except laugh; I need to fix this.

"Heeeey, no hiding from your girlfriend. I prefer to see your face so I can kiss you."

He comically peaks from under the pillow looking hopeful, and meekly replies, "Girlfriend?"

I grab his hand and put it to my lips to kiss his fingers and slightly nod putting his hand to rest on my cheek. Edward's smile grows impressively wider, then he tosses the pillow off of his head laughing heartily, crashing his lips to mine in a firm and passionate kiss. I pull myself on top of him and he pulls my entire weight down so I can feel his whole body hard and warm beneath me. Our lips and hands are moving constantly exploring each others bodies. I can feel his fingers dip under my shirt to feel the skin on the arch of my back burning from his passionate strong touch.

I feel my body start to roll with his as he moves to lie on top of me. Pressing kisses into my jaw and neck. My hands feel the texture and softness of his hair. As I scrape my nails on his scalp, I hear him moan into my chest when he starts to suck lightly on my collarbone with his hands gripping my ribs on the side.

"God, I want you so much Isabella."

"You have me..." I feel his mouth kissing my shirt moving down to my stomach.

"I do now... but I've always wanted you, to the point of going mad." He kisses my stomach, which makes my muscles contract from the sensation of his lips touching my skin. I haven't been adored like this in what feels like years.

"Even when we were apart?" I can't seem think or concentrate except on what he's doing to me.

"Don't even mention that!" He says starkly, quickly moving up my body again grabbing my face and crashing his lips to mine once again.

A beeping sound goes off on his wrist watch, and the sound makes him groan in frustration. He pulls himself away from me for a moment to shut it off, but he doesn't return to kiss me again.

"As much as I would love to continue sweetheart, we need to get ready. We have to be there in thirty minutes or we lose the reservation."

"Okay," I say with a resigned sigh. He crookedly smiles and kisses me once more before saying,

"We have a lot more time for this later. You can get ready in the guest room and I'll meet you in the living room. We need to leave in fifteen minutes; I'll call Garrett right now."

I nod my head as he gets off my body and grabs his cell phone from his back pocket. Then he briskly walks out of the bedroom. I lie on the bed in a daze for moment, to digest what just happened.

I'm his...

He's mine... HE'S MINE!

_Oh, I wish I had a harmonic symphony orchestra to play the victorious music of John William's theme song to Indiana Jones, right now! I would dance around the room without inhibitions if I didn't have an audience in the next room._

I need to get up and get ready so we're not late. I get off the bed and grab my garment bag off the kitchen counter as I hear Edward speaking to Garrett.

_Boy, I had no idea this would happen to me when I moved to Boston. I was hopping that Edward and I would become good friends. I didn't expect to have a boyfriend after being here less than a week! An amazing boyfriend who kisses me senseless and has a body like a Greek god! _

_Okay, time to get ready and stop geeking out, Bella!_

I go into the bathroom to brush my bed hair out and brush my teeth. I put on some light make-up, not that it matters because my man can't see.

_Hmm, my man... focus, Bella!_

I put my blue dress on, then zip it up. It's pretty easy to do because the zipper is on the side of the dress. Genius. I put on Alice's silver shoes, and grab my phone and wallet to put into my purse which converts into a clutch. I love things that have more than one function...

I'm ready to go in ten minutes and I'm waiting for Edward to finish getting ready while I'm sitting on his very comfortable sofa. Then Edward emerges from the hallway a minute later, heading straight to the kitchen counter to grab his glasses and his keys. He stops half way before reaching the counter and quickly turns around.

"Bella? Are you out here already?"

"Yes, I'm on the sofa."

"Incredible. Well, there's a first time for everything. I've never known a woman to get ready faster than me."

He puts his keys, phone, and wallet in his black dress pants. Then puts his dark designer glasses on his face. I look at him in awe, amazed that this handsome man wants to be with me. I notice the shirt he's wearing and I chuckle lightly to myself.

"What's so funny?" He holds his hand out for me and I stand up to take his hand.

"We match. Our colors. You're wearing the same color shirt as my dress." I tell him as he puts his hands on my waist.

"And what a nice dress it is. It's as soft as your skin. Wait... that is your skin! Where's the rest of your dress, Bella! It has no back on it!" He said with mock disapproval.

"Rene got it for me. I finally have someone to wear it for."

"Yes, for me... and everyone else who sees you tonight. I'm going to have to keep the wolves away all night."

"I think you're more than capable of protecting me, Mr. Ninja. I'm ready when you are."

"Yes, ma'am."

Edward puts his hands on my back, then splays his fingers out to cover my bare skin as we walk inside Legal Seafood at the Prudential Center. I notice that Edward not only has a protective side, but a possessive side as well... which I did not expect. He mentioned before that he disliked irrational jealousy, but he said nothing about jealousy that was well deserved. If the comments Edward heard today out on the Freedom Trail were not exaggerated, I'm very pleased to know he didn't bark or cause trouble with them. But I did notice he was rather tense during some points on the walk... at least he's not irrational.

I'm required to try Edward's favorite dish at Legal Seafood, the lobster bisque, as an appetizer.

_Oh... my... God. It's so delicious! _

"Um... I may want this to be my entire meal. May I just order a bowl of this please with a side salad?"

The male waiter winks his eye at me and kindly says, "Of course. We'll get that for you right away. Let me know if you need _anything_ else."

The double meaning of his last sentence was not lost to me, but I choose to ignore it. I feel Edwards hand squeeze mine a little tighter and his shoulders stiffen very slightly. I lean over to kiss his jaw to hopefully relax him again, and it works. Edward gives me a smile then puts his other hand on top of our joined hands,

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but you are the cheapest date I've ever had. Normally, the girls I take out see the money I have and order the most expensive item on the menu, but not you."

"Would you prefer I did?"

"That's not what I meant. I mean it as you are the most special, considerate, and kind person I've ever had the pleasure to know."

I blush and chuckle as I bow my head from the compliment, saying incredulously, "Is that all?"

"No. You're also unbelievably sexy and desirable. I'm finding it difficult to stay a gentleman around you and not kiss you senseless right here in public."

"Well, you don't have to be a gentleman all the time. I wouldn't mind it if you kissed me whenever you wanted."

"Then my lips would be permanently attached to yours. It would be very interesting to watch you sing with that obstacle in the way."

We laugh and tease each other throughout the rest of dinner. I almost want to lick the bowl of my soup, it's that good!

"I want to know what else they put in that besides lobster and cream, because it's so addicting. I'm stuffed but I want more!"

"Well, I'll take you here anytime you want. This is my favorite place too, aside from what's on top of the Prudential, which we will save for a later date. But right now, we have a show to catch, or to be more specific... a ballet.

I gasp and put my hand over my mouth, "You're taking me to see Esme's ballet, _Carmen_, at the Boston Opera house!?"

"That's right."

"Ah! I love you!"

"As I love you, Bella. So much."

We kiss each other right there in the restaurant.

_Screw propriety... he loves me and I love him..._

"Let's go, love. We're meeting Esme with the tickets outside the door."

Sure enough when we get to the theater, I see Esme standing outside holding Harry's leash. Esme took him for the day to spend some time outside with her in her garden. I see them and run straight to Esme, giving her a big hug saying, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Oh, dear girl. You're so welcome! It's nothing at all. Here are the tickets, Edward. They are center row orchestra, by the aisle for Harry, and away from the timpani, as requested."

"Thanks, mum."

"Did you two enjoy supper?"

"It was amazing! So delicious!" I sound like some star-struck teenager. Get a grip, Bella.

"We had a good time." Edward simply says.

"Well, here's Harry back. Thanks for letting me spend the day with him. He was great company while Carlisle was away. But now your father's back and ready for school tomorrow. Are you excited for school, Bella?"

"Definitely. I'm ready to get started."

"Excellent. Well, enjoy the show. Let me know what you think of the choreography, Bella, and let me know if they make any mistakes, because I will crack the whip on them if they do."

"How did you know I was trained in ballet?" I say absolutely stunned.

"Sweetheart, I've been in the business long enough to know a dancer when I see one. Cheers, darlings."

She kisses us both on the side of the cheek and walks quickly around the corner of the building where her car is parked, no doubt.

"Huh, I guess I'm more graceful than I thought."

"Indeed, love. Shall we?" Edward points the way to the entrance and leads Harry and me inside to watch an amazing production of Shchedrin's ballet, _Carmen_!

We're walking outside after the curtain falls for the finale. Edward squeezes my hand and asks me,

"What did you think?"

"It was absolutely stunning. Esme is a genius... the choreography was so beautiful, and the _Habanera_ was by far the best I'd ever seen."

"Esme would be glad to hear it."

"The orchestra was so superb and in tune, too. I was worried for a moment there about the second trombone, but they fixed the problem."

Edward stops walking suddenly then turns his head to me looking completely shocked.

"What is it?" I ask him, but then he answers my question with a spontaneous kiss, filled with passion and desire. He kisses me for several minutes, then slowly pulls away with small pecks.

"What was that for?"

"For being so completely and utterly irresistible. I love how you talk about music with knowledge and appreciation. It makes me want you even more because we share the same passion and points of view. That's never happened to me before."

"Me neither. Every time you display your talent on the piano, all I can think of is being closer to you and kissing you like mad. I definitely think talent is a major turn on."

"I agree. It was the first thing I noticed and admired about you." He says while grabbing my hand and walking me to the car.

"Well, it was the third thing I noticed about you." I admit.

"Third? What were the other two?"

"First was that you were wearing sunglasses in doors, and I was curious why. It took me a minute."

He laughs a little as he helps me in to the car. "And the second?"

"I thought you were hot." We break out laughing together, as Garrett starts driving us to Allston to drop me off. And I all I can think of at the moment is... _I don't want to leave him. _

We stop outside my apartment. Edward gets out of the car first to help me out and walks me to my door.

"I had a wonderful time with you today, Bella. I wish we didn't have to say 'goodnight', but I'll see you tomorrow after your first class. Would you like to have lunch with me again tomorrow?"

"I'll always want to have lunch with you as much as humanly possible. So in short, yes."

"Sweet dreams, love." He kisses me tenderly and holds me close to his body.

"Goodnight, Edward." He gives me one more small kiss, then walks back the car, patting Harry, whose head is sticking out the window in the passenger seat.

"Go inside, Bella. I want to make sure you're safe."

"Okay." I do as requested and watch as his car drives away.

While I'm climbing Mount Ludicrous, I feel an ache in my chest when the electricity from Edward's presence leaves my body, making me feel empty.

_Yup, I'm definitely not going to make it to twenty-four with this boy around. His hotness is going to kill me._

* * *

*über = (German) beyond

Please review so I can hear your thoughts. For those curious as to how long this story may be, and when Bella will meet her much anticipated "accident"... just be patient, but I will do my best not disappoint. Love ya all! Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14: Going Loco at BoCo

I have no idea if these are actual emails, so please be smart and don't try contacting them. Just putting it out there, cause I've heard of such things! =)

I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

To: ChiefCharlie

From: OperaSwan

Subject: First Week

**Saturday, September 5****th**

Hey Dad,

I'm exhausted... mentally, physically, spiritually... you name it. I'm pooped!

I didn't realize my first week at BoCo would be so draining but let me tell you, all I want to do is sleep! I'll take you step by step so you will know what's happened to me since I moved to Boston. It's a lot so forgive me for the seriously long email you're about to read.

First of all, and please don't flip out... I have a boyfriend. Remember my friend Edward who I kept in touch with after I auditioned for BoCo? We met for lunch after I moved and we became much closer day by day ever since. He's helped me with the transition and all the stress so much, and I absolutely adore his family too. His father Carlisle is also my voice teacher at BoCo... but I'll get to that later. Last Sunday, he took me all around Boston and showed me the historic Freedom Trail, then to a wonderful dinner at Legal Seafood; try the lobster bisque, it will change your life! Finally, we went to an amazing ballet choreographed by Esme, his mother. I won't lie, dad; I've fallen really hard for this guy in a short amount of time, and I can't wait for you to meet him.

Edward has been the shining beacon throughout this whole tedious week. He showed me where all my classrooms are, what to expect from all the teachers, and finally he agreed to help me with my French because of course it was the only language I didn't test out of for my exams. Not that you're surprised about that.

I'm only taking twelve units a semester which is considerably less units than my undergrad, but the work load and study times will make up for the loss of classroom time. I've been warned about the opera history class. They say it's close to being like a PhD course rather than a masters course because of the work load. The teacher is as hard as nails. Luckily, I won't have to deal with that until next semester. Phew!

The other classes I'm taking, aside from French, are: grad studies, opera studio, voice lessons and coaching, performance seminar, and acting for singers. The classes actually are the least of my worries at the moment. What really made me exhausted this week was meeting and getting to know all the other students I will be working with for the next one to two years. Some of them are really nice like my roommate, Alice; others appear to be cutthroats.

In opera studio, I met: Angela Webber, a mezzo-soprano; Ben Cheney, a very short counter tenor; Tyler Crawly, a bass; Jessica Stanley, a coloratura; Lauren Mallory, a lyric soprano; Mike Newton, a baritone; and Tanya Denali, a lyric soprano. Those are the only ones I remember at the moment; there are undergrads in the class too. The other four people in my year who were accepted as opera performance majors are: Ben, Mike, Angela, and Alice.

You know me dad, I'm not very big on competition... well some of the girls here I'm afraid are going to push me down the stairwell... metaphorically, because I got a couple glares in class from some of the girls.

**_Tuesday, September 2__nd__: Opera Studio_**

We were sent an email over the weekend that everyone will be required to sing one art song or aria for the class on the very first day of opera studio. We needed to send our song choices in advance because Edward is going to be accompanying all the singers on Tuesday. That was comforting to learn because I would trust Edward to accompany any song I chose to sing. But I also knew that I would find it very distracting. I will probably be watching him more than my classmates, which might be dangerous.

I walk up the stairs to the fourth floor with Alice. Opera studio meets three times a week, in room 405 across from Seully Hall. We're about twenty minutes early, and there's no one outside the classroom but us. I see a bench and take a seat in front of the elevator to wait.

"What are you planning to sing today?" Alice says while shaking her right leg vigorously, as if her nerves are going straight to her foot rather than her stomach.

"'Signore ascolta' from _Turandot_. What about you?_"_

"'Je veux vivre' from _Romeo and Juliet_. It's a new piece I just learned, and I hope I don't botch it up."

"You'll be fine. I'm sure shaking your leg will help with the trills." I tease, trying to make her feel more relaxed. It works and she laughs a little.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little antsy. I get stage fright before a performance, but it goes away once I start singing. I hope it's not contagious. Am I making you nervous?"

"Not for the same reason you are. I haven't see Edward since Sunday, and I'm a little anxious to see him. We couldn't meet for lunch yesterday because he had to go for a last minute interview to meet a trainer."

"Wait, I thought he wasn't going to get a new dog until Harry passed on."

"That was the original plan, but... something made him change his mind. So he spoke with his parents about possibly training a new dog, and he's letting Harry stay home and rest more so he's comfortable. I'm sure Esme was thrilled."

"Wait, wait, go back. Why the change of heart? What happened on Sunday? "

"She almost got run over..."

Alice and I both look up to see Edward standing in front of us looking concerned with his eyebrows furrowed and his stance very stiff. I'm still very happy to see him.

"The ninja strikes again. I swear honey, you must be wearing moccasin soles on your feet." I say to him to lighten the mood. When it doesn't work, I stand up to give him a hug. When he feels me approach he drops his satchel and his cane on the bench, then pulls me close to his chest.

"I missed you, love." He whispers into my ear and gives the side of my head a kiss.

"I missed you too, baby." I say back, going up on my toes to kiss his jaw.

"Awe... you guys are so sweee-wwait a second! Edward, did you just say she almost got run over?!"

_Ugh... here we go._

Edward squeezes me a little tighter and curtly says, "That's right. I heard a car speeding around the corner. A little boy was standing next to me, and told me Bella was planning on crossing in front of the car before it raced down the street. If Benjamin wasn't there, then..." Edward stops and takes a quick breath through his nose, then looks as if he's trying to shake the bad thought from his mind..

"Bella! How could you do that?" Alice looks at me sternly.

_They're ganging up on me, and part of me feels like retaliating... and standing up in my defense._

"He's overreacting just a little, Ali. I heard _and_ saw the car for myself. I could have made it in time, or the car would have stopped. When I heard Edward's voice shouting from across the street it was too late to cross, so I didn't. I don't see how this relates to you getting another dog."

"The dog will be trained especially for this situation. It will rely on its keen instincts to know when it is safe to cross, which allow me to help you next time. "

I pull away from Edward to look into face. His explanation confuses me and makes me feel a little perturbed.

"Wait, so you're saying you're getting another seeing eye dog _not for yourself_... but because you think I need one to help me with my depth perception while crossing the street?" When he doesn't answer, it confirms my suspicions. "I mean no offense Edward, but I can _see_ for _myself_. I don't need a dog to do it for me."

"I don't mean to have the dog see for you, love. It's so I can protect you from danger if you get distracted... so I can be there to help, like a _normal_ boyfriend."

I touch his face with my right hand and he covers it with his left hand holding me close to his face.

"You _are_ a normal boyfriend, sweetheart. You're the best thing that's happened to me for along time." He pulls me close in a tight embrace and I see Alice walk away a little to give us some privacy.

"I promise I'll be more careful next time. But please don't do this because of me. I'm fine. Okay?"

"I'm still getting a new dog... regardless. I just want you to be safe."

"I will be."

"I'm bringing Harry to help me choose the right puppy on Saturday. I know if the new dog gets along with Harry, it will be a keeper." Edward says with a smirk, then his face lights up as if a thought just popped into his head. "Would you be interested in coming with me, too? The dog has to like you as well, and vice versa."

I laugh out loud and nod my head. "Of course, I'll come with you baby. I love puppies!"

He gives me his amazing crooked smile as I lean forward to give him a soft kiss. I hear Alice by the stairs clearing her throat loudly to let me know someone is coming. Then I hear a loud voice coming from behind Edward as I pull away from him.

"Edward! Thank you so much for agreeing to play for us today. Are you going to be making this a regular thing, or do I need to secure another accompanist just in case you can't be here all the time?"

"That won't be necessary, Mrs. March. I will be coming whenever you need me. I need the hours to log for my credits, but I'll stick around for some classes too. You know how much I love listening to the lectures."

"I know. You're so much like your father in that way. And remind me of your names again, please?" She looks to Alice and me, but Alice speaks up first.

"I'm Alice Brandon and this is Isabella Swan. We're both in the opera performance program."

"Of course, now I remember. I voted for both of you at the auditions... I love your energy, Alice. Be sure to keep that same spirit throughout the semester. The stress will eat away at you sometimes and weigh you down. I remember you, Isabella Swan. Such a lovely stage name to go with a beautiful voice..."

"Actually, it's my real name. But I go by Bella, to my friends and family."

"The name suits you. I remember your Floyd piece being very impressive and your Nicolai coloratura was very precise and accurate. You're also a good little actress. Has your voice teacher pinned down a fach for you yet?"

"I'll be discussing that with Carlisle during our first lesson on Friday, I have no doubt. The opinions seem to vary per teacher."

"We all can understand that. Let's all go inside, shall we? I'm sure the rest of the singers will be arriving shortly or fashionably late as usual. There's always a few each year."

Alice, Edward and I gather our things and follow her into the classroom. It's a large room, with about thirty-five desks facing the wall with a miniature grand piano. A few set pieces line the back wall, and there are cabinets in three corners, which I'm guessing contain props for opera scenes.

Edward sets his bag down by the piano and takes a seat on the bench. Alice and I pick two chairs next to each other and sit down in the middle of the room. I see about five people enter the room at once; one of them is Tanya who spots me right away. She smiles at me and points to the seat next to me, signaling that she intends to sit down there after she greets Edward. He stands and gives her a hug, then she whispers something into his ear. He chuckles a little and nods his head confirming something. Tanya turns around quickly and rushes over to my chair looking very giddy and excited.

"Oh my God! I can't believe he asked you already! I thought he would wait at least a year, like he did for me! You have to tell me all about it!"

_Woooh, I sense another Alice in our midst. _

Tanya's energy seems to rival Alice's. It looks like I'll be playing catch up most of the semester while hanging out with these two firecrackers.

"Slow down, Tanya!" I laugh putting my hands up, "First, I'd like you to meet my friend and roommate, Alice Brandon. She's in the opera program with me too. Ali, this is Tanya Denali, a second year opera major, who's in my studio, and Edward's ex."

"It's nice to meet you. Looks like you and Edward are still good friends after your breakup. That's pretty cool. No hard feelings toward, Bella though, right?"

"None whatsoever! I'm with somebody else right now. He goes to Berkeley right next door. Edward and I were friends before we started going out. It was fun while it lasted, but we realized a month ago we make much better friends than lovers."

I see Edward sitting at the piano groaning tilting his head to the ceiling then falls forward pressing on the piano keys making a loud discord.

_To Edward's dismay, it seems Tanya lacks a filter too. Priceless!_

"That's happened to me before, too! I had a friend back in New York who was hot, so we had sex. Then right after we found out we were much better at being friends instead of in bed together," Alice says excitedly to Tanya to keep the very awkward topic in motion. I trying to hold in my laughter as Edward stands up to try and save his dignity.

"Could you both please refrain from scaring my girlfriend off? Tanya, you can't say things about us like that in front of —"

"Oh, she knows we were a thing! What's the big deal? We're all adults here. Did I make you uncomfortable, Bella?"

They don't even seem to notice until just now that I my head is tucked under my arm on top of my desk to hide my hysterical silent laughter. Edward puts his hand on my back, and feels my bouncing shoulder then sounds concerned, "Bella? Honey, are you okay?"

Tanya says sincerely, "Oh my God! I made her cry! Bella, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to—" As she's about to explain, I'm unable to contain my laughter any longer, I lean back in my chair and burst out laughing hysterically.

"Oh, thank God, she's laughing." Tanya says relieved while smiling at me.

"You have a cute laugh, Bells. But what did I miss? " Alice starts to chuckle at my behavior, but I'm laughing too hard to answer.

"You broke my girlfriend, Tanya. Thanks a lot!" Edward jokes while kneeling beside my desk.

"What's so funny, love?" He says tenderly while brushing my hair away from my face and giving my cheek a kiss. I try to explain in between my fits of laughter,

"Now... with Tanya here... I have _two_ Alices! Remind me never to buy them caffeine!"

Edward smiles at me, "I told you before I knew her type. You just didn't know I meant Tanya."

"What _type_ are you both referring to exactly?"

Tanya has her hands on her hips and Alice has her's crossed in front of her.

"Nothing you little Energizer bunnies! We love you just the way you are." I stand up wiping the tears from my eyes, and pull them both in for a big hug.

"Hey, lots of lovin' going around I see. Can I get in on the action ladies?"

"Ugh, what are you doing here Yorkie, I thought you graduated last year." Tanya looks at him disapprovingly.

"I did, gorgeous. Now I'm working in the offices and as Victoria's assistant."

Tanya rolls her eyes, "Wonderful... Alice, Bella... meet—"

"Eric Yorkie, I remember. Good to see you again, Eric."

"Likewise, Bella. I'm glad I'll finally get a chance to know you better since our rendezvous at auditions."

"Not likely, Yorkie. Move along." Edward stands beside me and puts his arm around my shoulders, like an animal claiming his territory.

_Hmmm... I like how he's protective, but I just hope this possessive side of him doesn't get out of hand and turn into jealousy._

"Wait...are you two..."

"Yes." Edward says curtly, and I nod my head to confirm.

Eric looks less than pleased, "Good for you. You snagged Bella before all the rest of us had a chance with her... smart plan, dude. Well, I can still loo—"

"Eric, come here please. I need you to take roll. I have to run downstairs for a moment."

Thank goodness for Mrs. March. Edward nostrils were flaring so much at Eric, I though he was about to breathe fire.

"Okay, Mrs. March. Check ya later." He walks over to Victoria and she gives him the roster before she steps outside.

"What a little creep." Alice says quietly cringing and sitting back down in her seat.

"I know. He thinks he's hot shit, but he isn't even that good of a singer, and an even worse ladies' man. Trust me, just ignore him Bella and he won't give you any problems." Tanya sits down in her seat and then waves to another person who is walking inside the door.

"No problem, there. Edward you're kind of squishing me." I say with a small voice, then Edward releases me.

"Sorry, love." Edward looks beyond angry. I see the tension traveling from his neck directly into his fists. He looks like the he's ready to punch a wall, or someone.

I tell the girls we'll be right back, and pull on Edward's hand to follow me outside. I open the door to the stairwell directly left of the door, which leads down a back entrance into room 405 and down the stairs to the second floor. I move a little further down the hall out of view, so no one will be able to see us through the glass on the door. I turn back to Edward and hold his hand in mine feeling a little concerned about his quick temper.

"Are you okay?"

He's pulls away gently and starts pacing around putting his hands through his hair. I see him clench and unclench his fists, "He just gets on my nerves. I can't believe he hit on you right in front of me. I would have decked him if he finished that last sentence!"

"Hey..." I stop his pacing by putting my hand on his chest to try and calm him down. I pull his sunglasses off so I can see the emotions in the eyes. I see his expression is stormy, then he pulls me sharply into his chest resting his head on top of mine. "I'm sorry, I'm not normally like this. I suppose I should start getting used to it though, right?"

"What are you talking about?"

He leans away from me to hold my face with both of his hands. He gently cups my cheeks and strokes them with his thumbs and I see his eyes look worried, "Don't you understand, Bella? Everyone is going to have their eyes on you. You're talented, beautiful, kind, funny, and... I just—I've heard people talk already... you're going to be surrounded by lots of men who will want you, and... I'm just afraid to lose—"

I quickly pull his face down to mine and kiss him with all the passion contained inside me. I lick his bottom lip asking for entrance and Edward immediately opens his mouth to let me in. Once our tongues touch, I hear him groan loudly, and feel him pull me closer to his toned body. His breath accelerates as Edward decides to dominate the kiss by leading me back, and pushed flat against the wall. He pushes his hips into mine, while grabbing firmly onto my waist. His strong hands search and slide down the sides of my body... then finds the bare skin on my legs. With his left hand, he lifts my right leg and brings it around his waist. I feel his weight pushing and sliding against me into the wall.

Everything he's doing to me makes me lose my mind and fills me with lust. My skirt falls back a little as his hand feels the skin on my thigh. His right hand lifts up the back of my blouse to feel the skin on the small of my back. He angles his head to the side to get even closer to my body, then I notice his arousal grinding against my stomach. His warm hand releases my leg that's still wrapped around him, then slides it slowly around to my butt, lifting me up slightly so his hardness lines up with the wet heat radiating between my thighs. Edward abruptly pulls back, stopping himself from going any further. Then he puts both of his hands on the wall on either side of my head, breathing heavy and erratic,

"I'm sorry, love. I seem to get carried away with you. You're just so tempting and you smell so sinfully... you feel beyond incredible..."

"Please don't be sorry. I wanted this... I want you."

"I want you too, love." He leans down and brushes his nose with mine, "Is this how it's going to be every time I have a lapse in confidence? Because I could grow accustomed to this very quickly."

We start to chuckle while trying to break the sexual tension in the air. Edward brings his hands to rest on my shoulders, while my breathing starts to normalize.

"I kissed you to prove that there's no reason to lose confidence in us. You're not going to lose me."

"If you reward me with a kiss like that, I will whine like a needy Nancy all the time!" Edward teases while I shake my head and laugh. He starts to lean forward to kiss me again, but I stop him to get his attention.

"Listen to me."

I see him look up at my forehead, missing looking my eyes slightly, but I know he's paying attention. I put my hands on his face as he shuts his eyes tightly, "It doesn't matter what anyone else says about you or me. I love you, Edward. That's the only thing you should hear and need to know."

Edward sighs deeply, as if savoring the words I just spoke out loud. He and squints his eyes smiling before placing his forehead on mine, and whispers softly,

"Say it again..."

"I love you."

He inhales quickly and releases a shaky exhale and kisses my forehead saying, "I love you, too."

Then Edward kisses down my face and reaches my lips, planting a firm kiss on them, while crashing his body against mine once more. He speaks in between kisses as he travels down my face and neck breathlessly, "We have to stop... Tell me to stop. I don't have the strength to pull away..."

He's not stopping... he's acting like a man possessed, who has no control of his actions.

"We should stop, baby. Class is going... to start. We'll come back to this later."

"Okay." He finishes with one more long kiss, 'cause the answer I give him appeases him. Then he slowly backs away from, fixing his shirt that got all ruffled from my hands moving all over his back and chest.

"Okay, let's go."

I move away from the wall and pull my blouse down. I grab his hand and start walking toward the door that leads to the hall. Before I reach the handle, Edward pulls my hand back quickly, and like stretched a rubber band, I fling back into his arms as he crashes his mouth to mine. He releases my mouth after a few seconds, then sheepishly says,

"I won't be able to do that for the next three hours, so I'm stocking up."

I laugh and shake my head, but on the inside I feel the exact same way. When we enter the classroom, everyone is loud and noisy, talking to old and new students. Edward and I sneak in almost undetected, until I hear,

"Fashionably late, I see. Glad you could join us, Bella and Edward. So now we can get started." Eric Yorkie announces to the class after we walk in a minute late. My cheeks turn crimson as everyone turns to stare at us wondering where we've been. Tanya and Alice give me matching winks...

_Um, not helping girls!_

I look over to Edward, and like a little peacock, he is sitting by the piano with the hugest shit eating grin on his face directed toward Eric Yorkie. If smirks could speak, this one would say,

"That's right! She's mine Yorkie and she loves me! Too bad for you."

I look at Eric's face who can completely read Edward's smug expression, and sneers toward him because his chance to embarrass him backfired.

_Ugh, men. _

**Saturday September 5****th****  
**

_Delete... Delete... Delete... Charlie does not have to know the mushy details..._

So once Mrs. March returned, everyone got up and sang their arias and art songs and she gave them a little feedback. I was one of the last ones to sing out of thirty students because we did it alphabetically. About fifteen sang on Tuesday, and unfortunately I found out I had to wait until Thursday to sing. So on Thursday, I was the first to sing my aria by Puccini, "Signore ascolta." It's only three pages, short and sweet... but I seemed to have gotten the most praise from Mrs. March. She commented on my excellent acting and ability to emote with my singing. (_I refuse to just park and bark, like some of the other singers in the class._) After Mrs. March finished her critiques and before I sat down, I noticed a couple of evil stares from some of the girls in the class. Some looked very impressed, and my friends Alice, Tanya, and Edward looked very proud. That was enough to cheer me up.

So yeah, over all... I will have to learn to deal with the competitive nature of some of my classmates, but hopefully not step on any toes on the way. I can't finish telling you about my other classes at this time. I'm leaving now to go help Edward pick out a new puppy to train as a guide dog. Wish us luck!

Talk to you soon,

Bells

I shut my laptop off and stretch out my fingers from writing Charlie a novel-length email. I wanted to let him know about my first week at BoCo since we barely spoke on the phone. I didn't get the chance to mention my voice lesson with Carlisle, but I could save that for the next email.

I hear a familiar honk downstairs, and I suddenly realize I've lingered too long. I grab my things and bolt out the door almost crashing into Rosalie, whose climbing up the stairs while I'm going down.

"Hey, I saw Edward pull up. Are you coming back for dinner?"

"Dunno yet. Depends how long it takes to pick a dog. Why?"

"I think we're going to a pub later down the street. I think it's called the Joshua Tree."

"Great, I'll let you know! Later!"

I hear her call out a 'see ya' and I run out into the lobby. I see Edward leaning on the outside of his car waiting for me. I slow down my pace to walk to him so I don't trip.

"Hi, love. Come on... the puppies are waiting!"

_God, I love this man... but he confuses me sometimes. Just last week he was so against getting a new dog that the mere thought of it made him angry. Now he looks excited and anxious to start training right away. I just want to make sure he realizes the puppy is to help _him_, not me!_


	15. Chapter 15: Not Enough Bella to go Aroun

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the last formatting disaster! Not sure what happened, but it's fixed now! I had to do it line by line. I'm tired now! LOL! I hope you continue to read and thanks for those who let me know about the problem! Keep giving me feedback! I love it!**

* * *

Edward is currently outside in the backyard with animal trainer/breeder, Embry Call and four different breeds of puppies. They were picked specially using Edward's description and qualifications from the interview on Monday. I'm sitting on the bar stools with Carlisle in the kitchen facing outside, trying to give Edward a chance to get to know the dogs individually and hopefully bond with one of them. Esme is sitting on the porch outside and Harry is sitting on the grass while two puppies are jumping and pouncing all over him. He does his best to ignore and humor the little whippersnappers, but looks sort of grumpy 'cause he would rather be taking a nap.

_It's very funny to watch._

Edward looks so carefree and happy playing with the puppies. It's adorable! At the moment, he's holding a very hyper German Shepherd, who likes to squirm a lot. Edward puts him back down to let him run around some more in the yard to expel his energy before trying again. Then he goes to a different puppy who looks like a golden doodle but it's hard to tell from here. The golden doodle seems to be a little disinterested in getting to know Edward, he's more interguied in digging up Esme's flowers.

"Nonono puppy, not my gardenias!" Esme stands up to stop the rascal from destroying her garden.

Carlisle and me start laughing at the funny scene outside. "I don't know what you did or said, Bella... but I can't thank you enough for getting Edward to do this now. He's been delaying and procrastinating for years, but somehow in only a few days, you convinced him to—"

"I really didn't do anything, Carlisle. Well, actually that's not true. I did do something... but it wasn't intentional. As a matter of fact , I'm a little skeptical if he's doing this for the right reasons."

"What do you mean?"

"Edward's convinced I almost got run over last weekend, but I had everything under control. He's worried he can't protect me because he can't see. He told me he wants a dog to help him be more like a 'normal boyfriend', whatever that means. I don't want a normal boyfriend, I want him...actually, he's more normal compared to the people I live with."

"I see. I wondered what it was that changed his mind so suddenly. Edward does have a tendency to overreact from time to time, but I can't blame him for wanting to be able to protect you."

"Yeah, that's why I'm not saying anything. His intentions are good, but— I don't know. I just want him to be happy."

"Bella, I can honestly say I've never seen him so happy... except after he's performed on stage. I've see a total transformation in Edward in just the last few weeks. He's different with you... more attached... definitely more openly affectionate. He was never one for PDA* before. It's a little funny how he can't seem to keep his hands to himself, even in front of his parents... and you're voice teacher." Carlisle chuckles to himself.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle—"

"No, no dear girl. I'm not upset about it, nor is Esme. We're both just shocked how fast your relationship has progressed in only a week. It's completely out of character for Edward."

_It's unusual for me too!_

"Just promise me you won't be engaged and moved in together by the end of the month."

I bark out a laugh. "I don't think you have anything to worry about there, Carlisle. I may be happy, but I'm not in any rush. We're both still in school, and who knows what the future will hold for us with finding jobs and gigs after we graduate."

"You'll make it work. Esme and I did. She would be touring with her ballet company or I would be traveling performing or giving lectures around the world, but found a way to spend time together. We lived on two different continents for a year while I was getting settled in Boston, while Esme stayed with Edward so he could finish school in England."

"That must have bee really hard." I say sincerely, hoping that won't be the case for Edward and me. I start feeling withdrawals after being apart from Edward for only a few hours.

"Yes, but we still love each other no matter where in the world we are. But you won't have to deal with that for at least a year. There's no need to worry yourself, I know Edward would walk on water to for you. Why else would he go through so much trouble to train a new dog before he felt ready if he didn't care about you."

"I care about him too, very deeply... I just don't want him to feel responsible for me if something does happen that he can't control."

"What could possibly happen?"

"I don't know... but what I do know is guilt can eat you up inside... it sometimes never goes away."

"You speak from experience?"

"Yes."

"Well, you don't have to tell me... but I'm here if you'd like to talk. I don't normally get too personal with my voice students because we like to keep things professional at the Conservatory. But you are dating my son, so the rules don't technically apply to you." Carlisle gives me a wink and a nudge. I smile at him then turn my attention outside when I hear Edward calling me.

"Bella? Sweetheart, come outside. I need you!"

"I'm being summoned. Thanks, Carlisle. I may take you up on that sometime!" I hop off the stool and head outside toward Edward holding a brown Labrador puppy in his arms, who is currently licking the jaw that I love so much.

"What have you got there, baby?"

"This... ah, that tickles! This is Seth. What do you think? He's sweet, isn't he."

"May I hold him?"

"Of course, love. Here you go." He places him in my arms, and I hold Seth's bottom while his head and front paws are over my shoulder.

"He's so soft and adorable. He's doesn't seem hyper at all... he, Ah! He's licking my ear!" I feel Seth's small velvet like tongue licking my cheek, then my nose and neck.

"Hey there, rascal... that's my job!" Edward says teasingly to Seth, as if he could possibly be jealous of a eight week old puppy.

"He's precious, Edward. He looks like a teddy bear. Is this the one you're thinking about training?"

"I think so... he's has all the personality traits I like... and he seems to like you too, so he's good in my book."

I put Seth down so he can go play with the other puppies. I describe what Seth is doing to Edward while he's doing it. Instead of choosing to play with the hyper puppies, Seth walks over to Harry who appears to have fallen asleep on the grass. He walks around Harry in a full circle sniffing the ground, then chooses the side where Harry's feet are splayed out on the grass while he's lying on his right side. Seth steps in between Harry's legs and lies down in a ball next to Harry's stomach. I think my heart just fluttered.

"Awe, Edward. He's so sweet. I love him." Edward stands behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist and his cheek pressed against mine.

"As much as you love me?"

I chuckle as I nuzzle his cheek, "As much as I love Harry."

Edward gives me a big kiss on my cheek, then cheerfully says, "Sold! Embry?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

"We choose Seth. The brown Lab."

"Excellent choice. Let's find a place to sit and we can fill out the final paperwork, then we'll discuss a schedule for training."

"Brilliant. Excuse me, love. I'll be just a moment, I'll meet you inside?"

"Okay." He gives me a quick kiss then goes to sit on the patio with Embry. I move over to where Harry and Seth are sleeping and pat them both on the heads. When I enter inside the house, see Esme and Carlisle talking in the kitchen.

"Bella! He picked one?"

"Yes, the brown lab."

"Oh, thank the Lord! Thank you so much dear. Carlisle filled me in on what happened." She comes over and gives me a big hug. "I'm so happy you're with my son, Bella. I know you'll keep each other safe. "

"Thank you, Esme."

"Bella, I'd like to show you a couple of art songs I've selected for you. Would you follow me to the piano?"

_Oh, yay! I can't wait to get started learning new music! _

"Of course, Carlisle! Lead the way..."

"Carlisle, please don't make her work too hard. It's the weekend after all."

"Singing doesn't feel like work to me, Esme. Besides it will give me something to practice for our next lesson."

"We'll see you in a bit, darling. Follow me, Bella."

"Fine, but I get Bella at five to help me dinner. She said she had a good recipe for lemon garlic chicken. I bought all the ingredients specially for today because I knew she'd be here."

_I feel like I'm in the middle of a custody battle. HA! Edward won't be happy about our time being cut short together..._

"Very well... let's get to it. We have an hour before my wife steals you away from me.

Carlisle and I have been working for a while now. So far we've picked, "Nuit d'Etoiles"and "Beau Soir," from his Debussy collection. Now we're deliberating if we should add "Clair de lune," wondering if it will be contrasting enough with the other two pieces.

"I think we should sing through it, in order to make a proper judgment. What do you say?"

"Alright. I can sightread it." I pick up the sheet music and face Carlisle who is ready at the piano to accompany me. Then I hear my favorite voice speak up from behind me,

"Would you like me to play for you?"

I turn around and see Edward leaning against the wall with one leg crossed over his standing one. He looks so sexy in this casual stance, like a GQ model.

Ugh, I need to get my hormones under control. His father is sitting right across from me.

"If you don't mind. That way I'll be able to focus more on Bella's voice, rather than reading the music. You remember the art song version?"

Edward looks at his father incredulously, then states matter of factually, "You've only had me play for all of your voice lessons since I was twelve."

"In other words, yes. Forgive me Mr. Cocky. Whenever you're ready, and Bella don't worry about the French. Sing on 'la' if you can't read the lyrics quickly enough."

"I know the poem already. I've translated this before, I've just never sung the music."

"Perfect. Edward, remember the soprano version is in g# minor."

"Thanks." Edward starts playing the beautiful romantic notes of Debussy and I follow along with the sheet music while he plays each note precisely elegant with confidence. He cues my entrance and I begin to sing the familiar poem by Paul Verlaine in French, directly to Edward. (_See translation of the poem at the bottom_)

Votre âme est un paysage choisi

Que vont charmant masques et bergamasques,

Jouant du luth et dansant, et quasi

Tristes sous leurs déguisements fantasques!

Tout en chantant sur le mode mineur

L'amour vainqueur et la vie opportune.

Ils n'ont pas l'air de croire à leur bonheur,

Et leur chanson se mêle au clair de lune,

Au calme clair de lune triste et beau,

Qui fait rêver, les oiseaux dans les arbres,

Et sangloter d'extase les jets d'eau,

Les grands jets d'eau sveltes parmi les marbres.

I finish singing the last note, and Edward finishes the last few measures alone. He skillfully lets the final chord ring clear until it slowly fades in the large space of the living room, then he finally releasing the suspension pedal.

Silence...

I turn my head and find Carlisle is sitting on the sofa with his legs crossed and his face resting in one hand with his index finger by his eye. He's giving me an intense expression I'm unable to read. I turn my head toward Edward and see him wiping something quickly off his cheek, then looks up with a proud smile on his face.

"Why are you so two quiet... you're both freaking me out." I say with mock intimidation, and Carlisle shakes his head and says,

"We've found your opening song for your jury, Bella. That was, without exaggeration, remarkable. That's the first time you've sung that piece? You're not just pulling my leg?"

"I've never seen the sheet music before today. I've only read the poem in class for my undergrad."

"Amazing. Isn't she, Edward? Absolutely... we're going to have a ball this semester with all I can teach you Bella. If it's this good now... you'll knock their socks off in a few months."

He clasps his hands together in front of his face, then stands up."This is so exciting. Let's pick out your German rep now, and you can bring some aria choices yourself on Friday. You'll need two contrasting in tempo and language."

"Alright."

"Just a minute! You're had her long enough, gentleman! She's mine for the next hour." Esme is standing in the hallway with her hands on her hips.

"What?! Dad's had her this whole time, and now you're stealing her? She's _my_ girlfriend you lot! When is it my turn!" Edward says with disapproval, but with a smile in his voice. Something tells me he's over joyed that his parents each want to spend time with me, as long as he gets his fair share too.

_Sigh... I aim to please._

I walk over to Edward who's hands are on his hips too, so I slip my arms around his waist, and hold him close to my chest. "It's just for a little while, sweetheart. Then I'll be yours for the rest of the night. Remember we're going out with my roommates later."

"Alright. It seems I have to fight for your attention even with my parents."

"Never... you always have my attention. I just sang that song completely for you." Edward smiles and kisses me... only it's cut short when Esme pulls my hand saying to Edward over her shoulder,

"You'll have plenty of time for that later, I have a chicken defrosting!"

I start laughing as I follow Esme into the kitchen to help prepare dinner. While I'm teaching Esme how to mix the marinade for the chicken, I hear the beautiful music of Debussy's "Clair de Lune" _Bergamasque_ coming from Edward's piano upstairs in his bedroom. It amazing how his music calls to me, like he's beckoning me to come to him even if he's not in the room.

_Uh oh, I think I just missed everything Esme just said. What was the question?_

"Is that a yes or no?" Esme looks at me puzzled.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat the question?" I answer sheepishly as I'm cutting the lettuce with a cleaver.

Esme laughs out and states, "You're somewhere else completely. And I think I know why... just tell me if I cook the chicken in the marinade or not, then I can take if from here." Esme grabs the cleaver from me, probably worried that I'm too distracted to use a sharp object.

"Oh that's okay, if you need my help. I don't mind..."

"I know, dear... but it's alright. I can't take it from here. Just make sure you're both downstairs in time for supper."

"Alright. And no, don't cook the chicken with the marinade. Place them flat on the pan alternating thickness, and make sure to cover it with tinfoil. I find it keeps the moisture inside the breasts so they don't dry out."

"Got it. Thank you for being such a big help, sweetie. Be back around 6:15pm, alright?"

"Yup." I walk out of the kitchen and pass Carlisle sitting in the family room watching TV. Then I climb the right side of the double staircase, and knock on Edward's bedroom door. I hear him tell me to enter, so I open the door and see him sitting at the piano. I turn around to close the door behind me and almost instantly I feel his body behind me.

"Woh, how did you get here so fast? You're like a—"

"Shhh, my turn."

He crashes his mouth to mine and pulls me hard into his arms. I instantly agree mentally that talking can come later. Right now, all I wish to do is kiss the heck out of him. Edward wraps his arms around my torso, and lifts me off the floor. I wrap my legs around his hips as he walks backward to the bed. The turns around so my back is to the mattress, then lays me down on the bed, with him climbing on top of me. He begins kissing down my neck and caresses the skin by my collarbone with his lips. My hands comb through his gorgeous bronze hair and scratch his scalp with my nails and hear his groan in reply.

_I discovered recently that Edward has a weak spot, his scalp. If he becomes aggravated or upset, he combs his fingers through his hair and pulls it in frustration. But if someone else does it... me, for example, he becomes aroused and turned on. Let's see if I'm right._

"My God, Isabella... you're driving me mad." He comes back up to my mouth and kisses me deeply.

_Ha ha! Score one for Bella!_

I also notice that Edward calls me Isabella under two conditions: A. when he's upset or B. when he's turned on.

_Of course, I prefer the latter... _

I kiss him back with equal fever and all the passion inside me. My hands start moving away from his hair and grazing over his arms and muscular body. He lifts his chest off of mine to allow me to reach underneath him, and I start unbuttoning his shirt to achieve my goal, which is to feel as much of his skin as he will allow me... without getting completely naked.

_Not quite ready for that yet..._

I was with Jacob for three years, and it took several months to even get to taking our clothes off in front of each other. With Edward, it's taken less than a week...

_Hmm... time to explore this thought later because right now you're very hot boyfriend is helping you take his shirt off._

_Score two for Bella!_

I see Edward pulls his sleeves off and I can finally see the muscle tone on his chest and abs that I've been dying to see since... I don't know when... since I met him! I flip him over onto his back and straddle his hips with my thighs.

"My turn to see you, love... my way." I say to him low and softly.

"Oh Jesus, say that again!" Edward groans while putting his head back against his pillow. I take my finger tips and brush them lightly against his soft velvety skin.

"Say what? Love?" He groans out again and arches his back as I continue feeling his torso.

I wish I could explore his whole body tonight, but I'm trying to not freak him out or scare him off. I know he is used to going slow, as am I... so I decide to start at his chest and work my way down. His skin is so pale and creamy, absolutely flawless. I can see every muscle contract, and ever contour of his body as I touch his pecs, all the way to the v-shape muscle by the waistband of his low ridding jeans. His biceps and triceps look strong and sculpted, but not bulgy like Emmett's.

_He's perfect._

I finally reach the bronze happy trail by his bellybutton, using my fingers to brush his skin along his prominent hip bones.

"Isabella, you're trying to kill me!" Edward says with a tight voice and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Why, would I want to do that? I like you so much better when you're warm and panting underneath me. You're so soft and..."

"There's nothing about me that's soft at the moment, sweetheart."

"Is that so?" I start unbuttoning my shirt. I take his hands and put them at the buttons on my seam so he could take over for the last three buttons. When my shirt is all the way open, I peal it off slowly, and take his hands and place them on my stomach. He groans out again has his hands splay out around my waist,

"You're the one who's soft... like a rose petal. I love your skin." I lean forward on his chest, bringing his hands away from my stomach and hold them over his head, restraining his wrists with both of my hands.

I whisper into his ear, "Does touching my skin turn you on?"

Edward scoffs at me,"Don't toy with me, Isabella."

"Answer the question. Does it?"

"Yes."

"I think I can do better than that. Don't move, Cullen... or I'll stop."

"Oh, Jesus Christ." Edward whispers like a prayer for me to continue. I softly kiss all over his face, like he did to me the first time he showed me his bedroom. Then I start kissing down his neck, and I can feel his breathing start to accelerate and he closes his eyes in concentration. When I get to his collarbone, I suck and lick his skin until I start to see goosebumps cover his flesh. I kiss lower and when I reach his abs, I feel his muscles contract abruptly. I lick his skin again, and he says in a tight restrained voice,

"Bella... I—can't...God! Please... Bella..."I don't really know what's he's trying to say or ask for, but I'm guessing my little seduction routine is working, because the moment I kiss his hip bone he cries out hoarsely,

"That's enough."

Edward quickly slides away from me, and aggressively grabs my waist throwing me down onto my back with him on top, pressing his hard erection between my legs. He starts kissing me wildly and passionately with his tongue, parting my lips forcing his way into my mouth. I've never seen him so uninhibited before, and all I can think is I want more! I need him to be feral... because that's exactly how I feel inside. His voice is rough as he keeps digging his cock along my pussy and holding my arms over my head like I did to him.

"Can you feel me now? See what you've done to me, Isabella. I want you so much... I can't think straight. Do you want me?"

I squeeze my eyes shut as I feel him hitting all the right spots on my body. "Yes."

"Do you need me?"

"Yes!" I'm getting closer to my release, I'm unable to think or comprehend... anything but him.

"Do you love me, Isabella?"

"Yes."

"Say it, the words... please." His voice is gravely and tight. He releases my hands and I immediately feel and scrap the muscles on his back. I move my hands down to his ass as his thrusting against me picks up speed.

"You feel so good, Bella. I'm so close. Tell me, please!"

"I love you! I—God!" The knot in my stomach releases and his hips move even faster as he grunts out,

"Ugh, I love you Bella! I love you." He collapses on top of me, but I welcome his weight. I hold his body close to me and feel the small beads of sweet on his back. He's so beautiful... so amazing. I've never felt so satisfied before...

"Now I know what you meant."

"About what?" He mumbles into the pillow next to my head, then turns his face toward me.

"When I said nothing gives me as much insurmountable pleasure as singing at my audition... you were right, it's an absolute crime."

I feel Edward's stomach bouncing on mine and I hear the laughter reach his voice. He rolls off of me onto his back, and puts his forearm on his forehead laughing heartily.

_I love making him smile... not only is he more beautiful when he smiles, but I know it means he's happy. I always want to see him happy._

"It is a crime, love. And we'll get there. That was only an appetizer... but it was delectable."

"So now I'm an hors d'oeuvre?"

"No, love. You're the main course, but I only got to taste a sample. And soon we'll be ready for the whole meal."

"You're making me hungry, Edward."

We laugh and start getting up off the bed to clean up. I let Edward use the bathroom first because he said he has to change his pants and boxer briefs entirely. I have much less to do, also since I don't have a change of clothes here.

"It's 6:40 PM! You kids are late. Get your tails down here!"

"Supper time, baby. Let's go, before they completely embarrass us as the table." I come out the bathroom walk to him at the piano. Edward stands up saying,

"Oh, I'm sure it will happen, regardless. They can never pass up a chance to embarrass me at least once in front a girlfriend."

"Well the last time I got a date out of it, so let's just say I'm not opposed to the idea!"

"Get outta here, you minx!" He chases me out the door and down the stairs, then finally catches me around the waist and lifts me over his shoulder downstairs.

"Put her down Edward! Have some decorum you spider monkey!" Esme scolds him and he sets me down on my feet, then whispers in my ear.

"Told you so!" Edward says after he winks at me.

* * *

*Public display of attention.

**English Translation of "Clair de Lune"**

Your soul is a chosen landscape

charmed by masquers and revellers

playing the lute and dancing

and almost sad beneath their fanciful disguises!

Even while singing, in a minor key,

of victorious love and fortunate

living they do not seem to believe in their happiness,

and their song mingles with the moonlight,

The calm moonlight, sad and beautiful,

which sets the birds in the trees dreaming,

and makes the fountains sob with ecstasy,

the tall slender fountains among the marble statues!


	16. Chapter 16: Turning 24

**Friday, September 15****th**

"_Bella! How are you swee— (shit!)"_

"Mom? Are you okay?... Hello?"

"_Sorry! Sorry! Dropped the phone in the car..."_

"Mom! You're not supposed to be driving while talking on the phone! It's dangerous!" I roll my eyes. This is so typical Rene.

"_I'm not driving honey. I'm just in the car waiting for Phil...(HOONNK)" _

_Sure, she's not driving... and I'm not the daughter of the chief of police._

"_Okay, _now _I'm not driving... some bozo almost backed into me while he was pulling out of his parking spot. But I'm parked now. So, tell me everything about that boyfriend of yours. What's his name again?"_

"Edward..." I'm lying on my bed staring at the ceiling, wishing I had a picture of Edward I could be ogling at instead...

_Hmm, I'm sure I could remedy that in the near future. That way he would be the last face I see when I go to sleep, and the first face I see when I wake up._

"_Oh, that's right. He's a blind piano player."_

"Yes, he's a pianist, and a second year grad student from England."

"_OOOH, is his accent sexy?"_

_Among other things... but I really don't want to be talking about boys, especially the boy I have sexual fantasies about nightly, with my mom. _

"Didn't you say in your last email 'to call you so you could hear about my birthday and BoCo?' I told you all about Edward in the email I sent you."

"_I know, but it was so vague! You didn't give me any of the juicy details like how tall he his, how old, what color his hair and eyes are... wait, does he still have his eyes?"_

"MOM!? What kind of question is that! Of course he has eyes!"

_Jesus, I'm so glad Edward isn't here to hear this! There's just no excuse for Rene other than she's my kooky, hair-brained, and loveable mother. _

"_Well, how was I supposed to know! I haven't seen a picture yet, have I?!"_

"We haven't taken any yet, Mom. I'll take one with my camera phone and send it to you."

"_Eh... I haven't actually learned how to use this droid Phil got me yet. Hence why I haven't sent you any texts yet. Either the keys have gotten smaller, or my thumbs have gotten fatter! Can you send it to my phone and my email. That way I'll get it for sure!"_

"Sure, Mom."

"_So tell me about your birthday and your week at school!"_

**Monday, September 10****th**

"Bella! I can't find my jazz shoes!"

I hear Emmett's bombing voice from his bedroom. "They're in the kitchen under the table."

I see him whoosh by my bedroom door and hear him say 'thanks' as I walk out in the hallway,

"You're running late to class again?"

"Obviously! I hate all these early dance classes they're making me take. I'm not a fucking ballerina. I don't wear tights!"

"You have to, Emmett. It's the rules of dance. Just like it's the rules for a baseball player to wear a helmet when he's up to bat."

Emmett looks up at me surprised as he's tying his shoes, "You know about baseball? Dang, I wish I got to you before Edward did. You're like the perfect woman, Bella!"

I hear a door slam in the back of the apartment. The only other person home is Rosalie, so it's obvious who the culprit is.

"Jesus, what's her problem? She hasn't spoken a word to me since we went out last night."

"She saw you hitting on the bartender..."

"She saw that? I thought she was too busy flirting with the five airhead jocks in the corner."

"You appear to be watching her like a hawk too... why don't you go talk to her and make peace?"

I see he's tied his shoe laces together while looking at me, so I bend down and stop his hands before he trips and pulls a 'Bella'.

"It's not that easy. She's so cold and defensive... and seems to be out there to torture and ridicule me everywhere we go. If that's a sign of attraction, I really don't want to get to know her mean side."

"Rose isn't bad when she puts her walls down. She's very loyal, and cares about her family. She just doesn't like to be coddled or taken care of, I think 'cause it's a sign of weakness."

"You talk to her, Bells. What's her deal? Did something happen to her that made her afraid to get close to another guy? I see her flirting all the time, but... with me..."

"She hasn't told me anything, Em. But even if she did, it would probably be in confidence, and I wouldn't betray her trust like that. Just be patient and hopefully she'll open up to you."

I finish tying his shoes and stand up in front of him, "You're a good friend, Bella. Thanks."

He stands up and grabs his bag. "Well, I better head out. Hopefully, I don't get the whip from Nahuel... something tells me he'd enjoy it... considering the way he checks out my ass!"

I burst out laughing as Emmett imitates being homosexual by prancing like a fairy, and doing a pirouette out the door. I follow him, then close the door behind him. I still have two hours before my acting for singers class, so I have time to go over my monologue before getting ready to go. I turn around from closing the door and see Rosalie standing by the kitchen counter, "AAh! Gosh, you scared me..."

"Sorry." Rosalie stands there leaning on the counter staring at me with a blank expression on her face.

"Was there something you wanted?" She's still standing there and I'm unable to get a read on her whether she's pissed or... something. I shrug my shoulders about to go get my book to review for class, then she speaks up,

"You and Emmett are close." It's not a question.

I turn and look at her confused, "I guess. But no more than Jasper is close to Emmett."

"He's different with you... less cocky. Less of a pain the ass... why is that?"

"I don't really know. I treat him the same way I do everyone else."

Rosalie shakes her head and turns away from me looking like she's deep in thought. I figure that's my cue the conversation is over, so I walk to the bedroom and pick up my book to review for class.

Alistair is looking around the room, searching for fresh blood. We're all looking around wondering who's going to be next to perform our monologues. Jessica Stanley just performed "Sweet Bird of Youth" by Tennessee Williams. She looked very prepared and knew all her lines, but part of me felt her emotions were forced. Then sure enough, Alistair looked at her deeply then said,

"Do you believe what you just said to me right now, Jennifer?"

"Jessica..." she corrected him softly then put her hands by her crotch, like holding a fig leaf.

"Sorry, Jessica. Did you _feel_ anything while speaking the words?"

"Sure, I—"

"What did you feel?"

"Um..."

"What is your objective in this monologue? Who are you talking to?" His questions seemed to be intimidating her, she looked at a loss for words. I got the impression she never read the script before. She probably found this monologue inside an anthology from the library and read the cliff notes.

"I—I'm talking... to my father, asking him to let me marry the man I love."

"Who is? What's his name?"

She looked up trying to get the name from somewhere in her head, and I really started to feel bad for her for being singled out. I'm a huge fan of T. Williams and I've read most his plays along with many other playwrights I enjoy. I tried to get her attention from behind Alistair by signaling to her with my mouth. She looked down and around the room bouncing on her foot,

"It's on the tip of my tongue..."

She finally looked up at me and we made eye contact. She saw me mouthing the name, "Chance" and squinted her eyes lifting a corner of her lip in confusion.

"Take your time, we have all day..." Alistair said, sarcastically.

I opened my mouth really big to mouth the words, then Alistair turned his head to see who Jessica was squinting at. I tried to pass it off as a yawn, but realized I failed when I saw the look of understanding on Alistair's face.

"I see _someone_ has read the play. Please enlighten us..."

"Bella..."

"Bella! What's the name of sweet and pure Heavenly's lover?"

I speak quietly, and looked apologetically at Jessica, "Chance."

"CHANCE! Funny how the person _not_ doing the monologue knows the play better than the person performing it. Make sure it never happens again, Jessica. We always read the entire play before getting up in front of anyone; be it in class or at an audition. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Alistair."

"Good, now who will be my next victim?"

Jessica sat next to Lauren and Tyler, while I'm sandwiched between Mike and Alice. He looks around the room and makes eye contact with me, then smiles wickedly, "Bella, how about you go next."

I get off the floor and face Alistair along with everyone else in my class. I chose a scene from a play that currently relates heavily to my life at the moment. A scene from _Barefoot in the Park_ by Neil Simon, when Corie and Paul returns from dinner with their upstairs eccentric and eclectic neighbor Victor Velasco and Corie's proper and dignified mother, Ethel, who Corie tries to set up on a blind date with Mr. Velasco.

_This should be simple... all I have to do is think of my mother._ _After all, Corie _is _my mother. I know how to impersonate my mother, I lived with her for seventeen years._

I look down at the floor, take a deep breath... then I become Rene/ Corie... carefree, loving, fun, and sexual.

_What do you mean "for a bowl of sheep dip"? _

_It was Greek bean soup. And at least she tasted it. She didn't jab at it with her knife throwing cute little epigrams like, "Ho, ho, ho . . . I think there's someone in there." _

_Where is she at this very minute? _

_Alone with probably the most attractive man she's ever met. Don't tell me that doesn't beat hell out of hair curlers and the Late Late Show._

_Unconcerned . . . _

_I'm plenty concerned. _

_Do you think I'm going to get one wink of sleep until that phone rings tomorrow? I'm scared to death for my mother. But I'm grateful there's finally the opportunity for something to be scared about . . . _

_What I'm really concerned about is you! _

_I'm beginning to wonder if you're capable of having a good time. Because there isn't the least bit of adventure in you. _

_Do you know what you are? You're a watcher. _

_There are Watchers in this world and there are Do-ers. And the Watchers sit around watching the Do-ers do. Well, tonight you watched and I did. _

_Where are you going? _

_How can you sleep now? _

_You can't go to sleep now! We're having a fight. You will stay here and fight to save our marriage! (1)_

I finish the speech sounding frantic, hysterical, and on the brink of tears. I wait for a minute, then drop my character, exhaling all my built up emotions and wait for the criticism that's bound to come.

Alistair chewed out Tyler before me, for his _Tartuffe_ speech because he spoke it in rhythm. Tyler's argument was that it's written as such, but Alistair said, "it's poetry, but it's not supposed to be _recited_ as poetry." Tyler shook his head, completely not understanding Alistair's meaning.

When Mike did his speech from _Waiting for Godot_ by Samuel Beckett, he did it with a southern accent and cowboy hat. Alistair put his hands over his face and blankly said, "Beckett would be rolling in his grave!"

So you can understand my nerves while standing in front of Alistair...completely exposed and waiting for my verdict. He looks at me with this hands by this mouth, leaning forward on his chair... then stand up and addresses the class, "This is the first acceptable monologue I've heard all afternoon."

The class gives me a light applause.

I exhale my tension and listen to him speak while he walks in front of the class in a straight line,

"I could tell where her character had been, what the character was doing, and felt the stakes rise by the end of the speech." He then turns around to face me, "How did you prepare for this monologue, Bella. Tell the class, for an example."

I clear my throat and try to speak up clearly... I'm Bella again, and Bella doesn't exactly like to speak in public.

"Um... well... I read the play many times."

"Good... excellent! Reading the play once is never enough because most of the time things are lost and misunderstood the first read through. Go on." He urges me to continue as he walks to stand by me.

"I highlighted every line my character said, then I highlighted in a different color everyone else's line that refers to my character."

"Clarify that for us... why did you do that?"

"To understand how the other characters saw Corie, so I could perform exactly how they see me... how the audience is supposed to see me, I mean... Corie."

"Fantastic work. And it was unlike other Cories I've seen before. I didn't see Jane Fonda... I saw... you, but it's definitely not you. I saw confidence, sex appeal, charisma, and... how do I say it?"

"Kookiness?"

"Precisely! Did you have someone in mind while you studied this role? Why did you pick _Barefoot in the Park_?"

"I did have someone in mind... Corie reminds me of my mother, so I tried to embody her when I read the play. I picked this play, because it relates to the living arrangement that Alice and I have to endure day after day. Our apartment has no elevator and we live up four flights of stairs."

I hear the class cringe, but under the disapproving, sympathetic sounds I hear someone say, "_No wonder her ass is so fine._"

I glance over to my right to see who made that comment a moment ago, but I'm unable to detect who it was. A few of the guys are bunched together sitting where Alice currently is. Alice puts her hand over her mouth trying to hold in her silent laughter. It seems she's also heard the comment and is trying to not to laugh out loud. I'm going to ask her later who she heard say the crude comment about my behind after class!

"_So, who was it?"_ Rene sounds excited to hear that someone in our class thinks I'm attractive.

"Mike Newton." I say nonchalantly.

"_OOH, is he cute? Do you have a picture?"_

_What?!_

"I don't know... I guess. I don't really pay attention. I have a boyfriend... remember? And no, I don't have a picture. Why would I have a picture of Mike if I don't have a picture of Edward!"

"_What's the point of a camera phone if you never use it!" _

_Ha! She should be the one to talk... but I'll refrain from talking back to my mother. She is the parent after all. _

"I promise to give you pictures, Mom. But I'm not going to paparazzi these people. It will have to be planned, so you'll just have to wait."

"_Oh alright. Tell me about your birthday! Did you get my card?"_

"Yes. Thank you for the visa gift card too. Now Alice wants to take me shopping again." I tell her with a whine in my voice, but my mom just laughs it off. I'm not going to get any sympathy coming from Rene... I should have complained to Charlie.

**Wednesday, September 13**

_Edward and I are walking along the streets of Salzburg enjoying the sites. He surprised me with a visit while I'm studying abroad. An older man passes by us and nods his head at me smiling,_

_"Grüß Gott !"_

_Edward holds me closer and whispers in my ear, "That's the third time you've gotten a hello from a stranger in the last thirty minutes... are you walking down the street naked or—"_

_"Don't tempt me! It's hot outside." Edward nudges my side grinning, knowing that I'm teasing him. I laugh at his silliness, "He was saying hi to both of us! He nodded to you too!"_

_"Well that's a relief. Why do they say 'Grüß Gott,' here instead of 'wie gehts'?"_

_"'Cause we're in Austria, not Germany. It's not referring to religion in any way when they say 'Greet God,' they're just being polite."_

_"You know an awful lot about Austrian culture."_

_"I did come here to study, and I love it here. I would live here in a heartbeat, and sing in the old opera houses with..."_

_"with me on the piano?"_

_I laugh at the hopeful expression on his face to be included in my dream, "Of course, I wouldn't want it any other way." I get excited and turn toward him holding both of his hands in mine, "Maybe we could travel around the world together doing concerts and recitals. Wouldn't that be amazing!"_

_Edward stops walking with me, freezes for a moment, then shakes his head smiling and pulling my left hand in the opposite direction._

_"Come on."_

_"Where are we going?"_

_"Back to the hotel."_

_"Why? We just lef—" he turns around and pulls me so I fall into his chest. His arms wrapped around me tightly as he whispers,_

_"Cause hearing you talk about our future together makes me want you... right now!"_

_He starts nibbling on my ear, and moving his hands lower on my body reaching my butt._

_"You mean... want me? Like without clothes on?"_

_Edward smiles a crooked grin and then slams his mouth to mine, kissing me with so much passion that I can feel myself getting wet between my legs. He squeezes my tush, then separates my mouth with his tongue. The kiss goes on and it's feels so amazing like it's too good to be true. Edward pulls away from me, then caresses my face with the back of his hand, then whispers to me softly,_

"I love you, Bella."

_Ugh, I love his voice so much... especially when he says those words._

"Mmmm, say it again." I feel his warmth surround me and inhale his beautiful scent...

_Wait..._(_sniff_) _musk, verbena... that smells too real to be a dream... I hear a familiar chuckle then slowly start to open my eyes to the same handsome face I was just dreaming about. _

"I love you, sweetheart... time to wake up, love." He says while chuckling and feeling my face with his free hand, then softly kisses my lips. My mind starts to comprehend this isn't a dream, and Edward is actually lying down with me in my bed... I smile and snuggle closer to him.

"I must still be dreaming... this is just too good to be true."

"It's real my love. Didn't my kiss just prove that to you?"

"I dunno. You kissed me with a lot more passion in my dream just now... maybe I should go back to sleep and—"

Edward stops my mouth with a firm kiss. Then he rolls over on top of me placing himself in between my legs, and holds my face with both of his hands while pressing his pelvis into mine. He sticks his tongue inside my mouth and begins exploring.

_God, he tastes sweet!_

I weave my fingers through his hair and pull slightly wanting to hear him moan. It works... right on cue. I feel Edward getting harder through his jeans and my thin pajama pants. He releases my mouth while continually stroking my face.

"Something like that, love?"

"Yeah... only we were in Austria."

"I wondered why you started mumbling in German... I couldn't tell if you were sleeping for a moment, until you mumbled 'something about moving to Austria," then said, 'without my clothes on.'"

We both starting laughing as Edward rolled off of me onto his side, and put his arm under my head.

"You're not planning on going anywhere with out me, are you?" Edward said in a small sad voice, and nuzzled his nose to my cheek.

"Never. In fact, we were talking about touring the world together doing concerts, then you got horny and wanted to ravage my body back at the hotel."

Edward's body stiffens up, then suddenly I feel him move on top of me again kissing me even harder than he did that last time. When he worms his way between my legs, I feel him start to thrust against me relentlessly. I moan in his mouth, then he carnally bites my lower lip with his teeth.

"You can't say things like that Isabella and expect me not to react." He pushes his pelvis against me and the friction is starting to make it impossible to keep quiet.

"Do you have any idea what it does to me hearing you talk about me ravaging your body. I want to... so badly... all the time. All I have to do is think about you and I instantly get hard." His tempo starts to quicken... so does my breathing.

"Yes... just like that."

"I want to give you part of your present right now, Isabella... but unfortunately it will have to wait til later. We don't want your roommates hearing us, now do we?"

"No... ugh... please... don't stop." I couldn't bare it if he stops moving now... not when I'm so close to euphoria.

"Alright, love. But you must be quiet... the walls are like paper."

"Ugh, it's my birthday... I can... cry if I want to."

_Oh my God... dry humping has never felt so good before!_

He chuckles as he starts grinding his length against me more fiercely, kissing down my neck to my chest. I know if he feels this good now, it will be unbelievable when there are no barriers between us. He continues kissing all the way to my sternum then lifts his torso with both of his hands by my head.

I take his right hand in mine, and suck on his fingers, to distract myself from moaning. Only my plan fails when I hear Edward moan out loud, so I use my other hand to cover his mouth. We laugh at each other, and finally I feel the knot in my stomach start to tighten. I drop his hand and I feel him stroking my torso, holding my ribs to angle his hips hitting me right on my sweet spot.

_Could he be anymore perfect? I've never felt this way before in my life!_

"Uuugghh," I moan barely holding on...

He falls to my chest again and whispers hoarsely into my ear, "Come on, baby. Come for me."

"Okay...okay...Ooo," I whisper hoarsely as my back arches off the bed. Edward's head falls forward on my shoulder, wrapping his arm around my waist to keep my body close to his as we both his our peaks. We're slightly convulsing from the sensation of being so satisfied, and reveal in the momentary silence and bliss.

My heart is beating a mile a minute, "Best... Birthday... gift... ever!"

"That wasn't... your present." Edward says panting into the pillow. "But don't worry, love. All in good time. Right now, we have a schedule to follow."

"Wait, you mean there's more? Waking up with you in my bed wasn't my gift?"

Edward laughs heartily, "Not even close, love. Time to get dressed and get ready. Your roommates and I are making _you_ food for once." He stands up by the bed, holing his hand out to me to get up.

"I won't object to that idea... wait a sec! Who else knows how to cook?"

We hear a knocking on the bedroom door. "Edward, we're back! Is it safe to come in? Are you both decent?"

I roll my eyes as Edward calls out, "It's safe, Alice. Come in."

Alice swings the door open and launches herself onto my bed hugging me tightly. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA! Aren't you excited! You're 24!"

"Yay..." I wave my hands around my head sarcastically, because she talking about my birthday like it's some life altering event.

_I'm just a year older people... it happens to everyone. Big whoop!_

"You are absolutely not allow to look depressed on your birthday!" Alice sits up and crosses her arms like I offended her.

"I'm not depressed! Far from actually. But it's just a birthday, which was supposed to be low key!"

I raise my eyebrow at Edward, even if he can't see it, he can hear the disapproving tone in my voice.

"It's a special day, love. Just like you. And I brought my pitch pipe, so no one who isn't tone deaf should sing out of tune."

I stand up and put my arms around his waist and he gladly accepts my hug. "You know you're just too cute to stay mad at. Even if you are a traitor for spilling the beans to my friends about my birthday."

"You deserve to be spoiled for at least one day out of the year, baby. But that rule doesn't apply to me... I get to spoil you whenever I feel the need. It's my privilege as your boyfriend."

"Is that right? I didn't see that when I signed the contract." I say looking up at him, smirking.

"You couldn't read it... it's in Braille." He kisses my nose, then pulls away.

"Awwww, you guys are just too adorable!" Emmett says while standing in the doorway. "Happy Birthday, Bella! I apologize in advance if I botch anything up. This dude has us cooking a shit load of stuff to you today. I'm a little skeptical about the black pudding, man."

Edward laughs, "Americans. Trust me, Emmett. Close your eyes, then taste. You'll be glad you did."

"Are you guys finished yet? Jasper and I have been waiting in the kitchen for ten minutes!" Rosalie comes then goes out the door heading back toward the kitchen. She pops her head in once more, "Happy Birthday." Then leaves again.

"Well, we better get started. Some of us have class at 11 AM." Alice says standing up going out the door.

"Wait, Alice... what are you cooking, toast?" I say with curiosity rather than sarcasm.

"Nope! I'm making everything pretty and setting the table!" She prances out of the room and leaves Edward and me alone in the bedroom.

"A wise decision."

"Yes, I thought so. Now into the shower with you, missy. And no lifting a finger today. That's a direct order!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" I march out the bedroom and Edward slaps my tush on the way out making me yelp.

"EDWARD!" I hear Rosalie yelling.

"On my way!"

I stand by the back bathroom watching Edward feel the wall in the hallway to make his way to the kitchen to help with breakfast. Geeze, he looks good from all angles.

I realize he might be uncomfortable, since I didn't give him time to clean up the mess he might have made in his pants, then I see him go straight, instead of making a left. He's heading to the bathroom first. Good.

I close the bathroom door with a smug grin on my face... and for the first time... I'm a little a excited for what's to come on my 24th Birthday."

**Friday, September 15****th**

"Mom, that's dad on the other line. I'll call you back or tell you the rest in an email alright?"

"_Okay, you better! Take care darling, and tell your man Phil and I look forward to meeting him!"_

"Okay, bye!"

I press the screen on my phone to switch calls and answer, "Hi, Dad!"

"_Hey, Bells! I wanted to call and see how you were doing, and to hear how your birthday went!_"

_Ugh! Here we go again! _

* * *

1 Expert from _Barefoot in the park_ by Neil Simon

Please review and share your thoughts! ;)


	17. Chapter 17: Epiphany

I hang up the phone after saying 'goodbye' to Charlie and telling him everything about my the birthday... except for a few minor and messy details...

**Wednesday, September 13****th**

I'm getting out of the shower while Edward and my friends are fixing me breakfast, then I realize I forgot to bring clothes with me inside the bathroom to change into. Well, hopefully no one sees me scurry back to my bedroom. I hear arguing and laughing coming from the kitchen area. I run to the door, then close it quickly behind me.

_Safe!_

I turn around and see Alice has taken the liberty of setting clothes on my bed for me... only these clothes aren't mine. I step closer towards a card next to a short mini skirt.

_Dear Bella,_

_Happy Birthday! You are the _best_ roommate I've ever had... especially compared to my roommate at NYU. She not only snored in her sleep, but she was seriously lacking in hygiene department! Anyway, I'm so glad fate was on my side when you contacted me to live together. I know the rest of the year will be just as wonderful. I know how much you abhor shopping, so I did it for you! I bought something for you to wear to class, and there's another outfit packed for tonight that I am positive Edward will go gaga for! _

_Love you lots!_

_Alice_

Oh, Alice... I'm so touched by her words... and a little intimidated to wear the revealing expensive clothes and shoes she bought for me from... _Zara!_

_Wooh, that place isn't cheep! Ugh... I hate receiving gifts! How am I supposed to reciprocate when it comes time for her birthday. Well, I better start getting ready... I hope it covers my body more than it does my comforter. _

_Nope! I won't be able bend over in this skirt without flashing someone! I guess it's worth going shopping with Alice next time to prevent this from happening again. But I can't insult her by not wearing the skirt. Hmm... I'll just improvise. _

I walk into the living room and sit down at the counter looking at the funniest scene I've ever witnessed.

Five people... crammed into a small kitchen the size of a clown car, trying to prepare breakfast. Edward is standing by the oven and appears to be waiting for the timer to go off. Jasper is stirring something inside of a crock pot standing by Edward.. but what's even more surprising is Emmett and Rosalie sharing the four burner stove cooking two different dishes. Rosalie looks to be grilling tomatoes and mushrooms, and Emmett is cooking some kind of sausage and bacon... it doesn't surprise me he took over the meats.

I look over and see Edward in front of a separate burner that's plugged into the wall, and then flips over some sunny side up eggs.

"You guys look pretty funny trying to use this small kitchen all at once. I find it difficult to use when it's just me."

Emmett looks up from his pan and smiles cunningly, "It's actually very cozy with five people surrounding you. Come inside and join us, my right and left are covered, but I'm getting kinda chilly on my back end—OW!"

Rosalie slaps him upside the head, looking pissed, "What was that for?" Emmett rubs the back of his head.

"I was doing it so Edward wouldn't have to." Rosalie says smugly and takes the vegetables she was cooking off the burner, spreading them on to six different plates.

Edward snorts and shakes his head, "Sure, blame me. Thanks Rosalie."

"I got your back." She pats him on the shoulder and puts the empty pan in the sink.

"Awe, I was just joking! Don't worry, Eddie boy. It's not like that between Bells and me... right home girl!" Emmett reaches across the counter extending his fist, and I humor him by hitting his fist with mine.

"Right, homie." I say awkwardly trying to sound ghetto.

"Happy birthday, Bella!" Jasper puts the lid back on the crock pot and comes around the corner to give me a hug.

"Thanks, Jazz. What are you making?"

"I didn't really _make_ it. I'm just heating it up. It's baked beans."

"For breakfast?"

"Don't ask me. This is Edward's menu.. apparently it's... wooh, Bella. Is that what Alice bought you to wear today?" I nod my head looking down self-consciously. Jasper looks me up and down, "Wow, it's nice."

"I know right? I thought it would look goo— Bella, why are you wearing those tights?" Alice says, taking a break from setting the table.

"Because the skirt is as small as gym towel. I didn't want to flash the entire population at school when I sit down or pick something up."

"I second that notion. Let me see."

Edward comes around the corner, standing behind Jasper and Alice. He holds his hand out for me to come to him, and I pass my friends to have my boyfriend inspect my birthday ensemble. He starts at my hair and takes a deep whiff, he sighs sounding satisfied, as if he were smelling a fresh bouquet. Then he looks up and tilts his head to the side, and I can tell by his expression he knows everyone is watching us.

"Could you all finish up with breakfast? We'll be just a minute."

Jasper and Alice make their way back into the kitchen to finish breakfast as Edward pulls on my hand toward the bedroom. As we pass I see Rosalie raise her eye brow at me, and I hear Emmett say,

"Giggity, giggity."

"Bugger off, Emmett." Edward smiles with a chuckle in his voice.

I follow Edward into the bedroom and he closes the door behind him, then turns around to face me. "Now... let me get a closer look at you."

He puts his hands on either side of my head to kiss me tenderly. His hands travel travel down to my neck to move my hair away so he can feel the skin that is being electrocuted with goosebumps as we continue to kiss and touch. His hands go lower to feel the texture of my shirt,

"It feels like lace.. so thin that I can feel your skin. What color is it?" he pulls at the top of my sleeve.

"It's a deep red like merlot, and yes... it's sort of see-through." That makes him stop.

"See-through? Like they can see your bristols!? Wait, are you wearing anything undernea—" I break out laughing.

"Of course! I don't want to be arrested for indecent exposure!"

"This _is_ practically indecent. There will be nothing left to the imagination for the guys on campus. Show me... where is your bra strap?"

"Don't trust me, huh? Don't you think Emmett would have commented on it if he saw my breasts, or _bristols,_ as you call them?"

"If Emmett saw your breasts at _anytime_ he's getting his arse kicked by yours truly. Let me feel the rest of this amazing monstrosity Alice bought you."

His hands slip behind my back feeling me up and down. "And it's backless too?! I can see a recurring theme with all your clothing."

"Remember Alice and Rene picked out my outfits, not me." I try to assure him my instincts don't tell me to go out and buy the most revealing clothing I see on the rack.

Edward's hands start feeling my body lower on my hips. He feels the black leather mini skirt. I know he's going to flip his top when he feels how short it is past the frill at the bottom.

"Yes, they are out definitely out to torture me. I can only imagine what the other men at BoCo will think when they see you. I think I need to buy you a poncho before class."

"You would insult Alice by doing that, why do you think I'm wearing this at all."

"What a sweet sacrificial lamb you are." Edward says as he feels down my legs, feeling my thin stalkings to my half boots.

"You feel absolutely sinful, Bella. Promise to stay by my side all day, love. I don't want to let your sexy body out of my reach."

"As you wish. I am yours, after all."

Edward stands up and grabs me by my waist and pulls me close to his hard body, "That you are pet. ALL mine. And after your last class today, your birthday adventure shall begin."

"Birthday adventure? Where—"

"That's all your getting for right now. Just know that I didn't do it alone. Your roommates and my family all pitched in to help. That's why Alice packed you an over night bag, because after class we're not returning here. Just make sure you check your toiletries and anything else you'll need for one night."

"Breakfast is ready you lot! You can fornicate on your own time, so CHOP CHOP!" Emmett bangs on the door behind us, doing a crummy impersonation of Edward's accent.

I roll my eyes.

_I live with children!_

Thank God for Jasper... I would go insane without another adult living in the house.

"Let's go, love. Your traditional English breakfast awaits."

"My what?" Edward opens the door and I follow him down the hallway.

"Tradition English breakfast. It contains eggs, bacon, sausage, beans, grilled mushrooms and tomatoes, black pudding, toast and jam, and topped off with tea and coffee."

We walk back into the kitchen I finally see the table that has six plates with all the same items of food piled on top.

"You expect me to eat all this?! It's too much!"

"Speak for yourself, Bells. This looks like a dream come true. The first thing I'm ordering when I go to England is this breakfast. And Ed, you are absolutely right. I tasted a piece of that black pudding, and I _was_ worried in the beginning, but it's AMAZING! Almost as good as bacon!"

"I told you so. Bon appétit everyone, and happy birthday, Bella! Cheers!"

Everyone lifts their glass of preferred beverage then clinks our glasses together.

"Oh... my... God." I recline in the back seat of Edward's Volvo holding my stomach. "I don't remember eating so much in my life!"

"Did you enjoy the food, baby?" Edward says sitting next to me while holding my hand.

"It was delicious... if only I had enough room in my stomach to eat it all."

Edward laughed, "You'd adapt nicely in England, I think, if we ever decide to go there."

"Was that some kind of a test to see if I could eat your kind of food? If so... did I pass?"

"No test, love. Just wanted to give you a taste of my heritage is all. A part me for your birthday."

"I'm all for that plan!" I say while putting my arms around his neck and kissing him until we pull up to the front entrance of BoCo. Garrett stops the car, then opens the door for Edward and me. When we get out, I see a taxi pull up behind us with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett.

"Thanks for getting our taxi ride, Edward." Alice said giving Edward a hug. "We'll see you after class, and make sure to take good care of her tonight!"

"That's right, or you'll have to answer to me!" Emmett said grabbing his bag from out of the cab.

"To all of us. We love having Bella around, it wouldn't be the same without you!" Jasper says giving me a hug.

"What he said, just less mushy." Rosalie gives me a hug then whispers into my ear, "Make sure to put my gift on before Alice's tonight. Trust me, you'll be glad you did."

I look at Rosalie when I pull away confused and she gives me a wink.

"Here. The card is from Jasper and me. We both pitched in, but don't open it until Edward tells you to."

Emmett hands me an envelope that reads, 'To Bella , From The Boys.' I laugh and give Emmett a hug, "Thanks Em!" I turn to all my friends and say, "So does this mean I'm released from my chief duties from now on, now that I know you all can cook?"

Simultaneously everyone answers out, "NO!"

"None, of us can cook like you Bells!" Jasper says.

"We just wanted to give you a break on your birthday, don't desert us now." Rosalie gently punches my shoulder.

"It's kinda like Mother's day, a one time thing!" Emmett points out and puts his hand on his chin, thinking about that one.

"Would that make you the papa bear then, Emmett?" Alice laughs out and Jasper laughs along with her. Rosalie looks less than amused.

"I think not! If there's to be a 'papa bear,' that position would belong to _me_, don't you think?!" Edward protests wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"You don't look much like a bear though, man... you're built more like a panther or jaguar." Emmett says checking out Edwards physic.

"What would that make me? I look nothing like a bear."

"A minx... you sexy thing." Edward says into my ear, then I nudge him with my shoulder.

I'm most certainly _not_ a minx, but I won't argue since this is all in good fun anyhow. Jasper asked what kind of animal he would be and we all look to try and see which animal best describes him. I start listing off his qualities on my fingers, "Well, you're loyal, creative, athletic, smart... you get along with everyone... I know!"

"What?" Jasper says while everyone looks at me expectantly, "You're a golden retriever!"

That makes everyone bust up laughing, even Jasper. "What? It's perfect! His hair is even the same color as—"

"That's alright, Bells. I understand... you're still okay in my book even if you think I'm a dog!" Jasper says wiping the tears from his eyes from laughing.

"At least he's potty trained so we don't have to set down newspapers on the floor!" Rosalie says wiping her eyes too. She looks so more beautiful when she laughs, and I think Emmett notices how radiant she looks today as well. "Alright, now I'm curious... what animal do you guys see me as?" Rosalie says to no one in particular, but all of us stop laughing and look at her, afraid to speak our minds... expect one.

"Well, there would only be _one_ obvious choice for you Ms. Hale." Emmett speaks out smugly.

"And that would be?" Rosalie says raising her eyebrow at him.

_Please God, don't let Emmett say a 'little piggy.' She's holding her flute case in her hands ready to strike, and I don't want a repeat of last week. _

"You're unsocial... except when you want to be, you hide in your _den_, you're cunning, defensive, sexy, and very sassy... which would obviously make you... a _vixen_."

We all stay silent waiting for Rosalie's reaction to Emmett's confident answer. Rosalie stares him down and finally after a moment, shrugs her shoulders and says, "I can own to that." I breathe out a sigh in relief that I don't have to put my foot again with these too. At least they're trying to be nicer to each other.

Then Alice looks very excited to get into the game too, bouncing on her toes asking Emmett, "What about me? What animal would I be?"

"A squirrel." Rosalie and Emmett say at that same time, which causes a roar of laughter. Alice looks a little perturbed by that answer, but shakes it off in good sport.

"Well, it's been fun everyone... but the girls and I have to get to our grad studies class. We'll see you at lunch time boys." Alice starts walking toward the building entrance.

Edward kisses the side of my head and says to my ear, "have a good class, sweetheart. I'll see you at lunch time."

"I'll miss you till then." I say to his cheek, and kiss him quickly on the lips.

"As will I." Edward replies, but I'm suddenly pulled away from him before he can reciprocate the kiss.

"We need to separate you two, or we'll never get to class. Let's go, Ali." Rosalie says while she's tugging me behind her and up the stairs. Before I get to the front door I see Edward laughing with Jasper and Emmett walking towards the theater building.

_I'm so happy all the guys are getting along. And now that I've left Edward, all I can do is feel anxious until we're together again... gosh, I got it bad._

"You have it so bad for that guy, Bells. Have you admitted it to yourself yet?" Rosalie laughs out as we go down the stairs to the basement.

"Yes, Rose. I've told him, and he said he loves me too."

"Ooooh, Bella! That's so exciting! You both look so good together!" Alice says cheerfully.

"Thanks guys."

We walk into the classroom and see several of our fellow graduate classmates already sitting down waiting for class to start.

"Woooh, Bella. You'll looking very hot today!" Mike says checking my outfit out from head to toe. I notice his eyes linger a little too long at my breast area.

"No kidding. What's the special occasion, Bella?" Tyler says as he appraises me as Mike did like a show pony.

"It's her birthday. And I picked out her clothes for today." Alice says proudly siting down in her chair next to me.

"Yo, buddy! Eye to eye contact. She's got a boyfriend. He may not see, but I do... so back off. He's knows karate." Rosalie says standing over Mike's desk.

Mike puts his hands up in defense from 'the vixen', "Hey, sorry. I meant no offense, okay? But you do look really pretty today, Bella. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, Mike... Tyler. It was all Alice, really." I bring out my notebook from my bag to take notes as Rosalie sits on the other side of my desk. It's like I have two guardians protecting me when Edward isn't around... it's good to know they have my back. I lean over to Rosalie to tell her my appreciation.

"Thanks, Rose."

"Don't mention it, girl." She waves it off then takes her lap top out to take notes, and the class begins.

Thirty minutes into class, we're now at the library and broken up into study groups to understand how to use the BoCo library. It's primarily based on related topics for the majors that are offered at the conservatory, and grad studies is based on getting us familiar with how to use the library as an important asset to our education at BoCo.

In my group is Lauren, Jessica, Angela, and Tyler. We're supposed to find all of the books listed on the piece of paper we were given, and write down the publishing, date, etc. to prove we found them. There's 20 books listed, so each of us get 5 book titles. I'm looking at one of the stacks in the theater arts section, when I hear two voices whispering on the other side of the shelf.

"—and can you believe what she's wearing today? She looks like a tramp! She probably got in to the _opera_ department because she's seeing her voice teachers son."

"Seriously, and I can't believe he would even be with someone like her. But it makes sense since he can't see, anyway. She must have him on a tight leash, cause he never says more than two words to me at a time."

_I know those voices... I can't believe they—_

I back away from shelf... quietly so not to be detected. I can tell my face is getting flushed and my throat is starting to constrict so much it's hard for me to breathe.

_I need to get out of here. I can't— They think I'm a... I feel sick._

"Angela." I whisper to the first person I see in my group who I know I can trust. She's always been sweet and kind to me from day one. I know I can trust her to give my message.

"Please tell Alice and Rose I needed to go home. Something very important just came up and... I—"

"Bella, are you okay... you look like your about to—"

"Just please give them my message. Thank you... I owe you one."

I go up to our teacher who is standing by the librarian talking quietly chatting to her.

"Ms. Sue, I'm so sorry I'm not feeling very well. Here is my work... may I please be excused?"

"Of course, Bella. Please feel better."

I thank her and bolt rush out of the library unseen by my friends. I run down the stairs to the conservatory and out the front door. I walk briskly down the street wiping the tears from my eyes, while on my way to the T stop at Hynes Convention Center off Massachusetts Ave. (_AKA Mass Ave._)

I use my Charlie pass and go through the railing. The C-line just left but to my luck there's a B-line right behind it. I enter the train and try to hold my tears in as long as possible so I don't make a scene. About 25 minutes later, the train stops at Harvard Ave. and I get off to walk to my apartment building. By the time, the train leaves I can no longer stop the stream of tears falling from my eyes down my cheeks.

I see my building when I turn the corner, and to my surprise I also see a black Volvo waiting in front. I keep walking, and once I can see over the car... there's Edward pacing by the front door leading into the lobby looking worried and a little upset.

I approach and see him turn his head in my direction. Just him being here makes the pain or rejection almost disappear, but not entirely. I hear myself let out a sob, as he walks down the stairs and finds my body with amazing accuracy, like always. He's so a tune to me... like he has Bella radar or something. Once he touches me, I can't holding the sobs that pour out of me, the floodgates have officially opened.

"Oh, baby... God, I was so worried about you. You didn't answer your phone. Shhh baby, it's okay, please don't cry."

"I—I'm s-sorry. I can't—help..."

"Shh, it's okay. You don't have to tell me right now. Let's go inside, okay?" He nods his head gesturing to someone behind him. Then I feel Garrett relieve the bag from off my shoulder and hear him speak,

"Do you want me to help you carry her?"

"That's okay, I got it. Could you just get the door and her keys out for the front door, please?"

"Sure, Ed."

I feel worn out from crying and I'm not too sure what they meant by 'carry her' until I feel Edward lift me up bridle style in his arms.

"Edward! You don't have to carry me, honey. I can walk."

"I'm not letting you go, sweetheart. Just hold on, okay? Everything will be alright."

I have no energy to argue right now, and truthfully I want to be close to him... as close as possible.

We reach the first flight of stairs and I expect him to put me down to let me walk myself, but he doesn't. He starts walking up the stairs as if carrying my extra 110 lbs. weighs no more than a bag of apples.

"You're a lot stronger than you appear to be." I stay with my voice sounding gravely and hoarse.

"Thanks... I think." He says with a crooked smile.

"It's a compliment. I prefer you just the way you are. I would never ask or want to change you. But I really don't want you to strain yourself. I can walk the rest of the way—" He stops on the third floor platform and gently stops my mouth with a kiss.

"No way in hell am I letting you go for the rest of the day. So just get used to it." He says it with a gentle voice but authoritative tone, so there will be no way to argue or oppose the idea.

_Not that I would willingly._

I nod my head, knowing he can feel the movement and he continues carrying me up the stairs for the remaining steps. When we reach the top, I see my front door has already been opened and Garrett is waiting at the kitchen counter for us to arrive. When he sees us go through the door, he asks Edward, "Would you like me to stick around, Edward... or—"

"Is it alright if Garrett stays, love. We need to go with him in an hour anyway, or he could wait downstairs if you—"

"Don't be silly. Of course he can stay. Help yourself to anything you like in the kitchen, Garrett. And the remote control is on the counter." I feel a little silly instructing him while I'm still being held like a baby in Edwards arms, until Garrett says, "Thank you, Bella. I hope you feel better, and happy birthday."

"Thank you." Edward turns around and leads me to my bedroom. He opens the door with the hand that's holding me around my waist, then walks over to where my bed is.

"Watch out for the rug. I've tripped on it many times already."

"Thank you, honey." He sets me down on the bed, "Now just lie here a moment while I go makes you some tea. I'll be back in five minutes." He kisses my head, then walks back out of the room.

It seems so strange to be taken care of like this. I was always the one taking care of everyone else... and now my roommates, at least to the point of them wanting to call me 'momma bear.'

I'm not used to all the attention, normally Charlie would just let me have my cry out and I would be fine in a little while. When I lived with Rene, she was usually oblivious to any problems at school that happened with friends. It was probably better that way too, because had I told her, she probably wouldn't have known how to handle it.

I get up off the bed and decided I probably should go wash my face. I probably look a mess from all the tears I cried.

_Yep, I was right. Thank God I only put on mascara and lip gloss. _

I stare at myself I the mirror and think to myself...

_Is that really how people see me at BoCo? Someone who got in because I used Edward to get to Carlisle? Do I look like a tramp? Maybe I do in these clothes. I normally don't wear revealing clothing... just two times with Edward... and they were bought for me by somebody else! UGH, serves me right. I should just grin and bare it the next time Alice decides to shop for me so I can veto unwanted items. _

I use the bathroom, wash my face and hands, brush my teeth and hair. Then head back to my room to go change. When I get inside my room, I see Edward waiting for me on my bed with a cup of tea steaming on my side table. He hold his hand out to me to come to him, but I tell him,

"Wait just a moment. I would like to change so I can get comfortable."

"Would you like me to wait outside?"

"It won't be necessary, if you promise not to peak." I say with a chortle.

Edward in turn barks out a laugh and replies, "I suppose I can make that promise. I'll just sit on my hands until your ready."

I smile and strip out of my clothing and into my 'birthday suit,' I laugh to myself. Then put on comfortable jeans and a t-shirt with socks to cover my cold feet. I walk over to Edward, then push on his chest to let him know I want him to lie down with me. He understands then scoots over next to the wall while I lie down facing him putting my arm under my head.

Edward slides his arm under my pillow and pulls me closer to his chest with his right arm holding me close to his warm body. He very softly says to me, "I understand if you don't wish to talk right now... but I would like to know eventually, so I can understand what changed after this morning. Is it something I did, or—"

"No! No... it's not about you... well, that's not entirely true. You are involved, but that's because it's my fault, not yours."

"I don't understand..." his hand brushes up my side to cup my cheek. I know I have to tell him because he's worried and needs to know it's not because of him.

"Remember when you told me the first week of classes that there has been talk about me?"

"Yes."

"You didn't tell me not all of it was good." I don't mean to sound accusing, but I just hope he hasn't been sheltering me from gossip to save my feelings.

"I see. You over heard something today. Where?"

"In the library. We were doing an assignment and I was in a different group than Alice and Rosalie. They were in the computer lab, while I was by the stacks. I heard two girls talking through the shelf about..."

"What, love... what did they say."

I feel a lump coming to my throat once again, just thinking about it. "One of them said... something about me looking trashy today... and that she thinks I got into the opera department because you're Carlisle's son." Edward tenses up and I feel his arm pull me in closer, as I take gulp of air. "Then the other girl said that I must keep a leash on you because when she tries to talk to you, you didn't pay any attention to her." My tears start to fall again, but his thumb is there to wipe them away. "She can't believe you're with someone like me... and said it's probably because you... you can't... see." I'm loosing it and I cover my face with my free hand as Edward holds me closer to his chest rocking me back and forth to soothe me.

"Sweetheart, you know that's not true. What they said was absolute rubbish. Please... don't believe a word of it. I know one of the girls you're referring to. Jessica Stanley approached me yesterday in the Counterpoint Cafe, and I didn't give her the time of day. She's shallow, petty, and completely fake. I've known her for two years now, since she was an undergrad here, and now she's in the VP department because she's not as good as you are. The other girl too... they're jealous of you, precious. That's all."

"I—I was nice to her. I tried... to help her on Monday in acting class. She didn't even say a word to me a-after class. I just want—I dunno... I can't stand jealousy or competition... it's so...so..."

"I know sweetheart. I understand. I have to put up with it too. I've heard myself that the only reason I got in to BoCO was because of my father. I was also accused of not being an adequate, but then I won the concerto competition last year above all my other classmates. So you see, it's just gossip to make other people feel better about themselves. You can't let it effect you like this. You know I think you're the most beautiful and talented person I know and at BoCo. You're not trashy... they're just jealous because every guy at that school wants to be the one on your arm. But they can't have you... not while I'm still breathing."

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, sweetheart. You're so precious to me... you deserve to be happy, today of all days. I promise it will get better from now on, because I know you will love the surprise your friends and my family put together for you."

"You don't have to go through so much trouble... we could just stay—"

"Nonsense. My goal was to make this the best birthday you've ever had, and I still intend to follow through... despite this minor hiccup. I beg you to try and let this afternoon go like it never happened, and only focus on what's to come this evening."

I sniffle a little and nod my head, "Alright."

Edward smiles and kisses my forehead, "That's my girl. Now I must call Alice back. All of them should be on the T by now, but I promised to call as soon as I knew what was the matter. I think the ringer is off on your phone because of the library, right?"

"Oh, yes. I forgot. I'll go turn it back on."

"I'll be in the kitchen with Garrett, drink some tea sweetheart. I will make you feel more relaxed."

He steps out of the bedroom and I hear him walking down the hall.

This morning started out just fine with everyone spoiling me and of course waking up with Edward in my bed. I really do want to erase what Lauren and Jessica said in the library... but their words are ringing in my ears and somewhere inside making my blood boil.

_Stop Bella. Edward went through all this trouble to make your birthday special and you just need to drop it. _

I look in the mirror inside my bedroom and size myself up.

_If you're going to be in the music industry you're going to have to deal with competition and rejection! You need to toughen up... get a backbone and stop running from your problems! _

What if I just don't have it in me to be a fighter...

_Get some boxing gloves and start learning how to take a hit, then give it right back with a upper cut! Come on! You can do this, Bella!_

Yes... I can do this. I need to be tough... like Rosalie. She would never tolerate what those girls said about me if it happened to her. They would loose their two front teeth and have to ask Santa Claus to mail it to them before Christmas!

_Exactly! So stop being a lamb and be the lion I knows in there somewhere!_

Okay...

"WHEN I GET BACK THERE, I'M GOING TO WRING THEIR LITTLE NECKS!"

Looks like Rosalie is home...

"You take Jessica and I'll get Lauren. I'll show her what a tramp really looks like... I'll bring a mirror so she can see her own reflection!"

And 'Alice the squirrel' is going a little nuts too... I chuckle at my own joke.

The boys enter the living room and I can hear them all conspiring against those in the voice department who to dare to mess with _The_ Bella Swan...

_Apparently I've been titled "_The Bella Swan_," by Emmett. Kinda like being knighted "sir" or "dame." _

But I don't want my friends to fight my battles for me... which I guess means... sigh.

_Time to face the music Bella, and say goodbye to the lamb... _

Now I'm the lion!

* * *

I hope you like the new installment. Let me hear your thoughts, cause Bella's birthday isn't over yet! _The best is yet to come!_


	18. Chapter 18: Vulerability and Strength

A/N: This chapter was very difficult to write... I was starting to make myself choke up near the end... And let me tell you, if you're not used to it, it's hard to write when you can't see the screen in front of you.

A lot of Bella's experiences are taken from true stories from myself and my friends stories at BoCo. Personally, I didn't have to face ridicule head on until I went there myself and heard it from the horses mouth. Up to then, I worked very hard, was nice to everyone... and to no avail, was accused of being 'fake.'

I grew from that experience and it's made me stronger... I had a good support system and that's what a lot of performers need in order to make it through this tough industry.

I hope you continue to follow and enjoy the story 'cause there's a lot more action to come! We're only to the second week of classes, so Bella and Edward have along way to go yet!

* * *

I hear voices arguing and conspiring in the living room... I decide it's time to put a stop to it.

It's time to start a battle plan and time to put a stop to all my foolishness. I'm no stranger to jealousy and ridicule... but today was the first time I'd ever witnessed it first hand.

I've realize after today... the competition has just gotten worse, because I won't back down!

When I went to Forks high school, no one knew I was a performer or singer. I used to perform in plays when I lived Phoenix. All of the theater kids there grew up together in a tight group. We looked after each other, which probably resulted in hardly anyone messing with us. If there was any gossip or jealousy, it was kept on the down low so I never actually reached my ears. I was mostly just hard on myself... when I would screw up in school or during a rehearsal... I would repeat it over and over again until I got it right.

When a professional director came to our school to direct our musicals, Eleazar Salzar... all of us were very excited. Until we discovered this director was as tough as nails! He would accept nothing less than Broadway quality work. But he was an amazing teacher who taught us everything about theater: how to prepare for a role, how to access our emotions, how to fill the space of a stage with charisma and personality... only he wasn't very nice about it.

Eleazar was known for making people cry. He saw your weakness and insecurities, then used them to his advantage to get something out of you that he wanted...an emotion, hard work, an amazing performance. You hated him... then you loved him afterward.

The shows we put on were beyond amazing. Our school plays always got raving reviews. All of my hard work was paying off, until I busted my knee in "Seven Brides for Seven Brothers." I was playing the leading role, "Millie," and tore my ACL during the huge dance number. The show had to stop and my understudy went on in my place.

After the show, I expected the monster to come out and tear me a new one for ruining everything... but he didn't. Eleazar actually visited me in the hospital that night, then told me he obtained the very same injury ten years ago. It ruined his chance at becoming a performer on Broadway...

That was what made me loose it. I didn't cry because of the pain anymore... I cried because my dreams of performing as a triple threat were shattered.

Eleazar surprisingly brought someone to see me in the hospital a week later, after I had my surgery. Siobhan O'Connor was visiting from Seattle to give a master class at the University of Phoenix and saw me perform the night before I busted my knee. She sincerely told me that judging from what she heard that night, my voice has great potential to sing classical music. Before they left, Siobhan gave me her contact information saying if I needed any recommendations for voice teachers in the area, to give her a call. I told her my father lives three hours from Seattle then asked if I may see her the next time I visited. She seemed happy I was considering giving classical music a shot, then left with Eleazar, telling me she hoped I had a speedy recovery.

When I attended college in Seattle, there was lots of competition, but not as much as BoCo. I was still kind to everyone and treated everyone the same, except for _one person _it made no difference. That was my first dose in reality for how the world of opera really is. Cut throat.

I made lots of friends and was happy. Except ONE catty, insecure person disliked me with a passion no matter what I did, or how nice I was... Tracy Miller hated me. Nothing would change her mind about me.

Luckily, there was no ugly confrontation or 'bitch out'... we mainly just stayed out of each others way. She would try to spread stuff about me... but no one believed it. I was liked by everyone else... the faculty and the student body. If any other people saw me like Tracy did, I never knew about it... and I actually prefer it that way.

If only today, I didn't hear first hand what Jessica and Lauren really thought about me, I probably would have blown it off and called it gossip. But what they said about me in library... cut me deeply. But I know now... thanks to Tracy Miller... there's no stopping it.

Edward's right. No matter what I do, how nice I am to people... there's always _someone_ who will spit in your face.

_FINE! If they don't want my friendship... they don't deserve my time! I want this career just as much as they do, if not more...and I can still shine without stomping on other peoples toes or spreading gossip. I just have to kick some ass, do my work... and show them their petty jealousy will amount to nothing in the end. _

I throw off my t-shirt and keep my jeans on. I put Alice's top back on with a nude camisole and bra underneath, so I can move around in Acting for Singers.

Honestly, I've seen other girls dress around campus in short skirts and see-though tops. But moment I do... it's called 'trashy." Just goes to show you how hypocritical people can be. I can still wear what Alice bought me for my birthday with pride, and not look "trashy," as those girls called me earlier. I look at myself in the mirror and put my boots back on over my jeans.

I'm pumped and ready to face the world... a little wiser.

_No more cry baby! I got my boxing gloves on! _

I open the bedroom door and hear my friends talking about how they are going to get me out of my current slump. Little do they know, I'm way a head of them.

"I know! Maybe I could ask Lauren and Jessica out on dates, then stand them both up!" Emmett says like it's the best plan in the world.

"You'll do no such thing!" I say out loud to get everyone attention. Everyone stops talking and looks up at me shocked.

"Bella... are you feeling better? Edward said to give you a moment... or else we would have come in and—"

"I'm fine. But I feel a little ashamed about my actions. I acted like a scared little girl who ran away with her tail between her legs. It was something completely foolish and inconsequential, and I completely overreacted. I won't make the same mistake again."

Pace back and forth a little trying to explain myself better to my friends...

"Honestly guys, I'm not used to hearing people talk crap about me... especially within earshot. I just got a big wake up call today... and I understand can't make _everyone_ like me... but that won't change the way I am and stop me trying. I refuse to let what they said effect me anymore like it did today."

"Baby." Edward smiles and walks over to me giving me a hug. "That's my girl."

"Edward, you were right. Please... I beg you, if it ever happens again, don't coddle me... tell me to go back there and get some balls! I'm tired of looking strong on the outside and feeling weak on the inside! I'm 24, not 12 for Gods Sake!"

"Don't be too hard on yourself, love." Edward holds my face then kisses my forehead.

"No!" Rosalie stands up and walks over to me saying right to my face,

"I was going to tell you the exact same thing... 'to man up,' and if that didn't work I would have beat some sense into your thick skull... of course after I beat the crap out of those bitches." Everyone chuckles as Rosalie continues,

"Bella, you are one of the most talent all-round performers I know, and people who are talented... like all of us in this room... have to learn to take shit sometimes. Even when it's not deserved. I had to my whole life because boys thought I was beautiful and girls hated me for it. So I told them to 'Fuck Off' and they left me alone. Bella you _are_ strong on the inside... now you just need to show them you don't give a shit what people think, and keep being awesome like we all know you are."

When she finishes everyone claps at her little lecture. I pull her in for a fierce hug. "You're a good friend, Rose. Thank you!"

"You bet, I am." I lean back and smile at her, then look at Alice on the sofa. "Ali?"

"Yes?"

"Let's go to Acting for Singers and kick some ass."

"YES! Let's go!" Alice jumps up off the couch and joins Rosalie in our embrace.

"Aw, group hug everyone! Our baby Bella is all grow-ed up!" Emmett says bringing all the guys in for a hug, surrounding us girls in the middle.

"Shut up, Emmett." I chuckle, then strain my voice saying, "Uh, guys you're kinda squishing us!"

"Toughen up and take it, girl!" Emmett quips back but gets two elbows in the gut from Rosalie and Alice, then punched in the shoulder by Edward.

"Aw, come on guys! I'm still full from breakfast! Oh geeze, my stomach."

"It's your own fault for eating more than Shaggy and Scooby Doo!"

Everyone laughs and disperses while Edward says, "We'll drive you girls to school so you can have lunch and get to class on time. Do the rest of you need to go back right now?"

"Nah, my composition class is at four, so I'm good." Jasper says going to the kitchen to get a drink.

"I'll eat here, since my acting class at two, and hang here with Jazz." Emmett says grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

"I'll come with you guys. I have my lesson with Stefan in an hour." Rose grabs her flute case and her bag then heads out the door with me, Edward, and Alice to meet Garrett downstairs by the car.

* * *

We're all eating our sandwiches at the Counterpoint Cafe. It's very crowded with most of the student body taking their lunch breaks simultaneously. All of the tables are full, so we go sit down in front of the TV on the sofas. I see Lauren and Jessica eating with Mike and Tyler at one table right next to Angela and Ben sharing another table. They're talking and laughing together, then Jessica makes I contact with me and see me sitting next to Edward. She smiles looking friendly and waves to me... which I smile and wave back.

"What are you doing?" Alice whispers into my ear.

"Being friendly. She doesn't know I overheard them in the library. There's no need to stoop to their level... I can still be myself." I say taking a bite of my sandwich.

"That's not how I would handle it. I would punch the bitch if she spoke shit about me, and tried to hit on my man." Rosalie says while taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Yes, but I'm not you, Rosalie. I won't take crap anymore, but I'm not going to be aggressive either." I take a chip out the bag I'm sharing with Edward.

"That's right." He kisses me on the side of the head, then we all talk about how good breakfast was this morning. I try and get some details out of the girls about the plans for tonight, but without success .

"It's time for class, Bells. Everyone is starting to walk over." Alice gets up and grabs her designer bag. I follow behind her, then turn back to Edward.

"I'll see you in a little over an hour, baby. Thank you for everything. I can't wait to spend the rest of the day with you." I kiss him and give him a big hug.

"I love you, too. See you at 2:15 on the dot. I'll be waiting outside your class, since we have a schedule to follow."

"Always planning something aren't you? See you soon."

Alice and I walk across the bridge by the fens on Boylston Street to get to Acting for Singers. When we arrive, we all sit and talk on the floor waiting for Alistair to arrive.

"Alright, today we're going to do improvisations. As opera singers, things might go wrong on stage where someone messes up a line, but it also might be in a foreign language. So your jobs are twice as difficult. You'll have to be able to think on your toes and be prepared for anything just like straight actors do in plays. So let's get started."

We all warm up our bodies together, doing stretches, and vocal exercises. Lauren is standing next to me and whispers, "I like your top Bella, but what happened to that cute skirt you were wearing earlier today in class?" She says it innocently enough, so I kindly reply,

"I didn't want to be trashy and flash all the boys in class during the stretches, so I went home and changed. Alice bought this for me to wear to school today, it's my birthday."

"Oh, happy birthday." Lauren says, then looks away to finish the stretches.

I smile to myself and then Alistair has us all sit along the wall to do a game called "freeze improv." He explains that two actors must get up on stage to start a scene given by the class, then improvise the lines until someone from the class calls out "FREEZE." Then the two actors on stage freeze as the person who called out takes one of their spots, positioning themselves in the same position, then continues acting an entirely new scene that the other actor on stage has to follow along. Alistair picks me and Alice to start off the exercise and tells us that we are in a mall trying to hide from the police for stealing make-up, "And SCENE!"

Alice and I start doing a mission impossible routine to escape from the mall police while I supply the theme music. We hear someone call out "Freeze!" and we're frozen in a pose with Alice's arms wrapped around my waist, trying to lift me over a wall.

Mike stands up and taps Alice on the shoulder, then takes her spot holding my waist and lifting me up onto his shoulder saying, "Can you see the paint can, sweetie? It should be on the right side of the shelf!"

I play along and reply, "All I can see is some gardening tools and a blow torch! You do this every time, honey! Why don't you put things back in the same place so you know where to find them?!"

Mike slides me down off his shoulder; I feel my body brushing all the way down his torso until I reach the floor. Then he steadies me with his arms and I turn around to face him. He leans forward closer to my face, "You know I think it's sexy when you scold me..." he goes in to try and kiss me, but I duck and slide out of his grasp.

"Nuh uh, none of that mister. We have a job to do! We bought this house a year ago and have waited long enough to paint it. There's plenty of time for that later!" I lean forward to kiss his nose like a newly wed couple would do to be cute, then I hear two people call out, "Freeze!" I freeze just as my lips touch Mike's nose.

Alistair picks Tyler to stand up instead of Josh who looks upset. I know Josh would have most likely tapped me out just to be this close to Mike's face. I see Tyler tap Mike's shoulder and takes his position... then starts a new scene. Tyler begins acting like a little boy who hurt his knee... so I choose to act like the sympathetic mother who has to comfort and cuddle him to make him feel alright. When I stand up to go get him a band-aid I hear another "Freeze!" This time Jessica stands up and taps Tyler on the shoulder to take his place...

_Oh, come on people! I've been up here forever! _

She starts the scene crying on the floor, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STOLE MY BOYFRIEND! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND! HOW COULD YOU?!"

_Okay... there's several ways I could play this out...the bad guy who is also the victim because of ignorance, or the bad guy who has no sympathy and remorse for the victim and either owns it, or denies it._

I make my choice.

I go over to Jessica to try and comfort my best friend. "Jess, sweetie... I didn't know he was your boyfriend. We met last week in New York at an audition and had coffee. He told me he was seeing someone but that it was over. One thing led to another and we fell in love."

"Don't make excuses! He broke up with me because of you!" Tears start pouring down from her face, and seeing her cry is also making me start to choke up.

"I didn't know Jess. Please, please... don't hate me. I'm your best friend! I would never hurt you intentionally." I reach out to touch to her... If I can try and make her understand. She's the one who I would fight to keep... even if it means giving up the man of my dreams and my happiness.

"You're no friend! How can I ever trust you again?! Go! Be happy! See what I care, I don't need you or him, you BITCH!"

The tears are falling from my face seeing the absolute loathing in her eyes, "I'll stop seeing him if it means you'll forgive me! I didn't know! PLEASE, JESS! I love him! Don't hate me, PLEASE!"

"NEVER!"

"FREEZE!"

Jessica freezes in a mid slap before it touches my cheek, breathing very hard with tears tracing down her face, and red eyes with hatred behind them. I'm still on my knees with my arms at my side, ready to take the hit without defending myself.

"Hold that pose, ladies." Alistair stands up and walks over to use in the scene. Do you see this pose class? Give me two words that describes this scene.

Ben raises his hand, "Yes, Ben?"

"Power." Ben says confidently and puts his hand back down.

"GOOD! Yes, power. You can see the levels with one person standing over the other, but also Bella sitting up on her knees as the emotion builds. Which also shows what? Someone else... Lauren."

"Weakness." She says, putting her hand back down.

"Not, not weakness in the pose. She knew a slap was coming, yet her arms are not up to protect herself... not cowering or flinching away shows what?... Alice."

"Strength." She looks at Alistair with a confident expression on her face, then puts her hands down.

"Exactly. That is what made the scene work. It's a play between strength and power with high stakes. It moved us because Jessica's bitterness and scornful words made Bella want to sacrifice her own happiness for her best friend. That shows a _strength_ of character, and self sacrifice... not weakness. It also shows how Jessica needed to feel dominant over Bella. The weakness, lies in the person unable to handle rejection, thereby causing them to lash out against those responsible for their pain...to empower themselves and make others feel miserable as well. It's a situation which all of you must learn to face if you are to make it in this industry, because all operas deal with strength and power, dominance and submission. Now let's proceed with the exercise. Thank you Bella and Jessica, for taking a risk performing a dramatic scene. Lauren, take Bella's place, she's shown her enough of her abilities in this exercise. Good job, Bella."

Alistair nods in my direction smiling as I sit down next to Alice to watch the rest of the class play out their improv scenes. Alice takes my hand in hers and squeezes it showing me how proud she is that I didn't crumble under the pressure confronting Jessica.

_I promise myself, that from now on... I will never let hateful words derived from jealously control me again._

Alice and I are walking out of class, when I look up, in front of the door waiting by the curb is a stretch limo with Edward leaning on the side. He's dressed in a light blue button down shirt and blue jeans that are sitting just right on his hips. I see he's holding a large bouquet of white roses, and wearing sexy crooked grin.

"Holy shit." I hear Jessica blurt out behind me, while I'm still frozen in shock standing next to Alice.

"Edward, what did you do?" He holds out his hand to me and pulls me into his arms giving me a big kiss in front of everyone.

_Great, I went to school feeling overdressed, and now I feel _under_ dressed! I can't win! Can't we please just forgo wearing clothes for the rest of day! ...Wait... I didn't say that out loud did I?_

"Happy birthday, sweetheart. Let's get moving... the plane won't wait."

_Oh good, I didn't say it out—wait a second!_

"PLANE?" I gasp out, stunned in disbelief.

"Thanks so much, Alice. I'll take it from here." Edward says as he opens the door for me to get inside.

"Make sure you're both back by four o'clock tomorrow for opera studio! Don't be late, children. Oh, and Bells say hi to Mom and Dad when you see them! They've been dying to meet you!" She kisses me on the cheek and says, "Have a great time!"

"Mom and dad... but... but—" I can't seem to form a sentence as Edward gives Alice a hug before getting into the limo with me.

"We shall." He says closing the door behind us. "Are you ready for your adventure, love?"

"Edward, why do we need a plane? Where are we going?!"

"Just relax and enjoy it, sweetheart. You'll find out as we go along... It's all taken care of."

I watch him pour me a glass of chilled champagne with expertise, putting his index finger by the rim of the glass to feel when the bubbles reach the top.

_Fascinating..._

When he finishes pouring my glass he hands it to me, then pours his own and holds it up for a toast.

"You know I couldn't have put this night together alone, I had loads of help from Alice and our families. We thought it would be special with all six of us going together, but then Alice put her foot down and wanted it to be just you and me. She said we should all have breakfast together this morning since you told me you don't like staying out late and partying... so I figured we'd all get up early instead."

I bark out a laugh as he continues...

"I have to admit this whole day wasn't cheep but with everyone pitching in to help, and some free things thrown in as well, it turned out not costing everyone that much in the end."

"Who all helped?"

"Your parents, my parents, Alice's parents, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett...and myself of course."

"So many? When did you plan this? You haven't even met my parents or Alice's... or—"

"The first time I spoke to Alice on the phone, it wasn't just to invite me to come over for 'bonding day' on September 1st. I told her what you told me about your birthday qualms, so we decided then to give you a birthday you would remember for years to come. You mean a lot to your friends and family, so they're just showing you how much you mean to them by doing this for you."

"You all mean the world to me too. No one has ever gone through so much trouble for me before. Being with you is the only gift I wished for."

"This is only the beginning, love." He clinks his glass with mine and we take a sip of champagne together while we make our way to Logan airport.

The limo drops us off at Terminal C, and the driver goes to the trunk to remove our bags and carries them to the curb in front of Edward's feet. I see Edward give the driver a tip, before picking up our small carry-on and waits for me to come to his side.

"I can carry my own bag, Edward."

"I got it, love. Just show me where Virgin America is and we'll get on our way." I lead him to the counter and the very lively and friendly lady behind the desk.

_It's seems they are much kinder to people with lots of money... typical._

We easily walk through security and wait by the window to board the plane.

"You seem excited, love." Edward says with a grin.

"It's because there's hardly anyone here. I really hate to fly in planes due to it being so crowded and noisy all the time. Plus, I tend to get sick... but with less people the odds are I won't catch anything!"

"Actually, there's only going to be four passengers flying today. Plus Garrett, our pilot."

"You're kidding!"

"No. We're taking a jet, love." As Edward says this, I see a small mid-jet taxiing towards our gate, and someone looking very familiar sitting in the cockpit.

_WHAT?_

"Garrett is a pilot!" I say completely shocked! Edward nods his head laughing at my surprise.

"Why does he drive you around everywhere when he could be flying jets all the time?"

"Because likes to. He's retired from the navy and has been my father's best friend for the past twenty years. When he got injured on duty and fully recovered, my dad was the first to hire him and give him a job as my driver and a pilot for when he had to travel internationally. My mom introduced Garrett to his wife Kate, who is my mom's best friend from Chicago."

"Wow, that's incredible."

"They're family now and live in Chester Hill down the street from my parents. Two years ago, Dad and Garrett bought this jet together as an investment to carry passengers part time."

"Wait, just a second... this is YOUR jet!"

"No, but my parents are kindly letting us use it."

_Holy Moly._

After we board the plane, I see Garrett more clearly sitting in the cockpit fiddling with the controls and speaking to the tower.

I look around the plane and see the interior is gorgeous! I ask Edward what kind of jet this is as the flight attendant puts our bags in the overhead compartments, then asks us if we would like any refreshments.

"It's called a Challenger 300. It can reach up to 541 mph, so it's pretty handy for long distances... but unfortunately only have a twenty minute flight scheduled for today."

"Where are we heading?"

"JFK, Miss Bella. New York City. I hope you're feeling much better." Garrett says as he walks toward us while we're getting settled into our huge comfy electric recliner seats.

"Yes. Oh, and thank you for all your help this afternoon, Garrett. I appreciate it so much... it won't ever happen again—"

"Don't you worry your head about it, darlin'. I told Edward after I met you, I can tell you have a tender heart but are still tough as nails. I appreciate you always being such a gem to me, and let me tell you, Katie can't wait to meet you when we get back! Here's a little something from the both of us. Happy Birthday, darlin'!" He hands me a blue envelope.

I'd never heard him talk so much before. Now I can actually hear a slight twang in his voice, like he's from somewhere in the south... only I can't pin point where.

"Thank you so much. Please tell her, I look forward to meeting her too!"

Garrett nods his head and tells Edward that our flight is due to leave on schedule, and we will be due to arrive in JFK by 3:45 PM. The weather will be a nice even 70 degrees tonight, so jackets won't be necessary. He also mentions the concierge is setting up in the rear of the plane, so they can get started once we're clear to take our seat belts off.

Once Garrett leaves for the cock pit, I whisper into Edwards ear, "What do we need a concierge for?"

"It's a gift from my parents... a manicure and pedicure. They wanted you pampered and prepped for dinner and a show tonight."

"Oh... my... God." I fall back in my seat. "Why are you all spoiling me so much? Did I save the whales and establish world peace, or something?"

Edward laughs out loud and kisses the back of my hand, "No love... it's just for being kind and wonderful you. You have many other fans in this town, didn't you know?"

"You know, thanks to you, I'll never be able to go on a regular plane again? Nothing else will be able to compare to this."

"Good... then my beautiful Swan will never fly away from me." Edward says as if we were in some romance novel.

"God, that was cheesy but I still loved it!" I told him resting my head on his shoulder.

"Good. 'Cause I usually only breakout the cheesy lines if there's wine involved."

"Okay, you're free to stop being corny anytime now!" I say while tickling his side and he yelps out a very unmanly sound. We laugh at each other as Garrett says to please listen to the safety instructions from the flight assistant, then we'll be clear for take off.

We just landed at JFK airport. There was just enough time to do a manicure, pedicure, and foot massage. I thank everyone for their kind service once we exit the plane and everyone says they will see me tomorrow afternoon as we enter JFK airport.

Garrett says he'll carry our bags for us and lead us to the passenger pick up area. Edward says he prefers not to take taxis if he can avoid it. He told me they drove crazy and it smelled so bad the last time it nearly made him loose his lunch. I laughed out loud and a made a note to myself to avoid NYC taxis in the future with Edward around.

We follow Garrett and when we step outside, I see him walk toward a black Aston Martin parked on the side, with a driver in front. Garrett talks to the driver and gives him instructions.

"This isn't for us... is it?"

"Of course, love. This is gift from Alice's parents... it's her dad's car."

"Jesus."

_I knew he was a successful lawyer in Manhattan, but I didn't know he was THIS successful! _

"Good afternoon. I'm Demetri and I'll be you chauffeur for your trip. I understand I'm to drive you to the Brandon residence first, is that correct Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, please."

"Then let me get the door for you and we'll be all set to go. Please watch your head Miss._" _Demetri says while opening the door.

"Thank you." I say with a smile trying to keep my inner laughter under control.

"Thank you, Demetri." Edward says letting me get into the obscenely expensive exotic car first.

_I have to laugh a little inside my head. It's like living in a fantasy world. Is this how royalty is treated every single day with people kissing up to them all the time? Thank God this is only for one day, because I'm about to bust out laughing if one more person calls me Miss!_

When we start driving, I see Garrett up front talking with Demetri about the details of the car. I look out the window trying to hide my smile by biting my lower lip.

Edward leans over grabbing my hand to put in his lap. He whispers softly into my ear, "Is this too much? It feels like you're getting uncomfortable."

"No. Not uncomfortable... it's just... I'm not accustomed to having people wait on me, and drive me around. I guess I just feel a little out of my element."

"Well, you might want to get used to it when you're a big opera star. People will be pampering you wherever you go."

"I'm not a diva... I wouldn't require all of the extravagant and luxurious glamour that goes will the job. I'll still be plain and simple Bella from Forks."

"Nothing about you is plain love... but I do admire your simple tastes in life, because that's my way too. You are the greatest treasure I could ever hope to possess."

"Well you're just full of romantic lines today, aren't you Mr. Cullen."

"I'll keep 'em coming. I got millions of them... plus I have the accent on my side, don't forget."

"Trust me... I haven't forgotten." I grab his collar and pull him down for a long kiss. When I pull away I see we're crossing over a long bridge and entering the city of Manhattan.

This is only my second time visiting this city, and I'm so excited. I didn't get a chance to really see the city the last time. I describe everything to Edward, who is very indulgent, as he listens to be me rambling on and on about the intricate scenery.

After driving for forty minutes, we stop in front of 2150 Broadway, in the upper west side of Manhattan. We step out of the car, and I look up at the tall building as Demetri gets our bags from the car.

"Here's the key, Garrett, go ahead and let yourselves in. It's the penthouse at the very top floor, and you're names are already listed at the front desk. Garrett has already told me about your itinerary for this evening and tomorrow, Mr. Cullen, but here's my card should anything change. Shall I return around six o'clock to pick you up?" Demetri asks, then Edward shakes his head.

"That sounds just fine. And please call us Edward and Bella. Thank you very much Demetri!" He holds his hand out to shake and gives him a tip.

"My pleasure, Edward, and happy birthday Miss Bella." I nod my head smiling.

"Shall we go inside, Miss Bella?" Edward offers me his arm as a grand gesture.

"Why thank you so kindly, Mr. Cullen." I take his arm and curtsey.

"Come on, you kids... before you cause a scene!" Garrett says grabbing our bags, leading us inside the elegant lobby.

We take the elevator to the top floor and it opens up to a grand foyer with beautifully carved white French doors. Garrett goes to open the door and I say nervously,

"Shouldn't we knock, first."

Garrett turns his head slightly, "Mr. and Mrs. Brandon will not be in residence tonight, but they will be returning home tomorrow. They said, they would enjoy your company for brunch around 10:30 AM The address should be on the counter they said."

"Wow... they're so generous to allow us to use their place. I haven't even met them in person yet."

We walk inside the condo and it is absolutely breathtaking. If I didn't know any better, I would think they hired Esme as their interior decorator.

"Oh, Edward... it's so beautiful."

"Can you describe it for me, love?"

"Of course, but first let me read to you the note they left for us by the door."

_Dear Bella, _

_Happy Birthday. We hope the use of our home and chauffeur will make your stay in New York more comfortable. You may stay in Alice's bedroom which is on the far left, and Garrett may sleep in the guest bedroom two doors down from Alice's, if he so chooses. We look forward to meeting the person who has been such a good friend to our daughter tomorrow at the deli down the street at 10:30 AM. The business card is on the back. See you in the morning! _

_Ellen M. Brandon_

_I cannot believe Alice and her parents did this for me. _

"I don't know how I'm ever going to repay her..."

"I think you miss understand the definition of a gift, darling. We expect nothing in return, but your happiness." Edward kisses my cheek.

"Well, that's my cue to be off. I will see you all at the airport tomorrow!" Garrett tells us as he places the keys in Edwards hand.

"You're not staying here tonight?" I was confused why he was leaving. There's more than enough space for him to sleep here, and an extra bedroom...

"Why, do you kids need a chaperon?" Garrett says with a straight face, then Edward breaks out laughing.

"Garrett and Kate have family here, darling. The place is ours for the night."

"Oh... alright then. See you tomorrow, Garrett. Thanks for everything."

"My pleasure, Miss Bella." He nods his head then sees himself out the door. Once Edward and I hear the elevator 'ding,' he turns to me and smiles.

"Come, show me around sweetheart, so I don't fall on my arse or break some precious family heirloom."

"I think that would be my job you're referring to, my dear." I laugh as we take the grand tour together of the Brandon house.

_Overall, this place is huge for New York City! My hostel was like living in a closet under the stairs compared to here. Now I know how Harry Potter felt after my auditions in New York were over in January._

The apartment is spacious and bright, with a grand room that leads to a private outdoor space. We walked around and find there are three bedrooms and four and a half bathrooms. The exterior wall has a great panoramic view of the city. There's a den directly adjacent to the living room, and northern terrace. The formal dining room looks expensive, but not as elegant as Esme's house.

Next is a breakfast area and a superbly designed kitchen with subway tiles as a back splash! I would definitely want to cook in this kitchen! (_But Esme's is still my dream kitchen._) It has top-of-the-line appliances and a spot for more casual dining, which is surrounded by windows and accesses to a western terrace, where you can dine _al fresco_ for a romantic dinner.

The master bedroom suite is away from the other sleeping quarters, I'm guessing for privacy... and has its own western terrace. The bathroom looks so luxurious with a deep soaking tub, separate glass enclosed shower and... oh my God... there's a _second_ full bath in the master wing, plus two custom walk-in closets.

We walk to the other side and right away I can tell which room is Alice's because all I see is pink... everywhere!

"Oh, dear me."

"What is it, sweetheart?" Edward asks me.

"I don't know if I can sleep in this bedroom tonight, Edward," I say trying to hide my smile.

"Why, what's wrong?" I lead Edward inside and let him feel where the bed is as he takes a seat. "What bothers you?"

"It looks like we just stepped inside a Pepto-Bismol bottle... honey, we're surrounded by pink!" I tell him with absolute disgust in my voice. Edward laughs at my silliness, and pulls me down on the bed with him.

"Well, the bed feels comfortable enough... why don't you just close your eyes like me and pretend it's a color that appeases you?"

"I think I can manage that... do you have any blindfolds for tonight?" I say low and sultry to trying to tease him.

Instead of a verbal reply, I hear a low growl inside Edward's chest starting to rise inside of him, until it bursts out and causes him to flip me onto my back. He pouncing on me like a carnivorous cat hunting for its next meal.

"You give me so many ideas, Isabella. If I could just even the playing field a bit, you would understand how sensual an experience it is to never actually see what a person you love is doing to you."

"Show me... please," I say seductively... being instantly turned on from his passionate response to my suggestion.

Edward softly kisses me, a slowly puts his hand on my face to cover my eyes. I keep my eyes shut as he starts to bite my jaw, all the way down to my neck and chest.

"All you are allowed to do... is _feel_... and expect the unexpected... You lie in anticipation for your skin to combust into flames... the moment the object of your desire brushes their lips against your skin."

He's dragging his lips over my chest and lifts my lace shirt and camisole over my head while my eyes are still shut. I feel him brushing his tongue over my belly and around my hip bones, like I once did to him a few days ago which drove him over the edge.

_I'm beginning to see why!_

I arch my back and my hips slightly lift off the bed, then I help him pull my shirt all the way off my body. "No cheating, Isabella. Keep your eyes shut."

He whispers in an authoritative tone while kissing up my taunt abs to my rib cage. He hasn't even touched me with his hands and I'm slowly slipping into madness... but just as I'm about to beg him to touch me... I feel his hand slowly creeping up my side and slipping underneath my red bra that matches my lace shirt. His breathing becomes heavy and he slowly lines his body up with his mouth by the nape of my neck, breathlessly speaking out,

"Isabella... would you let me... I mean—"

"Yes." I simply say while taking his hand and helping him slide farther up my body to feel my left breast. The moment he touches me and finds my nipple, he lets out a guttural moan which sends a shock wave directly to my pussy.

With my eyes still closed I side the straps off my shoulders and Edward helps me unhook the latch to my C-cup bra on my back. Once it releases, Edward tosses the offending piece of clothing on the floor and starts feeling my entire torso from the waist up. Both of his hands feel the weight, shape, and size of my chest like he's memorizing every important detail.

"So what's the verdict?" I say over his head as I turn and lie on my side to face his body with my eyes still closes.

"To what?" He says as he continues to feel and pinch my breasts and skin.

"I can't see your expression... so you have to tell me... what do you think of my boobs?"

"Oh, God in heaven, these are the most beautiful bristols I have ever had the pleasure to feel. You fit so perfectly in my hands, and they're so soft and perky. I only lack one observation..."

"And what is thaaaah..." I take in a quick gasp of air.

_Oh my God, he's sucking on me. Wow, it's been so long! I'd forgotten how it felt. Oooh, and it feels incredible... I forgot my nipples are a direct target to my pussy, and I'm very close to soaking through my panties at the moment._

I weave my fingers through his hair as Edward sucks and devours both of my breasts. I lie flat on my back as he pushes me down on the mattress crawling on top of me; I'm finding it more difficult to contain the moans escaping my lips from this position.

"Jesus, you taste even better than you feel, my love. Could you be anymore perfect? You drive me absolutely mad, Isabella." He opens my legs with his own and goes in between them. "Will you let me try something, Isabella? Just tell me to stop if you—"

"Oh, God please don't stop! Yes... anything you were going to say...it's yes!"

My eyes are still closed so I cannot see what Edward is planning on doing, until I feel his fingers brush the waist line of my jeans. His fingers gently start to undo the button, then slowly unzips my form fitting pants. Edward slides down the bed to take my boots off, then pulls the pant leg toward him to loosen the fabric from my alert body.

"Are your eyes, still closed Isabella?" He seductively whispers as he climbs back up my body and lies on his left side with is right hand feeling my stomach once again.

"Y-yes..."

"Good..." he softly says into my neck. "Now is the time when I want you to feel every single nerve in your body come to life, as I ever so gently touch... stroke..." his hand is traveling lower and lower... past my navel... "caress... worship... and love... every ounce of you body."

By the time his says the word 'body,' his fingers have reached the holy land on the outside of my panties. He's doing precisely what he said before; he is definitely worshiping my body... making me feel and do things I normally would not be doing within two weeks of dating a guy. But I don't have the strength to tell him to slow down... my mind is definitely not in control right now, and everything he's doing to me is overpowering every sense of reason I ever possessed.

It helps that I already realized I love him, because I didn't get this far with Jacob after months and months of dating. This man has managed to get my pants off within twelve days! That's definitely a record for me. I feel completely out of my element... but so fantastically blissful at the same time!

"Ooh, Goood, please don't stop!" His thumb is slowly circling the outside of my clit and the rest of his fingers are slowly teasing the outside of my panties alternating between soft and gentle strokes.

"What do you want, Isabella?" He kisses and sucks on my neck as my hands fits the bedspread.

"Tell me... what do you want me to do to you?" He leans over and gently takes my breast into his mouth and uses his tongue to delicately circle my nipple.

"I want... you." I manage to moan out while his hand is still currently stroking me.

"Want me to do what? Be specific..." He says as he moves to my other breast repeating the same action and increasing the movement and pressure of his hand stroking over my panties.

My back arches and I moan out a "RRRAAAAAAWWWRRR" up to the high ceiling feeling a knot growing tighter deep inside.

"Did you just growl at me, love?" Edwards says chuckling, increasing his efforts to torture me.

"I... guess... I feel so...UNGH." _Can't think... can't talk... just feel!_

"Do you want me to make you come, my little lioness." Edward says growling out loud before biting my ear.

"Yes!" I manage to moan out.

"Not enough. I need to hear you say it. Say it, baby!" His hands is speeding faster, rubbing my clit to the point where I can't hold on much longer.

"Please, Edward... make...ahhh... me co—OOOH, MY GOD!" His tempo switches to double time, making my body writhing with pleasure. I'm so close.

"Ugh, I can feel you. You're so wet, baby. Come on... I know you're almost there, love. Let go!"

Edward kisses my neck and rests his head on my shoulder, when suddenly I feel an explosion burst inside me to the likes I've never felt before.

"UUUNNNGH!" I moan out so loud I think people can hear me two floor below us. When my body crashes back down on the bed, I'm gasping for air trying catch my breath. The state I'm in makes me start laughing uninhibitedly, from being so happy as I come down from my euphoria.

"How do you feel, baby?" I feel Edward's smile against my neck...also probably feeling cocky as hell.

_Actually, I know his cocky cause I can feel him along my thigh._

"You're feeling pretty proud of yourself right now aren't you? You got me mostly naked lying on top of my best friend's bed...FYI, Alice will not hear a word about this!" He starts to chuckle at me, then I feel down between my legs, "Hm, we may have to send her comforter to the laundry mat... and my panties."

I feel Edward laughing harder against my neck as his stomach is bouncing against my body.

_ He feels so good... I never want to get up... besides I kinda feel like jello._

His arm slides around my waist to hold me closer as he nuzzles my cheek. As his laughter dies down, he says softly, "I have to confess... I've felt-I mean... I've known... for a long time..." He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves, as I hold mine waiting for his answer. "Bella, you should know I fell for you _before_ you came to Boston."

"Really?"

I sit up on my elbows and finally open my eyes. When I turn my head I can see the serious expression on his face and gentle nod of his head... I know he's telling the truth.

"When, exactly... did you know?"

"There was never a define moment. I just knew one day after I got off the phone with you. It occurred to me that you were all I thought about... all I wanted. You always managed to make me laugh and smile without even trying... it always seemed to brighten my day. I was going through a really rough time, and soon after you told me you were definitely going to Boco... it was around then I realized I wasn't in love with Tanya. So I broke it off with her."

"You broke up with her because of me?!" I felt mortified. I started putting my bra back on so I would feel a little less exposed.

_I consider Tanya as a friend... I couldn't possibly think of betraying a friend like that. Even if we did meet after the fact... but still... I—_

"No, no, sweetheart. It wasn't _because_ of you... you never put the idea into my head. It was _my_ choice. After we broke up, I wanted to pursue you, even if it seemed like a risk."

"Why a risk?"

"Our relationship back then was platonic. I had no idea if you even felt the same way about me. But that was partly my fault since I was with someone else... I also didn't think to ask if you were with—but it's a moot point now. I just needed you to know how long it's been since I fell for you in case you were having doubts about how fast we're—"

"No... I'm not having doubts! I'm just going on instinct... like you said before. Everything we've done up to now has felt absolutely right, Edward. I realize there are no rules saying how fast or slow a relationship aught to go in order for it to be considered healthy... but I think the _right time_ to have sex, depends on when whether the couple feels _ready_ to take that next step."

"That's precisely how I feel! You have been—are—the only woman I want."

Edward sits up on the bed and pulls me into his arms holding onto me tightly, then rests his chin on my shoulder.

"Ever since you crashed into Yorkie at auditions and made me laugh... the moment you made me cry when I first heard you sing... it all went straight to my heart, Bella. And every moment since you've moved here, you've shown me your kindness, vulnerability, and strength...which in turn, only makes me want to protect you more and keep you safe. I can't lose you, Bella... ever."

I feel wetness on my shoulder, I felt my own tears start to fall down my cheeks and onto his shirt.

"You stole my heart the day you agreed to have lunch with me and Harry. Even if you were sick and feverish and I only touched you for a moment, I never thought I'd meet anyone who was more beautiful than you ever again... and it hurt to think it possibly might have been the last time I saw you."

He pulls my face up with both of his hands and rests his forehead on mine, "What I'm—I'm trying to say... Bella..."

Edward quickly pulls me to him and kisses my lips anxiously and firmly. I feel the moister from our cheeks mixing together as the kiss grows more desperate and intense. He pulls away just long enough to whisper against my mouth when he takes a breath, "I'm in love with you," then Edward continues to kiss me into a blissful oblivion with only one word coming to mind how Edward makes me feel...

_Strong._

* * *

Please review and share your thoughts. All are welcome!


	19. Chapter 19: The Best Day of My Life

I pull away from Edward's lips after kissing the heck out of him for saying the words I always wanted to hear him say...

_He is in love with me. THANK YOU, GOD!_

I thought I was the one moving too fast, but I was mistaken...we're not moving too fast. We're just perfect.

He reaches up with his hand to feel the shocked and happy expression glued to my face. As I hold his face with both my hands wiping the emotional tears with my thumbs from his beautiful green eyes, I whisper trying to keep my voice from breaking,

"You're so beautiful, Edward. I want you to know that, because it was the very first thing I thought when I saw you at auditions." He smiles and I'm sure chuckling at the memory of how I sounded trying to get a disoriented Eric Yorkie off my body, while wiggling and grunting on the floor.

"I thought you said you noticed my sunglasses indoors first." Edward says teasingly stroking my face and I push him back on the bed so we're both lying on our sides facing each other.

"Nope... the moment I saw you I remember saying to myself, "Wow... he's pretty." Edward bursts with laughter throwing his head back on the pillow. I push on his shoulder, mockingly offended.

"It's true! But it sounds so shallow of me to say that to you, because I don't love you for how handsome and sexy you look."

"Oh no?" he says as he strokes my face lovingly.

"Edward, I've never felt so connected and drawn to another human being before in my life. I once thought that person might have been Jacob, because I thought I knew nobody else better than him. But I realized too late that I was _forcing_ myself to feel things that weren't there to begin with. I wanted someone who would make my heart stop, and beat only for him... It's been that way with you, Edward. When I touch you, it's like I can feel you everywhere, especially here."

I take his hand and place it directly over my rapidly beating heart. "When we kiss, my body lights up like fireworks, and makes me want to sing every cheesy love song ever written." Edward starts planting small delicate kisses on my neck as I hold him close.

"I never thought I would find someone who I would love more than all the people, all the music... _and all the food _in the world."

I feel Edward chuckling and open my eyes to lean back and look at him. Edward's beautiful green eyes look up at me so warm and loving, even if they're unable to see the love that plainly written on my face.

Edward's smile spreads across his entire face, and I bring his head down to my chest as he wraps his arms around my waist holding me even closer to his hard body. His head is resting on my arm, while his face is buried in my chest. I slowly stroke his copper hair to feel the texture with my hand and tenderly kiss the top of his head.

"Edward..." My voice is shaking as single tear falls down my cheek. I give one more sniffle before I pour my heart out. "I think... I fell in love with you the first day you kissed me in Chestnut Hill."

Edward squeezes me so tight and groans out like his heart is bursting, "Oh, Bella. My Bella."

Edward's body pushes me to lie flat on the bed, then he finds my lips, kissing me hard and desperately. I wrap my arms around his shoulders, pulling his body close to me. I press his back with my hands firmly, until I feel his heart beating against my chest... I can feel his hands exploring my face and hair, then the skin on my sides. Soon, he sits up taking me with him, and slips his hands around my back, undoing my bra again with one expert tug. My own hands slide around to the front of Edwards body to start unbuttoning his shirt all the way down to the bottom.

Our breathing is fast and heavy, I gasp out between his lips and tongue controlling my mouth, "How much time do we have before six?"

My hands are unbuttoning his jeans, which I can't quite reach from this position, so I push on his shoulder to have him lie flat on his back. While I work on his zipper, I realize I need to take his shoes off before his pants. So I hop off the bed and start unlacing his left shoe.

Edward feels the watch on his left wrist to tell the time, and says we have an hour and fifteen minutes before Demetri comes back. I undo the laces of his right shoe ,and say breathlessly while pulling it off, "Plenty of time."

I'm finally able to pull his pants down, which has been on my mind... let's face it... since day one! I grab his jeans from the waist and pull as Edward lifts his hips to help me get the fabric loose from his body. Once his pants are on the floor, there's only two articles of clothing left between Edward and me being fulling naked.

"Come here, baby. Let me see you." He says holding his hand out to me.

I crawl up his body slowly kissing his left leg on the way up. Once Edward feels my lips on his skin, I see his toned stomach contract, then my attention is pulled to his bulge inside hin boxer briefs. My God... he has a HUGE TALENT!

My hands splay out on his thighs as I continue to kiss up his bod. I graze my mouth over the outside of his boxers with my lips, then finally over the amazing thickness under his tight, thin, black boxer briefs.

His breathing becomes erratic, "Bella! Please... I need... to see your face... ugh, GOD." His back arches off the bed when my mouth reaches the head.

I can feel the shape of it through the thin fabric, I definitely tell it's large and begging for attention.

I continue to kiss up his body faster, licking his strong flat stomach and pectoral muscles. My hands reach his shoulders as I take in his right nipple and suck it into my mouth.

_I love the salty taste of his skin, and the sensation of his strong warm body beneath mine._

My legs move to straddle his waist, so his cock will be perfectly lined up with my wet panties. When I reach his neck, his fingers release the comforter and grab my waist, then the sides of my face crashing my lips to his.

He groans in my mouth as I start to grind my pussy against him. "Tell me, baby." I whisper against his mouth. "Tell me you want me." I move the side of his face to lick his ear, while I feel him getting even more tight and hard throughout his body.

"You know I do. Can't you tell how much? I want all of you. I want to make love to you, Bella, so badly. Please... I need you."

"I need you too, sweetheart."

"I need to ask... are you on birth control?" He feels my face with his right hand as I pause on top of his body and sit up. I feel his stomach again with my hands, sliding my fingers around his waistband.

"Yes. I have been for a few years... but you should know." I take a breath hoping it doesn't change anything. "I haven't done this before."

_Please God, I hope he doesn't change is mind._

"Good," he simply says.

Then Edward sits up holding my waist and rolls on top of me, taking my panties off with both of his hands in one quick motion. He tosses them on the floor with the rest of our strewn clothing, and I lift off my shoulders to reach for his boxer briefs, only he doesn't let me sit up.

"Not yet baby. I need to taste the rest of you first and get you ready for me."

"Haven't you done enough, already? When do you I get to please you?"

"You please me simply by breathing, my Bella. Now try to relax... let me take care of you."

His pushes me closer to the edge of the bed and spreads my legs apart before kneeling down on floor.

I was never actually a fan of Jacob going down on me. I never got off unless he used his hands, so I faked it more times than I'd like to count... just to get him to finish. In truth, Jacob never made my body want to sing... but just Edward's hands and mouth being in proximity to my pussy makes me want to hit a high C.

I feel Edward's lips kissing the inside of my thigh as his hand crawling closer and closer to my pussy lips.

"You feel so soft everywhere, baby... and you smell so good. Let's see how you taste..." He gentle parts my lips so he can reach my opening and I feel hi,s tongue start to slide between my folds.

"OOOH MY GOD, EDWARD!"

"Yes, baby. Let me hear your sweet voice."

His tongue seems to know precisely how to drive me insane with need. My body start to convulse with pleasure that's spreading throughout my entire being. His tongue enters inside me and pushes all the way into me, then sucks hard.

"UNGH, baby... baby, I'm close."

"I know... You taste amazing, Isabella!" He slides two fingers inside me and starts pumping slowly and steadily. He twists and curls his fingers up meeting a different spot inside me and it makes my back arch again off the bed.

"UGH, right there."

He moves his hand faster and faster as his fingers stroke the numb inside my body, a place I've never reached before in all my attempts to get off on my own. Edward then sucks once again, adding a third finger, then pumps furiously inside my body.

I feel my entire body release and my voice lets loose a long a high pitch moan. As my heart pumps blood directly to my head making me a little dizzy from Edward's mad oral skills, Edward climbs on the bed again, lifting my limp body forward to the head of the bed.

"I have... never... ever... felt... anything... like that." My head rests sinking deep into the pillows. Edward's warm body is lying on his side pressed fulling against the length of my body and kissing my neck.

"That doesn't surprise me," he says knowingly. "But I'm far from being finished with you, yet." He chuckles, then I realize at that moment, Edward is fully naked. He's holding himself in his strong right hand, slowly stroking himself spreading his pre-cum around the head.

"You're right... and now it's my turn." I lift off my back and throw my left leg over his body so I'm straddling his waist. "I want to taste you now." I slide down his body, feeling his hard length brush against my pussy, then brush my nose along the inside of his legs.

"Bloody hell." I hear him moan, as he puts his hands in my hair, feeling the thickness and pulling a little.

I start licking his long shaft from the base all the way to the top, hearing him let out a long moan and breathing erratically.

_I may still me a virgin, but I became an expert on giving blow jobs over the years._

I take his long and thickness in my hand lifting it off his stomach, then slide my hand up and down his shaft feeling the bulbous tip with my thumb.

"Ooooh baabby!" Edward sighs, as he pulls my hair to the side, moving it away from my face as I duck my head down and take as much of him inside my mouth as I can, until it reaches the back of my throat.

"JESUS FUCKIN HELL!" Edward shouts out has I slowly slide my lips back up over the top, sucking hard on the tip. I roll my tongue around the head, then use my hand to pump the part of him I couldn't fit all the way inside. I put my mouth all the way around him again, and pick up the pace using my hands, lips, teeth, and tongue to suck and stroke him.

"Hmm, you taste good too, baby."

But he doesn't let me go back down. Instead he grabs me and pulls forward for a hard and desperate kiss, using his tongue to part my lips and explore my mouth. He rolls on top of me, placing himself between my legs and sliding against me.

"I—I wasn't... done yet... baby." I try to explain as he kisses down to my right breast and sucks me hard into his mouth.

"Any more of that and I would have popped my cork ahead of schedule. Right now I just need to be inside you more than anything..."

"Make love to me, Edward. Please." I beg him and he lifts my right leg so he can get closer to me.

"Put your legs around me baby. Are you ready?"

"Yes..." I take a deep breath as he lifts his hips and finds my entrance without any help from his hands. Then slowly and easily slides inside my body. When he reaches the barrier he pauses, taking fast and shallow breaths.

"I'm sorry, it's... going to hurt, love. There's—"

"I know what to expect, sweetheart. Please... make me yours."

"You are Bella. Only mine... "

He puts his forehead on mine and squeezes his eyes tight slowing his breathing down. "Take a deep breath, sweetheart... and let it out slowly."

I do as he asks before he thrusts his hips hard into my body. "Ugh!" I hold him as close to my body as I possibly can... feeling every inch of him slide inside me as his hips finally meet mine.

"God... Jesus... you're so tight and warm. It fucking feels incredible! Are you alright?"

"Yes... just... give me a moment... you—you're kind of... um... large."

He chuckles and kisses my mouth tenderly, "All for you, baby. I love you so much."

We kiss for a while as I feel my body start to adjust to his size. Then very slowly he starts to lift his hips away from me, and brings them down pushing his cock deeper inside me. He repeats the movement as his hands caress my face, I think so he can feel if I'm not wincing in pain anymore.

"Oh, you feel so good. Do that again baby... faster."

"As you wish, love."

His hands grab my shoulders and uses his arms as an anchor to grind his whole body against me, pushing his hips in and out of my wet pussy. His breathing gets faster as the tempo of his hips start to increase.

"Yes, baby... harder." Edward lifts off my chest, moving my legs higher up his body. He's almost bending me in half as he pounds harder inside me, hitting my g-spot from a new angle.

"UGH, soooo gooood," I hear him moan out. "I'm not going to last, baby. Come for me, Isabella! Come on! I want to hear you!"

I feel myself unable to hold on much longer as Edward pumps into my entire body making me pulse inside with insurmountable pleasure and ecstasy.

"UUUGGGH, YES! AHHHHH!"

I'm definitely hitting a high note, coming violently as my entire body tenses up, squeezing Edwards shaft inside me, then spasms to an exhilarating release of pleasure.

"Oh, fuck... I can feel you coming around me... Don't stop! Come on, love!"

I couldn't stop myself even if I tried from what this man is doing to me. As he keeps moving faster, he releases my legs and puts his hands on the bed by my head. I hold his body with my legs and arch my back off the bed as I feel another orgasm flowing inside me. Edward sits up, and grabs my waist, pounding into me with a new force until he quickly lets go, reaching his own climax. Edward moans loudly, cursing out a long 'Fuck' while arching his head to the ceiling. I feel his cock pulsing and filling me up inside... then he collapses on top of me, sweating, and tenderly caressing my head.

"Wow... I can't... even... describe... wow." Edward says, completely out of breath.

I start to laugh because of the irony, and complete happiness I feel in my heart, "You sound just like me... talking about your mother's decorating!"

I continue laughing and he joins in on top of me. He tries to roll off of me but I stop him, holding him closer to my chest, "No! Please don't leave. I can't let you go yet. I'm too comfortable right here."

"I don't want to crush you, my love." Edward says nuzzling my neck and kissing me on my shoulder.

"Just for a moment. You're not heavy, you're just right." I say while letting out a blissful sigh.

"Not heavy? Bollocks, you're the one who is light as a feather, darling. You weigh no more than wee leaf."

I chuckle and say incredulously,"What, so you're Scottish now?" I decide to give him my best _Braveheart_ impersonation,

"If you say I weigh no more than a wee leaf laddie, then yer bum's oot the windae!"*

Edward rolls over laughing his ass off, taking me with him lying on our sides. I'm happy we still manage to keep the connection between out bodies and my leg hooks over his.

"Oh, Jesus you're too much, Isabella Swan! How do you know all these accents?"

"I'm kind of like a parrot... I hear a different accent and I copy it. I was in _Brigadoon_ when I was thirteen, and it takes place in the Highlands. I usually practice when no one is around... well, except for you, I guess."

"I love it. No one has ever made me laugh so much as you. I never though I could be so blissfully happy than I have been these past few weeks. I love you so much, Bella."

He kisses my lips tenderly, while stroking the sensitive skin on the small of my back, down to my tush. I pull myself closer to him and start kissing his chest, before I feel him getting harder inside me.

I pull away from his mouth in surprise, "Already, baby? We just finished..." I chuckle while sounding shocked.

"I can't help it. You just feel just so bloody amazing. I want—"

_Beep Beep... Beep Beep..._

Edward curses and removes his arms from around my waist to turn off his alarm. The movement causes him to pull out of me, and we both groan in displeasure.

"It's time for us to get ready, love. We have forty-five minutes before Demetri picks us up for dinner."

"Alright... at least we have all night." I kiss his lips.

"That we do... and don't forget the morning. I want you before breakfast." He kisses my lips harder and I feel his tongue brush against mine.

We finally break away from each other and get out of bed. I show Edward where the bathroom is and close the door after turning the shower on for him. I walk back into the bedroom and pick up my bag off the floor which has all of my clothes and presents from my friends and family. I open the first card from Garrett and Kate.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm sorry we haven't had the pleasure of meeting yet, but from what I hear from Garrett and the Cullens... you are beyond a special young lady with an enormous talent. Thank you for always showing kindness to Garrett. Most of the girls Edward dated in the past, thought he was a butler or man servant, treating him like he was beneath them and without respect.  
_

_ I can tell from your kind heart, generous nature, and especially from how happy Edward has been this past month, that you are definitely a keeper! You're always welcome at our house, and I hope we can one day sample your amazing cooking, since Esme speaks so highly of your skills in the kitchen! Happy Birthday and we hope you enjoy New York!_

_Sincerely, _

_ Kate and Garrett Stone_

_Geeze, I haven't even met Kate and I love her already! She seems just as kind and amazing as Esme. I can see why they're best friends. _

I look inside the white envelope and see there's a hundred dollar bill inside... _wow, that's generous!_

I put the bill inside my wallet and look inside the bag for the red envelope from Jasper and Emmett, or 'The Boys' as they called themselves. It's a funny musical card with, a their voices singing in the background:

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOOOUUU,_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOOOUUU,_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY OPERA BELLAAAAAA _

_(Emmett jumps the octave for the high note and I bust out laughing!) _

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOOO YOOOOOUUU!_

_Jasper: We love you, Bella!_

_Emmett: Especially your cooking!_

_Jasper: We hope we didn't screw up breakfast this morning..._

_Emmett: If we did, you probably will really appreciate the gift we're giving you!_

_Jasper: We got you a nice dinner at a famous restaurant in New York! You said you've always wanted to go there from hearing the name in all the old movies you love to watch, like "Life with Father," and "Funny Girl," and "Meet—_

_Emmett: OH, By the way Mrs. Funny Girl, the next you watch "Meet Me in St. Louis," you have to wait for me, 'cause that movie ROCKS! I watch it every Christmas at home... and  
_

_Jasper: You're so gay, Emmett..._

_Emmett: Shut the fuck up, man! Just 'cause I'm an MT and like Judy Garland does NOT make me QUEER!_

_Jasper: Em! You're wasting time on th—_

That was the end of the message before it started looping again to them singing "Happy Birthday" all over again... I hardly heard it the first recording, because I was doubled over laughing my ass off. I look at the bottom of the card, and see that they each wrote notes at the bottom.

_Sorry, we ran out of recording space and couldn't figure out how to erase it and do it over. We hope you enjoy New York, and Emmett says not to do anything he wouldn't do... which pretty much leaves you open to do anything you want! Enjoy dinner, be safe and we'll see you tomorrow! _

_ Jasper_

_I'm not gay, Bella... despite what Goldie Locks here may say... I love ya, girl! Have a kick ass time in NYC, Mamma Bear!_

_ Emmett (AKA Papa Bear!)_

_They bought me dinner at a restaurant... where I've always wanted to go to... I have no idea what they're— Oh, no! Nonono, they can't be referring to what I think they mean... "Meet Me in St. Louis"... "Life with Father"... "Funny Girl"... they all mention... oh my God... they did! I can't believe it!_

"AHHHH!"

Edward rushes out of the bathroom quickly, "What! What's wrong, baby? Are you hurt?"

"NO! I can't believe they got me a reservation and bought me dinner at Delmonicos! Oh My GOD!" I jump and down like an idiot!

_ Alice's room must be rubbing off on me... I'm becoming her!_

Edward smiles and walks toward me, laughing at my excitement. His sexy body is wrapped in a towel and he smells so fresh and sinful!

"Ugh, you smell delicious... and so good... I could eat you." I go up on my toes and start kissing his collarbone, as his arm wrap around me. He laughs from being ticklish, then sensually says while grabbing my ass,

"You should talk... even after making love you smell even better than you did before."

"Ew, I highly doubt it. I'm all sweaty probably smell of sex."

"Exactly." Edward growls, leaning over and devouring my mouth. We kiss for a good thirty seconds, and I can feel him getting hard again through his towel that's ridding low on his hips.

I hum inside his mouth, "Down boy, I have to start getting ready. I definitely don't want to be late for this dinner. I feel like I've been looking forward to this my whole musical watching life!"

"Well, then get your sexy body out of my reach before I have my wicked way you again and again!"

I grab my toiletry bag and go inside the bathroom before closing the door. I look at myself in the mirror covering the wall. and see how tangled and messy my hair is from being in bed.

_It's times like these I'm so grateful that Edward can't see... he would surely be laughing at my appearance right now!_

I take a good hot fifteen minute shower, to wash my using my shampoo and conditioner, then lather my strawberry body wash all over, and shave my legs again. The hot water is relaxing my muscles, but I still feel anxious being away from Edward. I turn off the water and dry off, using the softest towel I have ever felt.

I brush my teeth, and blow dry my hair out using a rolling brush so my hair billows down my back in thick waves. I puts some simple mascara and lipstick, with a coppery eyeshadow on my lower lid. Then I walk out into the bedroom to get my second birthday present from Alice. I haven't actually seen it, yet... and I'm a little skeptical to wear it, since the whole 'school' ensemble she picked out for me this afternoon wasn't exactly successful.

I get my garment bag and open the zipper. As I see the color of the dress, I feel instant relief. It's a floor length midnight blue strapless satin dress. The material is thin so it will show absolutely ever curve and dip of my body... I only hope it shows the right ones. I look inside my bag and bring out Rosalie's card.

_Bella,_

_I hope you will find my gift good for more than one obvious reason. Put it on under the gown Alice got you for tonight without the straps, and it should stay hidden... as long as you know how to put it on right. _

_Have fun, and make sure your man treats you the way you deserve... with respect. _

_Happy B-day,_

_Rose_

I nod my head at Rosalie's card and place it back in the bag.

_If only she knew how amazing Edward does treat me... he makes me feel like I'm the only woman in the world. Like I'm special... or he's too afraid to lose me. But that would never happen... I love him too much to go anywhere._

I look inside the Victoria Secret bag, already have a good guess at what she decided to get me...and I was right. Black lingerie. A corset with removable straps, thin lace panties, four garters with sheer nude and black stalkings, and finally black stilettos to go with the dress... or for the lingerie, if we decided to get kinky.

_What am I thinking! We just started being intimate... do I really want to treat this as if it were a honeymoon of some kind?!_

Though strangely enough, that idea does make me feel excitement rather than fear... which is out of character for me.

_NO! I promised Carlisle we wouldn't be moved in together or engaged by the end of the month!_

Well, he said nothing about next month...

_Shut up, and get dressed! _

"What about next month... and why are you telling yourself to shut up?" Edward walks into the room, looking devilishly handsome in a black Armani tuxedo.

_I think I'm drooling._

"Sweetheart?" Edward walks toward where he thinks my voice was coming from, before I got frozen in to silence from his sexiness.

"Sorry... I think you just blinded me with your hotness."

"What a pity... I love hearing your voice describe the world to me so I can see it as you do." He finds my body and pulls me closer to him. "Jesus! What are you wearing, you saucy minx?" He starts feeling my entire body with his hands and cheek.

"Rosalie... bought me lingerie for tonight."

"Not to go out in, I hope... I don't think I'm able to leave this room now feeling you dressed like this." His hands reach around to my practically bare bottom, which is only has a thin piece a lace covering my hips. "God, can I please have you again... right now!" He takes my ass in his hands and squeezes, while smothering my mouth with hot and wet kisses.

"Ed-ward... I have.. to finish get-ting ready. Ugh, sweetie...Eek!" He picks me up and puts me back on the bed and starts kissing my chest, pulling the top part of my corset down to kiss my breast that's currently bubbling over the top.

"Sweetheart, we have to leave in ten minutes! Let me up!" I start laughing trying to get this horny man off of me, even if I'm working against my own desires.

"I can't... stop... too... sexy!" He tells me in between kisses and sucking on my breast.

"You're going to ruin my panties before tonight... I promise we will continue where we left off when we get back... now unhand me you horny musician!"

"Alright. But I promise you, I will make your body sing for me at least four more times before we leave New York." He gets up off the bed then offers me his hand to help me stand up.

"Thanks baby, and I will gladly reciprocate. Now will you help me zip up my gown?"

"Of course, my love."

* * *

We're sitting in a grand room at the famous Delmonicos, the first restaurant in the America, open since 1830. The waiter graciously recited the menu to Edward while I picked which entree I would like. I had no idea the prices would be so costly! Just a steak cost forty-four to ninety-five dollars! The least expensive item wasn't even a salad... it was mashed potatoes.

_Dang! _

"Would you prefer red or white wine, sweetheart?" Edward asks me, as the waiter stood by the table eying my chest. I clear my throat, afraid to make any decisions that would increase the bill.

"Whatever you suggest, honey."

"I was considering a Malbec to go with our steak."

"That sound lovely." I say, even though I'm uncertain what kind of wine a Malbec is.

The waiter nods his head then asks which one we prefer. Edward turns to me again, "Do you have a preference, love?"

"Not at all."

Edward nods, then politely says, "Just give us your best one, and we will begin with the Tuna Tartare."

"Very good, Mr. Cullen."

I look around at the atmosphere, and Edward once again asks me to describe the setting for him. We're sitting in a room with lots of round tables with white cloths, in front of us. Edward has asked the _Maitre_'_D _for a corner, so the noise would be more quiet and less bothersome. But I notice as I look around that the decibel level seems to be low in here already. I assume it's probably loud for someone with sensitive hearing though.

There are beautiful chandeliers hanging across the room, with dark wood paneling about four feet from the floor, and beautiful stenciled wallpaper that goes up to the ceiling. The colors are warm and welcoming with dashes of fall colors in the art work, displaying what Delmonico looked like in earlier decades.

"It's absolutely gorgeous, Edward. This seriously has been the best birthday of my life."

"It's not over yet, darling."

"There's more? Why? You've all given me so much already..."

"We're trying making up for not being apart of your life for past 23 years... we had a lot to make up for."

"That's silly! Who does that? How am I supposed to give _you_ 24 years worth of birthday presents in return?"

"You just did... before we came to dinner."

"But—"

"I've never made love before, Bella."

I do a double take... for the first time in my life. "But... Tanya said—"

"Oh, I've had sex before. But that's something else entirely, in my opinion. I was never in love with any of my partners before you, Bella. And coming from someone who's been there... there is a world of difference."

I decide to tell him... speaking very quietly, "I promised myself I would wait, until I was in love with someone... because I wanted it to be _special_. I'm obviously _not_ the kind of person who would wait until after marriage... and I'm ashamed to admit to you... that was the excuse I gave to Jacob when we were together for three years."

I take a deep breath to let go of the guilt with Jacob, and from my inability to stop smiling. "But with you, Edward... I just knew deep down inside of me... that it was you I was meant to love... and it will always be you."

I see a tear drop fall from behind Edward's glasses. Then he pulls his hand away gently from mine to wipe his eyes. "Look what you're doing to me, Isabella. You've turned me into a bleeding Nancy!"

"I'm sorry." I say... but not feeling too guilty about it.

"You know how I knew you were different, Isabella? Because before you, the last time I cried was when I found out how I lost my sight at twelve years old. That's how I knew I couldn't let you get away after your audition."

"God, you're turning me into a bloody mess too." I say cheerfully, as I wipe the tears of joy from my eyes. "Only I have make-up to worry about, and you don't. Could we stop with all the mushy stuff for a while to give our tear ducks a break?" I laugh out as Edward joins me in wiping our tears. We both agree to change the topic.

We talk about everything and anything that comes to our minds. About what operas they're planning on doing next semester at BoCO. What we're going to be studying in class tomorrow for opera studio, and what to expect during my voice lessons with Carlisle, since Edward has sat in on so many.

"What do you plan to do after graduation, Edward?" I ask as our appetizers come out. I describe everything that's on the table in front of him starting clockwise, so Edward would be able to find it more easily. Then he picks up his fork and thinks about my question for a moment.

"I thought about applying for accompanist jobs in the area first; like Boston Opera, Opera North, so on and so forth. Then if nothing turns up, I would have to branch out of state and start looking there. But I do want to possibly start my own opera company with one or two partners, eventually. I think it's something I would enjoy doing... coaching singers."

I look up at him amazed, because his ideas sound incredible. "I would love to be apart of that. I want to be an artistic director someday for opera and operettas too, either at a University or production company. I think we'd make a great team together! What do you say? Would you let me be your partner?"

Edward stops eating a stares at me from across the table, frozen in place. "If we weren't in a crowded restaurant right now, I would kiss you senseless this very moment. Are you pulling my leg! Of course, I would want you as a partner! Except, on one condition!"

"What's that?"

"You would have to not direct all the time and star in some of the operas."

I shrug my shoulders, "Sure... you don't have to twist my arm."

We laugh and enjoy our food and wine together. It all taste so delicious so far. The waiter returns and asks us if we know what we would like for our meals. Edward asks if I'm ready, and I tell him I will order whatever he's getting.

"Then we shall have the filet Mignon cooked medium rare, with sides of grilled asparagus, exotic mushrooms, and whipped potatoes."

"Excellent choices. The chef will have that right out for you."

"That's a lot of food, Edward."

"You worked up my appetite. But don't feel pressured to eat it all, if you cannot finish it."

"Are you nuts? I would never waist such amazing food. I don't care if you have to lift me out of here with a crane when we're through, I'm eating every last bite!"

Edward chuckles and grabs my hand across the table, "I love you so much."

"As I love you, Edward."

We're walking out of Delmonico... waiting for Demetri at the curb. I'm hating Rosalie right now because I feel like a stuffed whale in a museum in this corset! We ate so much food: appetizers, entrees, a chocolate desert, wine, and dessert wine...

"Uh, I think I'm in a food comma." I say to Edward while he's holding my waist steady by his side. "I may have to jog a half marathon to work off all the calories I just ate."

"Well, if you ask me, I think you need all the calories you just had... since I intend to help you work them off when we get home."

"You're going to kill me, Edward."

"Never... I love you too much to kill... I'll just put you into a sex coma instead... how about that?"

"Mmm, sex coma... definitely better than a food coma... especially, if there's chocolate syrup involved... all over your body."

"Hush, sweetheart. I'm getting a chubby, and it's quite difficult to hide one of those in public with my particular package...if you know what I mean."

"Oh, I definitely know what you mean, Mr. Cullen." I turn to face him and plant a searing kiss on his beautiful lips. Afterwards I decide to turn around to face the street, looking out for Demetri with my ass rubbing against Edward's erection.

"Not exactly helping the situation, my love." Edward says groaning against my neck.

"Yes, I am... I'm blocking everyone elses view standing in this position. Do you object?" I ask as I grind a little harder, causing him to stifle a moan on my shoulder.

"You're going to be the death of me." He says, placing a wet kiss on my neck, holding me tightly around my waist until we see Demetri pull up in front of the curb.

"So! Where to now, since we're not headed home and dressed to the nines?"

"Where else in the city requires formal attire, darling?" He says with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Um... a charity fundraiser?" Edward shakes his head and reaches inside his pocket, pulling out another card.

"You're final birthday present, my love." I take the green envelope from him, and open in taking the card out of the sleeve.

_Dear Bells, _

_Happy 24__th__ Birthday, Kido! I'm sorry I can't be there with you to celebrate, but I look forward to seeing you at Christmas. I hope you enjoy your gift because if you do, it was my idea... if you don't, it was Edward's idea! _

_Call me soon to let me know how everything went and have fun with Edward in New York. He called me two weeks ago to talk and as first impressions go, he seems like a good guy. Just make sure he treats you right. If not... well... you know what to do. _

_Love ya,_

_Dad_

I look up from the card and see Edward is holding two very small and thin pieces of paper in his hand. He hands one to me and I see that it reads,

**The Metropolian Opera, L'Elisir d'Amore***

** 8:00 PM September 13****th****, 2012**

"OH MY GOD! EDWARD, I LOVE YOU!" I grab his neck and kiss the crap out of him, and all over his face until he's laughing and rolling around with me in the back seat.

_Yep, I'm in love with this man!_

_Sorry Carlisle... If Edward asked me to marry him right now... the answer would definitely be YES!_

* * *

Translations:

Yer bum's oot the windae = You're not making any sense!

L'Elisir d'Amore = The Elixir of Love

I stayed up and couldn't stop writing this chapter. It's hard for me to go to sleep, but I must. Stay tuned for the next update... it will most likely be tomorrow! Typos are bound to occur, but they will be fixed during editing. Please review, so I can hear your thoughts!

Cheers!


	20. Chapter 20: Reluctant to Leave

**3:30 PM, September 14****th: Edward's apartment**

"I change my mind. I don't want to leave."

My arms are wrapped around Edward's neck as his arms are squeezing me tighter... not letting me leave his apartment to go to opera studio.

"I don't want you to leave either, baby, but you have to. It might help you get a job after graduation." Edward shakes his head as his hands feel the length of my upper body. Once his hands reach my neck, he lifts my face up to his and kisses me passionately. When he releases my lips, he puts his forehead on mine, holding my face close to his.

"I'm going to miss you too much. I can wait to audition until you can come too..."

"I don't like it anymore than you do... but gigs don't last forever. We're going to have to learn to deal with some separation, just like your parents did."

"Come with me? I could show you Chicago and you can meet the director too. Maybe he'll—"

"I'd love to, honey, but I start work for Dr. Randall this week for my work study. I'll most likely be lecturing for him at least once a week. I need the weekends to prepare my lesson plans, and doing homework. Besides, auditions for the opera and opera scenes are this weekend. I'll be busy practicing and—"

Edward kisses my lips quickly then excitedly says, "I know, but... I could stay help you practice. I'll play for you and then—"

"Sweetheart, you need to get your name out there! I can't ask you to use your talent for my own selfish reasons. You deserve more than that... don't sell yourself short!"

I see the excitement leave his face, which makes my chest hurt to see him so sad. I kiss him on the lips hoping to make him smile again, and because I need to feel close to him as much as possible. Once I pull away from the kiss, Edward strokes my face sighing, then falls back on the stool behind his kitchen counter. He runs his fingers through his hair in frustration and I move in closer to him to wrap my arms around his waist, resting my head on his shoulder.

"You know my skill on the piano are nowhere near as masterful as yours, but I can manage... even though I wish didn't have to. I want you to succeed, and do what you do best. So go out there and kick ass so you can play for those singers at Chicago lyric opera. Just—please, promise to come home to me in one piece, okay?"

"I'll always come back to you, love." He kisses the top of my head. "I want you to promise to be safe too..."

"Of course... I won't even have a chance to get into trouble, I'll be so slammed with work on campus." "I will never underestimate your clumsiness. After all, I'm the blind one and I still manage not to break any vases."

I lift my head and raise my eyebrow at him, for him, mocking me after this morning, "Yes, well... I'll just be on my way, in case I break anything else." I turn around to get my bag by the door.

"Hey, Bella...wait... I was joking." I hear him stand up from the stool and follow me to the door.

"I'll see you on Monday. I'll miss you."

I turn the handle to open the door a little, just as Edward closes the door loudly. He grips my shoulder quickly turning my body to face him and crashes his mouth to mine. His hands hold my face to his as his tongue enters my mouth, softening my will to leave. I drop my bag on the floor and wrap my arms around his neck to return his kiss with equal passion. His continues to kiss me to the point where it makes my knees buckle, and my head dizzy.

He slowly releases my mouth with three small kisses, and holds his forehead to mine,

"I'm sorry. I was only teasing... please, don't leave when you're angry, it kills me inside." He runs his nose along the side of my face, already causing a problem in my panties

"You don't play fair you know. Besides, I could never stay mad at you, I love you too much."

"I'm counting on that. I call you when I get there tonight." He says as he strokes my face and kisses my lips again.

"Okay. Are you taking Harry with you?" I say seeing his empty bed by the sofa.

Harry is still at Carlisle and Esme's house in Chestnut Hill. We only returned from the airport an hour ago, and I need to be at BoCo in fifteen minutes so I can be on time for Opera Studio.

"No. He's going to stay at my parents house. I'm taking Seth out with me to begin his training and my cousin Peter is going to help me once I arrive. It's all taken care of, I'll be alright."

"Okay, baby. I have to go, or else I'll be late... you know Alice and Tanya won't forgive me if they can't see me before class to interrogate me." I say with a smirk, and Edward nods with a knowing smile.

"Then I guess I have to let you go..." He pulls me in for a final goodbye hug and I squeeze him just as tightly.

"I had the best birthday of my life, Edward. I don't know how to thank you..." I tell him into his shoulder and he pulls away from me and gives me a small kiss.

"Just love me."

"I do." I tell him as I kiss jaw and tear myself away from his warm embrace.

We say our final goodbyes as the elevator door closes, and I walk out into the lobby, exiting Edward's apartment building at 73 Hemenway. I walk down Hemenway Street toward alleyway adjacent to Wood's grill, where Edward and I first had lunch in January. The alley has access to the back entrance to get into BoCo. As I'm walking into the building, I think about what happened after Edward and I returned from the opera L'Elisir d'Amore.

**11:20 PM, September 13****th: after the opera**

Edward and I can't stop talking about the opera. I explain during how all of the costumes and sets are designed and I how I feel they compliment the actors. I tell him who my favorite singers are and which arias I've already heard and sung before.

"I bet your '_Prendi per me sei libero_' is much better than the soprano we heard tonight."

"Edward, you must be biased. She's singing at the MET and I'm still in college."

"I am biased. But still, the way you sing... touches somewhere deep inside me, which nobody else has ever managed to do... and I've been around singers my whole life. So my opinion must count for something.

"Of course it counts! You know, Edward, the way you play the piano touches my heart too... you play the piano with such skill and passion... I just know you're going to be famous someday, baby."

I tuck myself under his arm and he kisses my head, holding me close to him.

"I know said I before I want you all to myself... but it would be a crime to society and extremely selfish of me to ask you to sing only for me... just so you never have to leave me."

"What are you talking about, honey?" I look up at him as he brings my head closer into his chest and holds me there.

"You're the one who's going to be famous, sweetheart. Pianist who accompany singers aren't the ones who get all the fame and glory. So if you do have to leave, it will all be worth it in the end if people steal you to hear you sing to them... and touch their hearts as well."

"They could never steal me away from you, Edward. But even if we have to be a part for a little while, I'll always come home to you."

I touch his face and bring is lips to mine, kissing him gently and parting his lips with my tongue. He opens his mouth and lets me in to taste him, and I we kiss each other until the car comes to a stop. Demetri gets out of the car and opens the door on the curb to lets us out.

"I hope you both had a good evening. Please contact me anytime when you wish to return to the airport."

"Thank you for all your help, Demerti . I have an envelope for you upstairs and I shall get that to you tomorrow. Have a good night."

"You too, Edward. Good night, and I hope you had a happy birthday, Miss Bella."

"Thank you, Demetri. It was wonderful."

Edward and I walk inside the building, then pass security to go into the elevator to take us to the pent house. Edward takes the keys to the front door out of his pocket, and finds the key hole with his left hand. He opens the door, letting us inside, and I wait for him to close and lock the door behind us. When he turns around to me, I slide my arm down to his hand and lead him to the east side of the apartment to Alice's bedroom.

We're the only ones home so there's no need to close or lock the bedroom door. Once we step inside the very pink room... which actually isn't so bad with the lights off, I turn the lamp on and start to take off my gown... only the zipper is a little out of my reach.

"Here. Allow me."

Edward softly says, while gently putting his large warm hands on my bare shoulders. He leans forward to kiss the nape of my neck as his hands subtly caress my back to undo my zipper.

The gown billows down to the floor and I'm left in only the black lingerie that Rosalie ingeniously bought me for the this very occasion.

"Would you like to undo the laces on the corset as well?" I say as seductively as I'm able. But Edward shakes his head,

"No. Not yet. The corset will be last."

He kisses my mouth with a little more fever than the kiss we shared in the car, and begins to take off his jacket and shoes. As he's undoing his tie and buttons, I start working on unzipping his trousers. When Edward is in nothing but his black boxer briefs, he slides his hands down my body, finding my legs and lifting me up so that my head is level with his. I bring my legs around his waist while our kiss deepens and becomes more urgent. Before, placing me on the bed, Edward press my backs into a wall, and continues kissing me down to my chest, which is currently bulging over the top of the corset.

"I love you breasts, Isabella. They're so soft and just the right size. You're body is so perfect."

"Wow... you actually called them breasts..." He pulls one of my breasts lose from the corset, and starts sucking on my nipple while grinding his hips into me.

"Well, that is what they are." He chuckles and works his mouth to the other side, while I scratch my fingers on his scalp and making him moan in pleasure.

"Yes, but you normally say 'bristols'... you're sounding more like an American, tonight." I say teasingly.

"Breasts... bristols... same difference. Do you prefer one over the other?" he says while his hips start grinding harder and harder against my pussy, making me more than ready for him to be inside me.

He kisses up my neck again, then to the side of my face as I answer him, "Nope... just an observation."

"I'll give you something to observe..."  
"Your cock in my mouth?"

I hear a feral growl sound coming from Edward's chest, then he quickly pulls me away from the wall and practically throws me on the bed. Within seconds, I feel Edward on top of me kissing down my body, and moving my panties to one side as he pushes two fingers inside me.

"Bloody hell, Bella, you're so wet! Do you have any idea how hearing you talk dirty makes me feel?"

"I can certainly tell how you _feel_ right now, baby."

_Oh dear, me his hands are gifted! And I don't just mean on the piano..._

"UGH! DEAR! GOD!"

"You fancy that, love?" I nod my head, cause my verbal skills are down to zero at the moment.

"How about this?" He slides down my body and replaces his fingers with is tongue, licking circles around my clit.  
"YES!" His fingers slide into me again and start pumping me furiously.

"Good. Now the sooner you come, Bella, the sooner I'll be inside you."

"Ugh, Edward!" He's sucking on me and pumping me so fast, like a man possessed... I can't hold on much longer. I cry out and repeat his name over and over, while he's still between my legs, devouring me like a starved man.

I cry out one final time, and go limp. I can't move a muscle. I don't even notice Edward has taken my panties off, until I feel him moving me to the head of the bed. I can finally feel his naked body pressing completely against mine.

"How do you feel, sweetheart? Are you sore or—"

I answer, while trying to slow my breathing down, "No...no... well... okay, a little. But it's nothing I can't... handle. Honey?"

"Yes, my love?"

I try not to laugh but I'm not succeeding, "May I take the corset off now? It's blocking my air supply."

Edward chuckles on top of me and says, "I'm sorry, love. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable."

"No, I would have told you... like right now." I dramatically wheeze out making him laugh hard. I cup his cheek in my shaky hand, and his pushes his face into my palm.

"You'll have to show me how... or where to start." Edward says sheepishly. I grab his hands and lead them to the front of my body.

"There's two ways with this one... the back has laces, and the front has hook-and-eyes. I say for my rib's sake, choose the front, it's faster. Just unhook them it like undoing a bra... only twenty more of them."

Edward nods and smiles trying to hold in his laughter. "I've actually never done this before... so this is a first for me." He starts undoing the corset after trying a couple of times til he gets the hang out it. I can finally take a deep breath without gasping.

"OH, that feels better. I've worn these before under costumes... and let me tell you, singing opera is difficult, but singing opera in a corset is just cruel punishment. Why did Europeans torture their women by having to wear these things?"

"Men thought tiny waist were attractive back then."

"Ha, they do in today's era too... yet just don't wear corsets all the time... except in the bedroom."

"Personally, I could do without them myself... they are sexy, but I'd much rather feel your skin... plus it seems like such a hassle" he grunts with the tighter ones around my boobs, "to take it off! There... all done!"

"I thought you liked the corset... you got all "grr" when you felt it before we left." I smiled at him and brought him down to my happy bare chest. Edward gladly brings both of his hands to cup my breast and starts kissing them.

"I do like it... but I love and adore you're skin so much more." He wiggles his eyebrows at me causeing me to laugh at his funny expression.

"That's good to hear, 'cause I'm not wearing one again during sex, unless it's our honeymoon or something!" I blurt it out before I have a chance to stop myself. I cover my mouth instantly mortified.

_What... the... fuck... did I just say? And... cue the crimson blush..._

"What was that you said?" Edward says with a gravely shocked tone in his voice. He lifts his body over mine, hovering over me. "Bella... did you say 'honeymoon'?"

I'm covering my blush with my hands, trying to hide my embarrassment. I'm too afraid to answer him...

"Bella." He voice is sounding less confident and I can't have that.

I decide to speak behind my hands, mumbling, "I'm sorry, Edward. It just came out—"

He reaches to pull my hands away from my face while I try to resist, "Don't hide from me, sweetheart. Remember what happened the last time?" he says playfully.

I nod my head... I'm still embarrassed, but he's right. I shouldn't hide. When my hands drop from my face, I see him looking down at me with the most loving and understanding expression I've ever seen.

He drops to his forearms, pressing his body more firmly against mine, as his right hand feels the side of my face. "There's my Bella."

I smile as we chuckle together. Edward gives me a sweet peck on the lips, then softly says, "I just want to know if you meant it... you don't have to repeat the whole thing. Just tell me, yes or no?"

I take a deep breath, trying to gather my courage.

_Why does this feel like I'm answering a proposal instead of a normal question? I have no idea what will happen if I tell him I truly meant what I said. This entire day has feel like a honeymoon to me rather than a birthday, and it's been so wonderful! I don't want to ruin it by possibly giving him the answer he doesn't want to hear. _

_God, if you can hear me right now... I'd appreciate some courage pronto! _

"Bella... it's okay. You don't have to ans—" he whispers against my mouth like he's about to withdraw the question, but I don't give him a chance...

I whisper suddendly, "Yes," and kiss his mouth as deeply as I can, before he has a chance to respond, or react.

I feel his mouth smiling wider and wider as I stick my tongue in his mouth to taste him and revel in our shared embrace for a few more moments. His being so close, and his hard cock pressing against my stomach, is driving me crazy with desire.

Instead of responding to my answer, I feel both of his hands scoop me around my waist and roll me on top of his body. I use the new position to feel, taste, and touch the rest of him. I adjust my position, so are bodies are lined up just right.

"I need to feel you inside me, Edward... I want you all to myself, baby. Will you let me make love to you? And then I want you to fuck me until your head feels dizzy and your toes feel numb."

"God in heaven, you needn't ask... I'll start begging if I'm not inside you right now."

"Hm... I might want to explore that option." I say to him in my low chest voice, causing Edward to groan and cry out as I slide my soaked pussy back and forth on top of his impressively engorged length.

"Please, baby... I need you! I'm not going to last... if you don't...UGH... put me inside you now! OH FUCK! BELLA!"

Without needing any assistance, I move just right so his cock easily slides directly inside me. It's a very tight fit. I feel the head of his shaft throbbing inside me as I slide farther and father down. He's only about half way in before I need to lift off of him and try again to adjust to his size.

"God, baby... do that again! It's feels so amazing... you're so perfect." Edward holds my ass in his hands gently leading me back down on top of him. I respond by doing as he asks, sliding back down on his wet cock until our hips meet.

We moan together in ecstasy of being joined again, "I've never felt anything so incredible before in my life, Bella. It's feels... like your body was made for me. We... ugh.. we fit so well together. Do you feel it, too?"

"Yes, baby. I'm yours, Edward... only yours."

He lifts his body part way and pulls my face to his. As he kisses me deeply, he meets my body thrusting up as my body presses down on his cock at the same time.

"I'm so in love you, Bella... it hurts... my chest burns for you... my skin is on fire... all because of you." Our hips meeting with ever rise and fall of my body. He fills me up so much, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to last.

"I'm close, my love... I—I'm going to... uh uh! Oh GOD!" I cry out as he pulls and lifts my body faster and harder. Suddenly my muscles freeze from an overdose of pleasure coursing through my body. I feel myself squeezing and releasing him buried inside me, but he doesn't stop there.

He moves us onto my side, with one of my legs lifted up. As he comes to his knees, he begins pounding his cock faster inside me, bringing out a higher pitch wail from my voice. After a few minutes, I feel him pull out of me and then he tells to me to flip over on my stomach. I roll over with whatever strength I have stored inside me, then he lines his cock up once again. The moment he enters me, my ass arches off the mattress, creating an even better position as I hear Edward moan and grunt. His tempo increases again, and my voice cries out in pleasure.

I can tell he's no longer making love to me, but fucking me into a different state entirely. I'm completely unable to comprehend anything but the feeling of him inside me, rapidly pumping in and out of me with a new vigorous passion. The friction and vibration of his hips slapping against my ass is creating an even more pleasurable experience, something I ever imagined was possible.

I cry out his name again, begging for him to go harder and deeper, then find myself coming once more, causing my pussy to spasm all around his length which finally puts him over the edge.

"UGH, BELLAAAA!" he fills me up inside, then pulls out of me. Completely exhausted, we fall together on the bed, with him behind me facing my back. Our breathing is shallow and fast... we're both too tired and worn out to even speak. After a minute, I try to sit up and get out of bed.

"Where are you going, baby?" He reaches out for me to come back to him, but I'm already by the door.

"I'm just getting us some water, honey. I'll be right back." Edward nods his head, then falls back on the bed with his arm over his eyes.

I walk into the kitchen completely naked, walking quickly on the cold tile. I find the stainless steel refrigerator in the dark, and open the door to a bright light inside that practically blinds me. While squinting my eyes, I find some water bottles on the top shelf and grab two, then bring them back to the bedroom. When I walk back inside, I see Edward in the same position I left him in, and brush his arm to get his attention to give him the water.

"Thank you, baby." He says before opening the bottle, then drinking down in three huge gulps.

"Wow, that's really impressive... and kind of hot at the same time."

"What is? Drinking water?"

"More like guzzling water. I'd like to see you try that with beer next time."

"I've chugged beer before, baby, during my undergrad. I won a couple of competitions and bets before with my skills actually."

"I'm not surprised... you're very talented with your mouth." I say teasingly, as I'm still standing by the side of the bed sipping my water slowly.

"All for you, baby. Aren't you coming to bed?" He says while reaching his hand out for me. I grab it with my left hand, and he sits up to pull me into his arms. I stand in place while he rests his head on my stomach.

"I will. I need to take a hot shower or bath."

"Hmm, you smell amazing to me. Why not wait til morning? It's late..."

"I should take one now. I hear it helps for... um... you know... after?" That gets his attention and Edward stands up, towering over me, Then cups my face and kisses my forehead.

"How thoughtless of me. I didn't mean to be so rough with you. You're just so sexy and good at this... I completely forgot this was only your second time... I got carried away. Bella, I'm so sor—"

"Please, don't. Don't apologize for something I wanted more than anything. I spurred you on, and told you what I wanted remember? There's no one at fault here. It's just how it is. Besides it doesn't hurt that bad...I'm just a little sore. But I am more than overjoyed and blissfully happy to be with you. I only hope I was able to please you as much as you pleased me tonight."

"Don't be daft, love. Bella... can't you tell how utterly happy you made me. I never dreamed this day would ever change my life the way it did, and it's all because of you. Now let me be a good boyfriend and take care of you. Come on... I'm sure Alice had a jacuzzi tub somewhere in that humungous bathroom of hers."

"Actually, her bathroom is about quarter smaller than your bathroom in Chestnut Hill." I say smiling at him as I lead him to the bathroom.

"Well, here's hoping I fit inside the tub then!" We laugh together as we go inside the bathroom before we fall in a deep and comfortable sleep in each others arms.

**8:00 AM September 14****th: Today**

I wake up an hour before our alarm, which is currently set for 9:00 AM unable to go back to sleep.

While staring at Edward fast asleep, I recall yesterday and how it was by far the best day of my life.

I cannot fathom it was put together by my new amazing best friend, and the handsome man who I absolutely adore, sleeping next to me... plus my family and all the people who have come into my life just after moving to Boston.

I never thought I could have such happiness in my life after I broke up with Jacob. I was so trapped in my guilt for hurting him, I thought I deserved to be miserable. In a selfish way, it's destroyed me too.

But I can't even imagine ever wanting to leave Edward. Just the thought of it causes and ache inside my chest... I need him.

Ever since I met Edward, I feel like my life has changed for the better. He was behind my whole decision on coming to Boston... and after he told me yesterday how he felt about me after we met... I have a better understanding why. Our meeting was serendipitous in a way because it caused a chain reaction for my life to become infinity better with him being apart of it. I have new friends which are more like family now, I live in a wonderful exciting city full of opportunity, and I have an amazing boyfriend who gave me the world yesterday asking for nothing in return but my love and devotion which I would gladly giving willingly without complaint.

I lean over where Edward's head is currently resting, and softly kiss his cheek whispering to him, "I love you, Edward."

I hear him moan in response, but he still doesn't stir or move. Part of me thinks he's still to exhuasted to wake up yet because of all our activities yesterday and last night. I probably should be still tried too, but now that my brain is awake, my mind won't be able to shut up.

I slowly and carefully slide out of bed to use the bathroom. I brush my teeth and hair, then after I come out I see Edward is where I left him, but now hugging the pillow I was sleeping on as if it were me.

Could he be anymore adorable?

After our bath, we dried off, then crawled back into bed without putting any pajamas on. We figured it was warm enough inside we wouldn't get cold, especially since we planned to hold each other and cuddle until we fell asleep.

So now I decide since I plan on walking around and stretching I should probably put a top and pajama pants on to make some hot tea, then walk outside to check out how New York City looks in the morning. As the water starts boiling, I realize I feel buoyant... which in general is a new feeling for me. Usually, there's always something pressing on my mind, but today the world seems brighter and my troubles seem lighter.

Once I have a cup of Irish breakfast tea in my hand, I open one of the terrace doors off the living room and stand outside looking over the railing. The streets are already busy, and I can see a bit of Central Park down the street with horse carriages and taxis driving long the narrow roads.

There always seems to be scaffolding on every block in New York... I wonder why that is.

In the distance I hear bells ringing in a tower telling saying the time is 8:30... I keep listening to the sounds of the busy city. The pitch of the bells remind me of a song I sang for a role in high school from "Seven Brides for Seven Brothers." I start to hum the melody to myself, then I recall the lyrics and start to softly sing.

_Ding Dong, Ding a ling dong,_  
_Were the steeple bells ever quite as gay?_  
_Wonderful, wonderful day!_

_Bluebirds in the bluebells,  
Sing a song to send me along my way...  
Wonderful, wonderful day!_

_Though I've got to own up...  
I'm as grown up as can be.  
Seems I've gone and flown up,  
To a bright, merry, airy fairyland._

_And so you'll forgive me...  
If I simply throw out my chest and say,  
Beautiful, glorious,  
Heavenly, marvelous,  
Wonderful, wonderful day!_

I hit the high note at the end of the song, still singing pianissimo... but apparently not quiet enough because I see a couple of road workers down below and people painting on the scaffolding on the building in front of me, stop what they're doing and giving me around of applause. I smile as my cheeks blush from being caught in a private moment. They continue to cheer, so I humor them by taking a quick bow while laughing, then attempt to head back inside where I won't make a further spectacle of myself, only to bounce off a tall body standing behind me and fall on my tush.

"Ow... my butt..." I say while laughing and still managing to stand up with a little help from Edward.

"Are you alright?" He says while pulling me into his chest and giving me an inspection with his hands.

"Yes, no blood, no fowl. Did I wake you?" I say while brushing some dust off my tush.

"I first woke up to a feather light kiss, and your beautiful voice saying you loved me..." He says while wrapping his arms around my waist... "I feel asleep after you got out of bed, thinking you would return shortly... but when I woke up again to an angelic voice singing outside, then felt an empty cold bed nex to me, I knew precisely where to find you."

"You must have Bella radar." I say while giving him another kiss and holding him tighter to my body.

"You make it easy. All I have to do is follow the sweetest sound in the world..." he kisses me even harder. When he releases my lips, I ask him teasingly,

"How do you manage to not bump into things? Or break them, like I do?"

"It's simple if you're careful and aware of your surroundings. I helps if you primarily use your other senses to guide you, so I'm told. That way you can sense where objects are, rather than see them and be intimidated depending on how far or close you are."

"So there is something wrong with my depth and perception. I thought it was just an inner ear problem, throwing off my balance!"

"It could be. We should have Kate look at you. She's and ENT you know." (_Ear, Nose, and Throat doctor_)

"How convenient." I give him another kiss, then ask, "Would you like some tea? There's Irish breakfast inside."

"Brilliant. I just need to return a call from my Mum, then I'll be right in." He holds his phone up in his hands while I admire his bare chest and muscles. He's wearing blue plaid pajama pants that hang low on his waist, and are definitely making me want him right now.

"I'll bring it out to you. It's a nice day... then we can get ready to meet the Brandons." He nods his head then dials his phone to call Esme.

While I'm boiling more hot water, I hear Edward's voice outside getting louder.

"I know, it's good opportunity... but— it's not a good time. Because classes just started and I have to practice music for the singers here, not— I know... put Dad on, please."

The water is boiling, but I'm too distracted listening to Edward's conversation, curious as to what it's about. The kettle whistles loudly with prevents me from hearing some of his words to Carlisle. I turn it off and start pouring the water.

"Dad, Chicago is far... there's other opportunities around here. Yes, that's part of it... yes, obvious! And don't forget I still have to train Seth..."

His hand is in his hair... that's not a good sign.

"Fine... yes. If it doesn't begin til then, I'll give it a go. I know, did you talk to Garrett already? Alright. I have to go get ready now. Alright, bye Dad."

He hangs up the phone as I walk outside and sit down next to him on the lawn chair. He takes the mug from my hand and holds it his hand... then sets it down on the side table next to use and turns his body toward me.

"Esme got me an audition."

"In Chicago?" He nods his head.

"It would be playing for their summer arts program this summer then possibly moving up into coaching the singer or chorus for the next season."

"That's wonderful, honey." My throat is starting to constrict inside my chest...

He might be leaving. I'm trying to sound happy for him... but it's very difficult when I'm mildly shaking. I'm afraid I might loose him to Chicago. It's so far away.

"The audition is tomorrow morning. I'm supposed to leave tonight so I can be there at 9AM and fresh... I'll be staying with family."

"You'll miss auditions this weekend..."

"I know. They want to see me now, before they start hiring... Esme knows the director since he directed one of her ballets in Chicago. He wants to hear me play..."

"I know you'll get the job, baby. You're kind of awesome." I give him a light but tender kiss, then pull away before my tears give me away. "We need to get ready to go." I stand up, but he holds my hand and pulls me back down, only onto his lap.

"You're upset." He says, feeling my face with his hand.

"No."

"You are. I can tell. I'll call the audition off..."

"You'll do no such thing!" I almost yell at him. I wouldn't be able to stand it if Edward ruined his chances for success all because of me.

"Chicago is too far, anyway. I can get something closer..." Edward says stroking my face and pulling my body closer to his. But being this close to him is screwing with my judgment. I need to step back for a moment.

"Edward, you have to go to Chicago. You can't plan your life around me..."  
"I thought that's what people in relationships do. They work around each others lives so they can be together." I says hurtfully... he's acting like he thinks I don't want him to stay.

"Sweetheart, people just starting out in our career can't afford to just pick and choose jobs... you have to take them it when opportunity knocks. I'm not going to be the one to hold you back from your career. Admit it. If Chicago were calling me for a summer job and you had to stay in Boston, would you be telling me not to take it?" Edward stops searching my face, because he knows I'm right. He pulls me in so his head can rest on my shoulder with his hand on top of my heart.

"I too far... I can't be away from you."

"We'll still be together, baby. There are so many ways to stay in touch; we have phones, skype, email..."

"But I won't be able to touch you. It will seem close to you because you will see me, but you will seem to be a million miles away from me because I won't be able to touch you."

"Carlisle and Esme did it, sweetheart. They didn't like it, but they did what they had to do to make it... and look how happy they are now. It will be the same for us. Remember what I said last night? I'm not going anywhere without you, because you're always right here." I put his hand on my heart. "You're apart of me now, Edward. I'm so in love with you that I can feel you even when you're not physically there."

"Baby..." Edward crashes his lips to my mouth and uses his tongue to stroke my mouth into submission. "I love you, Bella, so much that leaving you would feel like gnawing off a piece of my body and leaving it behind. It's hurts just thinking about it."

I'm unable to hide my tears, "I hurts me too, baby. But you'll come back... this isn't goodbye yet. Just promise to come back." He nods his head against mine, kissing me hard while holding my face. His hands move lower to my chest, and he cups one of my breasts and squeezes gently. His lips start kissing lower down to my chest as his hands slip about my waist and under my legs.

"I need you, baby. Right now."

"Yes."

I picks me up effortlessly from the lounge chair on the terrace and carries me inside, while still kissing my mouth. He apparently memorized how many steps it take to get to Alice's bedroom, because the next thing I know, is I'm on the bed with my clothes being yanked off my body.

Edward makes love to me twice before we have to leave by 10:15 AM to walk to the deli on the corner to meet Alice's parents. We pack our things by the door so we can easily get them before we have to leave for the airport, and change the sheets on Alice's bed and put the dirty ones in the laundry. Before, we close the door, I remember I forgot my phone in the bedroom...so I rush back inside to grab it. But once I turn around to go back outside, my arm makes contact with an object on a side table and it goes crashing to the floor.

_Of course... just my luck! _


	21. Chapter 21: Me or Him, Him

Sorry... not sure what happened, but here is the actual chapter 21! =)

* * *

"How much longer do you have to stay?" I stop folding laundry and walk into the hallway so I can hear his answer over the noisy washing machines and dryers going off at once.

"Two more days... They want me to coach five more singers in the company before I leave... then I have to learn both of the operas they're doing by July."

"Wow... they must really like you."

"The artistic director and the conductor were impressed. It was rather hilarious when the season accompanist didn't believe me when I told them I memorized all of the Schirmer aria books. Ha! Bella, you should have heard the shock in the room when I proved him wrong."

"I bet that's what got you the job. Congratulations, honey." My voice sounds excited, but inside my heart is burning. He's been gone for five days, but it feels like five weeks.

"Thank you. There's a lot of opportunity here and connections... I'm positive they would love your voice, Bella. I've seen three sopranos so far and none of them compare to—"

"There's no need for flattery, honey. I get it. I am happy for you, Edward. There was never a doubt in my mind... besides, they would have been fools not to take you."

I'm trying not let the hurt slip into my voice, but my voice cracks near the end. I think Edward catches it when his voice drops low and says sincerely,

"Bella..."

"I need to go upstairs now, honey. I just finished another load for Emmett and Jasper and their things aren't too light."

The sad tone in Edward's voice changes to scolding, "Bella, why are you doing their laundry? You're not their maid!"

"I offered, Edward. They both have been at school at all hours and I had some free time today... I'm not their m—"

"Sweetheart, you don't have to do all these things to make people appreciate you. You're not their mother..." he makes an exasperated sigh and speaks softer, "I didn't mean to go off on you. You're a very kind and generous person, love, and I don't want them or anyone to take advantage of you."

"Edward, they spent all that money on me for my birthday... the least I can do is a load of their laundry."

"Alright. Just don't make a habit of it, Bella." I roll my eyes and tell him I'll see him in a few days.

* * *

"English?!" The entire opera studio sounds enraged... myself included, only I'm less verbal about it.

"Yes. You all understand English, correct? So I don't have to repeat myself..."

Ms. March says chastising everyone who is verbally making a fuss. "_Hansel and Gretel_ is performed in multiple languages all over the world so this will still be a wonderful experience either way. It's the director's choice to perform it in English instead of German, those who have a problem with that, can take it up with him."

That shuts everyone up. Apparently, working with James March is a lot like working with my high school director, Eleazar Salzar... scary. He's also made many singers cry and re-question their career choices. Angela says he calls it, 'doing them a favor,' because if they don't have the gumption to take criticism and follow directions, then they shouldn't be on stage.

_Oh, yes... I just couldn't wait to work with him. _

I remembered his face at my auditions in January seemed unimpressed. Then again at my auditions this weekend for the opera. He was sitting next to his wife, and Ms. Cope, but he was the only one not looking up or paying attention to my performance.

_I think I bored him... He never made eye contact with me. Which probably means I'm not getting a role in this opera..._

"Bella... what do you think?"

I look up from my desk from talking inside my head and see everyone is waiting for my answer.

"What?"

I hear some chuckles around the room. My head is getting heavy as my eyelids start to droop... I haven't been sleeping well since Edward left, and I've been working non-stop to occupy myself.

Mrs. March rolls her eyes from having to repeat herself,

"I said before you spaced out... many consider opera to be a dying art form and a waste of time to study since the younger generations don't seem to appreciate or wish to understand the music and words. What do you think, Bella!" She holds her hand out to me to answer her promptly.

"I don't agree."

"What part don't you agree with?"

"I don't think opera is a dying art form. I know younger generations recognize opera because it's used in pop culture. For instance, Godiva used "The flower duet" from _Lakme_ in their chocolate commercials. Everyone knows Wagner's "The Ride of the Walküres," because it's used for comedy, and Puccini is always heard in Romantic Comedies every time couples fall in love..."

I take a breath and feel my heavy head with my hand, "I think classical music will always be around thanks to the media and new composers creating good music. I think it's 'the idea of opera' that scares a lot of people; they worry about paying a lot of money to _not_ understand the plot or lyrics. But thanks to Beverly Sills idea of using _super titles_, American audiences can now understand the plot while listening to a foreign language... it allows them to relax and appreciate the music better without getting lost."

Many of my classmates agree with me, while others feel commercialism has destroyed 'the opera singer image' by making all singers appear fat with golden helmets and tridents. I'd have to concur with that, but I still feel opera will never die while there are students like us to keep it alive_. _

After the discussion, Mrs. March posts the cast list up for the opera scenes and _Hansel and Gretel_. Alice, Tanya and I wait for the massive crowd to disperse before checking to see if we got cast.

_I see the list and it says: _

_**Hansel:** Senna Walter/ Mary Neil_

_**Gretel:** Alice Brandon/ Jessica Stanley_

_**Father:** Tyler Crawly/ Mike Newton_

_**Mother:** Isabella Swan/ Lauren Mallory_

_**Witch:** Ben Cheney/ Riley Biers_

_**Sandman:** Zafrina Nero/ Angela Webber_

_**Dew Fairy:** Tanya Denali/ Tia Molina _

___Emmett will be happy his little nickname for me as 'Momma Bear' will stand true... sigh... I will never live this down._

"Congratulations guys!" I say giving Tanya and Alice a squeeze on the shoulder.

Tanya throws her hands in the air, "I knew it! I am always a fairy! Which means I get another big poofy dress and a crummy English aria. Yay, me. Good job though Ali, Bells... I need to run. See ya tomorrow!"

Tanya gives us fake kisses then catches the elevator before it closes. Alice puts her hand over her mouth.

"Oh God, I can't believe it! Bella, you're my MOM!" She gives me a death grip for a hug.

"No... I'm _playing_ your mom. Your real mom is an angel sent from above."

"Bella, when will you get over that? It was an accident! They don't care about the vase... my mom has dozens more."

"I still felt bad. I was doing so well, too. I was much less clumsier when I danced..." We start walking down the stairs and toward Carlisle's studio.

"Are you going straight home after your voice lesson, Bells?"

"I think so. I already when to the library so I have all the books I need to research the opera. Why?"

"I just needed to know if we should wait for you on dinner. If not don't worry about it. We could always order take out."

"Don't be silly. We have tons of food... I'm sure you all can think of something if I don't get home soon enough."

"We'll see. Call me when you're on the train! See ya girl! I'll order our scores when I get home! Later!"

I watch as she skips her way toward the T-station at Hynes Convention Center... she's so happy... it makes me smile. I realize then I haven't smiled very much this past week since Edward's been gone.

___One more day, then he'll be home... less than 24 hours and—God, I'm acting pathetic! Since when do I get withdrawals from not seeing someone... I need therapy._

* * *

"No Bella, no. I said 'a nine tone scale.' Like this."

He shows the me the scale I'm supposed to sing on the sound "z," by demonstrating with his beautiful baritone voice which echos inside his studio.

"I want to hear you sound even and full throughout the scale. Don't back off in the middle and crescendo on the top. Lets try again, from E flat."

I sing for him the right scale, which satisfies him, then we continue warming up until I reach a high F. I sing the same scales descending, and notice my voice is becoming more hoarse before we take a breather...

Carlisle is demonstrating the correct 'neutral stance' he wishes me to practice, while I'm barely able to keep my eyes open and standup straight.

My work load over the past week has increased and my late nights have longer. I suddenly feel it grabbing a hold of me, while Carlisle finishes congratulating me on my opera role.

"I think we should get to work right away on your role for _Hansel and Gretel_... what do you think?"

"Sure, I'll go get it." I go to my bag to get my opera score in a daze.

"You have a score already?" He sounds puzzled since the cast list just went up today.

"Oh... no. I don't... sorry, I forgot." Carlisle laughs and says we'll start working on my German repertoire while Jane is at our disposal to play for us.

Jane agreed to fill in for Edward as my accompanist until he returns and she plays very well. I can see why Edward would be initially attracted to her since I know he fancy's talent... she just makes me uncomfortable with her glaring at me while Carlisle isn't looking. Just her being here makes me miss Edward more... even if that does sound a little strange because she's his ex-girlfriend.

_I feel dizzy... I need to sit down._

"Bella, have you made copies of the—" Carlisle looks up and see me sitting with my head between my legs trying to slow my breathing down. "Bella, what's wrong?" He walks over and puts his hand on my face to feel my forehead.

"I just need a moment... the room is spinning a little."

"Have you eaten today?"

"Yes..." _Breathe... in... out... _

"Jane, would you get Bella some water please? Oh, and call Edward... he should be home by now."

"Sure, Dr. Cullen." Jane exits the room and takes out her phone.

"No! Don't call him. He's not returning until tomorrow, don't worry him needlessly."

"He text me this morning saying he and Garrett were retuning this evening. Look at me Bella... can you focus on me?"

I look up at him and see the concern in his eyes. "You're not sleeping are you?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"How much sleep do you normally get?"

_It seems like he's going into doctor mode... only it's funny because he's a doctor of music, not medicine._

"Four to five hours... but that's only been this past week. I've had a lot to do and..."

"And you're making yourself sick. Bella, I've taught many students here for a while; I know the work load involved with this degree. You need to make time for yourself...and—I'm sorry, but I have to ask... did you stay up late talking to Edward at all while he was away?"

"Three or four times... we normally spoke during my lunch breaks between classes."

Carlisle stands up and offers me his hand, and leads me to sit in the chair behind his desk. He walks around his desk to sit, and looks at me like I'm a delinquent child.

"I'm going to give you a little advice... the same speech I gave to Edward when he did his undergrad here. I also don't wish for you to take it personally. Edward is my son... but I'm your teacher, which makes it my duty to direct you on the right path to success. Bella... I think you need to get your priorities straight."

I furrow my brow and look down at the table for moment then, back up to his eyes when he continues, "You chose this degree for a reason... because you're talented and can make it far in this industry. That means your health and degree _have_ to come first."

I attempt to speak up, but Carlisle cuts me off. "What is most important to you, Bella?"

It feels like this is a trick question... as if there's only _one_ answer he wishes to hear.

If I say 'my career is most important,' it would seem like I'm work obsessed... with no plans for family or a social life. Except I know for a fact, music will _never_ be more important to me than my family, friends, and now Edward. I'm just afraid if I tell Carlisle right now that his son is more important to me than my career, he will greatly disapprove.

"It's not a difficult question, Bella... you're complicating it more than it needs to be."

"It's feels like you're expecting me to answer according to what _you_ think I should value most... but I don't know if I agree with you."

"Perhaps you're misreading my priorities. Bella... what I value most in my entire life is my family. Without them, I would feel incomplete... and nothing would be able to fill the void if I were to ever lose them. Is that what you thought I was going to say?"

I shake my head honestly, because his answer shocks me, but doesn't surprise me, "I thought you wanted me to say my career, and if I didn't say it, then I shouldn't be here."

"The truth is, Bella... priorities change. When I was in school, I was distracted and not focused. It took me a while to understand if I wanted to become a better student, I needed to set everything else a side and take care of my body as well. Now, I understand you also have a tendency to be a 'caretaker.' You cook and clean for your roommates... But you're not your roommate's mother, Bella."

"I don't always..."

"You need to take care of yourself before you take care of others. I know you... and you put others before yourself. Not anymore. Bella, why are you here? For your parents? Your friends? Edward?"

_I shake my head, unable to answer him because I ashamed to admit it._

"You're here for _yourself_... to become a better singer, performer... whatever your choose to do with your degree. You're not here to be a maid and wear yourself down staying up late doing other people's work. And you need to set a curfew for going to sleep. If you are unable to speak or see Edward for awhile... he won't go to pieces. Edward will have his work cut out for him too for his last two semesters... so you both need to look out for yourselves... and of course each other."

"I can't _not_ see him, Carlisle. We're trying to cope with him going to Chicago this summer as it is. I may not have much time left with him if he decides to stay there."

"Bella, I think you're great for my son... but don't sacrifice everything to be with him. You're too gifted to throw your career away. Talk to him, and if you're relationship is strong... it will withstand the distance and temporary separation."

I nod my head, trying to not shed tears in front of Carlisle. The inevitable separation from Edward looms over my head and threatens to swallow me whole. Jane enters the room with her phone in hand,

"He wants to speak to you." She grudgingly hands me the phone and I talk low into the receiver.

"_Bella?"_

_He sounds panicked... shit._

"Hey. Don't worry... everything is fine."

"_What's going on? Why did she say you collapsed?" _

"I didn't... it just felt dizzy. It's no big deal. I'm just finishing up with your dad here, then I'm going to head home."

"_Wait for me. I'm only 40 minutes away." _

I look at Carlisle and I see he's shaking his head at me, saying I should probably go home and rest. I know if I see Edward right now, the last thing I'm going to want to do is _rest_.

"It's been a really long day and I just want to go home and sleep. Could I see you tomorrow when I feel better and rested?"

"_Wait for me. We'll drive you home." _

Carlisle signals for me to give him the phone, so I do. Carlisle speaks to Edward calmly and rationally while I hear Edward's voice rising on the other end. He doesn't sound to happy at Carlisle for convincing me not to see him tonight. Eventually, Carlisle puts his foot down and tells Edward he will drive me home himself so I don't have to take the T. I hear Edward finally back down, and Carlisle hands me the phone again.

"_I came home early to see you but it seems that I am overruled."_

"I'm sorry, Edward. I wish—"

"_It's alright, love. Just tell me you'll go straight to bed and feel better. Will you call me in the morning?"_

"Sure... first thing."

"_Goodnight, love. I miss you."_

"I miss you too."

We hang up and I return the phone to a grumpy looking Jane. Carlisle cuts the rest of the lesson short, and drops me off at home, telling me to get lots of rest this weekend so I don't get sick.

* * *

I wake up on Saturday morning, and low and behold... I'm sick.

_ARUGH!_

"AAAAACHHOOO!"

"Jesus! You scared the crap out of me, Momma!" Emmett says while handing me some soup and giving me a cold compress for my forehead.

"Bella, Edward is on the phone. He says he wants to come over to see you."

I shake my head vigorously, unable to speak because the soar throat attacking my glands is making it difficult to swallow.

Alice holds the phone to her ear again, "She can't speak but she's signing to me to tell you, 'she looks like some kind of monster.' No you don't, Bella!"

"She kinda does..." Emmett says, which makes me throw my pillow at him.

Alice slaps his shoulder, "Get out, Emmett! Thanks very much, but I got it from here!" Emmett exits the room saying he was only joking, then gives me a big smile before he goes to the next room.

"Edward says 'he can't see you anyway, so he doesn't care if you look like a monster.' Awe... how sweet is that!"

I roll my eyes and shake my head. I point to my throat and sign that I don't wish to make him sick too, and I'll call him when I feel better. Alice recites what I'm acting out from bed to the best of my ability, and she marvels,

"You know Bella, you would be amazing at charades."

I point two fingers to my eyes then point to her telling her to 'focus.' She nods and speaks to Edward again.

_I wish I could agree to have him here, but I don't want the next time he sees me to be lying on my ass with a fever and cold putting him at risk to get sick._

"AAACHHOOO! Uuuggghh!" My body aches all over, and I have a blaring headache pulsating in my forehead.

"I think she just needs some rest for a few days and she should be on her feet. I will... uh huh... okay. See ya, Ed." Alice hangs up the phone and sits on my bed.

"Edward says 'we better take good care of you because if you're not better by Monday, he's defying your orders to stay away and will be your nursemaid himself.'"

I smile a little and nod my head, picturing what a handsome nurse Edward would make dressed in scrubs...

I fall asleep dreaming of the next time when he sees me and holds me close to kiss me again.

Monday morning... I feel better.

My fever and sore throat is gone, my runny nose is dried up, but I developed a cough overnight. It's still not as bad as it was, which I'm grateful for. My friends took good care of me this weekend. I would have been lost without them. The best part about having my roommates is we help each other. I know if I do something for them... they give it right back to me in return, and nothing ever goes unappreciated.

Despite my ugly cough... I'm very excited.

I'm seeing Edward today for the first time since he left after my birthday. I'm not contagious anymore, and all my roommates had high doses of _Airborne_ all weekend just in case I had spread my flu onto them... but for now, everyone is healthy.

I know everything Carlisle told me is true... I should lighten up my work load...since right after I got scolded, I became overwhelmed with exhaustion and got sick the next morning.

_It's like a lighting bolt from God trying to tell me something. Well, message has been received._

I will start taking better care of myself and focus more on my studies... even if it means less time with Edward. We're going to have to speak about it when I see him today, but I'll wait for the right time. I won't be able to just blurt it out.

I check my phone as I get off the T stop, walking up the stairs onto the street level and see a text from Edward.

**I hope you're feeling better, baby. I'll meet you outside _before_ your French class. I'm too anxious to see you.**

My French class starts in half an hour and I still have some books to return before class. I reply that I will see him in fifteen minutes as I walk down the street toward the corner of Boylston and Mass Ave. to wait at the cross walk.

When I look up from my phone I see Edward crossing the street from the direction of the Prudential center toward BoCo with Harry on a leash. I realize he won't be able to hear me over the loud traffic, so I wait until I can cross to call his name asking him to wait for me.

As he's crossing the street, I see it all happen... but still cannot believe my eyes.

A huge man with large with a giant sized black dog, bumps into Edward's shoulder while walking in the same direction. His knocks Edward off balance causing him to stagger sideways knocking into the man's dog. The mutt aggressively bares his teeth barking and snapping at Edward, which causes Harry to take a defensive stance, growling and barking loudly in return to protect Edward.

The crosswalk sign flashing on Edward's street says 'five seconds left' before the light change.

By now, the grumpy owner of the black dog is yelling at Edward to 'watch where the fuck he's going' as he steps toward Edward with his pissed off dog.

Edward yells back, trying to pull Harry off the street. He is three-quarters across the crosswalk when the angry asshole goes to confront him for stepping on his dog. Just then the black dog breaks loose from his collar, and goes after Harry.

Harry is fighting the black dog, trying to bite his neck in the street, while Edward is telling the man to get his dog off Harry. The man curses when both dogs knock Edward down to his knees on the street. The owner grabs his black dog by the scruff of the neck, pulling him away from Harry and off the road.

Edward is still on the crosswalk standing up calling for Harry. No one is going to help him, and Harry who is standing by Starbucks, is unable to hear Edward calling him.

The crosswalk sign changes to a 'stop sign', while Edward stands up trying to find where the side of the road is.

There are no cars passing on Boylston where I am, so I jaywalk, running across the street to get to Edward faster, in case he needs my help.

I see the red light change as a car in the distance speeds down on Mass Ave. but isn't slowing down. I think Edward hears the car and picks a direction away from me, holding his hand up for the car to slow down, but it doesn't see him!

The car is almost at the intersection coming at full speed while other cars are stopped waiting for Edward to cross,

"EDWARD, MOVE!" Edward turns his head to the direction of my voice looking panicked.

_No... not him!_

I make my choice... I run across the street while the car horns are honking telling me to stop, and I see in my peripheral vision the white sedan that was speeding, now slams on its brakes hard, causing a loud screeching noise while skidding forward.

I push Edward forward and see him fall face down with his hands out onto the curb. Suddenly, I feel a large object crash into my legs, sweeping me off my feet, throwing my body behind it, then hit my head while landing somewhere on the street.

I close my eyes to stop the pounding in my skull, and stay still because my legs are throbbing too much to move.

I hear a frantic and scared voice calling my name... asking where I am over, and over.

A warm body finds me and holds me tight...

Something wet is falling on my checks...

People's voices are getting louder, crowding around me...

I hear sirens in the distance...

The last voice I hear sobbing before I fall asleep is,

"Bella... please... don't leave me!"

* * *

We're about half way there folks (_if my estimations are correct._)

Everything up to now was leading to this moment... I hope you continue to follow, and let me know your thoughts. I'm obviously not a perfect author, this being my first fanfic, but I take every critique with a grain of salt and will do my best to improve!

Thanks again for reading!


	22. Chapter 22: Dreams or Reality?

All of the comments on the last chapter made me smile... thanks so much guys! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but here's the next installment. On with the show!

* * *

I look down and see that I'm dressed for a party. I'm inside some large dark room. I hear lots of people talking, but I can't make out who is saying what from where I'm standing. I decide to move around to follow the voices and listen in on the conversations. I hear a voice whisper in my ear which makes me stop in my tracks.

"_Bella?"_

"Yes?"

"_Bella, you have to choose..."_

"Choose what?"

"_Edward... or your career."_

How can I choose between two parts of myself? Music is my life... Edward is my soul, my heart...

I move away from the dark voice... the room goes darker as I wander. Then someone gently grabs my hand startling me; as I turn to see who it is, they give my hand a light squeeze.

"_I wanted to be the first to see you alone. I hope you don't mind." _Carlisle's deep voice cracks. Even though I can't see him... his voice is still comforting.

"_Bella... you brave, brave girl. I hope you can hear me because..." _

He lets go of my hand as I hear a chair scraping closer across the floor. A dim light turns on over head like a lamp, and I can finally see him sitting in a chair. He gestures for me to sit down across from him, so I take a seat and wait for him to continue. Carlisle leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees,

"_Do you remember what I said to you on Friday? When I told you what I valued most in my life? I said, 'I would feel incomplete without my family.' Well in only a short time, Bella, you've become a part of my family... we all think so. And nobody will ever be able to fill the void in our hearts if we were to lose you. So when you wake up, don't worry... we'll take care of everything. We owe you so much... and we all love you." _

I feel lips on my hand, before the lights go out. I hear Carlisle's deep voice whisper, _"Thank you." _

I stand up and search the darkness for Carlisle. I wish to comfort him, and find out what I did to make him grateful.

But he's gone.

I look behind me and see a familiar petite silhouette with a warm light behind her... I decide to walk closer to greet her.

"_Oh, Isabella." _Esme has tears in her eyes."Thank you!"

She gives me a tender gentle hug, as if she thinks I could break at any moment. When she pulls away, she grabs my hand telling me to follow her into the darkness.

"_I'm so grateful you and Edward found each other, Bella. Carlisle told me that Edward shared the story about his father and Irena with you... that's when I first realized something, or someone had changed him. He trusts you. You probably don't know our side of the story, though... do you?"_

I shake my head and look at her with curiosity, waiting for her to tell me the rest of the story.

"_When Irena brought Edward into our lives as a baby, he was broken and abused; yet we still fell in love with him as if he was our own son."_

I remember this part... Edward told me about his horrible father shaking him until he was left blind in the hospital. Anger began to swell within me as my jaw clenched tight.

"_He grew up happy in ignorance, thinking the way he was was the norm. Until he started asking questions about his past; where he was born, why his birthday was the same as his father's, why didn't he look like either Carlisle or myself... We decided to tell him the truth, but regretted it instantly, because that's when Edward changed for the worst. He became angry and isolated himself for a long time; refused to see anyone or go to school. Carlisle and I didn't know how to get the lovable child we once knew back." _

I see a memory of Esme's in black and white appearing in the distance. We both watch as an eleven year old Edward destroys his room in a furious rage. He throws anything his hands can reach while crying out,

"_It's not fair! I could have been normal! I want to see again! I hate him! I hate him!"_

Esme has tears in her eyes, and I feel my cheeks are wet as well. We both feel his anger and pain flowing inside us.

"_He was like that for months. We tried to find ways to subdue his anger and make him happy again...but nothing worked... until brought Harry home. Harry became not only Edwards eyes, but also his protector, best friend, and a part of the family."_

I see a colorful picture light up in the distance: a teenage Edward playing outside in a park with a younger and more energetic Harry. Edward is laughing heartily after Harry retrieves the ball and jumps up on Edward proudly to give it back. Edward asks for the ball, but Harry chooses not to give in so easily.

Esme and I laugh together as we see Edward tugging on the slobbery ball currently trapped in Harry's mouth. Eventually, they both end up wrestling and rolling around in the grass... "grunting" and "growling" at each other. Finally, Harry decides to release the ball, and joyfully runs away from Edward barking twice... telling him he's ready and waiting for Edward to throw the ball and repeat the game all over again. Edward stands up, wipes his hands from the slobbery tennis ball on his clothes, then looks over at Esme and me with a glowing carefree smile.

"_Harry made Edward a happy teenager again. But I was worried about how attached and dependent Edward became to him. I prayed to God that he would find a kind and caring girl... someone who would love him unconditionally, filling the empty space in his heart before Harry left us..."_

I see an older Edward in his bedroom in Chestnut Hill, playing Debussy's _Clair de lune _at his piano; Jane is sitting next to him. The scene causes an ache inside my heart.

As the song plays, Jane disappears. Tanya walks in a moment later, standing behind Edward, holding his shoulders while he plays... he never looks at her, or acknowledges her touch. Tanya disappears and Edward is left alone. He stop playing and looks up searching for someone... or waiting... I can't tell.

All I want to do is run to him and let him know I'm here.

"_You can imagine the joy I felt when I found out about you. I was even more surprised and elated when I realized everything Edward and Carlisle had said about you was true, and not an exaggeration. Bella, you're who I prayed for to come into our lives... you've made Edward happier in the past few months than I've ever seen him." _

Edward stands up from the piano with a warm expression and happy smile, holding his open hand out to me; it's his signal for me to come to him. Instinctively, I try to move to go to him, but my body won't move. Esme holds my shoulders comfortingly while I see Edward's smile fade into a sad and heartbroken expression; my chest burns again, this time with the fear of loosing him. I hear Esme's sad voice by my ear,

"_Thank you for loving my son, Bella. Because of you he's still alive... only now without you, he's not living. I haven't seen him so broken... so devastated before; teetering between lashing out and falling apart. It's as if Harry had never came along at fixed him."_

Everything goes dark once again as the light around Edward fades in the distance... I'm searching for Edward as I hear Esme's voice fading like an echo in the background.

"_We're not the same without you, Bella... I know you can fix my family again. Please, come back. We love you, dear girl."_

Come back? I'm right here.

Fix Edward? Hmm... I'm not sure what she means by that. Edward is perfect the way he is.

What a strange place...

I keep walking, searching for more people... until I see a couple standing by a cocktail table with drinks in their hands. The man's face I know: Garrett. The woman's features are shrouded by shadows and too unclear to make out.

"_How are you doing today, Miss Bella?"_

"Eh, can't complain..."

"_I'd like to introduce you to my lovely wife, Kate. Katie... meet the hero of the hour and our beautiful bird, Ms. Isabella Swan."_

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Stone. Thank you so much for the birthday c—"

"_My goodness, look at the poor thing. But you are still lovely, Isabella... and so brave too. I know if Garrett and I ever had a daughter, we'd want her to be just like you. I really wish I'd have... met you... under different circumstances—"_

Her voice is breaking and she's dry sobbing into her hand. I look around to see if I can locate a tissue for her. I look back at her squinting my eyes to see her more clearly.

Oh, she already has one.

Kate sniffles and lightly blows her nose into her tissue, "_I know not everyone would have the courage to do what you did for someone they love. On the outside you seem so fragile, but on the inside you are so strong. Edward is very lucky to have you. "_

"_That's right."_ Garrett nods his head and puts his large calloused hand on my shoulder. _"I told you before I knew you were tough as nails underneath. I know you're going to get all healed up really soon. Katie and I will do everything we can to make sure of that. Whatever you need, we'll be there."_

"_Edward is like a son to us... which makes you our honorary daughter now. I know we're going to be just like family..."_ I hear her sniffle again. _"We'll come back to see you soon. You have lots of friends here so we won't take up too much of your time." _

"_See you soon, Miss Bella."_

"Okay...I'll see you ar—"

They're gone.

Hmm... now I know how Dorothy and Ebeneezer Scrooge felt.

People come and go so quickly here!

"_Hey, Momma Bear... Fuck... look at you." _

I'd know that voice anywhere.

"_So what are you trying to do... show me up?" _

I look at him in his jeans and sports T-shirt, sitting at the bar with a beer... he doesn't look too happy with me.

"What do you mean? How did I—"

"_Didn't you know being a super hero is supposed to be my job? I mean, just look at the difference between you and me..."_ He stands up with his beer in hand, and starts pacing around the room to blow off some steam.

"_Look at me... I'm buff and weigh around 190 lbs. Now look at you... you're skinnier than a toothpick and weigh as much as a sack of flour. I could bench press you with one hand for Christ's sake!"_

Where is he going with this?

"_How the Hell, did you think this would end up?! You save the day, then fly away in your cape and spandex without a scratch on you? You're not invincible, damn it!"_

Why is he mad at me? What did I do?

Emmett comes closer to me looking nervous and worried. His voice changes from pissed, to concerned.

"_You scared me to death today... you know that? I never had any siblings before, Bells... w—when I heard what happened to you... what you did." _

He puts his hands in his hair frustrated, pulling hard at his roots, then looks up at me with his voice grunting, _"Jesus, you can't do that... I can't see you like this. You're like the little sister I never had, but always wanted...you're—"_

"I feel the same way about you, Em. I always wanted a brother... like you."

"_I love you, Momma bear. No one has ever taken care of me the way you do... not even my own father. I need you to get better soon. We all do. You keep all of us at home sane and functional... you're the peacekeeper... you're our super hero, too. I wish I had the strength you have..." _

Why is he trying to make me cry?!

I give him a big hug. When I feel his arms wrap around me... he's not crushing my ribs like he normally does, but holding me like a fragile butterfly... like I could break at any moment.

I hear him sniffle on my shoulder, then pull away abruptly.

"_I gotta go. Get better...now! That's an order!"_

"Get better?" He kisses my forehead and quickly leaves without answering my question. He disappears into the darkness leaving his unfinished drink... I'm left sitting at the bar pondering what just happened.

I never knew he was a softy under all that muscle and 'tough guy' attitude. He probably doesn't want anyone to know... like Rosalie. That would be a valuable piece of blackmail.

Ha... not that I ever would!

I hear Jasper and Rosalie's voices in the distance growing louder. Rose comes into the light and takes the bar stool to my left, while Jasper stands to my right leaning against the bar.

"_Well... you're not so bad... but I've seen you look better, honey." _Rosalie says in a sad sympathetic voice... a tone I'm not used to hearing from her. She sounds very sincere.

"_She's still beautiful... no matter what." _Jasper says lightly punching my arm like a buddy would.

"I'm not beautiful like your sister, Jazz, but thanks just the same. What's going on, anyway?"

"_Do you think she can really hear us?" _Rosalie asks Jasper as if I'm not sitting next to her. I see Jasper shrug his shoulders looking unsure.

"_Dunno. But the doc said to talk to her like she can just in case."_

"What do you two mean? Of course I can hear you. I'm right here... hello!" I wave my hands around looking at them like they're crazy. "Talk to me!"

Rosalie turns her head to me and grabs my hand gently.

I'm not a porcelain doll, guys! Come on!

"_Bella, I think what you did was very brave... but it was also stupid." _

"O—kay..." Not what I was expecting her to say to me.

"_Don't say that, Rose! Jesus!" _

"_What?! I still admire her for doing it, but let's be honest... it was pretty dumb. I mean, look at her! She looks like she got hit by a train!" _

Gee, thanks Rose. The next time I need my ego bubble popped, I'll know who to call.

"_That could have been him instead, Rosie! I would have done the same thing for you... or anyone else in my family... are you saying you wouldn't?"_

I'm lost... "What did I do?"

"_I said no such thing. I just think whole thing is so fucked up! I want to murder that guy in the car... and I want to castrate that asshole with his neutered dog!"_

"_Rosalie, that would solve nothing. Just like beating up that asshole who hurt you last year solved nothing."_

What?

"_HE DESEVERED IT! Going to jail and putting his name on some petty LIST does not fix, or take back what he did to me! I assure you he will do it again to some other poor drunk woman the minute he gets out!"_

Jesus... Rose...

"_And I want to hurt these men too for Bella, because I KNOW it will happen again to some other good Samaritan! If you won't help me, I know Emmett, Alice, and Edward will!" _

I'm trying to process what she just said...

Rose whispers in my ear venomously, "_We'll get them, Bella...they will be sorry." _She stands up from the stool looking at Jasper, _"I can't believe you brought up Royce..."_ She flips her long blonde hair and storms away, leaving me and Jasper alone.

I'm so confused right now...

Jasper shakes his head, sighs and sits down next to me. He puts his head down in his hands on the bar.

"_You know... sometimes I can't believe we're related. She wasn't always like this, Bella. You don't know... well, maybe you do now... but Rose was hurt badly by someone she trusted. Before that incident, she had never looked vulnerable and defeated, but since then, she's become defensive, cold...different; not the Rosalie I knew. Now she's controlled by her emotions with her quick temper, and she lashes out at everyone so it's so hard to get close to her... except you, Bells."_

I shake my head, not sure what he means. Rose and I have never been _best friends_ or close per say... but we have a mutual understanding. I do consider her a friend nevertheless.

"_You're different, Bella. People seem to gravitate to you... I know I did. The day after we met, don't tell Alice, but I instantly wanted to protect you. You seemed so vulnerable and an easy target for trouble. Don't mistake me... I don't see you that way. You're like the calm and rational sister I wish I had... even though Rosalie does have her moments."_

I laugh and nod my head. "Rosalie can be sweet if she puts her mind to it."

"_You've been such a good friend to both of us... we both agree it's our turn to take care of you now."_

Jasper takes my hand and kisses the back of it, like a southern gentleman would. Before he disappears into the darkness... he turns around, _"Oh and we called your parents... your dad will be here tonight and your mom is coming in the morning. See you soon, Bells." _

"Wait... why are my parents coming? Jasper?"_  
_

He's gone... I'm alone again... but—where's Alice? Where's Ed—

"_Bella! Can you hear me?"_

Jesus, I'm not deaf, Ali... "Where did you come from? You've become stealthy like Edward now! Creeping up on me."

"_I guess that's a rhetorical question, isn't it? Stupid me."_

"Alice... where is Edward?"

"_I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. I was talking to the police..."_

"Police?"

"_Edward is still with them now. He's not in good shape, Bella... not at all. None of us are... not without you." _

This is now starting to sound like my funeral...

"What's going on, Ali? Why are you crying? What happened to Edward?"

_"I couldn't believe my own eyes, Bella. I saw you... I saw everything. I—"_

"Alice—please... don't cry. What did you see?"

Her voices sounds broken and shaky, _"I came out of the Hynes T stop when I saw you... I saw you run across the street, and I—I thought that was it! My best friend... gone! Oh thank the Lord, you're still here, Bella! I know you're going to be okay."_

Okay... um... I feel fine.

"_I don't know what we all would do without you, Bella. You're the best friend I've ever had... will ever have. I've never been so scared in all my life... seeing you lying there, motionless on the street. _

Lying on the street... you thought I was gone?

"_I know you have to rest now... but I'll be here when you wake up. I'm not going anywhere. They'll have to drag me and Ed out of this place in handcuffs if they think we're leaving you alone tonight."_

Wake up?

Wake up... shit!

I'm asleep.

This is a dream... just a dream.

I need to wake up so I can see them... let everyone know I'm okay.

I need Edward.

I miss him... he's scared... they're all scared.

WAKE UP, BELLA!

Oh dear God, I can't feel my legs... I can't feel my arms...

WAKE UP!

I'm flying, great... I'm high now. They've got me on drugs...

WAKE UP! DAMN IT!

I'm flying over Mass. Ave and Boylston now ... I see cars stopped in four directions... an ambulance is in the middle of the road with two fire trucks blocking the intersection with police cars surrounding the commotion.

Now, I'm lying down on inside of a car, it has lots of gadgets everywhere...

I close my eyes... this is just a dream... wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup!

I hear people talking above me and behind me, with voices I recognize yelling outside.

"The external bleeding is contained. She's stable for now... Let's go!"

"I'm coming too!" I hear Edward's voice sounding panicked outside the door. "Alice! Call my dad! Call everyone! And take Harry with you!"

"Sir, calm down. You need to be looked at—"

"I'm fine, damn it. She my girlfriend, I'm going with her! You can bandage me up later!"

I hear him get in the car with me, then I feel his hands on my face. "Stay with me, baby. I'm here, say something, please! I can still feel you... I know you'll be okay. I promise, I'm not going anywhere... just stay with me, Bella. Fight!"

I need to wake up... this a nightmare not a dream... where the Hell am I?!

I'm speeding down a hallway strapped to a gurney as fluorescent lights are passing in short intervals on the ceiling.

"What do we have?"

"_X-ray shows a shattered right tibia and patella; compound fracture on the left femur; a minor fracture on the right temporal; dislocated left shoulder and road burns on her hands and arms; and internal bleeding from a ruptured spleen."_

"_Okay, let's get her prepped for surgery. Are the papers signed?"_

"_Yes, doctor."_

"_Good, let's fix her up. Surgery room 4. Move people!"_

UHG! I'm bleeding?

God, I think I'm going to be sick.

Please wake up... wake up... EDWARD!

Darkness... everything is silent... am I still asleep? Or am I awake?

"_Bella?"_

"Edward? I hear you... where are you?"

"_Oh, Baby...why? Why did you do it?"_

I remember now... the car... the accident.

God, Edward I'm so sorry! I'm alright! Please don't be sad... everything will be fine.

"_I can't live like this... knowing you're in here because of me; it's killing me inside. Dear God, please don't hate me! I hate myself so much right now. It should be me in here instead of you..."_

"No! Stop..."

"_It should have been me, Isabella! I love you so much... I don't think you understand... I would rather have died than put you in harms way."_

"Stop talking like that! You're pissing me off, Edward!"

"_I didn't know you were there...this is all my fault. You have to come back to me, my love. Please... I'm so sorry... I'm so s—"_

Damn it he's crying... I can't stand it anymore! The sound of his sobbing... it's devastating to hear.

I can't tell if this is a dream or reality. Please God, may it just be a dream...

Wake up, Bella... come on!

They must have me under some kind of fucking drugs!

WAKE UP!

* * *

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep

"Edward?" The sound of my voice is dry and hoarse.

I hear the noise before I understand what's making that annoying sound. I slowly open my eyes... I see a dark room... it's pitch black outside.

I look around inside the room... wait... I'm in a hospital.

_Oh. My. God. The accident... _

_I remember... _

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep

_Ugh, I hate hospitals! _

_Breathe... slow... stay calm... you're alive._

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep

_God, it smells like a floral shop in here... it's burning my nose! What is causing the smell?_

_Whoa... the room is covered with flowers and cards... how long have I been out?_

I look over to my right and see the machine that's attached to my arm with an IV, my middle finger has a device taking my pulse. I check out my body to access the damage. My left arm is wrapped in gauze all the way to my shoulder, and is held tight in a sling; my left leg is encased inside a long cast to my hip; my right leg has a cast from my foot up to my mid-thigh and raised in sling off the gurney; my right arm and hand is wrapped in gauze; and I just noticed I have a neck brace preventing me from looking further down.

I try to adjust my body to sit up some more, but I immediately get a sharp pain shooting from my stomach all the way up my body.

_OW..._

_That's just great... _

_I'm a mess! _

_Maybe I'll just go back to sleep. Ignorance was bliss. I was really enjoying a sexy dream with Edward, until his watch went off right before we got to the good stuff. I think it was his watch...  
_

_Wait...Edward... is he here?_

I look around the room, but I don't have to look far. Directly to my left is my love. I can tell from his beautiful copper hair. His face is turned away from me while he rests his head on his arm, peacefully sleeping next to my hip... the only part of me _not_ bandaged up.

Beyond Edward I see Alice and Rose lying down on the next gurney to my left; Jasper is sleeping soundly on the gurney to my right... and I see Emmett across the room sleeping in a very funny position on a small sofa. Part of me wants to laugh at this funny sleepover, but the other part of me is afraid.

I have a feeling everyone is going to either be very upset... or very happy. I can't really take either extremes right now.

_I'm just happy everyone I care about in Boston is here... and Edward is safe. _

_I wish I could just feel him myself, so I can be sure nothing happened to him... _

_I don't even know what day it is..._

"Bella?"

I look over by the door and see Esme holding a cup of coffee. I try to smile at her so she knows I'm alright, but it might have come off as a grimace.

_Huh... my cheeks are sore. That's weird. _

"Oh thank God! Bella, you're awake! Everyone wake up! Charlie, Carlisle, Rene... hurry, get the doctor!"

_No no no no! Not everyone! AH, bright light!_

"Ow..." I can't cover my eyes.

"Bella? Oh, baby... you're awake! Thank you, God!" I feel Edwards hands touch my cheeks and he leans forward to kiss me gently on the forehead. He rubs his cheek along my head, "Sweetheart, we've been so worried about you. Are you okay... can you speak?"

"Ow..." my voice is gravely, like I haven't talked in days.

"What is it, Bella. What can we do?" Alice is by my bedside in a flash.

"The light... please."

"Shit... turn off the lights. There's lamps over the gurneys... hurry." Alice tells everyone, and I see Jasper and Rose turn on their lights, and Emmett is rubbing his eyes looking a little disoriented.

"Rene, Charlie... Bella's awake!" Alice says sounding overjoyed and she moves away from the bedside to make room for Rene, while Esme comes up behind Edward to pull him away from me so Charlie can take his place on my left.

"Oh, Bella. You had us so scared to pieces. Are you feeling okay?" Rene says with tears in her eyes.

Just then I notice my throat is as dry as Death Valley. "Water?"

Charlie puts his hand on my head lightly and whispers emotionally with joy in his eyes, "You'll have to wait for the doctor first, kiddo. But we're all so relieved you're awake. You look pretty banged up, but you'll be fine... now that you're back."

"How—" I clear my dry throat, "how long have I been out?"

"Six days..." Edward says with a shaky voice. He sounds so guilty and looks so distraught...

I want to comfort him to let him know I'm alright. I hold my right hand out to Edward, and Charlie moves back to let Edward get closer. Charlie puts his hand on Edward shoulder, leading him forward to take a seat by my head. Edward grabs my gauze wrapped hand with both of his own wrapped hands, kisses my hand and holds it tightly close to his lips, looking like I'm his lifeline. He has some discoloration around his right eye... he has a black eye?

"You're hurt. Your eye..." I say out loud, but Edward scoffs it off.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. It's you we were worried about. I missed you so much, love."

"We all did," Jasper says smiling at me. I see he's standing next to Alice, holding her shoulders to show his support. Their embrace makes me smile.

"I missed all of you too... even though I was too asleep to notice. I have just one question..."

"What is it, precious?" Rene says while stroking the hair off my face.

"How's Harry?"

The room bursts out with laughter while my parents shake their heads at me.

"That's the Bells we know and love! You're gonna be just fine, Momma bear!" Emmett says while giving me a thumbs up.

"Harry's at our home, Bella. Kate and Garrett will bring him when they come back in the morning," Carlisle says with a smile in his voice and his arm around Esme, who has happy tears in her eyes.

"I heard a bunch of laughter in this room... that's a good sign!"

A man with olive tan skin and dark black hair, wearing a doctor's coat walks into the large room and smiles down at me. "Welcome back from dreamland, Ms. Swan. I'm Dr. Clearwater. How are you feeling?"

"Well... I feel everything at the moment... I move an inch and it hurts."

"That's to be expected. You survived a pretty traumatic ordeal... but I'm sure you'll make a full recovery. May I ask all your friends and family to wait outside while I perform an examination, please?"

"Alright everyone... clear out. Thanks so much for everything, doctor. We all appreciate what you did for her."

"My pleasure, Mr. Swan."

Edward gives me a quick kiss on the forehead and tells me he'll be right outside. I'm left alone with Dr. Clearwater and Nurse Clearwater... who I assume is his wife.

* * *

"Alright, Bella, everything seems to be going back to normal. Your blood pressure is a little high but that's to be expected coming out of a concussion... nothing to worry about. Do you feel any nausea or headaches?"

I shake my head... my head does hurt a little... but I don't want to go back to sleep, not after being unconscious for six days. "It's just my stomach really... how long will I have to remain stationary before it feels better?"

"The pain should subside in a few days so you'll be able to move, but the Vicodin should help with the abdominal pain."

"Thank you, doc."

"You're welcome. You were very lucky this time, Bella. You have quite a few fans here though who refused to leave your side."

"Is Edward alright? I saw his hands are still wrapped."

"Just some minor scabbing on his palms. According to witnesses at the scene, your body tucked and rolled over the hood of the car instead of going through the windshield, which most pedestrians have suffered fatal damage from. It's as if you anticipated that you were the one who was going to get hit instead of him, so you felt prepared."

"All I could think at the time was to get him out of harms way."

"Well, your keen instincts and courage saved his life, and your own."

I nod my head, relieved that Edward is physically unharmed... but suddenly I remember a dream I had. "What about Edward's... mental state?"

"You're very perceptive, Ms. Swan. I think his guilt will fade over time, now that you're well and on the mend. The best thing you can do for now is rest, and get well. I'll see you in the morning to talk about recovery. For now, this aught to help you sleep."

He administers a shot of anesthesia into my IV and my head starts hazy.

"Nurse, could you send Edward in please?" I see her nod and smile at me before I close my eyes to wait for him.

"Bella? Are you still awake?"

"Mmm..." I lazily open my eyes just enough to see his handsome face waiting for my reply. "Edward..." I manage to mumble, feeling myself starting to slip away faster than I'd like.

"You should rest, sweetheart... you sound tir—"

"Kiss me." I sound drunk... my voice is slurred.

"Bella... I don't want to accidentally hur—"

"Just kiss me, damn it." I order him with a small chuckle in my voice.

Edward shakes his head at me, and smiles his crooked grin that I missed seeing so much. He removes his sunglasses from his face, so I can see the smitten expression in his green eyes as he leans closer.

I feel his bandaged hand cup my cheek as feel his breath whispers to my lips, "Yes, my love."

My eyes close as his lips softly brush against mine. He captures my lower lip in between his, and starts kissing my lips ardently with more pressure. I try to kiss him back with all my left over strength. Despite my efforts, the kiss only lasts a few moments, then he slowly pulls away.

I capture Edward's cheek with my own bandaged hand while trying to prolong staying conscious for a few more moments. My voice shakes slightly as I breathlessly whisper,

"There's no need to ask me why I did this, Edward. You already know the answer..."

"Bella—"

"I love you, Edward... more than life."

* * *

_I dream of Edward dressed handsomely in a black tuxedo, standing at the end of a long aisle lined with candelabras. The scent of white orchids fill the air and a large crowd is gathered in the pews. I look down at myself and see a bone-white, long-sleeved, floor-length gown, with geometric shapes outlining my torso which hugging my figure perfectly. I turn around in the mirror to see my back covered in a sheer lace design, and pearl buttons on my back, with a small train so I don't trip. _

Sweet!

_Charlie is next to me fidgeting and pacing back and forth dressed uncomfortably in a black tux, as we wait for our cue to walk down the white carpet in front of all our friends and family. _

We're alike in so many ways, Charlie and me.

_I feel the unwelcome anxious butterflies dancing inside my stomach. I'm nervous something will go wrong... I've been waiting for this day a long time... I'm also uncomfortable because all the attention will be on me today, and I have no stage or backstage to hide from the crowd. The only consolation is the gorgeous amazing man waiting patiently for me at the end of the aisle..._

_I hear the right music, and Charlie offers me his arm. We both take the first step toward my future, together._

"_Don't let me fall, Dad."_

"_Never."_

* * *

_I hope you continue to enjoy the story! Today is my birthday! Hurray! _

_=)_


	23. Chapter 23: Not Giving Up

**Hello again everyone! I hope you missed me! Ha ha! Sorry it took longer than normal, but I had a wonderful birthday and thank you all for your warm wishes and supporting comments. I am now back in full force, so ON WITH THE STORY! I hope you continue to enjoy and let me know your special thoughts and feedback!**

* * *

"_There has been no further information regarding the recovery of, Isabella Swan, a first year grad student at the Boston Conservatory, who made a brave sacrifice to save her blind boyfriend from a speeding car. The driver, Quil Ateara, claims he was checking the navigation on his cell phone before realizing Cullen was still trying to clear the crosswalk with is guide dog due to being harassed by another pedestrian and his dog. Swan ran across the road during a green light to push her boyfriend off the street as Ateara slammed on his breaks a moment too late, hitting Isabella Swan at approximately 25 mph on Massachusetts Avenue, around 8AM on September 24__th__. _

_Witnesses say the identity of the pedestrian with a large black dog, who harassed Mr. Cullen and his guide dog on the street causing a serious chain of events, is still unknown. Ms. Swan is currently still being treated at Boston Medical..."_

"Please shut it off, Mum..."

I hear Edward's muffled groan coming from beside me against my hair, as my body starts to wake up from another restful night's sleep. His long body is pressed and curled against mine as I inhale his alluring fragrance, and snuggle closer into his chest.

_Mmm, Edward. This is the way to wake up every morning. _

I vaguely remember our conversation a few nights ago when we both were about to fall asleep. I insisted... well... okay, ordered him to sleep with me on the hospital bed instead of sleeping on the chair. It hurt to see him look so uncomfortable sleeping with his head resting on the bed and sitting in that awful chair night after night. I couldn't imagine waking up every morning with his poor back and neck all aching and sore. So I finally put my foot down! _So to speak... _

Since he stubbornly refused to leave my side at night in case something happened or I needed anything, I gave him two options: either he must go home and sleep in his own bed, or he can sleep fully on the hospital bed next to me. He said seeing as how he has no intention to leave... I best scoot over and make room.

_I didn't exactly mean my own bed, but I sure as Hell wasn't going to complain!_

The hospital bed was plenty big enough for the both of us, and luckily we have a doctor on staff named Kate, who shut the nurses up about me having an extra body on the gurney. She only asked we don't do any 'hanky panky' on the gurney and get her into trouble... seeing as how her comment alone was enough to turn my cheeks pink without being caught doing anything that could get back to my parents... I told her she had nothing to worry about.

I gradually open my eyes to the bright light gleaming inside the large room. I look up and see that I'm safely tucked into Edward's side, with my head resting on his arm and his left leg hitch over my legs as his left arm is draped over my stomach. This is the most comfortable position and best night sleep I've had since the accident.

_Ah... bliss. _

"Sorry honey" I hear Esme say across the room.

_Wait... Esme is here? _

I soflty ask Edward after giving him a small kiss on his neck. "How did you know your mom was here?"

"_Coco Chanel_, that my Mum's fragrance." He sighs while pressing his cheek to mine, then gently kisses my temple. I hear him take a deep inhalation through his nose smelling my hair, then he softly groans, "Your sent is floral and naturally sweet... _very_ appealing. It's hard to forget such an alluring smell... I'd know it anywhere."

I chortle, "It's like having a bell on a cat." Edward smiles nuzzling his face into my hair once again before squeezing me closer to his body.

I hear Charlie's voice from across the room, "Wait just one moment, Esme... I want to hear this part."

_Shit, Charlie is here too! Crap... don't these people ever sleep!_

"_Mr. Ateara was released on bail today, charged with reckless driving. Ateara's attorney states they will hopefully be able to settle this matter out of court, and are waiting for a response from Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan's attorney, Allen E. Brandon—" _

I hear Charlie stand up excusing himself to make a quick phone call as I arch my stiff back waking up. Looking around the room, I see everyone is sitting scattered in various places. Emmett is next to Rosalie on the sofa reading the same book.

_Hmm interesting..._

Jasper and Alice are watching TV from the other gurney with Esme, who is sitting at table drinking some hot beverage. Rene looks like she playing some kind of game on her phone, or texting Phil... I can't really tell. I don't see Carlisle so he's probably outside talking to Charlie.

Esme and Carlisle have generously taken in my parents at their home in Chestnut Hill so they can save on hotel expenses. A little known fact, hotels in Boston do not come cheep. Surprisingly enough, they both agreed to stay in the flat downstairs, in the guest bedrooms.

_The lucky ducks! That place is nicer than either of their homes combined!_

It's the first time in over twenty years that they've lived together under the same roof... and they've not killed each other...yet.

_I'm not out of the hospital yet, so I'm not counting my chickens..._

"Good morning, love birds!" Emmett says from the sofa, earning a slap upside the head from Rosalie.

"Ow! Jesus, woman! Enough with the domestic violence already!" Emmett says rubbing the back of his head.

"Then stop trying to embarrass the hell out of them and show some tact for once in your life!"

_Sigh... the peace was too good to last._

"It's alright Rosalie. We're not embarrassed." Edward says smiling and stretching his arm over his head.

"Speak for yourself... did I talk in my sleep again? If so, what did I say and did Charlie hear me?" I whisper to Edward quickly.

"Nothing out of sorts. Just my name a few times and Seth's too, which I'm definitely going to question you about later." He says tickling my sides smiling a crooked grin. I squeak out and tell him to be careful to not make me laugh too hard because of my stomach. That makes him stop instantly and he kisses the top of my head saying he was sorry.

_Hmm... I wonder if I can milk the whole 'stomach pain' a little after it stops hurting to prevent future tickle attacks. Note to self and save for a later date._

"Are you excited to be leaving tomorrow, Bells?" Alice says standing next to me.

"Inside voices in the morning, Alice. Please, we just woke up." Edward says sitting up while I try to reach down into my cast to scratch my legs, both of them have been itching me for days now.

"That reminds me. Why are all of you here so early at this ungodly hour?" I say while itching the scabs on my arm next only to be thwarted by Edward, who reaches his hand over mine to stop me from scratching further. I pout just a little bit, making Alice and then everyone else laugh out loud at my expression.

"Oh, come on now, Bells... it's already 8 AM... everyone is here to see you on your last day before your liberation."

"That's very kind of you. And thank you everyone for keeping company every single day or my 'imprisonment' since the accident... You all didn't have to put your lives on hold for me—"

"None, of that young lady," Esme says scolding me mildly. "You've done your fair share of showing kindness to every one of us in this room... and it just so happens we enjoy your company as well." Esme walks over to my bedside and gives Edward and me each a kiss on the forehead.

_Did I mention before that I love Esme? _

"Yeah... I mean where else would we rather be. Practicing and studying... or watching cartoons with you? Hmmm." Emmett says rubbing his chin as if it were a difficult decision.

"OH Emmett! Did you tell her yet?" Alice says jumping up joyfully on the gurney next to Jasper who catches her around the waist to steady her.

"Tell me what?" I ask sitting up slowly so not to cause any shooting pain to my stomach.

"I got the part of Gaston in _Beauty and the Beast _for the fall musical." Emmett says standing up and giving us a bow, then shows us his strong biceps, posing for us. Rosalie rolls her eyes as we all announce our congratulations.

"That's fantastic, mate. That role was literally made for you." Edward says patting Emmett on the back as he gets out of bed to use the restroom.

"Yes, yes... it was long and difficult competition between Felix and myself, but in the end... I divided and conquered."

"That's great Spartacus, now can you please sit down your ass down and save yourself the embarrassment of toppling over with that big head of yours?" Rosalie says with her arms and legs crossed looking less than impressed.

"You know, I think it would literally cause you physical pain to try and say something nice to me." Emmett says leaning over too look Rosalie dead in the eye, but she diverts her gaze looking back at her book.

"You hit the nail on the head."

"Well, I think that's a pretty sad character flaw on your part, concidering I always seem to be the one trying not to piss you off and still get shit on for it! And by the way, maybe you should take a course in sarcasm Ms. Hale, because everyone else in this room clearly saw that I was joking, but you! Now, if you all would kindly excuse me for a moment... it's getting a little claustrophobic in here with the all the attitude radiating from that sofa! Sorry, Bells... I'll see you after lunch."

"It's okay, Em." I tell him as he practically storms out of the room.

"Rose, maybe you should go talk to him before he punches an innocent bystander." Jasper tells her as we all see her falsely reading her book. She takes a quick and short breath then closes it firmly and puts the book next to her on the sofa.

"Fine, but I don't know what good it will do. I still think he's a pompous ass." She gets up and walks out the door to talk to Emmett.

After a minute, Rene speaks out for the first time, "Those two are perfect for each other, so long as they don't kill each other first."

We all nod our heads in agreement, some of us verbalizing 'yeah' and 'uh huh.' We all see the chemistry between them, but something tells me it's going to take a lot of sweat and tears before they both realize and admit their attraction to each other.

When Edward returns, I see Carlisle peeking his head inside the room, "Excuse me, you lot. The amazing nurse Clearwater here says she needs us all to wait outside for moment while she assists Bella."

"Actually, will any of your friends be helping you once you're discharged, Bella?" the nurse kindly asks. Everyone in the room speaks up saying they plan on helping me after tomorrow.

"Help me with what exactly?" I ask while everyone hangs back seeing if they're needed.

"I need to show you and someone else today how to help you bathe and take care of your casts. It will take a little while, then after we can get you ready for some breakfast."

"I'll stay and help. She is my roommate and best friend!" Alice says hoping off the gurney and walks closer to my bedside." I nod my head and smile at Alice, while Edward stands to get off the bed.

I hear Rosalie from behind Carlisle, leaning on the door frame, "Maybe I should stay too... I don't think pip-squeak here could pick Bella up if her life depended on it. That will make me the muscle." Alice crosses her arms raising her eyebrow about to protest to being called Emmett's pet name for her, but I decide to intervene.

"Everything go okay, with Emmett?" She shrugs her shoulders,

"He was already gone before I got the chance to talk to him. I'll catch him later." She says walking into the room.

"Rose, despite what you and Em may say, I am _not_ a pip-squeak. I can too pick her up! Watch me!"

"Whoa, there!" Edward and Jasper say together. Edward is holding his hands up blocking her path to me, while Jasper comforts Alice holding her waist.

"No offense ladies, but I would prefer you don't test out your strength on my injured girlfriend. For now, I'll be the one to pick up Bella, if you don't mind. Just kindly show me where to take her, nurse... then Rosalie and Alice can take over from there."

"I'm more comfortable with that plan too." Rene says moving to my right and placing a kiss on my forehead. "We'll be back soon. Is there anything we can get you for breakfast?"

"I'm alright for now, but some tea would be nice. Not Lipton, please... if I have anymore of that stuff I'll gag."

"I'm right there with you. Awful nasty stuff." Carlisle says. "Come on you lot... let's leave the nurse to do her job."

I see Jasper kiss Alice on the side of the head and walk out of the room with Rene and Esme. The nurse unhooks my leg from the sling and brings the wheelchair over by the bed for Edawrd to place me in.

"The chair won't be necessary, nurse Clearwater. I can carry her to the bath." Edward says standing beside my bed waiting for instructions.

"Alright, but please be careful of her extended leg... she won't be able to help you bend it when you reach the door frame, and it will add extra weight."

"Alright." Edward says with a determined look on his face.

"Peachy. I am a 'wee leaf' no longer." I moan out, sighing as I fall back against the pillows waiting to be lifted.

"No my love... instead you will weigh no more than a wee duckling." Alice and Rosalie giggle and chuckle while standing by the bathroom door waiting and observing our conversation.

"Please sit up, Bella. Edward you need to put one arm under both of her legs and the other around her waist. Then lift up with your needs without bending at the waist."

"Okay."

"Great... I going to be as helpless as a fish out of water."

"Actually you look more like a mummy." Alice says giggling from the doorway.

"Oh, forgive me... my mistake. Next Emmett will start calling me Boris Karloff instead of Momma Bear."

"Hush, I'm trying to concentrate, Mummy!" Edward says with a smirk while putting his arms in the right positions, then lifts up my body effortlessly and stands still, waiting for more directions.

"FYI, ladies and gentleman... this is very embarrassing. So please, for your own sakes... never break both of your legs."

Nurse Clearwater says he picked me up a little too soon, but kindly asks if Edward could stay still for moment while she takes Alice and Rosalie into the bathroom to get the equipment ready in the sit-down shower. Edward tells her it's no trouble and that I'm not heavy at all, which makes me bark out a laugh in reply.

Once we're alone, Edward kisses my lips ardently, then whispers into my ear.

"FYI, Ms. Swan, for your own sake, this will be the last time _any_ of your limbs are broken, alright? No more running into on coming traffic no matter what."

"I would do it again, Edward, no matter the cost. I only care that you're safe."

"I feel the same for you, sweetheart. But if you ever risk your life again, you will kill me regardless of the outcome. I can't lose you, Isabella," Edward says tenderly with his voice wavering slightly. I reach up to slowly kiss his mouth before touching his jaw with my fingers.

"And I can't lose you either, Edward. So let's agree to try and keep each other safe and be more careful from now on... agreed?"

"Yes, love." Edward kisses me again gently as we hear several people clearing their throats. I look up and see three smirks directed at us.

"If you both are quite finished, we would like to give _Isabella_ a bath now." Rosalie says cheekily with her arms crossed and tapping her foot.

"Quite right. This way my lady... your bath and servants await you!" Edward says while the nurse grabs his elbow, shaking her head and leading us to the bathroom.

* * *

At the moment, everyone is in the cafeteria and I'm sitting in bed reading the notes Alice took for grad studies and French class. I see a blur of strawberry blonde hair pass by my door, then I see a familiar face come back and stand in the doorway.

"Tanya!" I say smiling at her as she looks relieved, walking quickly into my empty room.

"Oh, Bella! Thank God, I finally found you. Some lady sent me completely to the wrong floor and gave me the wrong room number!" She goes to give me a hug but looks worried she might hurt me.

"It's okay Tanya... you can hug me. Most of my injuries are below the waist." She smiles and gives me a big hug.

"Bella, Bella... I missed you. Everyone does... they're all asking about you. Did you get the cards from opera studio?"

"Yes. They all wrote very nice things—"

"Seriously. Bella, I can't begin to tell you what it's been like the past two weeks. I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner... I was... damn it, I told myself I wouldn't cry..." Tanya backs away from me, then decides to sit down in the chair next to my bed, looking in her purse for a tissue.

"Here."

I reach over to my side table and grab the Kleenex box for her. She thanks me, then loudly blows her nose like a fog horn.

_Wow, that's kinda cool. I've only heard cartoon characters do that... not attractive looking women._

"It's alright, Tanya... I'm not upset. Everyone put their lives on hold for me since I've been here, despite my protesting. Edward only seems to leave my side to go to class, and go home to change, shower, then comes back to sleep here. I wish he would just relax for on—"

"I don't blame him, Bella. You don't seem to understand the magnitude of what you did for him. He's going to feel forever in your debt for saving his life that day. I know I do, and it wasn't even me you saved!"

"It's really not as big as everyone is making it out to be. Emmett seems to think I'm an opera singer by day, and some kind of super hero at night. Though the idea does sound tempting... it wouldn't be worth it unless I had cool theme song to go with my spetacular costume."

"That's funny. Did you hear everyone on campus is calling you the 'Opera heroine'? I don't know about you, but that name sounds utterly amazing!"

"Wow. So it turns out I'm not a super hero, I'm a narcotic!"

We both start laughing together, but almost immediately I feel my stomach muscles protesting the movement from my surgery.

"_Ow_! But seriously, _ow_... please don't tell Emmett. I'll never live it down!" I groan while laughing some more, squeezing my stomach to try and make the pain stop.

"Shit, I'm sorry! Is there something wrong with your stomach? Is it painful? Should I get the nurse?"

_Sheesh, she rattles off questions faster than Alice._

"Tanya it's okay! My spleen ruptured from the collision, and they had to do a minor surgery to stop the bleeding. I they didn't have to remove it entirely but... _ow_... you know, I don't even know what a spleen does, except cause more trouble than it's worth. I wish now they would have removed it entirely."

"You're pretty banged up, aren't you. You poor thing. How are you going to get around campus with two broken legs? Are you coming back to finish the semester?"

"Of course I am! This isn't going to slow me down. I'll manage. I always do. This isn't the first time I've been in a cast. I'm just lucky my ACL didn't tare again... that would have really sucked."

"Wow. Bella, you're really something else."

"I just hope my bad luck isn't contageous." We smile and calm down letting silence fall between us. Tanya looks up tentatively, looking slightly concerned.

"Bella? We're friends... right?"

"Yes." I say smiling to reassure her.

"That's good. I just—I need to tell you something... and I hope it doesn't make you upset with me."

"What is it?"

"I really did want to see you sooner... I just... needed to be able to speak to you without bawling like a baby first." She takes a deep breath and stands up to pace around the room, gathering her courage to face me, "You know how Edward has been my best friend for a while now... even before we started going out."

I nod my head at her waiting for her to continue.

"Well, this January before you came to auditions, I thought I was in love with him." My breath stops and I hear my heart rate monitor start to gradually get faster.

_Did she come here to tell me she's still in love with him... if so... what do I do? Is this going to change our friendship? _

"I always knew Edward was an amazing man, as I'm sure you found out quickly too. He has a certain way of charming and wrapping himself around your heart so tightly it makes it difficult to concentrate on anything else."

_Yes, I can definitely admit that is precisely what happened to me when I got to know Edward the first couple of days I moved here._

I nod my head agreeing with her, and she continues, "When—when we first started going out in September last year... we were friends who made each other happy and realized we had deeper feelings for each other. I thought I was in love with him... until I moved in with him in June for the summer."

_I'm not entirely sure why she's telling me this... but I'm too intrigued to stop her from pouring her heart out now._

I was always curious to hear Tanya's feeling about the break up... hope I truly didn't cause her any pain so it wouldn't put a damper on our friendship. I honestly like Tanya and wish for us to become closer in the future.

"What happened?" I ask, trying to let her know I'm interested and listening closely.

"Before I moved in and even got to put my stuff away... Edward gave me a list of rules and regulations to follow. Where to put my dirty and clean clothes; where to put my products and cosmetics; make sure I put everything back in the right place; don't leave anything on the floors or on the counters; I know I'm forgetting a few, but the list goes on and on..."

I'm taking note of all the rules she listed off and trying to set them to memory. The rules don't seem unreasonable or difficult to follow, at least for someone like me who prefers organization... but I'm sure for someone like Tanya who isn't so anal about organizing, it must have been complicated and difficult for her to follow.

"He would also get upset and we would argue over the littlest things like going somewhere without asking if I wanted to come along; not letting me pay for anything; not letting me do the dishes after he cooked, or leaving laundry or dishes out on the bathroom floor or kitchen counter... eating in bed... not closing the toothpaste! It sounds stupid but it was a nightmare, Bella. I'm warning you now, he's an OCD control freak, and he openly admits it. He can't change that, and I was willing to live with it but... after January I noticed he slowly started to pull away from me. He would always keep himself busy practicing, doing homework... or talk on the phone... mostly with you."

I reach out to hold her hand, "Tanya..."

I realize now, I caused her pain unintentionally. I am the reason they broke up and I hope to God she isn't here to tell me she doesn't want to be friends anymore. She reaches out and grabs my hand, "Tanya I'm so sorry. I didn't know he—"

"No, no... I don't blame you, Bells. Edward and I thought we knew what love was when we moved in together... but we realize now that neither of us did. We weren't willing to sacrifice anything or change for the other person, and we stopped being friends and having fun together."

She sits down again next to me, "I admit I was jealous and angry every time he spoke to me about you simply because it seemed like you could do no wrong in his eyes. Then I would hear him talking to you on the phone in the other rooms, laughing like we used to laugh and joke around together... and I missed the friend I used to have in him. I could tell from the look on his face when your name was brought up that he was falling for you... and I lashed out because of my wounded pride. We had a huge fight the night I confronted him and told him my suspicions about him falling in love with you after you told him you decided to go to BoCo. He tried to deny it saying I was overreacting. Then I asked him if he was in love with me... and he couldn't answer. I stormed out, and decided to go to my favorite pub by Fenway Park called Flanagans. Ironically, that was the night I met Brady Fuller, the a jazz musician I told you about who goes to Berkeley."

I nod my head with my brows furrowed because of this troubling story. Tanya places her elbow on the bed and rests her chin on her cheek, looking like a starstruck teenager, "Brady and I talked all night until the bar closed, and ever since that night we haven't gone a day without seeing each other. I knew then, I wasn't in love with Edward either and when I got home we had a heart to heart talk. He admited he was falling in love with you, and we decided from then on to just be friends again. I moved out two days later... and here we are... you're with Edward and I'm with Brady, the love of my life. I would take a bullet for him, Bella, just like you did for Edward. Metaphorically, speaking of course... everything turned out as it should be... except for one thing... my guilt."

"Please don't feel guilty. You're not the one at fault here. You had every right to hate or dislike me at the time, but please know I would never intentionally—"

"No sweetie, you're missunderstanding me. I'm trying to tell you...that—God! Okay, the reason I have been feeling so guilty this past week is because... Jesus... I can't even get it out."

"It's okay, Tanya. You can tell me."

"Bella..." her eyes start to tear up, "Please know that I am so happy Edward found you because... just like you, I would have saved Brady that day in a heartbeat, without a doubt... but I realized after the accident, that I wouldn't have saved Edward... and—and I—I feel just horrible— I'm such a ter-rible f—friend." She starts to cry harder and I sit up quickly, trying to ignor the sharp pain in my stomach in order to comfort my friend.

"Shhh, don't. Don't say something like that. Don't cry Tanya. You don't know how you would have reacted in that situation... don't even think it. I know you would have helped Edward too."

"No... no, Bella. You don't understand—" I start to rock her and stroke her hair.

"Yes, I do. You may not be in love with Edward, but I know you would have helped if you could. You can't—"

"Bella, listen—"

"Look at me." I say to her almost angrily. She look sniffles and looks up at me with red eyes and dry tear streaks on her face. "You can't feel guilty over something you have no control of. You weren't there to—"

She says solemnly... "I was there."

"What?" I raise my eyebrows and look at her confused.

"I was there... across the street. I saw the man push Edward to the side and... I saw the car coming... I saw it all and I just stood there. I was one of the witnesses who spoke to the police after you left in the ambulance. Edward doesn't know I was there... but Alice knows... she saw me and told me to let all of your teachers know what happened..."

I drop my hands and lean back on the bed to take in what she's saying. "Bella, I could have helped... I was closer to him than you were, but I froze up when I saw the car... I could have prevented this whole thing, but—Christ Bella, I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me... I couldn't not tell you. It's been eating me up inside. I understand now why you're so much better for Edward than I ever was... I couldn't even call his name to tell him—" She holds her hand over her mouth to cover her dry sob.

I look down to think to myself... I understand why she feels guilty now... I would too. There's really only one thing I can possibly think to say. "Don't tell Edward."

"What?"

"Don't tell him. I don't wish it to cause a drift in your friendship if he finds out you were there and... no. What's done is done. Nothing can change what happened that day, now. We simply need to move on and try to forget."

"Bells, I—"

"I don't hate you, Tanya, and I'm not mad. Despite what you may think, you are a good friend to me and Edward. Please don't trouble yourself about this anymore." Tanya looks at me with an awed expression then nods her head before reaching over to hug me tightly.

"Edward is right about you, Bella. You are a rare treasure. I'm so lucky to call you my friend."

"Tanya... so good to see you." We hear Edward and we both look over by the doorway.

"Edward... how long have you been standing there?" Tanya says wiping the tears off her face.

"Long enough." Edward says with a neutral expression on his face. He steps inside the room and gives her a half smile, "I'm glad we still agree things turned out for the best then..."

"Edward, I—I'm sorry. I was going to tell you—"

"I know." He holds his hand out to her and she takes it willingly. "Bella's right. What's done is done, and we must move on."

"I wish to help you and Bella. In anyway I can. Just let me know what needs to be done and I'll be there."

"Thank you, Tanya." I say smiling at her, "I would love to meet Brady sometime. Perhaps when I'm able to walk we can all go out together."

"That would be nice. I know he would like to meet you too, Bells."

"Yes, but first may I please have a moment with my girlfriend, Tanya? Everyone else is in the cafeteria if you'd like to join them."

Tanya shakes her head, "I need to be heading back. Thanks so much for understanding... both of you." She walks past Edward and looks back before exiting the room. "I'll see you soon. Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you, Tanya."

Edward waits until he hears her footsteps down the hall before walking over to my bedside and sits down.

"Edward, are you—"

"I'm not upset, love. It's just this whole ordeal... with you being hurt and unable to walk for another few months—I'm nervous." He takes a deep breath. "Everyone is downstairs right now, talking about what's going to happen tomorrow... I had to step away because I couldn't bare to hear anymore... plus it was getting ugly."

"What do you mean 'ugly'?" Edward takes his sunglasses off and pinches the bridge between his eye with his right hand, leaning forward on his knees.

"Edward what's wrong? You're scaring me. I'm still going home tomorrow, aren't I?"

Edward looks up and puts his hand on my face, caressing my cheek. "Yes, sweetheart you are. I'm sorry... I'm just worried I won't see if you mo—wait a minute." Edward's face lights up as he puts his sunglasses on the side table, then stands up pacing around the room talking to himself. "Yes, of course. Why didn't I even think of it before... how thick could I be?!" He slaps his hand to his forehead.

"Edward, I'm sure you've guessed I'm not a mind reader. Could you please tell me what's going on inside your head?"

"Don't get upset, Bella..."

"It's hard not to when everyone else knows what going on excpet me..."

Edward sits back down next to me looking a little nervous and anxious, "Bella, what are your plans after you're dischared tomorrow?"

"What?" Edward looks at me waiting for my answer. "I plan to get better so I can walk again and finish out the semester."

Edward smiles, "I knew you were going to say that. I have an idea that will help you better than what everyone else has to offer. First, I need to warn you that your— Charlie and Rene are fighting to—"

"Hey Bella! Your entourage is back!" Emmett's voice booms through the room, followed by everyone else, coming back from lunch or whatever they were doing downstairs. Edward bows his head on the bed, then looks up with a perturbed expression on his face. I'm sure it's referring to our family and friends perfect timing. He puts his sunglasses back on and continues to hold my hand while I look around at everyone inside the room.

"Did you all have a good lunch?" I ask as they all take a place inside the large hospital room.

"It was definitely _interesting_." Rene says while taking a seat next to me while Charlie stands by the foot of the bed putting his hands inside his pockets.

"We need to speak to you about your plans for tomorrow, Bells. What do you want to do after you're released?"

_That seems to be the popular question of the day, doesn't it? _

"I plan to get better and finish out the semester, why?" I tell Charlie directly to his face and see Rene glance toward Charlie as well, making eye contact then looks back to me.

"Honey, how do you plan to finish out the semester without your legs?" Rene says sympathetically holding my hand. "Are your friends going to carry you everywhere?"

I look at her like she's daft.

"No! They have wheelchairs don't they? It might be a little snug inside the small elevator in 8 The fenway, but I can make it work."

"I'll help her get around. Bella, will be able to get to her classes... I'll make sure of that." Emmett says leaning against the back wall looking confident and determined.

"All of us will help in any way we can. There's no need for her to go back home and miss the rest of the year if we all pitch in." Jasper says standing next to Alice with his arm over her shoulder. I smile at their display of affection, when it occurs to me what he meant by 'go back home.'

"Wait, wait... what do you mean 'go back home?'—"

"To Forks with me." Charlie says looking straight at me, which makes my mouth pop open.

"OR to Jacksonville with ME." Rene says. "I'm closer to Boston than you are, Charlie... and if she doesn't want to leave, I have the ability to stay here as long as needed to help her recover. You have to go back to Forks, they need their chief of police back."

"You think I care more about my job than I do about my own daughter?" Charlie says rather harshly to Rene, who in turn stands up to confront him.

"Well, I hear patterns tend to occur in human behavior!"

"Please, stop it! Both of you. Thank you, but I'm not going to Forks or Jacksonville. I'm staying in Boston so I can continue going to classes. I'm graduating in two years and moving on with my life and career as planned, and I'll do whatever it takes to stay here and make it work, because there's _no way_ I'm letting something as foolish as not being able to walk mess with my life."

"She sounds just like you, Charlie... still as stubborn and determined as ever." Rene says with a smile.

"I'd say she sounds like you... still as crazy and independent as ever."

"Well, I guess I got the best of both worlds then didn't I." I say crossing my arms looking at my parents with a stern look on my face. Then I look over to my friends,

"I appreciate the offer for everyone to help me, but know this... I won't be babied or coddled. I know very well, I can't make up any kind of stairs on my own... at least until I get crutches, so I will need help with that. But all of you have put your lives on hold for me long enough and I won't ask you to go out of your ways for me."

"It's not out of our way to help you, Bella. And you won't have to ask, we already offered." Jasper explains and I shurg my shoulders accepting his explaination.

"The majority of the help I need will be getting upstairs and inside our apartment on the fourth floor day after day. Oh, and bathing of course."

"Jazz and I will carry you up and down _six flights_ of stairs if we have to. Don't worry about that, Bells. Beside you weigh less then my great Dane, Yogi." Emmett says looking at Jasper who nods his head in agreement.

"Why doesn't Bella come live with us in our downstairs flat? It's on the floor level and there's access through the backyard without any stairs at all. I'll be at home more since, the ballet is complete, and then Carlisle or Garrett will drive Bella to school everyday as needed." Esme says sitting beside Carlisle who nods in head, "Bella is always welcome to come say with us. Garrett also assured us he will be more than happy to help."

"But then who is going to take over Bella's part of the lease in Allston? We can just expect all of her roommates to shoulder the expense if she suddenly decides to move out tomorrow." Rene says looking at Carlisle wondering how to solve the problem. Edward squeezes my hand and tries to say something, but Carlisle replies to Rene almost immediately,

"We owe Bella our sons life so Esme and I will gladly hdandle any of her financial responsibilities until Bella is back on her feet and able to move back to Allston."

"Dad—" Edward says as Charlie turns around, looking at Carlisle about to protest. Then Alice decides to speak up,

"That silly, guys. She won't have to worry about money. My father is working on getting Bella _and_ Edward a huge settlement from this case. If all goes as planned, and it will since my father is the best lawyer there is, Bella won't even have to worry about her student loans after the hearing is over, let alone paying us back for rent." Alice says smiling proudly while speaking about her father.

"I have an idea, if anyone would care to hear me out." Edward says sitting next to me.

"No." Charlie says with absolute certainty.

"Dad, you haven't even heard his idea yet. How can you—"

"Because I know what he's going to say and I cannot condone it. It's too soon."

"What's too soon?" Rene says looking at Charlie a little irritated for being rude to Edward.

But Edward calmly says to Charlie, "Sir, with all due respect, Bella is an adult who can make her own choices. Would you permit me to explain before you shut down my suggestion? "

"Dad, I'm 24 and I have every right to decide for myself... what's your idea, honey?"

Edward turns his head back to me, grabbing my hand with both of his and holds it tightly, "There is a way to solve the problems of stairs, conveniences, and someone to care for her everyday without putting everyones lives on hold. Bella, would you like to move in with me?"

_Silence._

Charlie looks unmoved in his objection, Carlisle looks unsurprised and is the only other one smiling along with Edward. The rest of the room remains quiet while I'm still in shock.

"But you're blind..." Rene says sounds more confused than offensive.

"Mom!"

"Yes, Mrs. Dwyer... I am aware of that." Edward says trying to hold his smile in.

"Rene, my son is more capable than most in this room to care for your daughter." Carlisle says with confidence and pride.

"But, Edward... are you sure? Remember what happened when Ta—" Esme says carefully.

"Yes Mum, I'm sure. You all know it's the best option. My apartment is the best location being the closest to campus, plus my building has handicap access and an elevator... if it would make Charlie and Rene more comfortable, Bella can have the guest bedroom."

"And you're going to help her with everything else. Bathing, dressing, getting around... going to physical therapy—" Rene says looking at Edward like he was about to make a life altering decision. For once it sounds like she's a concerned parent, genuinely making sure I was going to be well cared for opposed to being reckless and impulsive.

"I will do whatever it takes to help her get well again." Edward states seriously to Rene and Charlie.

"Rose and I can help with Bella taking showers and such. We can do it in the evening, before leaving for home everyday. Then maybe Garrett will drop us off on his way to Chestnut Hill." Alice says looking excited and happy about the new plan.

"Yeah, that can work. As long as Ed doesn't mind us visiting at random hours of the day." Rose says while sitting on the round table in the corner.

"That goes for us too. We demand visitation rights whenever we want!" Emmett says smirking at us raising his eyebrows.

"Just as long as you respect quiet hours, that can be arranged. What do you think now Mr. Swan?"

"I don't know. What do you think, Carlisle?" Charlie says trying to get another father's opinion on the matter.

"It would be much easier for Bella to continue her voice lessons if I came to Edward's apartment on Friday evenings. There's no elevator access to my studio, and I can give the lessons in Edward's living room using his piano. We just need to talk to the other professors to let them know Bella intends to continue the semester, including her opera role as well I presume."

"Will Bella move back in to our apartment after she gets well again?" Emmett says asking Edward instead of me.

I shake my head, wondering when they are going to figure out I'm still in the room.

"That will be her decision really. I'm sure you all can find another roommate by then to take her place if she decides to continue living with me." Edward says in a business manner.

"Alice, are there any other people you know who can cook as well as Bella?" Emmett says continuing the serious tone of the conversation but with an undertone of sarcasm.

"I don't know... maybe."

"Then Bella _has_ to come back once she can walk. I might get food poisoning thanks to one of these Baboons who don't know how to use a stove!"

"I know! We all could take a cooking class!" Alice says excitedly

"Stay focus, sugar." Jasper says into Alice's ear affectionately.

Alice replies, "Oh, sorry. So what do you think, Charlie? Bella can move back in with us after she's fully recovered if she wants to, and maybe we can find someone else to lease out the other bedroom if Rosalie becomes my roommate." Alice looks to Rosalie who shrugs her shoulders, not opposing the idea, but knowing it's probably temporary helps.

"Rene?" Charlie looks at my mom for a final verdict.

"As long as they're not pregnant before they get married, I'm fine with this arrangement."

Everyone bursts out laughing and my face turns brighter than a tomato as I start to raise my hand to get people attention back on me. Unfortunately, everyone's backs are turned and focus around the center of the conversation... which still apparently doesn't seem to include ME!

"I guess I'm overruled. The only other thing that's concerning me is what happens if the two of you get into a fight or something... where would Bella go if—"

"Oh Charlie, these two never fight. If they even _disagree_ on something, it lasts for less than ten seconds before they can't stand to be apart from each other and are all lovey dovey making out again." Rosalie says nonchalantly waving the notion off with her hands, making everyone in the room laugh and agreeing on Edward's and my openly affectionate relationship.

"Nicely put, Rosalie. Your such a big help." Edward says in a monotone voice, knowing what Rose said is not the best thing to mention in front of my father, who happens to be the most conservative one amongst us.

I'm still trying to get everyone's attention before they make choices about _my_ life without _my_ input on the matter.

_What happened to 'I'm an adult able to make my own decisions!' _

"Look, I realize you're all worried because we just started dating a few weeks ago, and it seems to everyone like we're moving too fast... but the truth is I love her, and I _want_ to take care of her."

_His comment makes my eyes start to water and my throat constrict with emotion. Everything Edward has said today warmed my heart and made me love him more. I'm amazed at what he's willing to do for me... _

Charlie sighs and scratches the back of his neck, "I suppose Edward's place is the best option then. We should probably start moving her things today so everything will be ready for tomorrow." Charlie finally smiles and pats Edward on the back.

Edward looks beyond ecstatic and says, "The guest bedroom is fully furnished, she'll only need her clothes and other belongings."

I realize the planning has once again commenced without me. Giving up on getting their attention, I shake my head and start laughing, covering my face with both of my hands to hide my blush and amusement.

I hear Alice clap her hands together, sounding ready to start planning mode, "Great! Now that that's all settled, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Charlie, and Carlisle...we're going to need your help to move Bella's things to Edward's place. We'll to need use your cars too: Esme, Carlisle, and Garrett's, so we all can start—"

_I can't hold it in any longer._

My laughter starts bubbling over as I lean back against the pillows, holding my stomach to prevent the pain. Everyone stops their scheming and looks over at me like I've lost my marbles.

"Bells, did you take one happy pill too many?" Jasper says chuckling at my hysterical laughter.

Of course the pain in my belly strikes again and I double over wincing, "Ow ow ow!"

"Bella?" Edward rushes over to me looking concerned, "Sweetheart, what is it?"

Charlie says on the other side of my bed, "Bells, you know you're not supposed to laugh too hard until you take you medicine."

Edward grabs my shoulders and pulls my head close to his chest to calm me down while stroking my hair. The kisses my head and chuckles, "Shhh, baby girl please. Don't hurt yourself."

"I—I'm sorry... it's just... soooo hilarious!"

"What is, silly girl?"

"Everyone! Don't—don't you all think... maybe you should ask _my_ opinion before you start planning my life and herding my things into Edward's apartment like cattle?" I say chuckling and smiling so big my cheek muscles start to burn.

"What's the point? We already know what you're going to say?" Rosalie says matter-of-factually, like it's the most obvious answer known to man.

"No, she's right. She never answered my question before we started speaking for her." Edward lets go of my head resting against his stomach, then sits down on my bed and cups my face with both of his hands for me to look at him. He takes his sunglasses off again to let me see the seriousness his eyes before he finds my hands and squeezes, "Bella, would you like to live with me for the next few months and allow me to take care of you?"

I swallow hard while looking at his gorgeous face. I can see the hopeful and partial doubt in his eyes. He knows there's about a 5% chance that I might say 'no.' But I'm certain without a doubt, there is no one else I would rather be with night and day caring for me.

I smile and put my good hand over his, I take a deep breath to give him my definite answer... but instead I hear everyone voices in the room overpowering mine, speaking in perfect unison with me,

"Yes!"


	24. Chapter 24: Opera Heroine

**Hey guys, dunno what happened with FFN, but there was a glitch somewhere and I'm trying to fix it. Sorry for the delay or if you received multiple notifications. I sure hope it works this time. Thanks to those who brought it to my attention! **

**I hope you continue to enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright Ms. Swan, I will see you back here on October 29th to remove your casts. Please call us if you have any further questions, and be sure to look both ways while crossing the street next time." Dr. Clearwater mockingly scolds me with a teasing grin on his face.

I scoff, "I'll be sure to do that. Thanks, doc."

Edward and Charlie both shake Dr. Clearwater's hand before Charlie rolls me outside room and toward the elevator. Before the doors close, Dr. Clearwater calls out, "Take care of her, Edward. That's a special girl, you've got there."

"Indeed I shall, doctor." Edward nods his head as the doors close.

"You definitely make fans wherever you go, Bella." Charlie says behind me.

"He only said that so I'll bring my special chocolate peanut butter cookies when I come back." Edward reaches for my hand and squeezes it tightly while we wait for the elevator to reach the ground floor.

"If he thinks your cookies are amazing, just wait until he hears you sing..." Edward says after kissing the top of my head.

"He did hear me sing... when the stupid intern changed my casts today." I grumble while rubbing my hand along side my leg.

"I thought that sounded more like a scream..." Charlie said sounding amused as he pushes my chair forward.

"Semantics."

Charlie chuckles at me, while Edward mentions if that intern ever comes near me again he'll be putting him in a cast. I shake my head and assure him the pain wasn't that bad... but he looks unconvinced.

We finally make it outside the hospital and I take a long luxurious deep breath, smelling and savoring the wonderful air of freedom. Garrett is waiting for all of us on the side of the curb with a warm smile. We all pile into the Volvo; Charlie sits in the front seat, while Edward helps me into the rear. The only way I'm able to fit inside is by resting both of my legs on top of Edward's lap because unfortunately, thanks to this darn cast, I can't bend my left leg.

"Are you sure you won't be needing my help getting settled, Bells. I don't have to go home tonight. I can postpone the fl—"

"Dad, you've been here for two weeks helping me. Forks needs their chief of police to keep them safe. I have Edward and half of Boston to help me... so please don't worry. I'll be fine."

"That she will, Charlie. We'll all take good care of this one. Don't you fret."

Charlie nods his head to Garrett and we all stay silent until we pull up to Edward's apartment building. I see Emmett and Jasper waiting outside on the curb as everyone unloads out of the car. Emmett comes around to my side to help me into my wheelchair which Charlie just unfolded for me.

"You know, you all are smothering me already and I've only been out of the hospital for 20 minutes." I say to tease the boys as Emmett and Jasper lift me out of the car.

"Yeah, yeah... complain all you want Momma Bear..."

"We're under strict orders from the mom's upstairs to make sure you get inside safely. So you can give the stink eye to them when we get inside." Jasper says as he moves over to let Edward push my wheelchair up the ramp and into his building.

"Wow... you guys have been busy." I look around my new bedroom and see all of my things, books, music, clothes, etc. have been neatly tucked away and organized by I'm sure Alice and Esme.

"Charlie installed handicap rails in the bathroom to help you get around, and off the toilet. Conveniently, your bathroom has a walk-in shower, so we put a non-stick mat on the floor with a bench to help you sit down to bathe. The trash bags for your casts are by the shower door, and your toiletries are all within reach inside the cabinets. Any questions?" Alice seamlessly explains everyone's hard work which they all did in less than a day.

Without letting my emotions run wild, I sniffle once, and try to show my gratitude with a smile. "It's perfect," I manage to say before my throat closes up.

"Sweetheart, why don't you rest while we prepare dinner?" Edward says softly in my ear.

"Is everyone staying here for dinner tonight?" I look up at him with a hopeful expression.

"Yes, love. We wanted to have one last meal together before Charlie and Rene return home."

"Is that alright, Bella?" Rene asks sheepishly, sounding as if I might disapprove more company.

"Of course it is... thank you! God, thank you everyone so much!"

* * *

It's after eight o'clock on Monday morning... my first day going back to classes after spending two weeks in the hospital.

I'm nervous.

And I'm concerned about how people might react to my appearance.

Honestly, I look worse than I feel...

The bandages on my arms and hands came off before I left the hospital. If you look closely, you can see the speckled spots of discoloration left over from the scabs I received from the road burn. My left shoulder is still tender from being dislocated, but thankfully I no longer need the sling, which means I'm able to push myself in the wheelchair now. Only I haven't had the opportunity yet! Edward and everyone else wished to push me wherever I go... but today, I want to manage by myself.

_Except I doubt they'll let me!_

I guess what's troubling me most is anticipating all the personal questions they might ask about the worst day of my life... so far.

"You don't have to say anything to anyone if you don't want to. I just wanted to give you a heads up, because I've been bothered for details every day, and for me personally, the pain is still to near to comment. They will just have to understand if you choose not to speak, and if they don't... well, bollocks to them."

I bark out one laugh at his defiant tone while we make our way inside 8 The Fenway through the back door in the ally... it's the only entrance with wheelchair access.

Edward has been so amazing... last night after everyone left the apartment, he never left my side. He puts my needs before his own and honestly, I can't even bark at him for coddling me because I know he still harbors guilt for what happened that day. I can tell it comforts him to know I'm happy and well taken care of. So I decided to myself, he has until I'm out of a wheelchair to spoil me, then I'm taking my pride and dignity back and doing things on my own.

"Jasper is down the hall and will pick you up from class to take you to music history. You studied all of the notes I gave you for your French class, so you're all caught up, right? Laurent told me on Friday you have two make up tests today on the first two chapters. So—"

"Arrêtez, Edward. Je vais bien, et je vais vous voir à midi!"*

Edward groans, leaning forward to whisper in my ear, "Ah, je l'aime quand vous parlez français. Il m'excite tellement. Parle encore mon amour..."* He starts kissing me behind my ear, down to my neck, while I try to keep my wits about me.

_This man is quickly driving me close to insanity!_

I try to keep my moaning quiet, and manage to get out, "Honey, I have to go inside... I'll meet you outside the Counterpoint Cafe?" I see people in my French class waking towards us down the hall, looking rather amused by our public display. My cheeks respond immediately and I feel him pull away smiling.

"Yes. I'll miss you, love." He gives me a small kiss on the lips, then grabs his leather satchel from off the floor giving me his crooked smile. "See you soon." He walks away and my eyes stay glued to his rear end until he disappears down the stairs.

* * *

"I'm serious, Jazz... I need a paper bag over my head so I can hide the rest of the day."

"Wouldn't that just draw more attention to you?"

"Hmm... you're right, that method probably never worked for anyone in the past."

"You know, Bells, you're the first performer I've met who doesn't like to be in the spotlight 24/7," He says with a smile in his voice. He's behind my chair, pushing me towards the Counterpoint Cafe around the corner. I can just imagine the smirk currently has on his face.

"Not _unwanted_ attention. When I'm on stage it's different. There's the fourth wall between men and the audience, plus I'm acting as someone else. I've already been asked about the accident and how I'm doing over fifty times in last four hours. My music history kids applauded when I rolled inside the room."

"I know, I heard them when I walked away." He says chuckling.

"Yeah, laugh it up, buster. My face turned redder than the shirt you're wearing, it was awful."

I look up and see Edward waiting for us, standing outside on the curb. He looks so handsome, leaning casually on the wall in his blue jeans resting just right on his hip bones, and his tight white shirt showing his chest muscles under his plaid button down long sleeve shirt that's rolled up to his elbows displaying his strong forearms.

_Mmm, all that is mine... I still can't comprehend how someone so wonderful and gorgeous loves me._

From the look on his face and his silent laughter, I can tell he knows Jazz and I are approaching and probably heard our conversation.

_Sheesh, the man has hearing like a bat!_

"People have been asking me questions about both of you too... did you know they're calling you the _Opera Heroine_?"

I roll my eye and tell him I heard it from Tanya the other day. Edward walks over to meet us, then leans over to my cheek to give me a kiss, then whispers in my ear, "I think it's brilliant. You are rather addicting."

"Ha ha. Very funny. You think you're so cute, don't you?" Say with a mocking sneer on my face, and stubbornly cross my arms over my chest, while slouching in my chair. Jasper and Edward laugh at my childish pout, then Edward tells me gentle to put my arm around his neck so he can lift me up.

"Maybe I should carry her, man. It's going to be hard with the stairs and the double doors won't it?"

"I got it, mate. Thanks." Edward looks confident as he easily lifts me out of the chair, then waits while Jasper goes first, carrying my folded chair down the steps and opens the doors for us.

"You know, I never noticed until today that BoCo isn't designed for wheelchairs." I announce my observation as go through the first door.

"Yes, well this building is old, sweetheart. They haven't modified it in decades, and if you haven't noticed, you're the only handicap person here for that exact reason."

I'm still pondering that thought while Jazz opens the second door for me and Edward to walk through. Suddenly I'm startled by a loud thunderous applause when Edward brings me inside the Counterpoint Cafe. Everyone, students, teachers, Jay Jenkins and his staff, the student offices in the rear... the place is packed with people making loud noises welcoming me back to BoCo.

I smile and groan embarrassed from all the attention. I try hiding my crimson red face in Edward's neck as I hear him and Jasper laughing at me. Edward walks over to the sofas instead of putting me down in a chair, then sits down with me on his lap inside of setting me down next to him. I actually prefer it that way, because there is no way I'm letting him leave alone to deal with all the questions and well wishers.

"Welcome back, Bella! We missed you!" Angela comes over with Ben and they both give me a hug before making room for more people to greet us.

"You're looking good, Bella. Even with no legs you're still as gorgeous as ever." Mike says semi-jokingly, then gives me a big hug. I notice Edward's arms tighten around my waist to hold me closer to him, when Mike and all the other men come over to give me a hugs and welcome me back. I give him a kiss on the cheek to relax him and ease his tension.

"Hi, Bella. Did you get the cards we sent you?" Jessica asks after giving me and Edward a big hug at the same time.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for everything you guys wrote in opera studio. It truly brighten my day." I tell her smiling and nodding my head. She smiles back warmly then makes room for Lauren who also gives us a hug but not as long.

"So Bella, are you still planning on performing in Hansel and Gretel next semester?" She looks genuinely concerned, but part of me wonders if there's not a bit of subtext under her kindness, hoping I'll say 'no' so she can have the role all to herself.

_I hate to disappoint her, but it will take a lot more than broken bones to keep me from the stage._

"Yes. The casts should be coming off at the end of the month, then I'll have a few months of physical therapy ahead of me, but I should be able to fully walk by the time we start blocking in January."

"Wow, that's fantastic news, Bella. You're looking really good. See you in a bit." Lauren walks off with a smile, then goes straight to Jessica in the corner of the room, to converse with their backs to us.

Jay, the owner of the Counterpoint cafe, comes over to Edward and me holding two plates piled with sandwiches and veggies. "Lunch is on the house Edward, for you and your special girl, Bella. Welcome back!"

My mouth drops and my eyes bug out in surprise, "Jay, you didn't have to do that." He puts the plates down in front of us on the coffee table.

"You're right, I didn't, but I want to. It's not every day you see a heroine in person... your courage and big heart is definitely something to be admired, Ms. Swan, and it deserves a free meal." He give me a wink and we thank him for his kind generosity.

The people who are still standing around us, slowly start to disperse to continue their lunch. Jasper and Alice take a seat on the sofa across of Edward and myself with their food, and I see Emmett and Rosalie still standing in line to order. Edward lifts me off his lap so we can begin eating our lunches once people finally take a break from asking us questions and giving us their well wishes.

By a quarter to one, the Counterpoint cafe is almost empty except for a few stragglers. I'm waiting for Alice to return from her commuter locker so we can go to acting for singers together. Emmett is speaking to Edward about music theory when I see Jay come back over to us and crouches down next to Edward and me.

"You know, I hear a lot of conversations in my cafe... I just wanted to give you both a heads up, I heard a few days ago the President of the conservatory has been jumping for joy since the accident because of all free publicity it's given the conservatory. According to the box office, ticket sales have sky rocketed and everyone is asking which nights you're performing in the opera, Bella. You have a lot of fans out there now, so I'm told."

I look at him confused, "How is that possible? We haven't spoken to any press yet..." I look at Edward who nods his head agreeing with me. Emmett excuses himself, saying he'll be right back while Jay looks at both of us looking surprised.

"Haven't you two been watching the news?" We both shake our heads.

"We've heard bits and pieces but we chose not to watch the news because we didn't wish to be reminded constantly of that awful day." I explain to Jay.

"It's already difficult to sleep at night..." Edward chimes in.

"Well, Jeeze, that's a shame. You have about fifteen witnesses who spoke up in your defense, and the police are still out there looking for that man with dog who harassed you, mainly based on a character description by five different people. Since Bella's been in the hospital and Edwards refused to comment the accident without you, the press came here to interview some of the students and faculty about the accident and your relationship."

"What?!" We both say at the same time.

"Yeah. The dean of music even made a comment about how you two met at the auditions, and others say you're both seen all over campus as a talent young couple in love. Mr. and Mrs. March spoke about you both being involved in the opera at the end of January, and your father, Edward, said a while back that you're both dedicated and hard working students who support each..."

"Hang on. My father spoke to the press?" Edward said, sounding surprised and a bit appalled.

After I woke up in the hospital, we all agreed to not speak to the press about the accident. Mr. Brandon advised us to not give out any statements until after I was released from the hospital and until he met with Ateara's attorney. This is the first time we've heard about Carlisle or anyone we know speaking to the press.

Edward looks distressed and confused. His upper lip curls back then he puts his fist down firmly on the arm rest of the sofa and goes to sit up. I quickly reach out putting my hand on his thigh to stop him because I know what he intends to do.

"Please don't, Edward. Don't go off on him. We don't know the whole story yet."

"I just want to get the facts. He should have told us. They're turning this entire ordeal into a circus, and it needs to stop before it blows completely out of proportion. Our relationship is no ones business but our own! We have no bloody idea what's been said or... "

"Nothing negative, Edward. I assure you." Jay says to Edward sincerely. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to make sure you were both aware that-"

"Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen... how wonderful to see you again." I turn around and look behind me on the sofa and see Dr. Marcus Klaus, the dean of the music department. I haven't seen or encountered him since my audition. I doubt he would have even remembered me if it weren't for the accident.

"Dr. Klaus," Edward says nodding his head. "If you'll excuse me, I need to make a call." Edward squeezes my hand then walks outside to make an unpleasant phone call to Carlisle.

"It's good to see you're out and about so quickly, Ms. Swan. We've had a few cases over the years where students had unfortunate accidents and had to drop out the semester, thank goodness that isn't the case for you." He takes a seat on the sofa where Emmett was sitting before and leans back getting comfortable.

"I want to finish in two years as planned. I didn't wish this accident to slow down or control my life if I can help it... but I wouldn't be able to do it without all my friends and family supporting me and helping me getting around. I discovered this campus was not constructed to fit certain needs for handicap students."

"That's correct. Our conservatory is very old and we haven't made the modifications necessary to accommodate those with disabilities. Even Edward found it difficult initially to get around his first year here... but he's adapted well since then. But we've never had a wheelchair on campus before because of the numerous stairs. Please, let me know if you require any help getting around and I will be happy to provide you with assistance."

"That's very kind of you to offer Dr. Klaus, but I have friends here who have taken the liberty of helping me get around. I would truly be lost without them."

"That's excellent. Friends are important in times like these when you need them most. I'm sure with the kind of person you are, you make friends rather easily."

"Yes and no. I found out recently it's difficult to please everyone." I think about Jessica and Lauren-how they always display kindness to my face, then turn around spouting out horrible and irrational jealous comments.

"Performers are always judged whether it's by critics, audience, or peers. You must learn to not take it personally. Speaking of which... I've only heard good things so far from your fellow classmates from the news, so I think you have nothing to worry about so far."

"Edward and I haven't been following the stories on the news... but that's comforting to know. Actually, I could use your help with something. We just learned the media has been asking questions about our personal lives, and we're so glad the conservatory has benefited from the story... but as far as our relationship goes, we don't wish to publicize it and turn it into some kind of 'conservatory celebrity romance.' We would like to keep our privacy. I saved his life that day and got injured, but now I'm on the road to recovery... that's all anyone needs to know."

Marcus looks down at his hands, then nods his head. "I can respect that. Opera singers are a different kind of celebrity, aren't they? They like the spotlight only when they _wish it_ to be shone on them. You're very much like the opera singers I grew up with-Beverly Sills, Joan Crawford, Marylin Horne... they all were famous but were able to keep their private lives unless they put it in a book. I'm sure the name 'Isabella Swan' will be a household name someday as well."

I think judged this man incorrectly and too soon when I first heard about him. He's definitely someone I can respect, the same as I do Carlisle...

_Who I should probably save right now from his son who might be overacting on the phone outside..._

"Well, I apologize if the statement I gave the reporters a while back offended either of you," he says, standing up and offering his hand for me to shake.

"No, of course not. Actually, we only just heard about it a few moments ago and it just shocked us that our relationship caused a stir. We only hope no one will give any more personal information about us without our knowledge or consent."

"I'll be sure to pass the word to the faculty and students, but unfortunately I can't control everything that is said to the press. Freedom of speech and all..."

"I know... that's all we can ask for. Thank you so much for understanding and for your concern," I tell him giving him my best smile.

"You're most welcome, and I greatly look forward to seeing you in the opera next semester. Have a good afternoon, and tell Edward I will see him around."

I wave goodbye to Dr. Klaus and feel confident that he will assist in helping us keep our privacy. I see Edward through the window leaning on the wall talking to Carlisle, as I see Alice walking in with Jasper.

"Are you ready to go, _Opera Heroine_?" Alice says with knowing grin.

"Yes. Jazz, will you take me outside, please? I think I need to save Carlisle now from getting his butt kicked by his son..."

* * *

"What do you want for dinner?"

"You're not cooking, sweetheart."

"Why not?"

"You need to take your meds and rest. It's been six hours; the pills must be worn off by now."

"I feel fine. I can cook."

"And how do you expect to reach the stove from your chair?" he challenges me, sounding amused, crossing his arms over his chest while looking sexy leaning on the wall.

"You have bar stools don't you? Slide one over here and I'll hop on top of one." I roll over and open the refrigerator to see what food we have. "Hmm, I think we need to go shopping... all we have is leftovers from yesterday."

Edward walks over and lifts me out of my wheelchair, then carries me over to the sofa. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you out of the kitchen. What does it look like I'm doing, baby?"

"But-" He puts me down on the sofa and kisses my lips.

"I was told to take care of you, and I intend to do just that... or else your father will be back here tomorrow with his rifle and probably shoot me."

"He wouldn't dare if he ever wants to see his only daughter again. Besides, if he shot you all my efforts to keep you alive would be in vain..."

"And I will thank you everyday for the rest of my life for that, love. And I'm starting now by insisting you rest, take your medicine, and let me handle supper."

"You're not going to let me do anything to help while I'm here are you?" I ask him wearily, realizing I already know the answer.

"That would be an affirmative, Ms. Swan. At least until you're able to use your legs again. I can't take the risk of you injuring yourself again on my account." He says sincerely and affirmatively.

He's being overprotective again. It makes me concerned that he's never going to let me pull my fair share at all if I don't clear the air right now.

"Edward-I... I won't agree to stay here if you don't let me do something to assist you around the apartment. You won't allow me to pay rent, you're not allowing me to cook, and I'm guessing that means laundry and cleaning is out of the question too... so what exactly to you expect me to do to earn my keep?"

Edward sits down next to me and pulls me close under his arm so I can rest my head against his chest. "Bella... you already earned your keep by risking your life to save mine. The only payment I require for you to live here is to get well again. We can renegotiate the terms later after you've recovered. Then if you chose to stay and live here with me... depending whether we can find someone to take over your lease in Allston, we'll compromise on whatever else you like in order to make it work."

"Edward, I can't-"

"It's my fault, Bella." I stop and look up at him as he leans forward, bowing his head to pinch the bridge of his nose with his left hand. "I never... imagined... or even considered that my mistake would lead to something like this..."

"What are you talking about? None of this is your fault. That man... that horrible selfish man who pushed you, and started that stupid fight over nothing with you and Harry... that's-"

"No, Bella. It could have been prevented. The whole thing... if it weren't for my bloody procrastinating and selfishness." He stands up walking toward the piano, then leans over the top, feeling the smooth wood as if it gives him some comfort an familiarity. Harry walks in from the bedroom, waking up from his nap, and goes to lie down next to the piano on his pillow.

"I don't understand, Edward, "I say softly... "how could it have been prevented if someone else caused the chain of events to occur?"

Edward sits down on the floor next to Harry, who's now resting comfortably on his pillow, as Edward starts petting his head. "Remember how I told you Harry has clouded vision because of his cataracts?"

I nod my head even though he can't see the movement. "Well... Seth has perfect eye sight... his vision alone would have led me away from the on coming traffic, and given me a wider birth so I would not bump into other pedestrians. Had I taken my head out of my arse all those years ago... and not let my pride and concern for replacing Harry get in the way of getting another guide dog sooner, I would have had a trained guide dog by now, and Harry would be living comfortably with my folks in Chestnut Hill!"

"Edward, no-"

Edward's voice becomes louder and more tormented, "If Seth was there, you never would have risked your life to save me... you wouldn't have been in surgery for seven hours, while I was pacing outside... suffocating from not being able to breathe without you."

I need to go to him, hold him... but he's out of reach, across the room... holding on to Harry for support.

"You didn't wake up, Bella. After they took you off the medicine the following day... y-you didn't w-wake up! I thought-" He's starting to lose control, his cheeks are flushed with stress and anxiety. His eyes are clenched tight, as if trying to stop the tears before they fall, and he's clenching his fists so tight, I can see them turning white.

"Baby, come here. It's alright... I'm here now." I reach for him, but he doesn't move. He's frozen in his spot, trying to slow his breathing down, leaning onto Harry's back. He bangs one of his fits to his face, as his face contorts with pain.

His breathing is heavy while speaks, "I'm so angry! I hate the driver, Ateara; That man and his dog... I even hate Tanya! I wanted to go off on her after I heard her confess to you... but I didn't have the heart to tell her... I know she feels just like me... God, I hate myself most of all, Bella."

"Stop." My voice breaks as my eyes water from feeling his pain. His words are making me angry, but not because of the accident.

"It should have been me. I should have paid for my mistake! Not-"

"Edward, shut up and come here, now!" I reach for him and lean over too far. I wind up losing my balance falling forward and onto the hardwood floor. I looks up after hearing me fall and immediately reacts.

"Bella! Are you alright?" Edward feels around my face and body, making sure I'm alright and didn't cause more damage to myself. I grab his hands after I lift up my torso off the floor to make him listen to me.

"Edward, stop for a moment and listen up good!" I lean against the back of the sofa and hold Edward's face with my hand wiping a stray tear from his eye. "I never, ever... want to hear you say you hate yourself for what happened or it should have been you, again."

"But-"

I cut him off immediately, "EVER! Do you understand me?" He stays silent listening to me with his red rimed eyes focused in my direction.

"I made the choice to cross the street that day and go after you. I knew then it would have been like watching the execution of my own heart if I just stood there and did nothing. So no one but myself is to blame for what happened to me. As far as I'm concerned, other people share the blame for the accident, not you. Because even though you can't see, the other pedestrian with the dog could and had the ability to go around or move out of your way, but he didn't... and Ateara should have paid attention to the traffic laws by not being on his cell phone."

Edward bows his head, but I don't let him divert or move away from me, "There are somethings that must be for certain between you and me if we're going to be together, Edward: One, is that we will always look after and protect each other; two, we will support each other emotionally, physically, mentally and any other way possible, no mater what; and three, no mater how dark or how grim times may get, we will always love each other, because in the end that's what's most important."

The sadness in Edward's eyes is replaced with love and determination as he marvels at my words. He huskily whispers close to my face, while cupping my cheek with his hand, "I'm so in love with you."

I just have enough time to inhale a quick breath before Edward's lips come crashing down to mine. I feel his hands slide down the length of my torso wrapping around my back, while with his other hand curling under my legs. Edward adjusts his position to a crouching stance before I feel him lift my body off the floor by extending his knees straight up. He slowly breaks the kiss before walking forward and I tuck my head into his neck as he carries me into the guest bedroom. He finally lays me down on the bed and crawls in next to me, facing me with a tender expression and a huge smile spread on both of our faces.

"How did I ever get so fortunate to call you mine?" His hands are stroking the small of my back while both of my hands are tucked under my head for support.

"You and Harry took me out for soup when I was sick one day..." Edward laughs then kisses me again, cupping my cheek with his warm hand.

"Yes, and it was the best lunch date I'd ever had... all because of you." His fingers comb through my hair slowly, then gently pushes strands away from my face. "I never knew it was possible for someone to make me feel weaker and stronger at the same time... until you. Perhaps you truly are a super hero, as Emmett says. The power you have over me is so acute, just one word from you could make or destroy me."

"I guess that means you and our friends need to get to work if I'm going to be a true super hero." I say with a smile in my voice.

"What might we need to work on, love?" he replies with a crooked smile, playing along.

"Well, I would need Alice to design me costume that says 'Opera Heroine' of course, and Jasper needs to come up with the perfect theme song if I'm to save people and fight crime. Rosalie can to play my theme on the violin, while Emmett will naturally be my trusty sidekick."

Edward chuckles, "Oh, Emmett will hate that. He will never agree to share the spot light."

"Well then, he should have saved the day before me... first come, first serve."

"And what exactly would my job be?" Edward says indulgently with a smirk on his face.

"You... get to feed the super hero because she is starving! So hurry up and grab a take out menu before I start unintentionally blowing shit up with my hungry eyes!"

Edward and I enjoy the rest of our night together, talking and cuddling before we both fall asleep in each others arms on the guest bed. Edward hasn't slept in his own bed since I arrived, and part of me thinks he won't be sleeping there unless I decide to sleep there myself.

That's a conversation which will be due to happen in the near future... as well as the compromise on how I will be able to help Edward around the apartment during my recovery to compensate for rent.

_And sitting around doing nothing... is not_ _an option._

* * *

"Okay... when I said I needed an 'Opera Heroine' costume in order to be a real super hero... I was JOKING! I'm not wearing that as my costume for Halloween, Alice!"

_I can't believe this... I can NOT believe this. She actually made me a costume, after I told her two weeks ago what I said to Edward to make him laugh and forget about this 'feeling guilty' nonsense. Only I didn't expect her to take it literally..._

I hear silence on the end of the line, "Alice seriously, I love you... but I'm not wearing it!"

_"Aw, come on Bella! I made it just for you! We're all going to be super heros this year, in honor of you! _

"Why do I have to be the _made up_ one that makes me sound like a junky! What is my logo going to be... a hypodermic needle?!"

_"NO! People know it's Heroine with and 'E' at the end, not the drug, silly goat! Everyone knows you're not a junky! I'm coming over in a little while so you can see it. Since you're getting your casts off in a week, you'll be able to try it on then without any trouble."_

"Dear God." I put my hand on my forehead, picturing how funny it would look if I was a super hero saving people with two giant casts on her legs. "I hope one of my powers is flying, 'cause I don't know if I'll be able to walk by the party."

_"Who cares if you can walk? I know you're still going to love it and look fabulous! So stop complaining... I'll be there in 10 minutes! Prepare to be amazed!"_ She hangs up the phone, and I'm about to bang my head against a wall for agreeing to let her pick my Halloween costume for this years BoCo Halloween party.

_Didn't I learn my lesson on my birthday not to wear clothes picked by Alice? Apparently NOT! Please, God... may it contain more than a yard of fabric so I can cover my poor cold body in the October wind..._

_It's going to be freezing outside and she wants us to wear spandex? She's nuts! _

_Well, she is called "a squirrel" for a reason, I suppose._

I'm sitting our room, on top of Edward's bed folding our laundry, when I hear knocking at the front door. I slide on the bed toward my chair, so I can answer the door, and slip in directly landing in my seat. I unlock the breaks, (_thankfully remembering to lock them in the first place this time._)

The first time I forgot to lock my breaks, I ended up sliding off the bed and into the wheelchair, which slid out from under me, causing me to land hard on the floor. I bruised my tail bone pretty bad, which unfortunately made sitting uncomfortable. Alice had to go out and by me a doughnut pillow to sit on so I could take the stress off of my tail bone.

_As if being in a wheelchair wasn't embarrassing enough... I had a pillow for my butt. _

I roll myself down the hall toward the front door to let Alice in. I am sure I'm about to be guilt tripped into wearing her creation for the party shortly after the big reveal.

"Okay, Alice... lemme see the-" I look up to see who it is and all the air gets knocked out of me...

"Hey Bells. May I come in?"

_Oh dear God... that's not Alice..._

"Jacob..."

* * *

**_French translation:_**

**_Bella: Stop Edward. I'm fine and I'll see you at noon!_**

**_Edward: Ah, I love it when you speak French. It turns me on so much. Speak again my love..._**

**Sorry for the cliff hanger guys, but hang in there and stick with me! Please let me hear your thoughts! **


	25. Chapter 25: Unexpected Guest

**Hey guys, thanks for sticking in there when the server was down. I apologize for all the typos because after all that hassle, I posted the un-spell-checked and unedited version of Chapter 24, but it should be peachy now. I hope you continue to enjoy my story!**

**Cheers!**

* * *

I'm frozen in the doorway... griping onto the front door so tightly I feel my hand start to cramp up.

I'm looking at a man I haven't spoken to in over six months and find him here standing on my doorstep.

"Jacob... how—how did you know I was here? Why are you in B—"

"I will be happy to explain everything, Bella... if you'll allow me to come inside." He stands there looking genuinely contrite and hopeful.

"Oh, sorry... I'm—just surprised to see you. Please come inside." Jacob smiles and makes his way through the door while I roll back allowing him to pass. I shut the door and lock it, then roll over to the kitchen counter. "Please have a seat in the living room, wherever you like. Can I get you something to drink?" I reach on top of the counter for my cell phone, and continue to roll inside the kitchen.

"Some water would be nice, thank you." I hear him say from the other room while I'm tapping quickly on my phone.

**To Charlie: **

**Jake is in Boston... did you know?**

"Alright... just a moment." I reach on top of the counter for a glass while Jake offers to help, but I quickly say I'm alright while I send one more text.

**To Edward: **

**Jacob just showed up at our door. We're about to talk. Alice will be here in a few minutes. Just wanted you to know I'm alright. **

I grab Jacobs glass and put in my lap between my legs and roll over to the living room to hand it to him. "Thank Bells, lemme go get yours so you don't have to go back."

"I can get it myself, thanks." I don't mean to sound harsh. It's not his fault I'm tired of people doing everything for me... but I guess it is his fault surprising me like this. I use the time to roll back to the kitchen to get my game face on so I don't loose my composer. Knowing Alice will be here soon, in case things go sour, is comforting. But at the same time nerve wrecking, because I haven't said a thing to her about my best friend slash ex-boyfriend slash almost fiance.

_Breathe, Bella... _

I put my drink in my lap and roll back to the living room and put on a smile, "So... what brings you to Boston?"

He looks at me quizzically, "You, of course. Why else?"

"Well, there's dozens of colleges and universities here... I didn't wish to assume anything since we haven't spoken in a while."

"Yeah, I know. But I still kept tabs on you through Charlie. He likes to brag about you so I usually don't have to ask if dad is in the room to listen. I was shocked to hear what happened to you, so I jumped on a plane to see how you were doing."

"Oh... well, I'm fine. I have some scars and extra metal inside my legs now, but nothing too traumatic."

"You were in a coma, Bella. I'd call that a trauma." Jacob says in a defiant tone. "I knew you were always selfless and caring, but I never thought you to be reckless; risking your life like that and scaring the living hell out of your family and friends... including me!" Jacob puts his drink down on the side table and stands up to walk off some steam.

"Jacob, I'm fine now... and I wasn't being reckless—"

"How can you say that?! You're a wheelchair for Christs sake!" He points his hand to me, gesturing to my obvious handicap.

"I won't be forever. The casts come off in a week, then I start physical therapy... I did what I did because I had to..."

"Why?" He looks at me intensely then realization strikes him when he sees I'm hesitant to answer him. "You're in love, aren't you?" He looks surprised but not angry... more like he's resigned.

"Jake—I don't feel comfortable talking about this with you."

"Why not? We used to be best friends... we could talk about anything. That hasn't changed."

"It has actually. We haven't talked in months, and the last time I saw you was over Christmas. I wouldn't exactly call us close anymore. A lot has happened over this past year... and— besides you're my ex now, and I'm not comfortable talking to you about my love life."

"Your love life? You're sleeping with him?"

_Shit, now he sounds hurts and on the verge of jealousy... What do I do to calm him down... either way he going to know the truth if I change the subject or deny it, because according to everyone, I'm a horrible liar._

I just look at him, trying my best not to raise my voice, "It's none of your business, Jacob."

Jacob scoffs pacing and muttering to himself, while his hands grip and wrestle with each other like he's ready to maul someone. Probably my boyfriend, so it's a good thing he's not here.

"Is Edward home?"

"No he's—" I stop when I hear my cell phone buzz. I take it out of my pocket to read the text message.

**From Edward Cullen: **

**I'm coming home, baby. Don't worry. **

_Shit! _

**To Edward: **

**No, please don't. You're in the middle of training, and Seth is more important right now. I can handle Jacob. Alice should be here any moment. Please don't worry. I love you.**

"Is that him you're texting right now?" Jacob says sitting back down on the sofa with his elbows resting on his knees and his fist in his hand.

"Yes. Just calm down. If you're going to loose your cool, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I tell him confidently and absolute.

"I just don't understand how you could be with him so soon, Bella. It's been less than a month! We were together for years! I've known you most of your life... this guy is just a blip in the radar compared to me and—you told me you would wait until after marriage. Why didn't you tell—"

"Jacob, stop! If you came all the way out here to make me feel worse about what happened between us, then congratulations... you did your job. Now if you don't mind, I'd rather not discuss the past anymore with you, so if that's all you have to say to me... please leave and close the door on you way out!"

I roll away from him and sofa abruptly, trying to hold my tears before they fall in front of him. But I end up spilling my drink on the floor from loosing the grip on the cup between my legs.

"Shit." I make to go to the kitchen to clean it up, only Jacob stops me.

"No, please wait. I didn't mean to say all that—I just—I'm sorry. Let me clean that up." He bolts away from me before I can protest. I hear my phone buzz again and take it out to read another text.

**To Edward: **

**You're off your rocker if you think training or anything else is more important to me than you. I'm twenty minutes away and he better behave himself... **

_Great... now where the hell is Alice? _

Jacob returns with a kitchen towel and starts soaking up the spilled water in front of my wheelchair. I roll back a little more to give him space and watch him as he concentrates cleaning up after me.

"Thank you." I say softly and he looks up at me, looking more like the Jacob I used to be best friends with; calling me silly names, joking around, and acting like nothing has changed between us.

"You're welcome, Belly button." I scoff and slap his shoulder away for calling me that ridiculous name; he gave it to me years ago in order to get under my skin, or to make me laugh.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. You have every right to be upset with me. I hated how things ended between us... I miss my best friend." I tell him sincerely. "Part of me wants to be selfish and have the best of both worlds... but I know that would only be unfair to you... and to Edward."

"Yeah, well... I have to take part of the blame for convincing you to go out with me in the first place and ruin the friendship we had. I should have listened to you the first time when you told me you didn't feel the same about me as I felt about you. I guess I was a little over confident that I could change your mind." He says staying on the floor in front of me, grabbing my hand and holding on to it, comforting me like he used to do.

"I should have taken the hint when you said you wouldn't sleep with me either." I bark out a laugh.

"Hey, I used a legitimate excuse okay. Lots of couples wait until after marriage to have sex."

"Yes... but I knew you used it as an excuse to wait, Bella. You and your family were never that religious... you're not the type of girl to wait. But I was cocky enough to think you would change your mind when you felt ready to be with me... but—"

"The time never felt right with you, Jake. I just didn't know how to tell you 'cause I was afraid to hurt you." I take a breath and swallow the lump in my throat, "But I hurt you anyway. I'm—"

"I know. We're both sorry... and it's done. I honestly came here to check on you to make sure you're okay... not—make you feel guilty... or beat the shit out of Edward again."

_What?_

"Wait... what did you say?"

Just as I'm about to make him explain himself, I hear the front door unlock and a very pissed looking pixy comes barging into the apartment.

_I'm starting to wonder if it was a mistake giving her the extra key. Edward gave her one the same week I moved in, since Alice comes over a lot to help me bathe and get dressed every morning. Now it looks like she's abusing her privilege by coming in unannounced... wait... she did tell me she was coming. She still needs to knock though... what if she ever catches Edward and me in a compromising position and—_

"What are YOU doing here, Jacob?!" She says with her arms on her hips, then she notices the position Jacob is in, kneeling in front of me and holding my hand.

_She knows him already? How? When?_

"What are you two doing? It looks like he's proposing to you! What's going on!"

"Alice, calm down! He's not proposing, we're just talking and... wait, how do you know who he is, and that he's here?"

Alice crosses her arms and clears her throat, then Jacob drops my hand and stands up putting the wet dish town on the side table and sitting back down on the sofa.

"First of all, Edward texted me saying I should come over faster because Jacob was here alone with you in the apartment."

"Yeah, where is blind boy anyway? Isn't he supposed to be here looking after, Bells?" Jacob says sounding accusatory towards Edward, making him sound like he's never around to take care of me.

"For your information, he's out training his new guide dog and all of us are helping Bella, not just him." Alice says sounding more and more pissed at Jacob's presence for just being here in the same state or country as us.

"That's right, and don't call him 'blind boy' Jacob. I'm shocked at your manners... and also I'd like to know how you know Alice and Edward to begin with?"

"He was here. Didn't anyone tell you? Oh no wait... you told us not to say anything didn't you, right after you punched Edward in the face, because you learned he was Bella's boyfriend and the one she rescued!" Alice says walking over to me putting her hands on my shoulders, as if she were trying to hold me back from kicking his ass.

"You punched Edward!?" I say menacingly, ready to strike him.

_If only I could walk, there would be nothing that could stop me from kicking Jacob's ass right now! How dare he... and why the fuck didn't anyone tell me he was here?! Why did he come back!?_

"I didn't know he was blind, alright? He looked normal without his glasses on, and after he told me what happened, I blamed him for putting you in danger. I just lost it. We were all stressed while you were out, Bells. My emotions got the best of me and I took it out on him. I apologized before Charlie sent me packing, and I flew back to Washington the next day. Charlie would call me and Billy, sending us updates on your progress and recovery... I didn't want to stress you out, knowing I was there but had to leave. But I couldn't stay away from you, Bella. I had to see for myself that you're better and alright."

"How did you know where to find me, or where Edward lives?"

"Charlie has the address on his refrigerator... I saw it when Billy and I came to watch the Sonics game."

"Wow, for the chief of police, your dad doesn't really know how to keep things a secret." Alice says starkly.

"Charlie is a fantastic chief. He just probably wasn't thinking his best friend's son would go snooping around his kitchen to find his daughter's address, intending to surprise her with a visit without warning." I mainly direct the comment to Jacob, then tell him, "You could have called first and saved you the trouble of having to fly out here again to see me. I appreciate your concern, but in the future, please don't pay me any more surprise visits."

"I know you hate surprises, Bells. But honestly, because we hadn't spoken or seen each other for so long, talking on the phone wasn't enough. I was also afraid you would say not to come, and I couldn't handle taking everyone word for it that you were doing better. I have to understand, Bella. When I first saw you, you look like Hell."

"So I'm told." I say leaning back in my chair, knowing very well I looked much worse than I felt when I woke up almost a week later after the accident.

"I killed me inside to see you like that, and that memory I had of you has been haunting me night and day for weeks. So I had to come... and you do look better, even if it's not 100%... at least I know you have people to help you and take care of you."

"Of course she does. We love Bella, like she's our family, and plan to make sure she says safe and healthy from now on." Alice says sounding less angry and more like a protective sister.

"I really am fine, Jacob. I understand why you came now... but I'm afraid what might happen when Edward gets home and finds you here. He'll be here soon, so perhaps we should say goodbye for now and continue this conversation later."

"Alright. Just so you know, I didn't come here to start trouble, but if my being here will make this difficult for you... I guess I'll say goodbye, then." Jacob stands up to his full height, towering over Alice and myself. He gets on his knees again, his head is the same height as mine now, as he looks me in the eye and asks, "May I get a hug before I go? For old times sake?"

I give him a small smile in return and nod my head, "Anything for my old best friend, as long as you promise not to throw anymore punches to my friends and boyfriend again." I say conditionally.

"I promise not to touch any of them, unless I have your permission to do so." He says crossing his heart like we used to do when we were kids.

I nod my head and open my arms to give him a firm hug and feel his head resting on my shoulder, as my little guardian angel, Alice, watches us from behind my chair.

Jacob slowly pulls away after a good long hug, then stands up kissing the top of my head, before Alice clears her throat warning him not to push his luck.

"Goodbye pixy. Say hi to Goldie for me, and tell her know I still think she hits well for a girl."

"I'll tell her that... and you better know she's not the only one who knows how to throw a punch amongst us." Alice says trying to put on her best intimidating voice and face.

Jacob puts his hands up in defense, "At ease, solider." He turns his head to look at me, "I'll see you over Christmas, Bella. My flight leaves tomorrow morning—"

"What time?" I ask him quickly.

"9:15 AM."

"Would you like to come here for breakfast?"

"What?" Alice says sounding shocked and a little appalled.

"I'll invite all of my friends over here to meet you properly. I don't expect you gave them a good impression on your first trip to Boston, so maybe they will give you another chance to change their minds. What do you say?"

Jacob's face slowly spreads into a smile, "I'd like that. Thanks, Belly Button."

"Sure thing. Be here at seven... you'll probably haven't to leave by eight to get there on time, but it should be enough time for breakfast and for them to get to know the Jacob I grew up with."

"Okay. Later." Jacob opens and closes the front door behind him as Alice and I both say 'bye' at the same time. Once he's gone, Alice turns to me and says in her more cheerful demeanor,

"Well, that was interesting."

"It sure was. It explains how Edward had a black eye when I first saw him after I woke up. I'm guess things got ugly?"  
"Edward didn't even fight him back. He knew who he was when Charlie brought him along to see you, and when he and I explained what happened that day to everyone who wasn't there, Jacob flipped out and got one punch in before Emmett and Charlie stepped in holding him back from Edward. Rosalie took a swing at Jacob and belted him in the gut while he was being restrained. Then Charlie sent him home packing while Edward didn't say anything in his defense or nothing. He acted like the felt he deserved the punch..."

"I did..." I hear his voice by the front door and turn around and see him standing in the doorway. I didn't even hear him walk in. "You should lock the door behind you, anyone could have came in here ladies." He says mildly scolding us.

"Oh, Jacob left and closed the door behind him, but we forgot to lock it before we started talking. I'm sorry baby." I roll over to him and reach for his hand. He bends down and gives me an ardent kiss while Alice stays by the kitchen counter waiting for us to finish.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, love. Traffic was awful." He says stroking my cheek.

"I'm just happy your home, now. You just missed Jake by a few minutes." Edward comes around to the back of my chair and brings my over to the living room to sit down on the sofa with him after he folds up my chair.

"I doubt he minded that I wasn't here. What did he come here for anyway and inappropriately unannounced?"

I tell him everything Jacob and I talked about from start to finish while he was here and Edward listened carefully while Alice stayed close by to listen in as well. I finished by letting him know I invited him over tomorrow morning for breakfast, hoping it doesn't make him uncomfortable.

"It will only be for a short while, since he has a flight to catch and needs to be at the airport at least 30 minutes before his flight."

"Yes... well, I don't fancy the idea of your ex-boyfriend being here in our home... but I know how much he means to you since he was your best friend first. It's alright with me... just make sure everyone else knows that this will be a peaceful breakfast and not to bring up what happened at the hospital. I would be better to start with a clean slate, don't you agree?" Edward always seems to know what to say to make me overjoyed and content.

"Thank you, baby." I say while wrapping my arms around his neck and planting a big kiss on his cheek.

"I should probably let everyone know now then, so they know to set their alarms in order to wake up early tomorrow." Alice says taking out her cell phone and tapping quickly, sending messages to our friends.

"Let everyone know, I'll ask Garrett to pick them up so they won't have to take the T to get here. I might encourage them to come rather than sleep in tomorrow." I smile and nuzzle Edward's neck, so proud that he's being so accommodating to everyone and acting like a gentleman about this.

"You truly are incredible, Edward. I feel lucky everyday to be with you."

"You took the words out of my mouth, love. Everyday with you has been a blessing. One that I will not take for granted." He lifts my body a little to slide me over and place me in his lap so we can cuddle for a little bit on the sofa.

"Alright, everything is all set for tomorrow." Edward and I hear her, but we're too comfortable to move and I'm too wrapped up in gazing at him to look or acknowledge what she said. "I seem to be interrupting a moment. I'll just slip out now and let you two enjoy the rest of your evening. Bella, I'll bring the costume around tomorrow morning and you can let me know your opinion then. Love you both!" We hear Alice walk toward the front door, and I feel bad for neglecting her before Edward calls out to her,

"Thank you, Alice. And will you please lock the door for us on your way out?" He rubs his nose along my jaw as his voice start to leak with the sounds of arousal before Alice exits the apartment, causing me to blush a little.

"You bet! Later!"

The moment we hear the lock click shut, Edward's mouth is all over smothering me with lustful kisses. We haven't had sex since my birthday celebration in New York, and the temptation to forgo the doctors orders of no intimacy until after my casts are completely off, is slowly and surely driving us into a lustful frenzy. Every night we make out on his bed, or sofa, or anywhere we can get a moment alone together, like horny virgins.

"Life is so cruel... I want you, but I can't have you!"

"You do have me, love. All of me... for as long as want me." Edward says while kissing down my neck to my chest.

"Forever is an awfully long time..." I moan out while he lifts me off the sofa to carry me into the bedroom.

"Not nearly long enough." He kisses my mouth again while leading me to his, I mean, our bed.

"Sweetheart, I don't have time to cuddle. I have rehearsal in an hour and laundry to finish on the bed..."

Edward turns around and heads back out in the hallway, then walks into the guest bedroom, "I can finish the laundry later, and I intend to do a whole lot more than cuddle with you, my love." I feel his lips on me again as he sets me down on the bed. "It's been far too long since I've heard you call my name in pleasure... and I plan to remedy that, right now." I feel him lifting my skirt up and sliding my panties off and over my casts.

"This doesn't have anything to do with the fact that Jacob was here today, does it?" I ask him, hoping he knows that there is absolutely nothing he needs to be jealous of.

"I can't deny that him being near you when I'm not around sets my chest on fire..." He continues to slowly unbutton my shirt as he talks seductively, "I also can't deny how much it hurts to know he's had three years worth of touching you. while I've only had the pleasure of pleasing you a handful of times. I plan to make up for that from now on. The doctor said nothing about foreplay being against the rules, and I'm sad to admit, I was waiting for your casts to come off entirely before I began to touch you again..." He finally removes the last piece of clothing on my body, then starts kissing my neck, down my body, "...the way I've been fantasizing... and dreaming about touching you since your birthday."

I finally feel his lips wrap around my breast and suck lightly on my nipple. He uses his tongue to circle and suck in a continuous pattern, until he decides to move to my other breast to give it equal attention. While his mouth is busy making me writhe on top of the bedspread, Edward's hands are stroking my torso down to my hips. I feel his hand slip under the arch of my back when I lift my body slightly off the mattress. Edward's mouth does wonders to my body, making me moan his name and Gods over and over.

My hands weave through his beautiful copper locks as his right hand slowly make its way to the apex of my body... and slides his finger in between my folds, spreading the moisture back and forth. He moans at how wet I already am, before sliding a figure inside my body... causing me to sing out his name until I fall back down to earth, feeling all my nerves come to life thanks to this amazing man.

Edwards mouth leaves my chest and starts kissing with his lips and tongue lower on my body to my stomach and hip bones; he adds another finger inside me, slowly pumping in and out languidly so I feel each and every stroke against my g-spot.

I'm too distracted in feeling his fingers inside me, when I suddenly feel a rush of energy course through me when his mouth closes over the bundle of nerves on my sex. By now, my fingers are practically pulling his head closer to my pussy, while his mouth sucks and licks me into a bliss that I haven't felt for weeks.

It feels like an eternity ago!

My left leg is preventing me from moving to much, as well as Edward's hands restraining my movement so I don't kick or injury myself, or kick something else by accident... or someone.

My voice is crying out so loud I can barely understand any of the words I'm spewing out. I feel my orgasm hit me hard with such a force, I can't holding my ecstasy in any longer, and call out to God telling him how good if feels... Edward makes me come a second and third time.

Nothing on this earth could ever make me love this man more than I do right now.

Edward finally crawls back up my body, lying on top of me and rests his head on one of my breasts, looking very pleased with himself while my chest is still gasping for oxygen.

"Wow... honey... you're really... reeeeaaally good at that." I thank him for making me feel amazing, hoping he allows me to return the favor.

"All for you, love. You're so precious to me, and I plan to make you as happy as you make me everyday. Which by the way, is a lot."

I smile and hold his body close to mine, kissing his forehead. Edward slides his body to one side of mine, while I stroke his face. "Well you made me feel beyond incredible just now and I wish to touch you too, my love. This isn't a one way street, and I plan on always giving you just as much as me... it's only fair."

"Sweetheart, you don't—"

I cut him off telling him, "I know I don't have to... but I want to. A man like you doesn't come around very often. You deserve to be loved, worshiped, and appreciated, by yours truly every single day. So let me show you my way of keeping you satisfied because of all those women who got to have you before me."

Edward furrows his brows and says, "None of those women mean even half of what you mean to me, love. You're the only person I've made love you... I told you—"

"As I told you, I never made love to anyone but you... but you used Jake as an excuse, and now I'm using all your past girlfriends as mine. Now drop your pants and let me see your cock, boy!" I tell him in my dominatrix voice which makes Edward burst out laughing from my forwardness.

"Jesus, could you be anymore perfect, my love?!" Edward kisses me hard while I feel him unzipping his jeans and pulling himself out, revealing a very impressive erection.

"Now, how exactly do you plan to do this without being able to move or bend your knees, love?" He says with an eyebrow raised making me sound cocky and smug in return.

"Come on. For someone who's had a lot more sex than me, I'm sure you can use your imagination better than that." I tease him as I grab a hold of him, stroking him long and slow, spreading the pearly white come around the head and moving back down again.

"Tell me... tell me what you want." Edward moans out while my hand movement speeds up.

"You know what I want, baby." I whisper in his hear as seductively as I can, and it seems to work because his back begins to arch off the bed slightly.

"Tell me. Please!" he's says moaning louder. I want his pleasure to last, make him feel everything just made me feel, but in order to that, we have to change positions.

"I want... you... in my mouth."

He moans louder, and huskily whispers, "How?"

"Sit up on your knees, and straddle my chest..." I whisper the last words in his ear, "Fuck my mouth, baby."

Edward moans out loudly, as if my words alone are enough to make him come. I stop my hand from stroking him and put it at my sides, waiting for him to move. The second my hand touches the bedspread, Edward is up and on his knees, straddling my chest. His long impressive length points straight to my mouth like an arrow, waiting to enter.

I lift up a little on the pillows so I'm not lying flat on my back, then I take my hands and place them on Edwards ass to move his cock closer to my mouth. I lick his shaft from the base, causing him to look up toward the ceiling moaning my name. I open my mouth wide, to take in his bulbous head inside my mouth, and gently suck only on the tip. I use my tongue to slide it up and down the slit at the head of his penis, making his breathing speed up to where it sounds like he's running.

Finally, my hands pull his hips toward me, telling him non-verbally to move and thrust gently into my mouth. He picks up a slow rhythm while my mouth takes in as much as it will allow. I relax the back of my throat, opening my pharyngeal space as if I were about to yawn, and I'm almost able to fit his entire cock inside my mouth and down my throat. This action causes him to gasp and cry out so loud, it almost beats my singing when he's making me come.

My hands on his ass, push him forward a little faster, and Edward understands the green light to pick up the pace and start really fucking my mouth. I'm able to deep throat him a feel more times, but I do gag a little when I'm unprepared for one of his harder thrusts. He apologizes by I tell him to keep going with my hands on his ass controlling some of his movement and tempo.

The moment I use my teeth a little on his shaft while pulling out a little bit, Edward moans out that he's close and about to come. I don't let him pull out of me by pushing his hips forward into my mouth and feeling him let go and release his warm come into my waiting mouth and licking him clean afterward.

Edward falls back onto the bed, completely spent and exhausted. "Woman... did I ever tell you... that you're... the BEST thing... that's EVER happened to me?" His pulse and breathing are fast as his pulls me closer and hold my body so my head is resting on his comfortable strong chest.

"No... but I guessed never the less, because I feel the same way about you. I love you, Edward."

"As I love you, Isabella."

"Oh, and Edward..." I saw lifting my head off his chest.

"Hmm?" Sounds like he's ready to take a nap and is barely able to keep his eyes open.

"The next man or woman who even thinks about punching you, whether its a best friend or not, is going to have to answer to me. And trust me when I say... they're definitely getting their ass kicked by me if they even lay a finger you!"

"What every you say, my fierce little kitten."

I nod my head, knowing he's too sleepy to object, but I also feel a little anxious about tomorrow morning. If Jake wants in on my life, he's going to have a lot of kissing up and peacemaking to do with my Bostonian friends, especially my boyfriend. Or else I'm sad to think of what that would mean for our life long friendship... in short... it would be _kaput_!

I hear my phone buzzing in my pants, so I lean over Edward to reach for them and get my phone out of my pocket and see it's another text.

**From Charlie**

**Just got off the phone when Jake. Had no idea he was there. I tore him a new one for not speaking to you or me first. Call me asap, still at work so if I don't answer the cell, call the station.**

I may not have to kick Jake's ass or beat him up for hitting my boyfriend after all. Why bother when my father's arsenal at the police station can do twice as much damage if I tell him Jake is less than a gentleman tomorrow.

Let's hope for Jake's sake... everything goes well.

* * *

**Please share your thoughts! Thanks all, and I'll be working on the next installment tomorrow!**


	26. Chapter 26: Cast Off

**Yay! I finished the next chapter! Sorry I took so long, life does tend to get in the way of writing sometimes... I hope you enjoy and stick with the story! There's lots more to come!**

**FYI: For those who have written to me asking about EPOV, there will be another story written entirely in EPOV called,****_ "_****_Il Mio Cantante - My Singer." _**

**But don't expect me to start that one until I've completed this story :)**

* * *

October in Boston is beautiful.

All the different colors of the trees turning orange, gold, red, brown... the fallen leaves sprinkle the streets and sidewalks. Cool gusts of wind that make you crave tea and hot chocolate after along day, then being curled up by the fire with the most wonderful man who I'm privileged to call mine, holding me and humming sweet melodies in my ear... lulling me to sleep.

Yes, October is by far my favorite time of year...

Only now, October has come and gone, and we are now in November. Most of the leaves have fallen and blown away. The once blue skies have turned gray, and cold breezes tell us in a subtle way that snow is soon to fall and blanket the city in white.

White... just like the casts on both of my legs that are thankfully about to be sawed off today after months of binding and holding me captive! Today, I'm about to be FREE!

At the moment, I'm waiting with Edward inside the doctor's office... _again._ Two weeks after my casts were due to come off. Hopefully, Dr. Clearwater will return this time with some _good_ news.

I look up to see Edward patiently sitting across the room reading his book with his fingers. My heart burns inside my chest, swelling up with so much love as I watch his expression change with the emotions of the story; it's like reading the book myself just by watching his face.

I know for a fact, most boyfriends wouldn't do half as much as Edward does for me... especially after being together for only a short while. He took good care of me every day since the accident. I promise myself, once I'm free of this horrid plaster, I plan to pay him back ten fold for every kindness, inconvenience, and for showing me how much he loves me unconditionally.

As I lie down on the hard scratchy table, looking up at the ceiling; my mind runs wilds thinking about everything that's happened since I moved to Boston. The accident has made me see things from a whole new perspective.

I'm aware that minor things like standing up and sitting down; being able to go into buildings without ramps, elevators, or narrow areas; cooking, bathing, using the toilet on your own... are not so minor to others. All of these things I've taken for granted in the past, but not anymore. I know I'm more fortunate compared to some... such as those who need amputations, or lost the use of their legs permanently.

_I truly am lucky as Dr. Clearwater said the day I woke up..._

My new found awareness has also shown me the importance of family, friends, and especially my Edward. They've been the most awesome support team while helping me adjust to being handicapped... even if it was for only a short while.

After living with Edward, I realize he and I are alike in so many ways: we prefer to be independent... we don't like to be coddled or babied... and under certain circumstances, we forgive easily, but we do not forget... we also have a tendency to harbor guilt for long periods of time. And most importantly, it's difficult for us not to feel like we're in control...

I was never a codependent person, even while growing up with my parents.

I took care of myself and Rene, at least until Phil came along. He helped her calm down and become a more responsible adult, all while making her happy. Rene and I have more or a friend relationship, rather than a mother/daughter relationship... because of that, I've become responsible, older than my years... but I wouldn't change her even if I could.

Right after I moved in with Charlie I started working, intending to save money for college. Only Charlie wouldn't allow me to pay for my own tuition... so I insisted on paying for my masters degree instead. I don't like asking for money. I only ask for help when it's necessary or dire.

I know that makes me sound like a prideful and stubborn person. But to me... it has more to do with staying in control.

I want to plan my own future, make my own decisions and mistakes without someone controlling my life... so the past few months have been very... very... VERY difficult for me.

I've been pushed, pampered, spoiled, coddled, and babied by everyone I know in Boston. I try to grin and bear it most of the time... knowing it comforts them to know I'm healing and well cared for.

As for Edward, part of me feels like he's trying too hard to keep me happy. I can sense he's afraid... maybe cause he thinks I'll leave or disappear after this is all over; when I'm free from needing his help after I'm fully recovered.

The idea is inconceivable... I will always need him.

Once I can walk and get around by myself, I will gain my independence back... but I would never leave him. If I move out, it will be out of obligation to my roommates living in Allston. We still haven't found a replacement to fill my spot in the lease... not surprisingly, since it's hard to find roommates mid-semester.

My roommates...

God, they were all so upset with me a few weeks ago.

I know they only came to Edward's apartment that day out of loyalty to me and Edward... but another part of me feels they came so they could have one last swing at Jacob's skull after the stunt he pulled in the hospital.

"I still don't understand why we have to be nice to him; he wasn't nice to us." Rosalie says while putting the scrambled eggs I just finished cooking out on the table.

"So what if you dumped him the day he proposed to you? You would have felt more guilty if you married him without being in love with him. He should understand that..." Alice says while laying the silverware on the place mats around the table.

"Yes," I grunt out while trying to cut bagels using the guillotine slicer. "But he was my best friend for 20 years and—I hurt him... badly." I'm still sitting on a stool in the kitchen getting more frustrated using this darn appliance that apparently hates me, or hates egg bagels!

Emmett takes the guillotine slicer away from me, looking pitifully at the bagel inside that isn't cutting in half. The poor bagel looks more alike a squashed potato as he takes it out and shows me the damage with a smirk.

"That still doesn't warrant him making an ass of himself punching Edward in the face. You're too forgiving, Bells... I still think Edward should have punched him back instead of just taking it." Emmett says with a full mouth of the egg bagel I just mangled, leaning against the counter crossing his arms.

"Em, I wanted to kick his ass too when I found out what happened yesterday. But I then realized everyone wasn't themselves that day, with all the emotions running wild... and-I set this whole breakfast up because the person you met in September, isn't the Jacob I grew up with. The Jacob I know would never resort to violence or hurt someone I love. If I was there to—"

I feel Jasper's comforting hand on my shoulder before I can finish my thought, "Bella, you can't take responsibility for his actions. But if he's coming here today to apologize to us and to Edward, we promise to listen and be civil. But the moment he steps out of line—"

"—his ass is getting thrown back on a plane to Washington." Rosalie says finishing Jasper's thoughts with some weird twin connection thing.

Emmett cheers doing a fist pump, then gives everyone a high five. To our surprise he gives Rosalie a giant bear hug lifting her up off the floor. What's even more shocking is instead of her bitching him out, his gesture makes her laugh and smile.

"Look guys, I'm not defending him. I'm just giving him a chance to make it right. Jacob is my past, Edward is my present and hopefully my future. And I promise you this, if he ever lays a finger on Edward again, he won't have any fingers left because I will remove them myself." I say firmly while gritting my teeth and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ooh... Momma Bear is sounding more like a bad-ass. Papa Bear approves! Come here!" Emmett says while picking me up off the stool and placing me back into my wheelchair. Everyone now knows I like to get around myself instead of being carried around everywhere. I smiling while unlocking the breaks to maneuver the chair out of the kitchen.

"Will Papa Bear kindly stop referring to himself in the third person?"

Then Emmett points to the bagel guillotine, "Only if you agree to not use this contraption again. We don't wish you to loose any of your own fingers, right Eddie?" Emmett says looking around for Edward.

We all laugh out loud. Emmett obviously forgot that Edward left with Harry ten minutes ago to make a run to Dunkin' Donuts for coffee. I kept periodically cheeking the door since he left.

_Gosh, I need to chill out... I'm becoming way too needy for my own taste._

"What happened to the coffee maker?" Jasper asks wiping the counter off with a wet rag. I look down at my hands trying not to blush.

"I broke the pot yesterday while trying to reach for it on the counter. I almost burned myself when I grabbed the wrong side of the pot... then it tipped over and rolling off the counter shattering on the floor." I say sheepishly, finally rolling out of the kitchen and away from the scene of the crime.

Everyone, of course, laughs and shakes their heads at my clumsiness. I stop in the living room then turn around to face everyone, "I ordered him a new one on Amazon already, despite his protesting... I can't help it alright?! It's the bloody chair's fault!" I cross my arms stubbornly, trying to hide my embarrassment.

I keep looking at the door, waiting for Edward and Harry to return.

"Great. Now you're using Edward's expressions. The next thing we know you're going to develop his British accent too." Alice says throwing her arms up in the air, insinuating if I were still living with her, I would still sound like an American.

"Psh, Edward's northern London accent is simple imitate. The fun and more challenging accents are from Manchester, Essex, Yorkshire, and Liverpool." I say with a cocky raised eyebrow.

"Someone's been doing her homework on England." Jasper says sitting down on the sofa next to me.

"Jake and I used to turn identifying accents into a game when we were kids... it's safe to say I rarely lost."

"Speak of the devil, it's 7:15 and your _old_ best friend still hasn't arrived. Doesn't he have a plane to catch?" I notice Alice emphasized 'old best friend,' as if to point out that she has graciously taken over the role of 'current best friend.'

Rosalie sits down next to Jasper, saying, "Are you sure he's even going to show u—"

Just then, the front door swings open and all of us turn our heads to see the craziest thing...

Edward and Jacob entering, or I should say, stumbling into the apartment... laughing hysterically, acting like old chums who've known each other for years. Everyone looks at each other while Emmett and Jasper stand up straight staring at them completely baffled.

Edward coughs out as he closes the door behind Jacob and Harry, "I would pay anything to have been there!"

Jacob goes to the counter putting the coffee carton on top, then doubles over still laughing, "You don't have to... it's on TAPE!"

Edward cracks up again carrying the donuts and puts them on the counter next to the coffee. Jacob clears his throat putting his hand on Edwards back to finish the story...

Alice and Rose's mouths are hanging open wide enough to catch flies.

"My favorite part was the audience, man! First, they sounded scared shitless, then they couldn't stop laughing...you see her skinny little legs flailing around in the air... with her white sparkling butt sticking straight up! The guy holding the instrument looked too afraid to put it down, so he's just sat there holding her up! They had to stop the show, 'cause it took five minutes and three stage hands to get her out!" Jacob barks out.

Edward wipes his eyes from behind his glasses. Then Jacob's face turns around and points to me, "She stole the show when everyone applauded as she took a bow, blushing like a rose and scurried off the stage. "

Edward walks toward the living room, where all of us are still watching in disbelief, and stops by a chair at the dinning table. "That sounds just like our Bella. Sweetheart?" Edward says with a big smile holding his hand out to me, signaling me to come to him the rest of the way...

I finally break out of my state of shock and feel my face growing into a ginormous smile.

_This is turning out better than I hoped for..._

I unlock my chair, then roll over to where my boyfriend and best friend are standing by the table. "Well, this is an interesting development..." I say with a chuckle in my voice.

"I'll say. I think we just entered the Twilight Zone or something." Emmett says marveling at Edward and Jacobs new comradeship.

"What are you two laughing about, anyway?" I say putting my arm around Edward's leg. He feels for me, then leans over giving me a kiss on the top of my head.

"Nothing, _Bellerina_." Jacob says with an evil grin and a glimmer in his eye.

_That's never a good sign..._

My tone becomes ominous as my eyes squint accusingly at him. "Jacob, what did you tell him?" I say slowly, warning him that if he embarrasses me in front of my friends, he will be the one walking out of here in a wheelchair.

Edward kneels down to give me a comforting peck on the lips, intending to calm me down. He tries to rein in his laughter while doing so, which only makes me grow even more suspicious.

"It's nothing, darling..." He says chuckling while I raise my eyebrow at him. Edwards gives me another loving kiss right in front of Jacob. This time it lasts a little longer and his amazing kissing skills finally and successfully put me in a stupor.

When my eyes open and see Edward's sweet face turn from loving to devilish. He finally says with a knowing smirk, "But one of these days, you'll have to let me know what it's like being stuck inside a tuba!"

I gasp and look up at Jacob in horror, shouting out, "You told him?!"

Everyone in the room bursts out laughing...

_DAMMIT! I just confirmed Edwards statement is true._

The boys start begging Jacob to tell the whole story again, while I bark out lividly, "Jacob Ephraim Black, you are so DEAD!"

I chase Jacob around the room in my wheelchair a few times completely fumed while he's laughing trying to get away from the crazy cripple! I hear the laughter in the room rising to an uproar from our childish bickering and behavior.

Emmett eventually, grabs hold of my chair preventing me from going any further. I'm still trying to reach out to Jacob to make him pay for his big mouth.

Emmett puts his large hand over my mouth and holds me back, preventing me from interrupting Jacob's story telling of the embarrassing event that happened when I was ten.

During a children's production of _Swan Lake_, I accidentally fell off the stage and into the orchestra pit. I comically landed inside a tuba. The startled and kind musician held me up the entire time, until help came to pull me out.

After the show everyone said I was the best _Swan_ in the entire show... we all laughed it off as a big joke referring to my last name being an oxymoron to my coordination. Only the girl playing the lead, unfortunately didn't think it was funny.

"You are NOT showing them the video, Jacob! He keeps threatening to submit it to _America's Funniest Home Videos_, and if you ever do... I _will_ have Charlie arrest you!"

"Oh, that would be classic! Please do! Man, I would pay to see that!" Emmett says joining my hit list alongside Jacob.

"You think falling in a tuba is funny, she once got stuck inside a toilet when she was nine, because her butt was too small for the toilet seat!"

That did it, everyone is now practically rolling around on the floor, laughing at my expense while my face is becoming redder than a stop sign.

But when I think about it, my red cheeks and pride is a small price to pay seeing all my friends finally joking around and getting along.

I missed seeing this side of Jacob for along time... my eyes start to water at how much I realize I miss my best friend.

"Aw shit, Bells. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." Jacob comes over and kneels in front of my chair, while everyone calms down their laughter, looking ready to apologize.

"No no... it's not that." I swallow the lump in my throat, "I just... I missed you. I missed my friend."

I reach over and pull him in for a big hug with happy tears spilling down my face. I laugh and pull away to look at him while giving him a big smile which he gladly returns. Then I notice his left cheek looks a little swollen.

"Jake, what happened to your face?" I brush my thumb over the spot and he flinches away from the pain.

"It's nothing... it was more like a demonstration, really. Edward's a good guy, Bells. I'm sorry I was a dick yesterday." Jacob looks up, "I'm sorry too for what happened. I went a little crazy... I hope you could try and see it from my end; you all protect and love Bella after only knowing her a few months... I've known her my whole life. She means a lot to me."

"I get you, man." Emmett says seriously but looks understanding. He's stance is still a little intimidating with his muscular arms crossed over his chest, but I think he likes Jacob... as long as he doesn't lose his head again over me and Edward.

Jasper shakes his head agreeing with Emmett, calmly saying, "We're cool, as long as you don't cross the line again. Bella's with Ed now, you sure you can handle that?"

Jacob looks up at Edward, who I realize has been standing behind my chair the whole time while Jacob has been kneeling on the floor. His hand is protectively holding my shoulder and also showing support.

Jacob looks back to me while addressing Jasper, "I'd rather be in her life than not... so I guess there's not much else I can do, but go with it."

Jacob's answer seems to appease Jasper and the rest of my friends. Then he stands up and grabs Edward's arm, bringing his hand up to shake his, "Thanks for inviting me over and giving me another shot."

"Sure, mate." Edward nods his head seriously, gripping his hand strongly in return since I see the veins their arms popping out and flexing.

_Men..._

I wipe the dry tears from my cheeks, then clear my throat, "Well, we better start eating before Jake has to leave and catch his plane. Dig in, everyone."

After Jacob leaves for the airport, I sit on the sofa cuddling with Edward. Everyone else is currently helping us out in the kitchen... washing and putting away the dishes.

I feel Edwards arms wrap around my waist as he nuzzles his nose into my neck, smelling my hair. "What did you and Jacob talk about before he told you the story?"

Edward blows out a satisfied breath through his nose tickling my neck, then kisses my shoulder. "He saw me walk into Dunkin' Donuts and thought we should clear the air before we got to the apartment."

Edward shrugged his shoulders, "We came to a mutual understanding between us guys... then we started to share stories on the walk over here."

I furrow my brow, "And what exactly does this _understanding_ entail?" Edward continues to kiss my shoulder, slowly nipping his way up to my neck and jaw.

"He apologized for his behavior and rudeness at the hospital. Then asked why I didn't fight back. The answer I gave satisfied him... I told him I don't mind the two of you staying friends... as long as he knows that you're mine."

"Really?" I say sounding happy and pleased that Edward will be so understanding; trusting Jake and I to just stay friends.

"Yes, well... I finished by informing him that I won't be so forthcoming if he ever tries to steal my reason for existing away from me."

I look at him in awe and hug him closer to me softly whispering to his cheek, "That would never happen... what was his response to that?"

Edward lifts his head so I can see the beautiful green color of his loving eyes. He kisses my nose and whispers with a smug grin, "He told me that he knows you're in love with me, so going after you would be a moot point. Plus, he seems to be scared to death of your... how did he call it... 'angry kitten temper,' so he wouldn't mess with me, knowing you'd kick his ass."

I feel Edward smile against my head and silently chuckle, knowing how defensive and quick tempered I can be. "Yeah well, he's lucky my temper never lasts too long. I really wanted to slug him after I found out he hit you."

"And that's just another reason why I love you, Isabella."

"By the way, how did his cheek get swollen that like? Did you have something to do with it?"

Edward tilts his head away from me, looking down with a cocky grin on his face, "He didn't believe me when I told him I could have blocked his punch if I wanted to... so I gave him a little demonstration is all."

"You didn't..." I chuckle with a proud smile on my face, "Ninja Edward strikes again."

"Eh, I prefer Samurai, but—" I tickle his sides making him laugh and squirm underneath me. Eventually, everyone walks back in the living room to join us.

Jacob left Boston that day, saying he looked forward to seeing me at Christmas. He hopes we can hang out like we used to before all the drama started between us. I told him we could resume texting again since it seems like he made it off the shit list for my friends and boyfriend. We both know he's not in the clear yet, it will take a while to convince some that Jacob can be trusted. But for now, he said he's content with their understanding and forgiveness.

I snap out of my daydream when Dr. Clearwater enters the room again, distracting Edward from his book making him sit up to listen.

"Alright, Bella. The x-rays are much better this time around. Are you all set to get these monstrous casts off?"

"Yes, sir! Saw away!"

Thankfully the intern who sawed off and changed my casts last time is not present. I have a feeling Edward made sure of that. Dr. Clearwater handles the saw carefully, breaking open the plaster and revealing the skin on my leg.

The cold air inside the room is causing goosebumps to form on my legs. The left cast on my thigh finally cracks open, and I look down observing the skin on my leg. The skin tone is a little white and pale, but what turns my stomach is seeing the scar for the first time. It's a thin red line about five inches long, with a slight indentation showing where they had to insert a metal rod inside to stabilize my femur.

_It's not as bad as I thought it would be, but it's still noticeable._

"Will the scar ever shrink or fade away?" I ask the doctor while he inspects my leg.

"The redness should fade over time. It's still pretty fresh, so it will take a several more months. Unfortunately, you'll always have a small scar, but it won't be too noticeable unless you point it out. Let's see how your other leg is doing." He begins to saw away at the cast on my right leg, which covers my shin down to my foot.

The sensation of finally feeling the plaster off my legs is incredibly satisfying... almost like the stress is lifting simultaneously with the weight. I take a deep calming breath as I'm being released from my bonds, then the doctor carefully wipes my skin clean from the plaster.

"Well, this bone seems to have set nicely too. Congratulations, you're free of needing to wear another cast."

I'm about to do a small fist pump, but the doctor quickly states, "But just to be safe, I would like you to wear a boot on your right foot. This side had a lot more damage done and it would be wise to not jump before you can crawl. We'll start you on physical therapy right away and get your muscle strength back around the joints and ligaments so it can stabilize. Don't try to walk around everywhere just yet. Keep using the wheelchair until you start physical therapy. If try to walk and stand, do it for short distances. Once you begin walking more, you may feel fatigued and if that's the case, I would suggest taking breaks through out the day and don't push yourself."

The doctor keeps giving me detailed instructions on what maintenance and precautions I should follow... Edward is naturally listening right along with me.

_My eyes are bugging out of my head!_

I'm not in the clear, yet. I still have to keep my wheelchair, even though I'd rather use crutches. I just know Edward won't allow that to happen yet... always Mr. Precaution.

My appointment ends with me taking several papers on stretches and strength exercises that I can do at home and between my therapy. Edward is pushing me out of the room as I hear Dr. Clearwater call behind me,

"Oh and thanks for the cookies last time, Bella. I hope you had a great Halloween!" I see him waving, and I return his wave with a nod and a smile.

_Halloween... that was an interesting event._

All my friends wanted to dress up as super heros... which I thought was a fantastic idea... even if my super hero was made up.

"Ali, everyone is going to laugh at me, or think I'm vain or something owning up to this ridiculous name they gave me!"

"It's not ridiculous! Think of it more as an inside joke! Don't you like the color scheme I picked out for you?"

"Blues and purples... very lovely. But how are we going to fit the tights over my casts? The doctor says I have to keep the casts on for another two weeks!" I tell her moaning out loud.

I was really looking forward to my legs being free before Halloween, but I was highly disappointed when I learned my stupid body is taking it's sweet time to heal and recuperate!

"The problem is already solved. I cut off the spandex tights so it's more like an off the shoulder, long sleeve leotard with a short skirt instead. It's kind of like the Super Girl costume, but with a different color pallet. The letters still read 'OH' for Opera Heroine, which I think is cute!"

"Yes, Ali... adorable. People are going to be looking at my costume all night and will probably ask me, 'what super hero are you supposed to be?' In which I will reply 'Opera Heroine,' then they will all nod their heads at the letters on my chest and say, 'Ooooohhh.'"

_This will be just more unwanted attention I'll be receiving to—oh... dear me... she had jewelry made for me._

"Alice how much did you spend on making this costume?"

"It's no big deal, Bells! It's a gift from my parents. They were so smitten with you in New York, and were sorry they couldn't come see you more in the hospital. So my mom pitched in and designed this jewelry just for you! Isn't it amazing? She's so talented isn't she? And—" Alice continues to brag and compliment her mothers amazing talent, since one of her hobbies is designing original jewelery... that costs way too much money.

Since Alice and her mom went through so much trouble, I have no other alternative but to wear my expensive costume for the BoCo Halloween party.

I think all my friends picked very suitable super heroes to go along with their personalities. Emmett is going as Iron Man, which suits his cocky and over confident personality. Rosalie is going dressed as Cat Woman... who technically isn't a super hero, but she does possess good traits as well as bad. Jasper is going as Spiderman, because he's smart, nerdy, and a bit shy. Alice will be Wonder Woman... naturally, because she's awesome.

Edward kindly asked Alice to choose his costume, since he could care less which super hero he dressed up as. His only requirements were to look 'dashing' and 'sexy' just for me... which technically, he could go in a plastic bag and he would look beyond sexually attractive.

But Alice, being brilliant as always, went with the obvious choice and made Edward a Daredevil costume to wear, since there seemed to be a short supply of Daredevil costumes at the Halloween stores. The movie was crap but Ben Afleck did look hot...

_At least I wasn't the only one with a homemade, bad-ass costume. And let me tell you, Edward looks A-MAZING in spandex._

"Ummm..."

_Keep it together Bella... don't jump him before we even leave the apartment._

"What?" Edward feels his thighs and looks back up at me, "It shows everything doesn't it? Bollocks, I knew I shouldn't have let Alice—"

"No! I mean... yes, it does... but it shows everything _I love,_ to the point it makes me not want to leave the apartment so I can do all sorts of naughty devilish things to you..." I say trying to down play the moaning in my voice... I can't get over how incredibly sexy my boyfriend is.

"Is that so? Devilishly naughty things, hm?"

Edward slowly makes his way over to me and sliding onto the bed, with his hands feeling up my bear thighs scooping around to feel my ass.

"And may I add, Ms. Swan, that once again your sinfully gorgeous body is going to make it extremely difficult to walk around in spandex for the remainder of the evening. I'll most likely be showing more than is appropriate for a student function... thanks to your hotness and naughty thoughts." He starts to kiss and suck on my neck causing me to moan out in pleasure.

My hands feel his strong arms and biceps through the thin fabric pulling him closer... while I speak in my low seductive voice next to his ear, "You better not be sporting an erection in front of all the ladies tonight. They will surely steal you away from me when they see how talented you truly are... in every sense of the word."

I kiss behind his ear and hear a deep moan inside his chest. He quickly pulls my face up to his, crashing his lips against mine.

"I'm yours, Isabella... always. And you are mine. No one, and nothing... will ever keep us apart." He goes back to kissing my lips ardently, feeling my face with his soft hands as his words register inside my fuzzy mind.

_There is something that will end up keeping us apart... our careers._

But I don't have the heart to contradict him tonight and bring the evening spirit down. We can make it work once he leaves for Chicago. Besides, I might be able to visit him, unless I get accepted into a summer arts program this year... only time will tell.

"I'm here!"

We hear Alice from the front door barging in, again, as we break apart from our amazing kiss. We both blow out our frustration from being interrupted and Edward collapses on top of me.

"I see what you mean about her abusing her privileges having a key." He leans back on the bed, running his hand through his copper hair. He abruptly stands up, then helps me into my chair. We hear Alice behind the door as Edward gets his mask off the bed.

"Are you both descent?" We call out 'Yes' to her, and she walks into our bedroom with a large bag in her hand.

"Alice, what have you got there?" I point to the bag as she dumps the contents out on the bed.

"It's costumes for Harry and Seth, of course! They are coming tonight aren't they?"

She looks up at Edward and he looks indulgently at Alice, "I wasn't planning on it. I usually never take them anywhere together. Seth just started living here full time two days ago, and he's still in training."

"Exactly! This will be good for them to get out together. Look! I thought of the perfect costumes for them!" She holds up the small costumes, and I immediately double over laughing hysterically from my chair.

"What?! What is it?" Edward walks over feeling the material in Alice's stretched out hands.

"A Batman costume for Harry, and a Robin costume for Seth!"

"It's brilliant, Edward! Please, could they come with us?! I'll even keep Seth on my lap most of the night so he won't get into any trouble!"

Seth is close to becoming a full size dog, but he's still small enough to fit on my lap. He loves to cuddle with me on the sofa while I read. Although, Seth can sometimes become a little jealous of Edward, especially when he orders him to move off my lap so he could sit down. Edward doesn't find it as amusing as I do... he's doesn't like sharing me... even with his own dog.

"If you wish love, but must they wear the costumes? It's so degrading for a dog to be dressed up like people." Edward says to Alice while holding the costumes in his hands.

"It's a costume party, Edward. We're not going to start making them wear sweaters and booties in the winter time. It's just for one night." Alice says in a rational manner.

_Hmm, she's starting to sound more and more like Jasper, just like I'm sounding more like Edward day by day. Interesting. _

Edward finally concedes, even if it's against his will... but I promise him a little reward later on when we got home. Harry and Seth don't seem to mind the extra clothing on their backs, and once we arrive at the party, they are a huge hit. Everyone loves them so much they end up winning the Best Costume Award, voted by the student body.

Emmett said he feels a little jipped, because nobody could have won against two cute dogs dressed as Batman and Robin, but he says it in good humor so we know he's not too offended.

"Look at them... eating up the attention. They complained their asses off about not wanting to wear spandex and tights, and then when they finally do... they attract every female in a mile radius. What were we thinking." Alice says sounding very jealous as she notices a couple of undergrads hitting on Jasper.

Rose and I look over and see what she's referring to... and I suddenly feel laughter bubbling up inside me... watching the funny scene. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward have a gaggle of giggling undergrads crowding around them while they're standing in line waiting to get us drinks.

"We can't leave them alone for a second!" Alice says with her arms crossed.

"It's no big deal Ali. Look at how uncomfortable they are. While the girls are trying to attract them, they look repulsed."

"It doesn't look like Emmett is too repulsed by all the attention he's getting. Disgusting." Rosalie says sounding more and more pissed at the scene across the room. "Look, there's Jessica and Lauren walking toward Edward."

I see them both wearing skimpy outfits that barely cover any skin. I shake my head wondering how this is going to play out. Jessica walks up behind Edward surprising him by wrapping her arms around his waist. His arms lift up like he's trying to not touch the person who's behind him, then he pulls away when he turns around to speak to her. I can't see his expression anymore, but I can tell from his body language that he's uncomfortable. I see Jessica's hand reaching up to feel his arms, and I hear Rosalie and Alice growl next to me,

"Aren't you going to do something, Bella?" Rosalie says with her fists clenching at her sides, "How can you just sit here and watch that bit—"

"—I trust him, Rose. I can plainly see for myself he's not flirting back. There's no need to get physical when I know rejection is just as bad as getting your ass kicked."

"You're a lot more trusting than I am..." Rosalie mutters. Look up to I see Alice starting to agree with me when she sees Jasper's face... she can see that he's definitely not flirting back with girls swarmed around him either, and her shoulders begin to relax.

"I want to maul those girls for just looking at E—" Alice and I look up at Rosalie quickly hoping she finishes that sentence.

"Yes?" Alice says trying to prompt her to finish her thought.

"Nothing... doesn't matter. I'm going to walk around for a bit... I'll be back later." Rosalie walks off, or more like storms off, into the crowd leaving me and Alice looking at each other quizzically.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Alice says and I nod my head knowing exactly what she means.

I look back toward Emmett, who is still smiling and laughing with several girls currently feeling his biceps through his costume. He says something funny to make them laugh, then looks up toward Alice and me. We see his smile suddenly drop, then we both wave to him giving him a thumbs up. Emmett returns our gesture with a wave and a small smile, then looks back to talk to Jasper and Edward... who both look relieved to finally be at the head of the line.

"He's doing it on purpose..." I say marveling at Emmett's obvious behavior change once he noticed Rosalie was no longer watching.

"I guess she really doesn't have anything to worry about him _actually_ flirting with other girls..." Alice says in the same awed tone.

"They're falling for each other, but they're both too stubborn to make the first move. Makes me wonder if it's ever going to happen for those two... they're both so—"

"The same? Yeah... but who knows. I'm sure something will happen which will make them both fess up. You'll see... they appear to hate one another, but hate is such a strong word... it usually is founded by passion."

"Oh yeah. There will be no living with them once their _passion_ is released, it will probably be nauseating to watch..." We nod our heads at each other then see our boys making their way back to us with our drinks in hand.

"Here you are ladies... I hope you enjoy because we're not leaving your sides for the rest of the night." Edward says cringing and grabbing Harry's leash from my hand.

"You poor dears." I say with a chuckle while petting Seth's coat.

Alice chimes in teasingly, "Did your fans molest you to death?" Now that she knows Jasper hated the attention, she can joke about it and brush it off.

Jasper kisses the side of Alice's head, "Darlin' you ain't lying. By the way, where did Rosalie wander off to?"

I see Emmett searching around the room for her, then all of a sudden his cup crushes in his hand, spilling his drink all over the floor.

_I guess he found her._

"Emmett! What's the matter with you?" Alice scolds, trying dab the wets spots off her costume. Seth jumps off my lap and joins Harry licking Emmett's drink off the floor.

Poor Emmett's face is currently turning as red as his Iron Man costume.

"What's happening?" Edward leans in to whisper in my ear. Then he pulls on Seth and Harry's leash to stop them from licking the floor, "No boys!"

All of us are too focused on the dance floor to look away. "What's wrong?" Edward says sounding irritated that he's can't see what we're all looking at.

"Rosalie..." I say sadly while Emmett looks like he's been punched in the gut.

"Yeah? Where is she?" Edward says getting Seth and Harry finally under control.

Alice says casually, "She's dancing w-oh... and making out with—"

"Felix." Emmett's voice sounds sad and tight. If looks could kill, Felix would be six feet under.

"Oh." Edward says taking a sip of his drink. Quickly, Edward turns to Jasper asking for a favor to hold Harry and Seth for one song. Jasper agrees as Edward leans over and locks my wheelchair.

"What are you doing?" Without answering, Edward lifts me out of the chair carrying me bridle style with one of my legs extended. "Edward—"

"I'm going to dance with you. Mind you, it won't be the conventional way... but I didn't get all dress up for a dance for nothing. We're going to dance, then I'm taking you home to ravish your body until I hear you sing my name."

"Well, then I hope this song is short, because I'm really looking forward to going home now."

Edward holds me close twirls me around slowly, while my head rests on his shoulder and his lips are pressed to my head. We dance while Edward hums the melody, and I softly sing the lyrics to Aerosmith's, "I don't wanna miss a thing," into Edwards ear.

I realize the lyrics to this song speak to me in an entirely new way, now that I have Edward in my life, and know what being in love really feels like.

I never was raised with a strong religious background... but I do believe someone is up there to help guide us, and show us the right path. In times, when wish to give thanks, or feel lost and in need of guidance... I pray... hoping that whoever is listening will answer.

_Dear God, thank you for Edward and for keeping him safe... I will thank you everyday for my happiness. Now please, help Emmett and Rosalie find their way... they need each other... Amen._

That prayer was made two weeks ago... and things between Emmett and Rosalie have taken a turn for the worst.

Alice tells me they've ignored each other at home and on campus ever since Rosalie started dating Felix after Halloween. Before, they were able to get along and tolerate each other we all could hang out like a group... now it's become hanging out with the guys and girls and I have have been out with Alice and Jasper on a double date twice... but I always feels incomplete.

Now that Emmett's musical _Beauty and the Beast_ is in rehearsals every day, I hardly get to see him outside of the lunch room. Felix is Emmett's understudy for Gaston, and I hear rehearsals are very strained because of their rivalry and crude behavior toward each other.

I only hope this war between Em and Rose will be resolved soon... they were pissed at each other before when they were talking... but now, they're pissed and miserable... and it's starting to show.

_If neither of them will attempt to fix it... I'm taking matters into my own hands, dammit!_

"Where would you like to go on your first day of freedom, love?" Edward says while pushing my wheelchair out of the hospital.

"Let's go to Woody's... I want to invite everyone to celebrate; our friends, your parents, Garrett and Kate, and of course Harry and Seth. OH— and if _two particular people_ start giving me grief about not wanting to be around one another, I'm pulling the good ole' handicap guilt trip card, because their behavior is childish and has got to stop!" I exclaim, pounding my fist on the arm rest of the chair with my lips pursed.

"Good luck with that. But if anyone can make those two wise up and listen, it's you. For some reason, they both seem to stop whatever their doing when you scold them and put them in their place. So work your magic, love, and I'll make the reservations."

I get my phone out as we're waiting on the curb for Garrett to pull up, and dial the fifth person on my speed dial, "Hello?" Emmett's voice sounds groggy. I guess I woke him up early on a Friday morning.

"Emmett, party tonight at Woody's for my 'cast off day.'"

"Mmmmk." I hear him groan, then he takes a quick breath, "Wait a sec.. is _everyone_ comin—"

"Eight o'clock, Papa Bear. Don't be late." I say cheerfully, then end the call not leaving room for discussion. Hopefully, my plan to get them in the same room tonight works...

_Now, all I have to do is turn my prayer into a reality!_

* * *

**Please share your thoughts! Next chapter coming soon!**


	27. Chapter 27: Wake-up Call

**Here's a nice looooong chapter for my long absence. I hope you enjoy and I love to hear your thoughts!**

**Ciao!**

* * *

"Are they closed?"

"Of course they are... your hand is covering my face!"

"Well, how else am I to know if you're not cheating?" He says while carrying me down the hallway after lifting me out of my wheelchair once we got back inside the apartment.

Every time I insisted on walking since we left the hospital, I'm overruled by Edward's overprotective nature. I suppose having my casts off is not only a big adjustment for me, but for Edward as well.

"It's called 'trust' you Nincompoop! Now, may I please try walking the rest of the way?" Edward responds by tightening his grip on my body, rather than releasing me.

_I guess I have my answer._

"No. Now keep those eyes shut, you, while I open the door," he says before kissing my cheek and releasing my eyes to open the door.

I sigh dramatically while I cover my own eyes, letting him have his fun.

Edward turns on the light and then he softly says, "Alright. Open."

I uncover my face then open my eyes which almost bug out of my skull. I look around the guest room to find it has been completely transformed.

"Edward... what have you done?" I say wondrously in awe and appreciation.

"It's for you... well, for _us_ really. Now we won't have to use Northeastern's Gym for your physical therapy and strength training. We can do it right here... together. Do you like it?"

"Like it?!" I say incredulously staring at him in shock.

Edward laughs and sets me down on the workout bench in the center of the room to show me all the changes he and the boys made this past week.

I actually haven't been around the apartment much because my work load has doubled because of lessons and the opera. Edward and I really only see each other to eat, sleep, and study.

Hansel and Gretel started music rehearsals two weeks ago, and it's mostly taken up three evenings out of the week. Alice has a much higher commitment than I do, since she's playing Gretel, so she's there sometimes five days a week.

During our second rehearsal last week, Victoria and James March, our director and conductor, sat in on the music rehearsals to take notes and observe our progress and learning abilities. This semester, Victoria will be conducting and her husband James will be directing the opera.

I can't wait for next semester when Victoria will be the director of the second opera. Everyone is worried shitless about James and his tyrannical methods of staging and directing. He also shows a sense of arrogance and condescension during rehearsals which completely turns me off. He sits around, looking disinterested and bored, usually with his fist under his chin and two fingers extended on his temple... as if trying to ward off a headache.

Last week, he made me very nervous and uncomfortable when I caught him staring at me when I was practicing the Mother's aria from Act One with Dr. Cope, our music coach.

_The man would be a genius at poker, his expression hardly changed for two hours. _

"Good job today, everyone. Mike, look over the rhythms for the duet, and Tyler, work on your enunciation. Lauren and Bella, good job on the aria. Make sure you use the proper dynamics written in the score, Lauren. Don't improvise... do it as the composer wanted. Bella, work on not putting too much emphasis on the acting. Sing it beautifully and the acting will follow. See you all next week," Dr. Cope says proudly to all of us.

We all appreciate her treating us like professionals opposed to college students. Thanks to that respect, everyone respects her and wishes to work with her at the conservatory.

I'm currently putting my music away inside my backpack when I hear Lauren and Mike standing close by talking about meeting outside for extra rehearsals on the Mother/Father duet. Tyler skedaddled out of here the minute we were dismissed... so much for—

"Good work today, Swan. I hear your casts are coming off next week?"

_Jesus! Who the—shit._

I'm stunned into silence.

_James March is speaking to me... _

When I look up at him... he appears to look civil and polite... not arrogant or conceded... but... genuinely concerned.

_I'll be damned—_

Mike gives me a nudge on my shoulder to answer him, and I stupidly snap out of my daze then smile at him, "Yes. I hope so... I went to see the doctor this week and he said my leg needs another two weeks in the cast, which pushes back my physical therapy too. Looks like I'm stuck in a chair for Halloween..."

_Stupid word vomit... he doesn't need to know that... _

"Well, keep up the hard work. I look forward to seeing you perform on stage. Good night all." He nods his head and smiles addressing everyone in the room, then walks out the door with his wife.

I'm frozen staring at the door that James March just exited through, when I hear a large bang behind me that causes me to jump in my chair a little. Someone behind me slammed something down into their bag, and is now stomping out the door without so much as a goodbye.

_Lauren_... I roll my eyes... _what did I do now?_

"Don't mind her. She only wishes _she_ could get a compliment, or even two words out of James March during a rehearsal. Last year, he told her to speak when spoken to when she was asking too many questions during a dress rehearsal," Mike says swinging his backpack over his shoulder with a friendly grin.

"There's not much I can do about that, so I don't know why she would take it out on me." I say more to myself rather than to Mike.

"Because you're a soprano," he shrugs his shoulders as if that's the obvious solution. "Don't take it personally. People like Lauren are headstrong and ambitious but hardly get recognized for it. It happens a lot to the vocal performance majors here. Besides, you're not the only soprano she's snubbed in the past because you've stolen her thunder."

"Jessica's a soprano..."

"Ah, but Jess isn't up for the same roles as you and Lauren. Different fach and all..."

"I see... so she only despises opera performance full lyric sopranos, and since I'm the only one, that means _me_... what joy is mine." I say with a sarcastic twirl of my finger. Mike bows his head laughing at my expression and lack of enthusiasm.

"Well, not much that can be done then... guess I'll have to just grin and bare it," give him an over enthusiastic fake smile with a lot of teeth while I finish putting my things inside my bag and put my jacket on.

He leans on the desk casually standing next to me getting a little closer, "You're pretty funny, Bells. You're definitely not like a lot of the chicks that go here who don't know a joke if it hit them in the face."

"Thanks... I think."

"I think it's awesome... We don't hang out or talk much... do we?"

"Um... no, I guess not."

_I'm not sure where he's going with this. He knows I'm with Edward so I hope he's not going to put me in an awkward situation._

He is attractive. I've heard lots of girls my in classes say so. Mike would have no trouble getting dates...

_So again... where is he going with this?_

"We should hang out more, Bells, and get to know one another. I know you're busy and I couldn't ask after the accident... for obvious reasons. But maybe after your casts come off we could—"

"Hey baby, are you ready to go?"

I turn my head and thankfully see Edward standing in the doorway, looking all kinds of hot and sexy with his leather satchel hanging over one side of his broad shoulders. His dark glasses are covering his eyes, but I can tell from his tone and tight jaw that he's hardly relaxed and looks ready to take Mike down with his kung fu... or whatever.

_That's my cue to make a quick get-away! _

"I gotta go, Mike. I'd like to hang out anytime during lunch when you're free... I usually sit with Edward, Alice, and Jasper. You're welcome to join us anytime," I tell him as I put my bag on my lap then roll towards the door where Edward is still standing strong and domineering.

"Thanks for the chat. See you tomorrow in class."

I roll up to Edward who quickly leans down to give me a long ardent kiss in front of Mike. I hear Mike brush past us in the hallway muttering to himself something unintelligible before Edward pulls away slowly from the kiss. When Edward stands up straight I see him smirking a confident satisfied grin, looking as smug as ever.

"Hi, love."

"Perhaps I should have a neon sign that reads, 'property of Edward,' it might be more subtle."

"Eh...I like my method better. It's far more pleasurable," he says while going behind my chair and pushing me toward the elevator.

I shake my head and chortle, "I can't argue with that..."

Every day since that rehearsal, I've been stressing about getting my casts off so I can start rehabilitating my legs. Edward mentioned something about not wating me going outside in the snow because I could potentially fall or slip on tit which which would not be ideal for rehabilitating.

So this entire week, he and the boys have been spending their free time remodeling the guest bedroom. I wasn't allowed inside the room to see what was going on, neither were Alice and Rose because they obviously would have spilled the beans to me.

I wasn't' too happy about all my clothes being moved into the hall closet during the renovation because of the inconvenience reach high places in my chair. But I still bit my tongue because I know they were all working very hard for me.

_On what... only God knew!_

Now I'm look at a room I did not expect. I'm even more shocked Esme would allow with her masterful design plan to change inside Edward's apartment.

_They finished this all by themselves within a week? Dang!_

Edward's old guest bedroom has been completely converted from a bedroom into a home gym. The floor is covered in gray puzzle floor mats. The wall to the left, is now a large mirror, and closet on the right side that... _uh_... _use_ _to hold my wardrobe_... the doors have been taken off in order to hold exercise equipment, such as: free weights ranging from 2 lbs. to 50 lbs, several colorful rubber bands varying in thickness and resistance hanging from a rail, large to small blow up balls, Pilates equipment and Yoga mats and blocks. In the far corner of the room there's a large TV with surround sound hooked to a Aux/DVD/CD system. But what immediately draw your attention when you walk in the room, is the ginormous Bowflex Xtreme 2 SE and the Elliptical trainer facing the mirror and TV...

_Emmett's idea no doubt._

"It's—um... wow... Edward. Wow."

"Is that a good wow?"

"Of course it is. I'm stunned. But... um, I have two questions."

"Yes?"

"First, where did you put the bed?"

Edward smiles titling his head down. He sheepishly rubs the back of his neck and says, "Um... well, for now is it's in Allston." I tilt my head to side, puzzled about what he could be referring to. There wouldn't be lots of space there for a queen size mattress.

"Where did they put it?"

"Rose took charge of it... I gave it to her."

_Rosalie and a queen size bed... hmmm._

Edward smiles then asks what my next question is. "Where are my clothes?"

"Ah, I thought you might wonder about that. Come." Quicker than I ever anticipated, Edward scoops me into his arms again and walks us out into the hallway.

"You don't have to carry me everywhere like a baby anymore, " I say a teasingly, but with a subtext of irritation because he keeps insisting on treating me like I'm fragile, bound to break the moment I set foot on the floor.

"I know... but indulge me a while longer, baby. I love feeling you in my arms." Edward says sincerely with the most loving tender expression I've ever seen in my entire existence.

"Now how can argue with that?"

As I wrap my arms around his neck, Edward kisses me urgently, making me forget why I ever learned to walk in the first place. When he slowly pulls away with a satisfied and cocky expression, I practically fall limp in his arms.

"Oh. Sweet. Baby. Jesus. If I were standing right now, I would probably faint. H—how do you... DO that? Say and do such... such sweet things that turn me into a... a blithering, blundering... pile of goo?!"

I hear him scoff loudly at my reaction to his suaveness and charm. "Must be in my English blood to woo the object of my affections with words and tokens of love..."

"Oh, yes... nothing screams romance more than a home gym. It's a good thing I'm crippled or else I would think you were trying to imply something."

We both laugh as Edward steps inside his bedroom, then sets me down on the floor gently when we reach the door to his walk-in closet. I lean into his side as he lets me walk the rest of the way. I immediately notice a very obvious change to his closet... which is now... _our_ closet.

_My. God._

All of Edward's clothes are still hanging on the racks, but instead of there being shelves on the left side which held his shoes and sweaters, there's now another rack holding my clothes as well. They surprising fit perfectly, and now a bottom shelf holds both of our shoes, and a top self holds boxes on the top which are labeled in English and Braille.

_It's been completely reorganized. _

"It's a good thing you don't have as many clothes as Alice... or else there would have been trouble fitting everything of yours inside. And I bought another dresser for you. See?"

He turns me around in his arms, and I do notice an extra piece of furniture where a large oil painting used to be. I'm surprised I missed it this morning.

"Wow... thank you. It's amazing..."

_Can I stay here forever? _

_I don't think I could ever, ever.. EVER want to leave you... _

_God, it's breaking my heart to think this way._

_If the gym wasn't a clue enough... the close is a definite sign that he's prepared to have for me to stay with him long term. _

My throat is starting to close up... and there's an ache... deep inside my chest. I cover my mouth to hold in the sob that wants to escape.

"Bella?" Edwards voice sounds concerned as I cover my face with his chest. "Darling, what's wrong? Is it too much?" I shake my head and try to hold my breath for fear of letting my emotions take over.

_I want to stay with Edward. _

_He makes me so happy._

_Waking up next to him every morning... cuddling with him a night. Listening to him practicing on the piano and just hearing him play for the hell of it because it's what he loves to do._

"You're so quiet... Bella. Please... talk to me."

_I have a commitment to fulfill... a lease I cannot break... _

_I can't back out on my friends after all they've done for me to get well. _

_How can I repay Edward for any of this..._

I look up at him as he cups my face with both of his hands trying to read my expression.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm just—a little overwhelmed. It's amazing. Really. You didn't have to, but thank you... so much... for everything."

_Your generosity... your kindness... your love. _

Edward picks me up again, just because... then sits down with me in his lap on our bed. I feel him hold me close while my head rests his head on my shoulder, while trying to control my breathing and inner monologue.

"What's wrong, love? Your voice sounds different and your body is tense. Talk to me." His beautiful green eyes plead with me.

It kills me to know that I put that worried look on his face. I gently kiss his lips to take away some of the anxiety I feel of our eminent separation... I try to make him understand how much I love him... how I'm grateful everyday just having him in my life.

At first his lips are tight, hesitating to kiss me back. He's feels guarded... like he's waiting for the other shoe to drop. But slowly he eases into the kiss and his lips become mailable and urgent.

_I did this to him... unintentionally with my stupid inner ramblings. I need to fix this. _

_I don't _want_ to go anyway... but I may _have_ to... but it won't be today._

_Not today... _

_Thank God._

The tension never releases from his body when I pull away from the kiss. I cup his face and nuzzle my nose into his chin to try and explain,

"I love it... I'm so grateful for everything you done for me since day one. I'm—I'm completely shocked and I—I just... I love you so much."

Edward exhales a long breath, releasing his nerves. Then softly asks, "But..."

"I don't need all of this, sweetheart. You've done so much already. I—I would have been happy with just a yoga mat and those rubber band stretchy thingys." Edward laughs and kisses my forehead rocking my back and forth in his arms. The mood is lifted but there's still something heavy inside my chest weighing me down.

"I don't want you to feel obligated to give me things... things I can't even hope to compare to or reciprocate. I feel so inadequate and... undeserving of all this and I—"

"No, no, sweetheart. Please, listen to me." Edward puts his forehead to mine and holds my waist tightly with both of his strong arms. "All I ask in return is for you to get well. You've given me so much already," he coughs out a laugh, "you're not even probably aware of how much you've brought to my life."

He kisses me tenderly and holds me close to his chest. "Don't ever say or think you're undeserving or inadequate." He kisses my temple, and my body instantly relaxes against his firm body. I can feel Edward's smile against my cheek, "The truth is, I've been meaning to convert that bedroom for a few years now. You just gave me the perfect excuse I needed to actually do it without offending Mum; changing her brilliant decor and all. "

I laugh and lean back to see the teasing grin on his face. He takes a deep breath and sighs relishing the our carefree happiness, "I was hoping we could do this together... your rehabilitation. Our friends could benefit from the room too... under certain restrictions, of course. I will not have them here at all hours of the day. Especially Emmett, I could hardly get him to leave yesterday after helping me set up the Bowflex... the wanker."

I chuckle and snuggle closer into his side, while I feel his crooked smile against my forehead, before he gives me another tender kiss. "Now that you're able to move, perhaps you'll get strong enough to kick Emmett's arse out too."

"I wouldn't go that far." I say with a chuckle, but actually focusing on a single word he just said. "Um... speaking of moving..." I say, trying to ease the topic into discussion without dampening his good mood.

"Yes?"

He looks up almost making eye contact with me for the first time, as his eye brows rise on his forehead. I'm currently looking at the sweetest, most adorable puppy face I've ever seen.

_Shit... I can't bring this up now. Not after all he's done for me. I'll have to address it later... I don't have the heart... and honestly, it's the last thing I wish to think about right now. But...  
_

"Um... now that I'm out of my casts...um..."

"Yes?"

Edward's expression falls slightly as the words get stuck in my throat. While I take a breath, he slowly draws forward, inhaling the scent of my hair. He slides his nose along my cheek lightly leaving kisses down my face.

"Yes...?"

_Damn.. he's good. I can't remember what I was going to say... _

_Oh yeah. _

"Uh... I can move now..."

"Uh huh..." His voice sounds concerned but he continues kissing along my jaw.

"By myself... you know... with my legs."

_Shit...I have no idea what I'm saying anymore..._

"What are you getting at love?" Edward says indulgently, since I can't seem to form a complete thought or sentence.

"Shit... I just—think that... I mean...it's been a while since we've talked about it... and I think we should—"

Edward stops my lips with his fingers. I look puzzled at why he has a knowing expression in his face, when suddenly his smile grows lustful, and twinkle in his eyes turn hungry.

"I think I know what you're trying to say, love. Is this what you mean?" He replaces his fingers with his lips in a desperate and hungry kiss.

_Um... not exactly... this plan infinitely better! _

"You took the words right out of my mouth," I telling crashing my mouth to his, pulling him toward me even closer...

I feel his heart pounding and beating against his chest. Edward's right hand explores my back, while his left hand feels my need for him with his strong sensitive fingers between my legs.

He tilts his head to the other side of my nose, bringing his mouth even closer to mine. A new sense of urgency overcomes us, while the hand that was between my thighs rises to rest on my breast.

"Please..." I start kissing his neck as he arches back so I can have more access to his skin.

"What, baby? What do you want? Tell me," he asks breathing heavily, his hold on me changes into a vice grip.

"You." I nip and suck on his rough jaw, unable to get close enough to this man who completely drives me insane. "Please... make love to me, Edward?"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

My pleading is futile. Before I even finish my sentence, Edward lifts us both off the foot of the bed, then moves us to one side. He places me gently on my back, never breaking our hungry kiss, and falls on top of me with a grunt.

Edward continues to suck on my lips with one hand behind my head controlling and holding me in place. His mouth moves to suck on the nape of my neck while his hand reaches down my body to find the bottom of my top. I grab his shoulders with one hand, constantly pulling his weight down, and move my other hand to feel the hard bulge between us that's begging to be released from its confines.

"Ugh. God, it's—it's... been... too long," he gasps in between kisses and pants.

"Yes... don't stop, baby."

Once his hand finds the skin under my top, he quickly yanks the offending material off of my body then finds my mouth immediately... and surprisingly very accurately, especially for one who cannot see.

_It's as if he has homing device attached to my body somehow._

My hands enjoy the lean muscles of his glorious back, then travel south to explore the soft skin between his shirt and jeans. Edward groans the minute my cold fingers navigate themselves under the material of his boxers.

It's been months since he's been inside me. Sure, we've used other means to keep each other satisfied with our hands and mouths, but nothing compares to Edward buried deep inside me.

"I've missed you... I want you... UH, I need you so much!" I tell him as my hands roam to the front of his pants desperately trying to find the button and darn zipper, but my hands are shaking too much.

"You... have NO idea... absolutely no clue... how badly I've wanted you. How much I need to be inside you. You always feel so beyond incredible... my Bella."

Edward lifts up impatiently to help me with the darn contraption in front of his pants. Finally, he slides his pants off along with his boxer briefs to save time. His amazing hard length is so hard, it bounces and slaps up directly after being released from it's hiding place, and points exactly where I want it to be.

I manage to slide my jeans off too and throw them away somewhere landing on the floor.

It felt so invigorating to be able to wear jeans again after months of sweats, shorts, and skirts sliding over the large cast that was covering my thigh. I brought them with me to the doctors office as a minor self-celebration, happy to finally put them on... now only to be taken off an hour later.

_Oh well..._

The minute Edward feels the fabric leave my body, he continues kissing my chest crawling down my stomach toward the heat between my thighs.

"We're going to have to remove these if we wish to go any further, love." Edward says with a crooked smirk on his face never breaking his mouth from my stomach while fingering my panties.

"Do you care about them?" He says breathlessly in a beautiful English cadence.

_Look down to check... nope, don't care. They're just plain old cotton ones._

"Nope."

"Excellent."

_Riiippp. _

I giggle from feeling ticklish on my stomach while Edward throws away the worthless panties on the floor then seamlessly continues kissing and sucking where he left off on my tummy.

"And what precisely is so funny, may I ask?" Edward says smiling on my stomach and feeling the sides of my hips.

"My—my poor panties... are now a causality of love!" I say with my stomach bouncing up and down making Edward chuckle along with me.

"You bet your bloomin' fine arse they are. Now hush so I can concentrate on ravishing your amazing body!"

Edward pounces from his crouching position like a wild cat, silencing my laughter with his hot mouth controlling my lips and mind.

His hands are burning and constantly moving the length of my body, memorizing every dip and curve. His kisses are desperate like starving man in need of sustenance. Edward breaks away from my mouth momentarily to breath, as his stiff erection slides between the wet lips of my hot core.

We moan and savor the contact. I find his mouth again and caressing his tongue with my own while he places his forearms on either side of my head. When he pulls away panting sounding out of breath, he stops his hips from rocking forward, and rests his forehead on mine speaking in a tight voice.

"Sweetheart... I've waited for you... so long, for you to... feel better... be ready for—for me. But... if you're not... if you feel any pain—you... you have to tell me." His hand grasps the apple of my cheek as his thumb brushes under my eye. "I can't hurt you... promise me you'll—"

"You won't hurt me, Edward. I trust you... please, don't make me wait any longer. I need you."

"God," Edward moans as I grind my hips along his length with my wet pussy, almost making him slide inside me, "You have idea, Isabella... how amazing you feel."

He reaches his arms around my shoulders, anchoring himself to my body. He gives me another long and languid kiss, before whispering against my lips, "Hold on to me, love."

I wrap my arms around his neck as I feel him push very slowly inside my wet center. His thickness is stretching me little by little with gentle rocks, and pushes at a snails pace, allowing pussy to adjust and envelope him inside me.

Edward fills me up, but his hips have yet to touch mine.

_I don't know how much more space is left before he's all the way in._

I take a deep breath, and slowly release it like he first told me on the night we first made love on my birthday... finally I feel his hips meet mine as he rests for a moment... with his cock pulsing inside me.

"Jesus... Christ... I've forgotten—Ugh—I forgot how incredible you feel around me. Oh, baby... you're sooo tight. So bloody brilliant," he says with his eyes squeezed shut, wincing from the amount of pleasure.

"Are—are you... alright," he softly kisses my lips, waiting for my body to acclimate to his.

_God, if could hardly speak or get two words out before... how does he expect me to put too letters together now?! _

_He feels so good, but it's—it's... burning. The walls around his thick length are clenching around him uncontrollably, making hims pant and groan in pleasure. _

"God, Bella. Tell me. Are you, baby? Are you uncomfortable? Your body feels tight...and... ugh, so amazing. What do you want, love? Please, tell me."

_Edward, always concerned and thoughtful, but I don't know what to tell him. My body isn't used to you anymore because we haven't had sex in two months? _

"I just need... a moment to ah—it's been a while." I try to breath out, intending to slow my heart rate. "I can feel your heart beating wild like a humming bird... and inside you're... God, you feel better than anything."

"So do you, love. God, I've missed being inside you. I need to be inside... promise me we'll never wait this long again!" He says with a groan and I nod my head wholeheartedly. "Are you alright? Can I—"

I move my hands from his shoulders down his spine and squeeze his hard ass with my hands causing him to push further inside me.

The burning inside my pussy has ceased so I squeeze his hips with my legs slightly, pushing my heals into his cheeks to let him know I'm ready. He reads my body like a book, kissing my lips tenderly while pushing and pulling gently.

Opening me, stretching me... loving me.

Edward has always tender and gentle, but it's his passionate and aggressive side that makes me yearn and desperate for him.

"Faster, baby. Please. I need you." I tell him, giving him the green light and all clear to let go throwing caution to the wind.

"As you wish."

His thrusts become steadily harder and faster, setting a new rhythm and quicker tempo. Our skin meets together with a delightful wet slapping sound, causing pleasure to travel to my pussy as the friction between our bodies intensifies.

"Oh... my love. My Bella," Edward huskily moans into my ear. Then lifts onto his forearms to push and grind deeper and deeper inside me.

"I'm yours, Edward. As long as you want me... I'll always be yours."

"My Bella. Mine. All. Mine!" His hips pound into me even faster and I see small drops of sweat forming on his brow.

"Oh, Ed—ward! Don't—stop... com'on baby. Don't hold back!"

Edward rests his head next to mine on my shoulder kissing my neck, gently bites my skin causing me to cry out in pleasure. I feel his right arm hook around my thigh, bring it closer to my chest as his switches the angle, then sinks down closer inside my pussy. "Yes! Right there. Harder!"

_I can't get enough of him... I need him... all of him and I want him to take all of me. He can have everything... I'm his. _

"I cant—get—close—enough... UGH! BELLA! So... so close!" His voice is tight and gravely. I know he's almost there. I can feel the knots inside my stomach ready to release, but I need him to come first. After all he's done for me... I need him to go first.

"Come for me, baby. I want you to. I'm close... but I need you—"

"No... you to go baby... com'on, Isabella... come for me! I want to feel you, now!" He hooks his left are around my other thigh, stretching my legs over his shoulders and pummels into me faster.

The desperation and hunger in his voice throws me over the edge, and my voice releases along cry of ecstasy, making my back arch a foot off the bed. Edward lifts up onto his hands, releasing my legs into a spread eagle position and pumps into my body furiously causing another explosion inside. His hips could possibly beat a jack hammer, they're so persistent.

"Yes! Baby girl, I'm— YEEEAAAUGH!"

Suddenly the warmth of his seed spreads through me, and his warm cock pulses continuously inside me, enhancing my own pleasure.

I feel utterly blissful and sated.

Edward collapses on top of me sounding exhausted expelling a long groan from his chest, before burying his face in the pillow beside my head. We just lie there, holding each other. With our hearts pressed together and our following close behind breathing our racing hearts.

_Silence...comfortable silence._

_We're frozen in time... drawn together like two magnets unable to separate..._

_Even if we had the strength to break part, we wouldn't._

_It would hurt too much._

"Edward?"

I softly scratch the smooth skin on his back and feel him shutter adorably, with goosebumps appear all over his beautiful alabaster skin.

"Hmmph," he replies with his face is still buried in the pillow next to my head.

"You know how I know I'm a music nerd?" I say smiling, knowing I just got his attention when he turns his head to face me. "I know because I noticed our hearts are syncopated, and now I have the rhythm stuck in my head."

We both scoff and I make a very unladylike like snort, causing Edward and I to laugh together.

"Yes, that would classify you in the 'music nerd' category. But what's even more sad, is I could tell what pitch you're you moaned just now during your orgas—"

_I gasp loudly._

"Edward!" I cover his mouth in chagrin and absolute humiliation. He laughs hysterically behind my hand as I try to push his limp and suddenly very heavy body off me in annoyance. I resent his laughing at me, and uses his strength to stay on top of me while successfully staying inside me.

I get a brilliant idea and tickle him under his arm pits, making him yelp in an unmanly high pitch and squirm around laughing harder.

"What pitch what THAT, huh?! Mister orgasm pitch pipe!" I say while trying to administer my revenge for my embarrassment. I feel him unintentionally slide out of my core, causing both of us to moan, instantly feeling the loss of the connection between us.

But I'm stubborn and refuse to back down so easily... so continue to struggle to get away.

"Okay, okay! I yield! I'm sorry. Desist woman!"

He holds my wrists playfully above my head, while we're both trying to slow down our heavy breathing.

"Bloody hell, you are strong for a wee thing." Edward says with a smile and leaving kisses along my jaw.

"That's right... and with the help of your new and fully equipped home gym, I'll only get stronger. So you better watch your tongue, Mister, or else!"

"Hmm, is that a challenge?" Edward says with a hint of mischief twinkling in his eye.

"It's a promise. If you say another word about my moaning, I will wipe the floor with your bloody fine sexy arse." I say indubitably cocking my left eye brow.

I hear a low growl rumble inside Edwards chest, "I love it when you talk dirty."

He sucks on my bottom lip, and nibbles it between his teeth. "Now see what you've done... I'm up and ready for you again and it's not been five minutes." Edward says with a mockingly disapproving tone.

"Well, we do have two months worth of sex to catch up on..."

"Jesus. Bloody. Christ. Woman... I love your mind!" Edward dominates my mouth again with a new found urgency and passion. "What have I ever done to deserve you?"

"We can figure that out later... at the moment, we only have three hours before dinner."

Edward continues to kiss down my neck, taking my left nipple inside his mouth; lapping and swirling his tongue expertly around the peak. "UGH, I and I'd like to have you at least three more times before the night is through."

"You're going to bloody kill me, woman."

"Death by orgasm... what a horrid way to go. Ungh!"

I say mockingly while moaning and arching my back off the bed. His mouth reaches the apex of my body and lick the juices in between my folds.

"We'll just see who kills who first with an orgasm... it probably won't be me..." He says while sucking and nibbling on my clit, then sticks two of his gloriously long pianist fingers inside my body; playing me, as if I were his favorite instrument.

I can barely catch my breath, "Is... that... a... chal—lenge?!"

My back is still arching off the bed before he anchors me down with his arms. I feel my body getting closer to another triumphant release, grabbing and pulling his hair in between my curled fists.

"It's a promise, love."

* * *

"How many people did you make a reservation for tonight?" I ask Edward as he slowly helps be walk across the street from his apartment to Woody's for dinner.

"Roughly around 30 or so. Apparently, Alice invited a lot of people from the opera and opera studio... so we're going to have a crowd to night. But no worry, they'll be at separate tables... you won't have to host them all."

"Jesus... I just wanted it to be our close friends and family. Figures that Alice would plan an entire event around the removal of plaster from my body."

"Well, we already has a celebration for two upstairs... I can't steal you away for the entire evening... even though I wouldn't have had a choice in the matter with Alice having a key and all to drag us out. I'm highly considering on having the locks replaced..."

"Why not just ask for your key back?"

"Too easy... she'll be expecting that... must be spontaneous." I laugh and shake my head at him for trying to cheer me up about the _supposedly small_ according to Alice, cast off party.

"After you milady... cripples first," Edward says teasingly while holding the door open for me as I limp inside with my blue boot strapped firmly to my left foot.

"Oh, you're too kind... and just for that, Harry will be the one sitting next to me tonight." I say sticking my tongue out at him, not meaning a word I say. Edward grabs me around the waist and kisses my lips as we feel a warm breeze from the brick oven inside blow across our faces.

"I will not share you with anyone... even my own dogs. So you better get used to it, Isabella, because I will be on you all night like a barnacle." Edward tells me so seductively, I feel a problem happening inside my panties yet again.

"You promise?"

He growls and kisses my lips before Seth, abruptly pulls him inside the door from the cold air, causing me to laugh out loud because he's still very much a curious puppy... and all kinds of adorable.

Edward gently tells Seth to heel, and pulls on his harness telling him not wait for him, opposed to tugging.

Edward is brilliant at training, I've discovered, and is so loving and gentle towards Seth... showering him with positive behavior techniques and never looses his temper if Seth makes a mistake or gets into trouble.

"Yay! You're finally here! And look at you... not casss—well, almost no cast. Come on, we've been waiting for you! Almost everyone from the opera has showed up and most of opera studio too. Carlisle, Esme, Garrett, and Kate are in the corner booth and asked to see you Edward before you sit down. Let so get you seated, Bells and boy do I have something to tell you!" Alice says entirely in one breath.

_That's what I call good breath control because that was impressive._

Edward kisses my temple and excuses himself to go speak to his family who wave at me to come over to see him. I gesture that I'll be there shortly, pointing to Alice. Carlisle and Esme nod in understanding Alice's hyper tendencies, so I turn and look to the main dinning area of the room.

Alice is right... almost all the upper grads from opera studio and the opera have shown up at Woody's and I'm delighted to see everyone finally in a social setting outside of class or rehearsals. Angela and Ben walk over to me from the bar and give me a big hug, "Are you relieved to have the cast gone?" Ben says in his high timbre, with his beer in one hand and a tall Angela in the other.

I smile warmly at them, telling them how relieved I am that I can finally walk places rather than roll.

"We should have gotten you a rocking chair during classes, so you could rock, then roll." I hear a familiar voice joking behind me, but failing miserably.

I laugh anyway to humor him and not make him feel uncomfortable, "Thanks, Mike... I can still get on that... I'm not out of the clear yet. According to the doctor, I may need to use the chair if I feel fatigued or whatever." I shrug my shoulders brushing it off.

"You won't feel fatigued if you have me to carry you! Com'ere, Bells!" Emmett picks me up and dangerously swings me around, while I try to control my legs from hitting innocent people.

"Geeze, Em... you sure do squeeze like a bear." I tell him trying to catch my breath from his death grip.

"You would know wouldn't you Momma Bear!" Em says tilting his beer to his lips with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Momma Bear?" Mike looks at me puzzled and I brush him off, saying it's an inside joke

"That's right. Its my name for here... I called it first and no one else can use it... got it bucko?" Emmett says sticking his large finger in Mike's chest.

"Hey, no problemo daddyeo..." Mikes says trying to sound cool, which only causes Emmett to snort and continue drinking his beer, avoiding further eye contact with Mike.

More people approach me at the bar while I sit down and say 'hi' to everyone. Emmett and Jasper seem to be my body guards tonight sticking close by while other guys like Tyler and Riley talk about when they broken bones too and had to wear cast.

Ugh... I wish they wouldn't remind me.

"Hey Em... where did your date head off to?" I hear Jasper ask on the other side of me leaning on the bar.

"She had to run back to her dorm to get something. She should be back any—ah, there. She just walked in." He waves at her to get her attention and she smiles back with a huge grin and makes her way toward the bar.

"She's cute, Em." I say with my elbow nudging his side.

"Yeah... she's a good girl."

"Hey! How're yawl doin'?" Emmett's pretty little blonde date says to me and Jazz.

_Whoa, she's got a heavier drawl than Jasper. Come to think of it... Rosalie hardly has any drawl when she speaks... huh, curious. _

"You sound like your from either North or South Carolina," Jasper says confidently to the cute blonde and she opens her mouth in astonishment."

"Wow, that's amazing. Normally, people think I'm from Texas or Kentucky... but yeah, I'm from North Carolina. Greensboro... how 'bout you?"

"Amarillo originally, but my family moved to Houston a while back. I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, sorry! How careless of me! Charlotte Calhoun, and you must be Bella, right?"

I say nodding my head looking startled because I don't recall seeing her around before. "Yes, that's me. Have we met before?" I ask trying to not to sound like a bitch if I don't remember her.

"Nah, but Em talked a lot about you on 'our way over here. He sure is fond of ya'." She says with an adorable friendly smile.

_Shesh... her personality appears to be the exact opposite of Rosalie. Perhaps that's why Emmett fancies her. She's a sweetheart. _

"Well, I think the world of him too. He's like the brother I never had."

"Here here, lil' sis!" Emmett says clinking my glass with his.

"What's your major?" I ask her trying dig for information on Em's new girl.

"Oh, I'm an MT. I'm in the show with Emmy, here. I play one of the three girls who fawn all over Gaston in the opening number and bar scene. I also play one of the silverware in "Be our guest" and such. It's a whole lot of fun, and Emmy is simply fantastic in the show. Yawl are com'in right?"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." We turn our head to see Rosalie standing next to Felix who has her safely tucked under his arm. "Oh wait, I have no choice cuz I'm playin' in the pit. I won't get to actually see the show... but I'll be able to hear it... over and over and over—"

"Rose! Thanks for coming it feels like it's been ages. Hi, I'm Bella... and you're Felix, right?"

Felix nodes his head giving me a cocky smile, "That would be me," he leans over and gives Rosalie and wet kiss in front of us and Jazz turns away slightly disgusted. "I'll be back, babe. I'll get us some beers."

"Thanks." Rosalie says then turns to me, "Let's go find Alice, Bells. It's been a while since we've had girl time. See you boys later." I notice she that she doesn't even acknowledge poor Charlotte standing next to Emmett or cares to introduce herself to his date. I look back at Charlotte and let her know I'll see her in the show with Emmett and we'll talk again soon before Rosalie yanks on my arm away from the bar.

"Jesus, Rose. I did just get my casts off... I would like to keep it that way." She slows down when we reach an empty table that has four empty chairs and sets me down next to her away from the crowd.

"Sorry. I just gets under my skin how he—ugh... forget it. How's yer legs, do you need anything?"

I sit there watching her stutter curiously wondering where her thicker accent came from since she normally doesn't have one.

"Your accent is thicker."

"What?" She says squinting her eyes.

"You don't normally have an accent like Jasper... but just now you sounded southern. Why is that?"

She leans back in her chair and shrugs, "Dunno. It comes out every once and a while... usually when I go home I can't help it, but I try my best not to talk like that..."

"Why?" I furrow my brow in question, but still amazed that she's opening up to me.

"I don't know, Bells. 'Cause it sounds silly on me. I start talking like a hick then people think my IQ drops ten percent for some reason. I refuse to be 'a dumb blonde' and it's worked just fine for me. My parents have thick accents so I can't help it when I'm around them... but if you catch me doing it elsewhere you let me know!" She says sticking her finger at me and I shrug my shoulders at her.

"I like it. I think it sounds cute on you like—"

"What? Like like prissy little blonde jail bait from Greensboro? Yeah, no thanks." She says crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

"She's pretty nice—"

"She's a fetus! Not even old enough to drink! What is he thinking?!" She say waving her arms around and then taking a deep breath to calm her temper.

"If it bothers you so much, why don't you tell him?"

"And why would I do that? He doesn't approve of Felix... so why would my opinion matter to him?" She says with a sneer, leaning forward on the table.

"Why do you think he disapproves?" I ask her mildly, trying not to insinuate too much.

"Why else? Because Felix hates _him_ for getting the role that he wanted..."

"I don't think Emmett gives two shits about Felix hating him getting the role. Actually, I think it's pretty obvious why Em doesn't like Felix, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out..."

"Well, stop patronizing me and feel free to enlighten me, because every time Felix comes over to spend the night, Emmett mysteriously disappears in his room and doesn't even come out until he's gone." Roes says slapping the table in front of her.

"Does Felix spend the night... frequently?"

"Is that really all you picked up from that sentence?" Rose shakes her head, "Yes, he does... on that nice comfy queen mattress your boy gave me two weeks ago, and ever since... Emmett hasn't spoken a word to me... not since Halloween."

I lean forward abruptly, "And why do you think that is, Rose? What the one thing Felix has that he doesn't?"

Rose stares across the table with a blank expression, waiting for me to spell it out. We don't break eye contact and I lean in further to whisper life's most obvious answer...

"You."

Rosalie stares back stunned in silence for a moment still leaning forward on the table. I know she's looking for any signs that I'm joking... so I keep my eye contact glued to her.

"Don't play games with me, Isabella," Rose says dangerously low.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" I say, in the same serious expression. "At Halloween... when he was only talking to those girls... it was obvious he did it to get your attention... only problem was it backfired on him majorly. So of course, the can only he can blame for your retaliation, is himself."

"That's—"

"But you're to blame, too."

"What the fuck? What did I do?"

"You've liked Emmett ever since he stood up to you after the whole bathroom fiasco, and you treat the dirt under your foot better than the way you treat him since day one."

"He deserves it! Someone has to keep his ego from exploding that huge head of his. He's cocky, self-righteous, chauvinistic—" she says through her teeth and points her finger at me.

I lean forward and point to her causing her to stop mid-sentence, "And you're bitchy, stubborn, and self-righteous... what of it? He's also very loyal, sweet, and funny!"

Rosalie looks taken back by my outburst and defense in pointing out Emmett's amiable qualities and puts her finger down on the table looking speechless for once in her life.

"The point I'm trying to make Rose, is you both are dancing around your attraction to one another... something everyone else has seen since day one. You both are just too oblivious and vindictive towards each other to acknowledge and do something about it!"

"Fuck, Bella. You know what—screw this. You think you know me—" she stands up looking like she's done being scolded but I'm not through with her.

_They're both miserable, and I'm doing something about it!_

"Yes, I do know you," I say tenderly standing up to her level, "And I'm telling you this with as much love and devotion as I possibly can because you're both my best friends and I hate watching you both suffer!"

I whisper to her raising my eyebrows, "Be honest! If it were me and Edward fighting this whole time, and you saw how depraved and miserable we were without each other you would speak up and do something about it, wouldn't you?"

Rosalie stops and stares at me completely dumbfounded. "The answer is yes, you would. I know because you were about to knock some sense into my head when I ran away like a pussy on my birthday. Because you care... so do I."

I shake my head and look down at the table, "I may be a pussy sometimes but you, Rosalie, are not." I look up at her and see that she's still frozen in place but her eyes are much softer than they were two seconds ago,

"You're the toughest, strongest, and most loyal person I know... and you're too fucking gorgeous to be so bitter all the time," I chuckle , "So stop treating Em like shit, and he just might surprise you with how much he truly cares about you."

I stand up because my anger is making way for angry tears. I see Felix heading back over to our table with Rosalie's drink.

"I love you, Rose, and so does everyone else. Don't forget that."

I walk away slowly to the bathroom to splash some water on my face and cool down.

_I have no idea where the hell that rant came from... but it felt fucking good!_

_I did what I could... now it's up to them. _

_I like Charlotte a lot as first impressions go; but Rosalie is right... she's not ready to handle someone like Emmett. _

_He needs Rosalie to keep him in line, and she needs him for the same reason also..._

_Dear God... I hope I got through to her. _

I dry my hands then open the door to find a lot of familiar faces waiting for me outside the door.

"You hurried off, we just wanted to check on you to make sure you're alright." Alice says with Edward next to her, lifting his hand up for me to take. I place my hand in his as his brings his other hand up to feel my face.

"Your face is burning up, are you ill?"

"I'm fine. I just had a little heated discussion with Rose, that's all. I just needed to cool off and get... under control."

"Well, what ever you talked about definitely had some effect. After you left, she took off without another word. Felix chugged both of their beers then left in a hurry to follow behind her." Jasper says coming up from behind Alice and holding her waist.

"You're sure you're alright?" Edward says in a sexy cadence and a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine. Let's sit and eat something. I'm starving!" He smiles and nods his head.

We make our way to join 'the adult table' and sit down with Carlisle, Esme, Garrett, and Kate who already ordered two different kinds of pizzas and drinks.

"How are you, Bella? Everything go alright with the doctors this morning?" Esme asks, sounding just like a tender mother hen...

"Yes. Everything looks good. I start rehabilitating my legs immediately and hopefully I should be able to get around just fine by the end of the month."

"That's fantastic, Bella. Congratulations." Kate says warmly and giving me a pat on the shoulder.

"That is excellent news." Carlisle says cheerfully setting his pizza back down on the plate, "and when will you be able to move back home to Allston?"

Edward jolts a little and his body freezes after hearing his fathers comment. I see his expression morph from relaxed to annoyed in a split second.

"Oh, yes! I'll need to know that soon, because we have to schedule when we're moving all your things back to Allston. Do you think before or after winter break."

"Well, if Bella will be fine to walk by the end of the month, then there's no reason why it can't be before." Carlisle says nonchalantly.

"We don't have to discuss this now," Edward says with a tight lip, "She just got her casts off today, for Christ's sake."

"I know that, Ed—" Carlisle says sincerely.

"Then stop trying to make it sound like there's a stampede waiting for her to move. When the time comes we'll talk about it. For now, let's leave it at that."

"Edward, understand that—"

"She may wish to stay... did you ever consider that?" Edward says in a low voice directed toward his father.

"Edward... please, don't get upset. Carlisle was only asking a question," I plead with him to not fight with is father over a simple question or misunderstanding.

"I apologize for offending you, Edward. I meant only to ask, I assure you. There's of course, no rush, Bella," Carlisle says to Edward while putting his hand over mine on the table.

Edward nods his head and continues eating his pizza in silence. Everyone else drops the subject and continues with a new topic. I can feel Edward's tension radiating off his body in waves right beside me.

I discretely slip a few pizza crusts under the table for Seth and Harry to munch on while I look around the restaurant... trying to think while everyone continues their conversations at our table.

Carlisle and Esme offered to pay for my rent while I've been living with Edward as a form of thanks for saving their son, even if I insisted it wasn't necessary before I left the hospital.

But naturally they put their foots down, so I was left with no alternative other than accepting their generous offer, but on a limited time basis.

_I refuse to abuse their kindness and generosity. _

_It's bad enough they paid rent for the last two months already... _

_I knew our happiness bubble was too good to last... and this wake-up call came swiftly and unexpected... slapping our faces with hard cold reality._

_Unless I find someone to take my place in Allston, I'm going to having to move out of Edward's apartment... _before_ Christmas. _


	28. Chapter 28: Foreign Emotions

**Yes, I am alive... and I must tell you how sorry I am to have kept you all waiting so long. I've been doing lots of shows and working my tail off... finally I think I've gone through five drafts of this last chapter which used to be two and now it's condensed into one. **

**The next chapter will be another tough one to write but I will do my best to get it to you soon. **

**Just a quick note for those who are sticking in there with me til the end... know that the shit has to hit the fan before things get better... it is the way of life. **

**See you on the other side!**

* * *

_I knew our happiness bubble was too good to last... and this wake-up call came swiftly and unexpected... slapping our faces with hard cold reality._

_Unless I find someone to take my place in Allston, I'm going to having to move out of Edward's apartment... _before _Christmas._

* * *

"Argh!"

"Go deeper!"

"UGH, shit it hurts!"

"Faster! C'mon use your muscles, that's what they're for!"

"I can't— I..."

"Yes, you can! Good! Now, stay there. Christ on crutches, is that all you got?"

"UGH! You're. The. Devil. Incarnate!"

"Flattery will get you no where! C'mon! Hold it!"

"FFFFFUNKY. BUTT LOVIN'. MOTHERFFFFFUCKER!"

"Stop talking dirty, you're getting me hot," he says chidingly... sadistically enjoying himself while watching me suffer and sweat bullets.

The laughter suddenly and unintentionally bubbles out of my mouth, trying to cope with my thighs and tush burning like an inferno.

If I have to hold this damn squat against this damn wall any longer... I won't have any strength left to seek revenge against my torturer... I think testicular clamps might be a good investment in the near future.

I continue laughing to myself, thanks to the disturbing picture in my mind that for some reason gives me comfort...

"Stop laughing and concentrate, Swan... ten seconds left. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six..."

I grit my teeth and glare at him while trying to talk in between breaths, "Why... did I... agree... to hhhaave you... help?! I'm telling... Edward... on you. You damn sadist!"

"Ooo, look at me... I'm shaking. Oh, no... wait... you are," he says with a satisfied grin while pointing to my legs which are factually quaking more than the San Andreas Fault...

"Edward... kicked your ass... once, he can do it again!" I tell him while softly banging the back of my head against the wall.

_Damn me and my aversion to showing weakness... and damn Emmett for taking advantage of it!_

He narrows his eyes and glares at me, "For that comment, you get another five seconds! Ten, nine, eight, seven, six... "

"I. Hate. You..."

"Sticks and stones, mamma. You wanna get back into shape? Then shut your trap and squat! Seven, six, five..."

I mentally curse Emmett to suffer a slow and painful death, while gritting my teeth and hissing like a damn snake.

_Why I ever thought being trained by an over grown sadistic gorilla was a good idea, is beyond me. _

"Four, three, two, two and half... come on hold the position a little longer," he says leaning into my face like a drill Sargent would a solider.

"COUNT. FASTER. ASSHOLE!" my muscles are convulsing so frantically, they're about to give out any second from a lack of wanting to exist anymore.

"One. You're done."

I expel the longest most guttural moan of my life, collapsing in a heap on top of the soft gray mat covering the hardwood floor.

_Thank God it's there, because the cushioning is the only thing that saved my poor tail bone from fracturing, due to the weight of my fall. _

I keel over squinting and gasping for air, deciding to put my head between my knees and hide. I'm huffing and panting like I just ran the Boston marathon... or like I just survived two hours of vigorous sex.

_Like last night... Edward naked... sweating bodies... moving together as one...covered in moonlight._

I cough a laugh between my legs for my exhausted perverted mind, remembering Edward's long goodbye this morning before hopping on a plane for another audition.

"_I don't understand... you already have a job this summer in Chicago... why—"_

"_Because there might be a better offer elsewhere, love..."_

"_You mean some where closer than Chicago elsewhere—"_

_He smiles like he knows he's been caught, then kisses my nose quickly, "I'm just keeping my options open, dearie." He turns around to look for something inside the closet and mutters to himself, "Where's my bloody jumper?" _

"_You left it on the sofa last night... with the rest of our clothes..." I say with a suggestive voice, wagging my eye brows at him as he comes back to the bed with a smirk. _

"_Right." He kisses the top of my head before zipping his carry on and easily lifts it off the bed. As he briskly walks toward bedroom door, I feel my panic set in. _

_Even though our lengthy goodbye sex last night up to this morning was pleasurable and I feel beyond completely sated and sore from having him numerous times... watching him leave, no mater how short the trip may be... tears my heart and sets it on fire. _

_I immediately jump off the bed and catch up to him, then cling to his tall form, tightly wrapping my arms around his small firm waist and pressing my cheek into his strong shoulders._

_It's pathetic, but I'm beyond caring right now. _

_Edward exhales heavily and leans into me, indulging my behavior and limpet-like hold on his body,"Sweetheart, I'm beyond late. Garrett is already cross with me for delaying our flight by two hours..." When he feels me not releasing his body, Edward drops his bag and turns around within my arms then slides his soft hands to lovingly hold my sour face, "I'll only be away one night... you'll hardly notice I'm gone." _

"_Doubtful. Besides, your last audition was supposed to be short but then it got extended to a week... and then the next time I saw you, you almost—the car nearly—" _

_I didn't mean to voice my fears... the reason I'm scared that he's leaving... _

_We haven't been apart since the accident... _

_I know it's sounds weak and irrational, but all I could think about since he told me about the audition was the last time he left, we almost lost each other... and I was in a wheel chair for two months. _

_Edward's body immediately tenses, and the look in his eyes means he finally understands why I'm having such a hard time letting him go this time... even if it's for a good cause. _

"_I'm sorry... I didn't mean to bring that up. Forget I said—" _

"_No..." he stops my mouth with his kiss then pulls me tightly to this chest,"I'll never forget that day... and that's exactly why I have to go to this audition. This is hard for me too, love, but like I said last night...I'm doing this for us," he shakes his head and kisses my temple. "Chicago is too far and I can't be away from you... not after knowing what it's like to have you. So you understand, if I get this job in New York, we'll only be 20 minutes away instead of—"_

"_You mean it will be 20 minutes for _you_... some of us don't have the luxury of having a plane and pilot at our beck and call... you lucky duck," I smile into his shoulder while squeezing him tighter._

_He chuckles and strokes my hair, "what's mine is yours, sweetheart. It will only be 20 minutes for you too. There's no way I would ever have you take a bus or drive five hours..." Edward's phone buzzes in his pocket again, causing to groan and reluctantly pull away, "but that is exactly what I will be doing if I don't get my arse downstairs this moment,"_

_He lovingly caresses my face and leans down to give me one final passionate kiss. I try to make it last just a few moments longer, because I'm selfish and I can't seem to let him go, but he gently pulls away and whispers in my ear, "I love you." _

_He's gone... _

I groan because the ache inside my chest suddenly is burning more than the muscles in my thighs. My body is still hunched over when I hear the heavy sound of Emmett's foot steps chasing Seth as he tries to retrieve the medium size ball that escaped from behind my back after I crashed to the floor.

"But this ball is a little too large for your mouth, Seth-ster... but nice try, buddy!"

I shake my head chuckling at the ridiculous nick name Emmett gave Seth, and picturing Seth's puppy mouth trying to bite around ginormous silver ball... thinking it's an oversized tennis ball.

_Ow... laughing without any air in your lungs is painful. _

"Care to let me in on what's so funny, Swan?"

"It's either cry... or laugh... at this point... I chose the latter," I tell him, while trying to cover up the blush on my face after I just remembered the previous night with Edward which also took my breath away... in a manner of speaking.

I wind up panting and sweating profusely... just like I am now.

_I miss Edward...and it's only been six hours._

_Pathetic._

"Way to stay positive lil' sis! You'll be buff like me in no time. Then you can kick my ass when ever you want... in your dreams," Emmett says plopping down next to me and placing my cold water bottle behind my neck causing me to yelp and jump up from my pretzel position.

I punch his arm with the remaining strength I have left and grunt out, "ass wipe!"

"Shit, Swan... I was trying to be nice," he chortles rub the spot my fist made on his over developed bicep.

"Sure you were," I guzzle half of it down then gasp out, "You're right, my true motive for rehabilitation is definitely kicking your ass. That workout was fit for fucking boot camp," I say leaning forward to stretch my hamstrings with my legs straight out and grabbing my heals with my palms and touching my nose to my knees.

"You'll thank me lat—holy shitballs, you're flexible! Are you a contortionist, or somethin'? Geez," he says sounding beyond shocked and impressed.

"Em, you know I used to dance when I was a kid. Remember when Jacob told you the stupid Swan Lake story... falling in a tuba..."

"Oh yeah... dude, he still needs to send me that fuckin' tape," he marvels while scratching his rough chin.

"Yeah, no way in hell," I say laughing and stretching into a new position.

"Do you still dance?" Emmett says trying to match my stretches but not going down half as deep as me.

"I did up until I hurt my knee six years ago during a show. I haven't danced since... not professionally. All this flexibility is just muscle memory and because I stretch before going on stage. It helps in case I trip or fall down."

Emmett scoffs and shakes his head at me, "Girl, you're the only person I know who stretches their body to prepare themselves for the next catastrophe."

"This is me you're talking to, Emmett. The girl who runs into on coming traffic..."

He cringes and turns his face away from me, "Don't remind me. You are a strange one, Bella Swan... "

"And proud of it," I say affirmatively.

"Good, 'cause normal people worry me!" he holds his fist out for me to bump and I play along awkwardly to humor him, knowing it's his way of showing affection.

We sit together stretching out our muscles in comfortable silence, waiting for my breathing and heart rate to normalize. I keep cooling down until I hear Emmett change the mood abruptly from joking around to serious with one throat clearing.

"Bells?"

I look up to see his serious face in deep thought, and ask him lightly, "yeah?"

My legs are in a wide spread eagle position on the floor with my butt pressed against the wall and my head resting on my forearms crossed in front of my torso lying flat on the floor.

"Last week at Woodys..." I tilt my head toward him, "I saw you talking to Rose after... you know... we spoke."

I can tell he's uncomfortable talking about this because he never looks in my direction. I want him to know he has my undivided attention... so while he collects his thoughts, I sit up and cross my legs waiting for him to continue.

"Uh huh," I say as he brings his knees up to rest his chin on top of his forearms while he leans his head against the wall... the perfect picture of a confused and vulnerable man.

"You know Rose and I have hardly spoken much sin—since... Fel—well you know, she started dating. It's none of my business... but—it's just... that—" he lets out a frustrated sigh and rubs his hand behind his neck, "um—shit."

"What is it, Em?" I say placing my hand on his forearm, hoping he knows I'll always be there to hear whatever it is he needs to get off his chest.

"Jesus. She was such a bitch to Charlotte that night. You saw, right? I mean... it was no more than usual. She always goes out of her way to piss me off and... I expected it that night—I guess."

I furrow my brow, not really clear on what he's getting at.

"After she dragged you away... I just continued talking with Jazz, then I looked over at your table and... I dunno, from where I was standing, it looked like you were bitching her out about— something... you looked pissed," his hand drops from his neck as he exhales a frustrated sigh.

"Shit, Bells I don't know _what_ you said but... thanks."

"Huh?"

I'm completely confused about where this is coming from, "Wait... back up. Why are you thanking me exactly? What happened?"

"Rose... she—fuck, she kissed me."

My eye bug out of my skull... _Hold the phone... stop the presses... _"Excuse me?"

"I know. It sounds crazy, right? That night, after she stormed out of Woodys— I left with Charlotte and dropped her off at home. Then took the T to Allston. When I got home, I expected her and Felix to be making out on the couch as usual, so I walked in planning on going straight to my room. But... she was alone. Just sitting there by herself watching _The Sopranos." _

He barks out a laugh and slices his hand out to me, "Seriously, Bells, it's the best show of all time... I couldn't pass up watching it. So I sat down next to her... didn't say a fuckin' thing. We just sat watched the whole episode and the one right after it. She didn't even give me any shit. It was bizarre."

He puts his hand down from waving it around, and lets it fall with his knees to the floor, "Then after the show was over, she got up and I shut off the tube to go to bed. Then right before I went inside she said my name, and before I even turned my full body around she... kissed me. Here."

He points to his left cheek then turns his head to look at me with an awed expression, "then she just casually walked into her room and shut the door, like nothing happened."

I look at him... marveling his boyish expression... my face is mirroring his astonishment. I then for the first time I think we both understand what we're both feeling inside is hope.

We just sit and stare at each other for what seems like hours, then slowly our faces morph into huge smiles and ironic laughter from our mutual speechless dumbfounded expressions.

And for the first time in weeks, I see my favorite adorable dimples on either side of Emmett's face, making him appear to be years younger than 26.

_But I would never tell him that._

"She didn't say anything to you? She just... left?"

He nodded, and leaned his head back against the wall with a big sigh and the same ginormous grin glued to his face. I haven't seen him look so happy and content since Halloween.

It's sending jittery tingles down my spine.

"You're a good friend, Bella. And you'll always be family in my book, don't ever forget that, okay?" I hear him say under his breath before he stands up and starts collecting all the equipment we were just using for our workout.

I stand up after him to shake the rest of my limbs out and decide to tease him. "In that case I better be in the wedding party as your honorary sister," I say while he picks up his gym bag and starts walking toward the door.

Emmett twists around throwing his smelly gym towel at my face, "You better not tell anyone about this, Swan... or else you can plan on your next workout upgrading from boot camp to Navy Seal!"

I disgustedly pick his gross towel off my body, and throw it back at him, "Get out of here, you over-sized ballerina!"

"At least my big ass didn't fall in a tuba," he jokes while I try to push him out the door as he continuously barks out laughing at my expense.

When he gets to the elevator in the hallway, he turns around and says before I close the front door, "Hey, you're coming to the show tomorrow, right?"

"That's right. I'll be the one throwing the tomatoes and cabbage. Oh, and FYI... I never miss."

"In that case, I look forward to playing veggie dodge ball with you, Mamma Bear," he steps into the lift then holds his hand out before the door closes half way.

"Oh, I almost forgot. The whole cast is going to Flanagan's after the show for closing night. Tell everyone else, would ya?"

"Yes, Em... I'll be sure_ the vixen_ will make an appearance..." I wink quickly, giving him my best knowing smirk. In which he jokingly replies with a good-natured middle finger, while widely smiling back at me as the elevator doors close behind him.

**_The following night at Flanagan's: After the show_**

"I don't wish to stay long... if that's alright. Harry is—"

"That's fine, baby. We'll just make an appearance for Emmett, then we'll call it a night so we can check on Harry. Deal?" I tell him as we're walking behind a cuddly Alice and Jasper, and an awkwardly distant Rose and Felix in front of them.

When Edward got back from New York this morning, we had to rush Harry to the vet. He was unable to move very well and has refused to eat since yesterday. It made me very worried and so I called Edward and told him we should take him to the vet to see if there's anything we could do for him to make him more comfortable and get fluids into him.

I told Edward it was alright to stay with Harry since the vet said he wanted to keep him there over night and under surveillance, but Edward insisted on coming along. Except I forgot to let him know about Flanagan's after the show until now.

"Alright. No, Seth," I hear Edward gently say to him as he starts to veer to the right of the side walk because he's once again getting distracted by another dog.

It's only his second month of training and I think he's learning very fast and very well. He's certainly behaving a lot better than Felix at the moment. Who has the maturity of a four year old since all he did during the show was sulk and criticize everyone's performance, especially Emmett's... naturally. By the second act, all of us were about ready to throw our programs at him, and make him suffer from paper cuts if we thought it would have done any good.

He finally shut up after Rose joined us to walk to Flanagan's and her him complaining about Emmett's performance once again.

Emmett was actually brilliant tonight. He was charmingly arrogant, funny, hammed up every punch line, and gave a full out performance fit for Broadway.

I wouldn't be surprised if the director chose the show based on Emmett attending BoCo this year, because I couldn't imagine anyone else fit to portray Gaston at this conservatory... including tall and grumpy in front of me.

Charlotte was cute as a button as one of the three village 'Gaston groupies.' Her character was meant to swoon and annoyingly hang all over Gaston like he's God's gift to man... everyone saw her reveal a tenderness on stage which revealed her true underlining affection for Emmett, that emotion was not written in her shallow obsessed character synopsis.

It's the fact that Charlotte truly cares for Emmett that is plaguing my thoughts while we make our way pass Fenway Park toward the bar.

Charlotte likes Emmett... but Emmett fancies Rosalie... maybe even loves her.

Rosalie likes Emmett, used to treat him like shit, but not anymore... and is currently dating a man who hates Emmett's guts and would be first in line to throw him under a bus.

Where does that leave Charlotte?

_Oh yeah... this could get potentially ugly..._

I turn to look up at Edward's hard concerned expression. Our arms are linked, and we're walking together... but his mind is also not here. I know his lack of interest going out tonight comes from something neither of us has any control over, but I'm hoping being around friends will help take his mind off Harry for just a little while before we have to go back to the reality that Harry might not make it to Christmas... or even Thanksgiving.

"Guys, you made it!" Emmett booms out from across the bar. "About time! Come on, the first round is on me for my roomies and best friends!"

He grabs Jasper's hand giving him a firm handshake and one sided hug, then goes down the line hugging girls and shaking hands with Edward, until he reaches Rosalie who does seem to notice that Felix has wandered off to find his friends on the other end of the bar.

"Rosalie... thanks for tonight..." Emmett says awkwardly to Rose who looks at him curiously, now knowing what he's trying to say over the loud music, "Well, for every night. You did an awesome job in the orchestra. Thanks for... playing... in the show," Emmett rolls his eyes and shakes his head turning away from her muttering to himself. Probably cursing his eloquent speaking skills...

Alice, Jasper and I are frozen starting at Rosalie, hoping to God she doesn't fuck this up and start world war three all over again.

Rose simply looks down at the floor then shakes her head with an arrogant smirk before confidently looking back up at Emmett.

Oh shit... here we go again.

"Well, I guess... thanks to you too... for not sucking in the show so all of us in the pit didn't get showered on with rotten fruit and veggies."

We all drop our jaws in shock, including Emmett, "You know... I don't mean to freak you out or nuthin', but you realize you just gave me a compliment, right?"

Rosalie snorts loudly and very unladylike like before she walks closer to Emmett and pats her hand on his chest, before leaning close to his ear and whispers loudly over the music, "don't make me regret it." She gives him a quick peck on the cheek before she takes a her shot from the bar, knocks it back in one gulp, then sucks on her lime and tosses into the shot glass. She finally gives us all one salute before she struts walks away to probably find Felix.

"Holy. Mother. Of. Shit. Gods," Emmett says completely stunned and frozen in place.

"I've died... I must be dead. Someone, please. Pinch me..." Jasper says in a daze until Edward pinches him hard making him yelp in pain. "AH SHIT!"

"Sorry, mate. You asked for it, "Edward says with a smirk. "Now will someone explained what the bloody hell just happened? You all sound like you've seen a poltergeist."

We replay the last few seconds to Edward, who finally looks to be relaxing with the shots and beer. When we'ret through explaining we're all still geeking out over Rose, until I hear a small southern voice behind us asking what we're all so excited about.

"Charlotte..." Emmett says suddenly snapping out of his Rosalie induced haze. He opens one arm for her to slide into his side, then gives her a chaste kiss on top of her head, "Hey, babe."

She smiles adoringly and cuddles closer into his large frame, while Emmett looks uncomfortable and out of place looking around everywhere but right here.

We're all silent not knowing what to say in front of Charlotte, until I figure to do the only think I can come up with, "Lottie, you were so adorable on that stage tonight. Seriously, great job!"

Alice continues to praise her with me, while giving her a hug and Edward and Jasper join in talking about the show too.

I feel something pinching my arm so I look over and up, until I make eye contact with Emmett. He looks at me wide eyed and panicked, then jerks his head over to the right either signaling he needs to speak to me or he wants me to rescue him.

I decide quickly how to intervene, and help him escape.

"Em, would you mind coming with me? There's a few friends here who saw the show and told me they're dying to meet you. Charlotte do you mind if I borrow him for a moment, please?"

"Sure thing! Take care of my Emmy bear. I'll be right here with Ali," she says in her pretty southern twang.

"Thanks, Char. Be back in a minute, guys. My public awaits!" Emmett says in his usual cocky demeanor, stepping away from Charlotte after kissing her nose.

I try to move away until I feel Edward hold onto my waist, preventing me from leaving.

"I don't want to be here without you. I might run in with—" he says in my ear until I hear the voice of the person he's referring to.

"Edward... Bella. Hi!"

"Tanya... hey! Did you see the show tonight?"

"Naw, I saw it last weekend. Good job by the way guys. I loved it," she says waving to Charlotte and Emmett who both nod at her in thanks.

"Ed, would it be alright if I steal you away for a moment?" she asks sounding hopeful and sincere.

She made a brief appearance at my cast off party... we had enough time to say hello and catch for a bit until Edward came back from the restroom. Then made it painfully obvious that he had no interest in speaking with her or in what she had to say.

"I'll pass, thanks," Edward says coolly still holding onto my waist.

I pull Edward to the side and whisper in his ear so he can hear above the loud music playing in the background, "Honey, she just wants a moment. Please? You're going to have to face her sometime. She's your best friend," I squeeze his arm showing my support, but instead he shakes his head and leans his forehead on mine.

"_You're_ my best friend. I don't want to get into it with her right now. Not with Harry and—"

He did haven't say anymore...

"Okay..." I sigh into his chest and wrap my arms about his neck. I'm trying to understand why he's channeling all his anger on to Tanya instead of the ones truly responsible for the accident.

"I need to speak to Emmett for a moment. I'll be back soon," I mouth to Tanya "I'm sorry," who just nods her head and looks down before walking back the way she came.

"Then we'll leave, alright," he says definitely in my ear without room for discussion and kisses my temple. I nod my head knowing he can feel the movement, and give him a kiss on the lips.

I leave him by the bar with everyone and take Emmett's hand leading him away from our friends to the other side of the bar area where we will be out of sight from everyone else.

"I'm freaking out here, Bella. Charlotte and Rose here.. and she—she complimented me? What the—what the fuck did you say to her the other night, woman?!" he says pacing around the small space by the restrooms, and finally banging his fist on the wall before putting his forehead on it.

"Nothing that wasn't true or isn't common knowledge to everyone at BoCo... except you two... oh, and possibly Charlotte."

"What about Char—"

"Seriously, why are you with her, Em? Honestly? Is she a fling, a convenience... revenge?" I ask defensively suddenly feeling protective over the small innocent girl who would make a excellent friend, as long as she doesn't get heart broken by my best friend.

"What?! NO! Fuck it's not like that. We're just having fun... I haven't fucking slept with her... shit she's barely legal. What the hell do you take me for?" he slams his palm against the door frame of the restroom causing it to jostle and then into the wall while squeezing his fists in his hair.

"I'm sorry, Em. But I had to ask," I say leaning against the opposite wall. "I haven't been around you two a lot, and I just... Charlotte is a sweet girl and she... _likes_ you. Cares about you. I don't want to see her get hurt, or worse... burned by you or anyone else who is just using her as a substitute or tool to get someone he truly wants," I say to him as he lifts his face up from the floor, "she deserves more than that... and you're better than that."

Emmett instantly attempts to deny it by scoffing loudly, "I—I don't..." he keeps opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

Finally, I see him give up the tough guy act as he bangs his head back against the door frame, "Shit, Bells. I don't want that either. She's too good for me..."

"Don't say that—"

"It's just that _Felix_ drives me _fucking_ crazy. And to see him with—with... argh! And Charlotte... she just fell into my lap. Literally! Then afterward she came on to me so strong and I was really pissed that day too. Eventually, I figured, 'why the hell not?Have some fuckin' fun for a change, Em' which I've not done once since I moved here and met the bane of my existence... and the star of all my fantasies," Emmett lifts his head off the wall, "Fuck, I didn't just say that out loud, did I?"

I try to hold in my smile, but I fail miserably. Shortly after, I hear Emmett use some very colorful curse words while banging his head against the wall.

"So lemme get this straight. You and Charlotte never..."

"She's a virgin, Bells. I could... can't take that away from her. Not when... fuck..."

Suddenly, my respect and admiration for the man abusing his skull in front of me is instantly restored.

"I'm a Goddamn pussy... I can't even screw for fun anymore. Not since Rose. I've never even jacked off to anyone else. Fuck, don't tell Jazz I said that!"

I cover my mouth because I'm afraid of laughing in Emmett's flustered face and lack of owning a filter for his perverted mind!

"Jesus, Bella, she drives me fucking insane, but I want her! So much! And tonight! Fuckin' tonight... I just wanted a truce between us... you know. And then she... the chick is un-fuckin-predictable... and I'm... fuck, I'm falling in love with her," he finally admits and his face crumbles like a sad puppy before he covers his face with both of his hands.

_I can't take him being his way. _

_This isn't the confident, care-free loving Emmett I know... he just sounds so lost and I know exactly how he feels, because I've been there. _

Suddenly, I decide to grab his shirt and give him the biggest hug I've ever given another man, other than my boyfriend, in my entire life.

I know he needs it. Especially after pouring his heart out to me...

I also know he's had a shit more to drink before we all arrived here... because I can smell it on him. Now everything about what just happened makes a lot more sense.

Em, just needs a friend right now and he obviously couldn't tell this shit to the guys without loosing face. Especially, not in front of Jasper, Rosalie's brother.

"God, Mamma... what do I do?" he whimpers into my shoulder while I'm trying my best to hold up his huge mammoth frame with my arms around his waist.

_Jesus, how much does this guy weigh? _

"Shhh, I'm here, Papa Bear," I whisper into his muscular chest and squeeze him tighter so he knows he's not alone.

"What—what did you say to her? Why is she different with me?"

"Talk to her, Em. Just... sit down... and talk... preferably when you're sober. Just talk to her."

"I can't talk to her... no one but you can talk to her like that. H—how did you,"

"If you listen to her... really listen, and just be yourself... you never know. She might surprise you again," I say leaning back and smiling up at his moist cheeks and scrunched up face.

"Man, I—I, I love you, Bells. Thanks... for being my sis'."

"Anytime, big brother bear. Now let's go and enjoy your party," I tell him while patting his back, "but you might want to go into the restroom to powder your nose," I say winking at him.

"Okay, smart ass," I turn around but then I feel Emmett's hand on my shoulder, "thanks, Bells, for listening."

I nod my head, then I see Emmett's face drop into dead serious, "And if you tell anyone about what just happened, I'll make your life a living hell!" he says without an ounce of humor.

"I would expect nothing less," I tell him which earns me his signature boyish grin as he disappears behind the men's bathroom door.

I make my way back to where I left Edward and my friends but they're no longer standing by the bar. I search around the area until I notice Alice and Jasper sitting at a round table with a few other cast members from the show fawning over Seth... but Edward is no where in sight.

I keep look around the dark room for signs of bronze colored hair and a white button down shirt, but there's too many bodies and the light is too dark to distinguish people from a distance.

I walk up to the table with my friends and ask Alice if she knows where Edward went. Ali shrugs her shoulders, and then looks around with me to see if we can spot him with two pairs of eyes instead of one.

On the dance floor, I see a bunch of bodies moving together like a mosh pit and finally I spot the familiar silhouette of my boyfriend dancing with a girl but I can't tell who.

Out of the blue, my heart starts to burn inside my chest causing my head to feel dizzy and my ears to feel fuzzy. Everything else zone out and my eyes hone in on the two bodies moving together before me.

_I've never seen Edward dance with anyone like that, except with me. _

_Actually, not even with me... I was in a cast the last time we danced and he carried me around in a circle... I wouldn't even consider calling it dancing._

_Shit... shit... shit! _

I shake my head to try and clear the fog that is clearly deluding my better judgment. I look down at the floor in front of me to swallow the irrational fear that Edward may someday find someone better than me when we have to separate and live apart... then I would truly be alone.

_I can't loose him... I can't even begin to conceive what life would be like without his love... his warmth... he's everything. Oh God... I shouldn't have left him alone.. I—_

I hear Alice call out while I'm still battling the foreign and unwelcome feelings inside my head, "there he is. He's over there dancing with Tanya."

_What?!_

And sure enough, the lights overhead shine down on Edward and Tanya and I can now easily make out her strawberry blonde hair until before when it was too dark to see her face and hair.

_Green... monster... mother...fucker... _

_I was jealous over nothing... _

_All because Edward was touching and dancing with someone else who wasn't me. Shit! What the hell is wrong with me? He's just dancing... ugh... I need a drink to chill the fuck out. I'm loosing it!_

_Fucking jealous... I never get jealous... _

The fire inside me is doused but my stomach is still tied in knots.  
"Thanks Ali, I see him, now. It's about time they finally talked," I tell her... trying to cover up what just happened inside my irrational mind.

"Seriously, I hope they sort through their shit before the is through. I miss that girl."

"Yeah... me too," I say... truly meaning what I say and then look toward the bar to escape my embarrassing red face.

"Hey, you okay?" Alice says, clearly noticing something is up so I smile back at her and point to the bar.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna grab another drink before we go, and let them talk. Take care of Seth and make sure he doesn't get anything off the floor like last time."

She smiles and salutes, "roger that!"

We hug each other tight before she makes her way back to Jasper and Seth at the round table, and I look back at Tanya and Edward once more before turning around and heading to the bar.

I sit down at the first available stool, and within three seconds I hear, "You look like you need a drink. What can I get you?" the bartender asks with a knowing expression as I put my elbows on the bar to lean on.

I tell him to pour me a pint of Guinness. He nods his head and smoothly grabs a glass from under the bar, then looks up at me with a curious expression. He's probably analyzing me... like all bartenders tend to do.

"You look a like someone just ran over your dog. What gives?" he tips his chin down and looks at me... almost like he's trying to gaze into my soul.

Strange...

_What is it with bartenders and their knowing when something is up with the patrons? It's like they all should have a degree in physiology, or something. _

"Close but no cigar. Just having a moment... " I mumble looking down at the bar tracing the grains of wood with my finger.

"You're not suicidal are you? If so I go a good number you can call..."

"What?!" I look up at him just in time too see that he's totally joking with me. I blow out a laugh through my nose, "You know... you're not far off..." I say humoring him, since he seems like a decent conversationalist.

"Murderous..."

"Bingo," I say using my finger to shoot my beer as he sets it down in front of me and puts a shamrock inside the foam of my Guinness.

"Jealously, huh?" he tilts his chin up and clicks his tongue against his teeth, "don't take this the wrong way... but you don't seem like the jealous type."

"What the jealous type?" I look up at him truly wanting to understand how he sees me because so far he's seen me better than I see myself after meeting me a minute ago.

"The jealous type are usually the decked out, insecure, over made-up, over-dressed chicks that only that their looks to stand on to catch a guy, rather than substance. They get jealous over the next girl who tries to steal their prize away from the next insecure girl to cross their path. You don't seem to fit that stereotype. Not saying you're not allowed to get jealous... but perhaps the jealousy was a misunderstanding or unfounded."

"Holy. Shit. Are you like... Buddha in disguise, or something? How the hell did you get all that after meeting me sixty seconds ago?"

"I'm sure you already know the answer to that question. The real question is, why are you not talking to your boyfriend to clear up the misunderstanding doing something about it, instead of talking to a nosy presumptuous bartender?" he says smiling and playfully and leans over the bar.

"Because it was a misunderstanding, and I'm not jealous anymore. Just shaken at my unfounded irrational reaction."

"It's not irrational if you love him. Why would you think that?"

"I do love him. He's the only one I've ever loved... which is why this feeling is..." I wave my hand trying to come up with the right word.

"Foreign?"

"Exactly," I say slapping my hand down on the bar spilling a little of the delicious foam. "Crap... sorry. That's my favorite part," I mutter to myself and I see the friendly bartender wipe the counter instinctively and then grabs my glass to refill it to the top again.

"Okay, I take it back. You're not Buddha, you're the coolest bartender that's ever lived!"

"Isn't he, though! Honey, I didn't know you knew Bella!" I hear Tanya's voice coming from behind me.

"Bella? Edward's Bella?" he looks at her confused, but suddenly all knowing.

"The very same..." I hold my hand out for him to shake, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Brady... and under these circumstances," I raise my eyebrows to him to let him know what just happened needs to say between us.

He simply shakes my hand in return and nods his head, subtly telling me he understands, "Of course, the opera heroine... Tanya said you'd be here tonight but I didn't put it together. Man, I must be slipping or something."

"Hardly..." I tell him, knowing that his amazing perception is beyond incredible, "I think I just found my new therapist and pub over a Guinness, thanks to you," I tell him as he barks out a laugh.

"Yeah, I seem to have that effect one people after they meet me. It's a shame I'm not minoring in Psychology."

"You don't need it.. you're naturally gifted. I'd pay your boyfriend Tanya just to listen to me!" I laugh out and hold her waist close to me and she warmly smiles back.

"Join the club. Why do you think I started dating him?"

"Yeah, yeah... enough of that woman. You know you love me for my bottle handling skills," he does a little fancy trick with the rum bottle with a spout in front of him, then sets it down.

"You know I love the way you handle your bottle..." I hear Tanya say suggestively and I take that as my cue to exit.

"Okay, I'll just go find Edward now. It was great to meet you Brady. How much do I owe you?"  
"The drinks on me... and no arguments! I'll see you in 10, T... I just need to wait for Gary to get here to replace me," he leans over and gives her a chaste kiss then walks to the other end of the bar to serve more thirsty patrons.

"He's amazing, Tanya. You really scored with him, " I smile at her and she nods her head while her gaze follows him around the bar. I turn to go find Edward when I feel her hand on my arm,

"Bella," Tanya says with a tone of sadness in her voice, "Bella, please tell me honestly... do you forgive me? For... you know—"

"I never blamed you," tell her as she pulls back her hand and wipes a fallen tear on her cheek, "Edward just needed time to get over it. I'm sure everything is okay now. You got him to dance with you out there, that's a good sign, right?" I say lightly as the tears keep streaming from her eyes.

"Yeah. He's still stubborn beyond belief... but he still danced with me for old times sake. I don't know if he'll every forget... but he says he forgives me and that he understands. He told me, if he were to see able, he would have taken that car hitting him over you in a heart beat, Bella. We're both with who we should be... but I will always regret not acting or helping that day. I haven't slept right since... I'm so—ssorrry," she says with her voice trembling.

"Shhh," I set my beer down on the bar and hold Tanya close to me.

_I appear to be offering comfort to everyone tonight... _

"I'm glad you're my friend Tanya," I tell her and squeeze her tighter.

"Me too, Bella. Thank you," she says with her wet face resting on my shoulder.

"Bella, BELLA?!"

I hear Edward's voice rising over the loud music and he sounds frantic and close to hysterical.

"Edward! I'm here." I pull away from Tanya to find him and follow his voice from behind me.

I turn around and keep searching for him, when Tanya spots him first using her height to her advantage, then points out to me where he is.

"BELLA, PLEASE HURRY!" He's holding his hand out for me to come to him and he has Seth's harness in one hand and Alice's arm in the other.

Alice sees me first and points out to Edward that I'm coming up fast to him, "What is it? What's wrong?"

I feel Tanya come up behind me waiting to hear what has Edward in distress.

"Come on, we're leaving now. We have to hurry," he pulls my arm and starts to lead everyone out toward the exit.

"Edward, please let me what's going on? Are you alright?" I ask him as we finally make outside and he holds his arm out to hail a taxi.

"Bella, here you forgot your bag. Are you two alright?" Alice says followed by Jasper and Tanya.

"I don't know! Edward, please... what is wro—"

"Harry! I have to be there for Harry! He's... he's alone and the vet said... wher—where is a _bloody_ taxi!"

"There!" Jasper says running one down making it slow down to a stop.

"Come on, we have to go," I tell Alice rushing Edward to the car, "we'll call you when we get there!"

"Do you want us to come too?"

"I'll send you the address... come on, baby. Let's go to Harry."

_Edward is deathly quiet as we drive in the back of the car with Seth to the vet's office. I can tell by Edward's body language, and by the way he's crouching over in the seat with his hands sluiced through his hair squeezing the roots... that last thing he wishes to do right now is chat._

_But the silence is killing me. _

_This is a side of Edward I've never seen before. _

_I've seen him sad, angry, frightened, loving, possessive, jealous, happy, playful... so many other things... but I've never seen him shattered and broken. _

_At least not while I was conscious in the hospital. _

_According to Alice, while I was in a coma, Edward was inconsolable... but the light turned on again inside him the moment I woke up. _

_And now, there's nothing I can do to stop the pain he feeling... to turn the light back on. _

_For the first time... I feel helpless. _

_Like being here for him isn't enough. _

_I don't like it... not at all. _

_Edward is as much a part of me, as Harry is a part of Edward. If we loose Harry, I don't know if I will be able to put Edward back together again, and that scares the crap out of me. _

_Am I up for the challenge? _

_Hell yes!_

_But what will happen if I fail?_

_I would loose him... and my heart. _

_I've given it to him completely... I just hope it's enough._

_I pray that I'm enough._

We pull up ten minutes later outside the vets office in Jamaica Plain. I immediately see Carlisle standing outside the animal hospital doors.

"Edward..."

"Am I too late?" I hear Edward asks him desperately while I pay the cab driver. I make my way over to Carlisle with Seth as I hear him answer.

"No... he's..." Carlisle puts his hand on Edwards shoulder and squeezes it, "I think he's waiting for you, Edward. We best hurry."

We make our way through the double sliding doors once the buzzer goes off, and the vet assistant immediately takes us back with Esme to see Harry.

One last time...

* * *

**Don't shoot the messenger! **  
**Love you all... and see you for the next chapter!**


	29. Chapter 29: Irreplaceable

**Hello again everyone! **

**I think you all will be surprised... and if I did my job right, you'll hopefully be touched as well. I'd like to say this chapter is dedicated to everyone who's ever lost a special pet in their lives, and was with them to the very end. **

**I've lost four... and let me tell you, it never gets any easier to say goodbye. **

**I'll be spell checking tomorrow... 'cause I was too anxious to get this one out to you guys asap. So I apologize now for any silly typos or mistakes!**

**See you on the other side!**

* * *

"You know, I've never been to a funeral before."

"Never?"

"Nope. Both sets of my grandparents died before I was born... and my mom, wherever she is, left when I was five so even if she were to... you know... well lets just say, I feel more today for Harry than I ever would feel for losing her."

"I'm so sorry, Em—"

"Don't be. I have you guys... right? What more family could I need?"

I smile affectionately and nod my head, unable to get the words out to confirm and his feelings on our small group of crazy friends.

I reach for his neck so I can finish knotting his tie. "You know, I've never been to a funeral either... so we'll just play it by ear, shall we?"

"You're on... I'll hold you hand while you cry on my shoulder," he says with a teasing grin.

"Good, and you can use my sleeve as your Kleenex," I say shrugging my shoulder while I thread the material through the loop around his neck.

"Psh, ten buck you cry before me," he says with in a challenging voice and raised eyebrow.

"We're ready to begin when you guys are," Alice says poking her head through the bathroom doors.

"You're on!" I tell him as I pull the tie close to his collar.

"Ack! Geeze woman, I still need to breathe, It's a tie, not a noose!"

"Sorry. But at least you look good, right?" I try to compliment him in order to hide my chagrin.

"Damn straight, I do! Let's get this show on the road, I hear Esme made food for after, and I'm starved!" Emmett says as he makes his way outside Esme's elegant downstairs bathroom.

I chuckle and shake my head as Emmett walks away knowing all he ever thinks about is food.

"How are you holding up?" Alice says coming over to now make sure I look fresh and well dressed for the ceremony.

"I don't know. He hasn't said much to me or anyone for two days. Sometimes I wish I could read his mind so I can comfort him, or find someway to make the pain stop," I sigh looking at her through the mirror, "I've never lost anyone close to me so I don't know what to do or say to make it better... I'm sad he's gone and I miss him Ali... but I miss Edward too." I tell her with tears starting to cascade down my face.

_Gosh, I hope Emmett doesn't see this... I'm about to loose ten bucks. _

"The mourning and sadness doesn't last forever," Alice says soothingly as she tenderly pulls me into her arms with a wisdom beyond what I expected, "After a while you adapt and learn to cope with the loss."

"Ali... w—when... we were at t—the hospital... Edward, he... he called me Mummy," I tell her with gentle sobs taking my breath away while I cried on her shoulder.

"He called you what?" Alice says moving back so she could look me in the eye. When she sees my make-up starting to run down my face, she grabs a Kleenex from the counter and starts dabbing under my eyes.

"We walked into the room where Harry was lying down on a table..." I remember the vet's emergency room vividly.

_It looks so cold and sterile in here... with white covering cabinets, walls, and ceiling. I follow Edward with Seth, who immediately goes to Harry and asks the vet if there's anything he could do to make him more comfortable with a blanket or pillow. I reach for one off the chair and place it under Harry's head while the vet grabs a cotton blanket at drapes it over Harry's body. _

_When Edward turns back to Harry I see him silently reach for me with his hand, signaling me to join him by his side to sit next to him by Harry's head._

_I hand Seth over to Esme and take my place next to Edward who puts one arm around my waist and one arm over Harry's chest and leans his head close to Harry's face. _

_Despite his labored breathing, slow heavy eye lids, and under the present circumstances, Harry looks peaceful and content. He knows his family is here for him and it seems that's all the comfort he needs before the end. _

_Edward silently reaches one hand to stroke Harry's face then leans forward to kiss his nose whispers so softly and tenderly the words I never thought or expected him to say, _

"_We're here, mate. Mummy and Daddy are here for you... we're never going to leave you... and we're... we're s—so bloody proud of you." _

_After the shock wares off I continue listening to Edward speak to Harry about how thankful he was for being so strong, and for protecting and being apart of the family all those years. For being the best friend a man could ever ask for... for being his eyes in the darkness and showing him what is felt like to be happy and normal again. _

_By that point my eyes could no longer see past the tears. I was cuddling close to Edward and stroking Harry's ear, the way I know he likes it, and we all laughed when we heard him groan in pleasure._

"_Forever the ladies man... that's my boy," Edward says hugging Harry close and stroking his paw under the blanket._

"_I love you, Harry," Edward finally said through the tears and shuttering sobs in his chest and we all told Harry the same... and stayed with him till the very end._

"Oh my God," Alice says wiping the tears away from her face.

"I know..."

We both hug each other again and continue to cry into our shoulders when we hear a knock at the bathroom door.

"Are you ready, ladies? We're about to begin," we hear Jasper say through the crack of the door.

Alice sniffs loudly and clears her throat, "Yes, we're coming."

I rinse off my face in the sink, telling myself to just screw it and forget the make-up I once had on. It will just run off my face again anyway, so there's no point in touch ups or putting it back on. I finish wiping my face with the soft towel, then I turn around to head outside the door with Alice and met Jasper on the other side of the door.

The three of us walk down the hallway toward the kitchen to find our winter coats draped on the counter top ready to be put on before going outside in the cold November air. Once we're all bundled up with our coats, hats, gloves, and scarves, we open the back doors to the garden which is now covered by a thin layer of snow.

We continue walking down the gravel path toward a group of people huddled together around one spot on the ground not covered by snow. I immediately see the person I wish to stand by, and he finds my glove covered hand and brings my body closer to his, then squeezes my fingers when we hear Carlisle start to speak.

"Are we all accounted for?"

We nod out heads and look around to make sure know one is missing. Garrett is standing next to his wife Kate, who has her arms around a forlorn Esme. Emmett is standing next to Alice who is standing next to Jasper and Rosalie. Finally, Edward and myself are closest to Carlisle to complete the circle of friends and family, so Carlisle begins the service.

"Wait! We're here!"

We all turn our heads, and I feel Edward tense next to me from recognizing the voice that just spoke up. "So sorry we're late, the D-line was crowded beyond belief," Tanya says squeezing in next to Alice and giving her a half hug, with Brady following behind her. He joins the circle and shakes hands with Emmett and Jasper introducing himself then walks over to give me a one sided hug with Edward's arm still around my waist, and addresses Edward.

"Sorry for your loss, man. I know how it feels. I lost my cat two months ago," Brady says sincerely, and waits for Edward to respond to his underlining hand of friendship. Finally, with a small grin, Edward extends his hand to shake Brady's who thankfully looks relieved to finally be fully welcome by Edward and the the rest of the family.

"Thanks for coming," he says sounding appreciative of Brady's compassion, then slowly returns his hand to wrap around my waist and hold me close to his body once more.

Carlisle clears his throat and asks us to bow our heads while he recites a short prayer for our departed friend. Once he finishes he asks if any of us would like to say a few words or share any memories about Harry.

Esme goes first and says that Harry was by far the best second son she could have ever asked for. "I will always miss the company and comfort Harry used to give me while I worked in my garden."

Rosalie speaks next, saying her favorite memory of Harry was when Emmett dropped his second helping of food after we sat down for bonding day and fought Harry over the fallen pieces of bacon.

We all laugh when Emmett confirms his battle for bacon, jokingly protesting, "It was _really_ good bacon! It's called 'the five second rule' people! Psh, dude stole my bacon!"

I'm wiping the tears of laughter and sadness away from my cold cheeks, I realize at that moment, I just lost the bet.

"The same thing happened to me one time!" Tanya says while huddled under Brady's arm, "I was sitting at the kitchen table with my blueberry muffin, then when to go to the bathroom. By the time I came back to the table, the muffin was gone!"

"Man, the guy had ninja skills," Emmett says barking out a laugh.

"Just like his daddy," I say whispering into Edwards ear so only he could hear me, which causes him to give me a half halfhearted crooked grin.

"I remember Harry loved to sleep. Every time we came over to the house, he would be passed out on his pillow. The guy was a modern Doggie Van Winkle," Rosalie said next to Tanya.

"That's right! A week ago when Rose and I walked Bella home, she almost tripped over him because he was lying in front of the front door. The moment he heard Bella yelp, he woke up and acted so happy and excited... like he was waiting for her to come back home the entire time," Alice says sentimentally looking at me with sympathy.

"That's because it was supper time and rehearsal was running late, so he just wanted his dinner!" I admitted and everyone laughed and nodded their heads in understanding.

It was silent for a moment, so I cleared my throat and decided to share my memory.

"I never imagined before coming to Boston that the first person to offer to take me out to lunch would be a dog," I say to everyone who all look confused until I explain the first day I met Edward and Harry at auditions.

Edward shakes his head with a smirk, muttering into my temple, "that's not what happened... and you know it."

I sigh exasperatingly, "Alright, alright... so _technically_ Edward asked me first... but Harry was supposed to pay, except he forgot his wallet."

Everyone now understands that I'm trying to cheer Edward up, so they all play along saying how generous and hospitable Harry was to a sick opera singer who was new in town.

"Of course I found it very hard to resist those big brown eyes, that blonde fur, and his comforting and protective demeanor. So I agreed to go out for lunch that day, and the rest is history. I moved to Boston and feel in love with Edward... but what is not commonly known is I fell in love with Harry first. Even though he never wrote or called me on the phone while I was in transition to move to Boston," everyone chuckles and Edward squeezes my waist sensing the shift in my story, "he became as much as part of me as his master, friend, and father did. Especially near the end... when he became my family too," I cleared my throat to stop my throat from constricting and to delay the tears for as long as possible. I glance up at Carlisle to give the rest of my speech,

"A wise man recently told me that without my family I would feel incomplete, and nothing would be able to fill the void if I ever lost them..." I look down at ground while I bury my cheek into Edward's chest, while my voice shakes uncontrollably, "well, nothing will ever fill the void you left, Harry... because you're irreplaceable. We miss you everyday."

There are several sniffles and noses being blown around me as I slowly pull away from Edward's side to gently place the rose in my hand, given to everyone by Esme from her own greenhouse, onto the cold loose ground.

"Thank you for taking such good care of Edward," I whisper and then rise to my feet again to wipe the cold tears off my face. One by one people say their goodbyes, and drop their roses on the ground by our feet, except Edward who is still clinging onto his rose for dear life.

Carlisle lovingly puts his hand on Edward's shoulder and softly asks, "Son... is there anything you would like to say?"

Edward stands next to me silently with his chin tucked into his chest, then looks back up after taking a slow breath and exhales, "No... he knows."

Edward crouches down to drop the rose and grabs a hand full of dirt in his hand and squeezes it in his fist, "Don't you, mate? Yes... you knew... you always knew," I hear his voice crack before he slouches forward, tightly scrunching his face like he's in pain.

Both Tanya and I fall to our knees on either side of him to hold him up and comfort him while Edward covers his eyes under his shades with his left hand. His head limps to the side as his body leans into mine with his head resting on my chest, breathing slow and heavy.

Tanya rubs his back comfortingly while Carlisle closes the service with everyone reciting a phrase together for one final farewell, then places a golden plaque in the ground in honor of Harry, which reads in small elegant letters and Braille at the bottom: _Here lies Harry. Our beloved dog who guided his best friend out of the darkness and through the light_.

After a moment of silence, Esme invites everyone inside for some refreshments and hot drinks by the fire.

Edward never moved from his kneeling position and I hold him tightly around his shoulders rocking him slowly while his face is buried into my neck breathing heavily and trying to control his tears and emotions.

Once everyone is inside, I feel Edward pull away from us gently and asks if he may have a moment alone with him.

Tanya and I look up at each other then nod our heads in understanding. We stand up to leave Edward with his best friend and head toward the house. When I open the door, Seth sneaks out into the garden to go be with Edward, and maybe even to go do his business outside.

Tanya pats me on the shoulder silently, then walks away to find Brady. I can't seem to pull myself away from the sliding glass doors and continue to watch Edward outside, looking gloriously handsome in the white garden.

Edward is still seated on the ground where Harry is now resting and I see him speaking down to the ground, feeling the Braille on the plaque that Carlisle had made special for Harry.

It's starting to snow again and I'm worried that Edward might get sick if he stays out in the cold for too long. Finally, he stands when Seth comes closer to him, and he reaches down to pet Seth on top of his head.

Seth in the mean time is still sniffing the ground around where we all left the roses on top of the grave site. Suddenly it occurs to me that Seth might decide to do his business on top of Harry.

I'm about to open the door to warn Edward to move him, when I abruptly stop in my tracks and see the sweetest picture I've ever seen. It reminds me of the first day we met Seth and decided he was the right match for Edward and his family.

After Seth received his pet of affection from Edward he walks around in a circle, like he had down around Harry several months ago when we first met him, then gently lays himself down on top of the strewn roses... to sleep next to Harry even after he's gone.

**Thanksgiving Day**

"Isabella sweetie, how many cups of brown sugar am I using for the candied yams again?"

"Three cups and three table spoons," I grunt out while mashing the potatoes with the steel masher contraption.

"Oh, Bella dear, I have an electric wisp you can use for that. You don't have to muscle through the mash—"

"No no, it's alright," say stopping for a moment to wipe my brow. "I like to whip them by hand on Thanksgiving. It's tradition..."

"And why is that? Isn't cooking enough food for an army hard work enough for you?" Alice says while breaking the Romaine lettuce into the huge salad bowl behind me on the marble island in Esme's kitchen.

"It's the first dish I ever learned how to make by myself, and Charlie happens to be a master at making gravy. It's the only thing he remembers grandma teaching him in the kitchen. So he and I would always do the mash potatoes together for—" I can't finish my train of thought because of the emotion clogging my throat. Suddenly I miss my dad something fierce and I'm worried he's missing me too since this is the first Thanksgiving I've spent away from him in a long time.

"Hey, it's okay, Bells. Charlie won't be alone today."

_It's miraculous how Alice always knows what's troubling me._

"He's with Jake's family right? And you said one of the neighbors is doing the cooking for them, so you don't have to worry about them burning the kitchen down."

I chuckle a little as I wipe the stray tear that fell on my cheek, "Yeah, I know Sue will do a great job at making sure they don't get food poisoning."

"So you see, you're here with us to have a good time! Your second family... oh, and with the Cullens of course."

"What about me? Am I chop liver?" Kate says as she puts the finishing touches on top of the apple pie before placing it in the oven.

"Of course not, Mrs. Stone… I was putting you all in one category, of course," Alice says using her most charming smile, "because you and Esme are practically sisters, right?"

"Nice save."

I turn around to see Rosalie is actually not complimenting Alice, but staring into the family room where all the men are currently watching the football game on Carlisle's ginormous flat screen while dangerously using veggie guillotine next to Alice on the counter.

"Rose! The carrot in your hand is almost gone. You're about to hit your—"

"OW! SHIT!"

"—finger!" Alice covers her mouth, and the moment I see the blood gushing from Rosalie's finger I start to feel queasy and my stomach does a triple summer salt.

I back away from Rosalie hitting the counter against my lower back holding my nose and mouth, "Hurry, someone…someone get a—get a comp—press for—her…"

"What happened?" Emmett says in a panic rushing over to Rosalie to see why she screamed in pain and everyone huddles around her.

When Esme's body moves to the right, I see Rose hold up her hands covering her bloody finger to show everyone what happened with her face wincing in pain and ounce of blood oozing through her hand.

At that moment, the last thing I remember hearing before my knees give out is everyone shouting my name before I feel my limp body hit the cold marble floor.

I hear familiar voices calling my name.

One beautifully deep, concerned voice stands out in particular from the rest, which calls out to my very soul.  
I've heard him say my name hundreds of times, in various ways… this one is my least favorite because I hear a hint of panic and hysteria which I caused by my stupid weak stomach.

I sniff the air to see if I can still smell the coppery rusty smell of fresh blood anyway nearby….

_Sniff… nope… all clear. _

_Time to wake up, Bella._

"Bella, please, sweetheart… wake up."

"BEEEELLAA! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?"

"Jesus Christ, Em… I'm not deaf," I grumble lifting my hand to cover my eyes and wipe my face.

I hear the man whose lap I'm resting on sigh in relief and I turn into his stomach and take a deep breath because his scent is the only thing that is keeping me grounded. I feel him hold my body closer to his while his hand lifts a cold compress to my forehead and makes me sigh in contentment.

"Well, it worked didn't it? You're awake."

"Peachy, now that we know Bella isn't dead, can we please get me to the ER so I can get my finger sewed back on by a doctor of medicine not music?!" I hear Rosalie stomp her foot in aggravation, probably from having the attention taken off her more serious injury than my silly fainting spell.

But the minute I register the phrase "finger sewed on" I gag and cover my mouth before making a quick dash to the bathroom… hopefully saving Esme's ivory carpet from my lunch that's about to make a reappearance.

"Shit, there she goes again." I hear Emmett say with a combination of teasing and concern.

I crouch over the toilet bowl and dry heave while trying to hold the last of my dignity intact.

"Edward, please… you don't have to see this. Go back—"

"Not likely. Rose has everyone else to take care of her… I'm here for you." I feel his hand hold my hair way from my face, and his cool fingers stroking the back of my neck.

"Hmm… this is so humiliating. Blast me and my wretched stomach…"

"Was it the blood?" Edward asks, while I nod my head confirming his statement.

"I just need a moment… I'll be alright," I say weakly.

"You better be. Mum's never cooked a dinner for fourteen before... you're he saving grace. She'd be a nutter without you."

"And what about you? What will happen to us Edward when I—" he cuts me off before I speak my worst fear of what will happen when I move out after the new year.

"You're not going anywhere, and neither will I," he says defiantly getting up off the floor. "It will all sort out, Bella. We still have time before the year out. Don't wish to discuss it further today..."

I stand up from the bathroom floor after flushing the toilet, then walk over to the sink to try and rinse out my mouth and hopefully the bad feelings that are rising inside of me.

"Not talking about it won't make it go away, Edward." I take a deep breath and sigh because I have yet to inform him of what Alice told me four days ago after the funeral.

"You have something to tell me..." Edward says finally realizing I've been struggling to bring it up, "good or bad?"

He moves closer to me and places both of his hands on my waist while standing behind me while I face the mirror. "It can wait till tomorrow. Let's just go back so I can help Es—"

"C'mon, love. Out with it... you're killing me here." He leans his head down and rests his lips on the crook of my neck.

My emotions are beginning to show through the tension in my body, and what's worse is I'm afraid of the repercussions of what might happen tonight after Edward learns I kept from him what Alice told me after the funeral for four days.

_Honest... I must be honest with him. _

_It's a good plan... and once it goes through everything will be alright again. But now Edward needs to find out from me so there's no misunderstandings and he's clear on everything that's about to happen. _

"It's not bad, sweetheart. On Sunday Alice, told me that she and Jasper are planning on sharing a room from now on."

Edward lifts his head up in confusion, "Is that what all the fuss is about?"

"It just means, if Jasper shares a room with Alice, and Rosalie shares a room with Felix... I'm going to share a—"

"No."

I feel his grip on my hips become vice like and unrelenting, "Baby... let me finish." I say softly to trying and make him understand what Alice and I planned.

"I said, NO, Isabella!" he swings my body around and grabs my face forcing me to look into his empty rock hard glare.

"It will only be for a little while, please listen, Edward. It might not even be an issue. Rosalie will most likely break up with Felix any day now, and then Emmett and Rose will live happily ever after and then Ang—"

"And what happens to me? You think it makes me feel better to know that one of my friends gets to spend every night in the same room with my girlfriend while I'm stuck at home alone?!" Edward's voice seethes with rage.

I pause for a moment, shocked at his statement. "You won't be alone, sweetheart, you have Seth and you'll—" I say meekly knowing that it's a weak argument but he doesn't let me finish saying he'll have me.

"_Seth_..." he hisses out, squeezing my cheeks between his palms, "you think Seth could ever replace you? Replace _him_?"

I know who he's referring to... but he hasn't spoken his name for days. The pain is still to near for him and he's been neglecting to train Seth ever since the funeral.

"I never said replace— " my voice pleading for him to understand that I'm not leaving him.

"You think things can just go back to the way they were before the accident and everything will be all hunky-dory?" Edward releases his hold on my face, then moves away to the opposite side of the bathroom. He leans against the wall, holding his fists by his side with his face fuming.

" Haven't you even noticed how hard I've tried to convince you to stay? The sacrifices, the changes, how hard I've worked to move closer to you after graduation? But no... all you want to talk about is leave, leave, leave! Well, bugger, Bella, I can't be the only one trying here!"

He bangs his fists on the wall beside him and I try to hold my gasp inside while my throat closes up and my heart pounds inside my chest.

"How would it make you feel if it were me telling you I was leaving and going to live with Tanya, huh? How would that make you feel, Isabella?!"

"Edward... please listen—I'm trying to tell you..." I try to speak through the tears but my voice cracks and I'm frightened about where this conversation is leading us. I reach out to touch him, because I need to be close to him again to explain the situation.

"No! You're killing me, Bella," he pulls away from me and grabs his chest. "I haven't felt close to you for days since Harry died! Is this why? Because you're leaving me!" his voice cracks on the last word and I see his anger has turned into tears and my heart is officially breaking.

"Edward!" I cry out as he opens the door, "If you want to leave, then go! I can't take it no more!"

"Edward what's all the commotion?" I hear Carlisle's voice say as Edward walks into hallway and runs up the stairs to this bedroom slamming the door behind him.

"Bella, what's wrong? What just happened?"

I gasp and collapse on the floor with the sobs heaving from my chest. Carlisle catches me and scoops me up into his arms while I continue to sob into his chest.

I hear voices around me trying to find out how the fight even began.

Is that what it was?

Did we have a fight?

Or did Edward just break up with me?

What just happened?

I'm so confused and lost...

"I want Charlie... I miss my dad." I cry out through my sobs and tears. Charlie would know what to do...

_We were never overly affectionate with each other... Charlie and me. But whenever I felt lost and in need of guidance and comfort... my father was always there. _

I feel Alice's arms wrapped around me trying to get me to calm down enough to tell them all what happened just not in the bathroom.

I manage to relay the majority of what happened, and everyone in the room is increasingly starting to become more and more upset with the mad piano player upstairs who's currently pounding aggressively on the keys.

"That's asshole didn't even stop to hear the rest of the plan. I'm going up there right now and giving him a piece of my mind!" Alice says letting me go and stomping toward the hallway only to be stopped by Jasper.

"Don't Ali. There'll be no reasoning with him when he's like this."

"Jasper's right, I'm afraid. I know my son, he shuts down and tries to mask his pain with irrational anger. He can be a real wanker when he puts his mind to it."  
"Carlisle!" Esme says mildly scolding him for his language.

"We'll wait until he cools down, then I'll go and explain the situation," Carlisle says resolutely, "once he knows it was a misunderstanding, he will apologize for his behavior to you, Bella. It was entirely uncalled for."

"He's hurt Carlisle... I hurt him. He said I was killing him..." I cover my mouth and grasp my breaking heart.

The last thing I ever wanted to do was cause Edward pain... and on Thanksgiving.

"Oh, God Esme... Thanksgiving!" I say with tears down my cheeks and running over to give her a hug and I feel Kate stroking my hair to add to the comfort.

"Hush, now Isabella. You did nothing wrong. It isn't even our favorite it holiday."

"Bloody American tradition... always said it put on the extra kilos I didn't need every year," Carlisle says patting his stomach.

"Isabella... would it make you happy if you were to spend this holiday with your father?"

I look up at Esme in shock and confusion, "What are you saying? I can't just leave now... Edward...the dinner, everyone—"

"We'll be alright without you for a little while. It's still early and if you leave now, you might make it in time for supper, we are three hours ahead over here."

"I look around the room at all my friends and wonder if they truly think this is what I should do."

"But Kate, I can't take Garrett from you on—"

"Are you kidding darling? He's getting the better end of the deal hanging around your cooking. Honey, do you mind taking Bells here across country for a few days?" Kate asks Garrett while she bats her eyes at him. Garrett just rolls his eyes up to the ceiling knowing he has no choice the matter anyway, since he's never hear the end of it if he doesn't.

"I suppose I better go pack then, lets go little lady."

"I have to say goodbye to Edward," I turn around toward the hallway only to be stopped by Esme.

"No sweetie. It's better this way. My son needs a lesson in learning to control his temper... and what better way than to do exactly what he told you to?"

I furrow my brow at her, no understanding what she means, "he said if you wish to go... then go. He just doesn't know you wish to go see Charlie on Thanksgiving... so that's just want you're gonna do. In fact, it's best if you don't try to contact him while you're away. You'll understand what it means to be apart from each other and still feel the same love you feel now when you're apart. If you don't... then maybe it just wasn't meant to be... but no matter what, we'll all love you just the same. Don't forget that."

I can't even contemplate about Edward and me not spending the rest of our lives together. I know Esme is trying to put our relationship in perspective so Edward and I can eventually withstand the test of time and temporary separation.

Maybe I should leave and see how my heart fairs without Edward being close by... without being able to contact him and sill know that he loves me and I love him just the same.

"Alright, Garrett... when do we leave?"

_**One hour later, upstairs in Edwards room**_

**EPOV**

_I played and played until my fingers were sore. _

_The music helps me think..._

_The keys help me feel connected to something... especially when I'm feeling to much. _

_Like this very moment I feel like I could be everywhere at once, or nothing at all. _

_I'm angry. _

_I'm hurt. _

_I'm confused. _

_Why hasn't she come to me yet? _

_I blew up at her I know... perhaps too much. But she must know... _

_She must know what her words did to me..._

_Just the thought of her not being near me threatens to drown me in asphyxiation, let alone having her share a room with another man. Even if that man is my friend and like a brother to her. _

_No matter! _

_It's not right! I've been working like hell to find a suitable replacement for her blasted lease in Allston... but there haven't been and biters! For two months, no one call! _

_What's a bloody real estate agent for if they can't even get one bloke to take her place. Nasty bugger! _

_And I don't see any of them working any harder to replace her... because she can't be replaced. _

_Nobody could ever be like Bella. _

_Beautiful, kind, loving, strong, brave... perfect. _

_And she's mine. I'll be damned before I let anyone have her, best friend, adopted brother or not. I can't... I will not let her go. _

_It would destroy me... these past few months have devastated me. How could I possibly leave for Chicago now? After knowing what it's like to hold her in my arms, make love to her any time I want, kiss her anywhere and everywhere... and have her love me the same. _

_She's my everything._

_I lost my best friend nearly a week ago... and it's torn me apart... but she's always there to put me back together again. My savior... my guiding star..._

_Now where is she? _

_I was certain she would follow me... tell me she was wrong to suggest living with Emmett the wanker, and simply stay with me forever until our dying day. _

_I was certain she would never take my reverse physiology to heart... she never has in the past and it always seemed to work to my advantage. _

_Perhaps I laid it on too thick... _

_Perhaps I should go to her..._

_But I was not in the wrong! She must know I would never tolerate her living with another man, I don't care for how long or short! I will not have it!_

_But if she does... and she will not back down... what am I to do? What should I say? _

_I can't let her go... I've already decided upon that... but what's my other alternative? _

_It seems I've come to a mental impasse... or breakdown... I can't decide. _

_Fuck it all... I'll go to her._

_If she's too stubborn to come to me... so be it. We'll sort this out then make passionate love before supper and all will be right again. _

_It has to be..._

"Well, have you gotten that all out of your system?"

I hear my father's voice coming from the doorway. I suppose my loud music drowned out his entrance, or he's just gotten better at hiding under my radar.

"I guess you could say that. I need to speak to, Isabella."

"You put her in an awful state, I'll have you know. I don't recall raising you in a barn, but you sure as hell acted like blooming eejit today and I hope you're prepared for the consequences."

"She was going on about moving in with Emmett. What the bloody hell am I supposed to say to that?! Just roll over and take it!"

"You could have waited to hear her out and treated her with some damn respect! That's what you could have done! You didn't even let her finish telling you everything she arranged to do before you blew up in her face with your jealousy and irrational behavior."

"What arrangements?" I ask my father who I feel has sat down on my bed in frustration and his hesitation to tell me isn't making the angry fire inside me douse or diminish.

"Bella has felt guilty about us paying for her rent from day one, Edward. As you know, she's very independent and very proud... she's always looked after herself and the past few months of co-dependance has been difficult for her. The only way she agreed to take our offer to pay for her rent while she lived with you was because she needed help during her recovery and wasn't ashamed to admit it... and because she wanted to be closer to you."

_I nod my head as I lean over the wood of my piano. _

_These past few months have been the best of my life. Bella was the perfect roommate and partner any blind bugger could ask for. _

_She never had to be told things twice. I never tripped over anything once because she was neat and tidy and always did more than her fair share of chores around the apartment. She even had me let go of Maria because she showed my first hand that she was literally cutting corners by not thoroughly cleaning and dusting the apartment. Bella never asked for anything, but was always willing to give anything and everything I ever wanted... her. _

"Edward... Bella found someone to take over her lease in Allston."

"What?" his comment makes me stop short my inner ramblings and stand up straight to make sure I heard him correctly.

"Angela Weber. I think you know her. She's one of the opera majors in Bella's class. Her roommate Jessica Stanley is supposedly the worst roommate known to mankind and so she showed her the apartment this week and yesterday she has agreed to take over the lease starting the following semester. But until then, Bella has insisted that Esme and I not pay her rent for December and January since Angela will be taking over in February after the semester begins."

"So you're telling me, she would only have to live with Emmett for two weeks in December before the holidays?" My mouth is starting to dry out from realizing the venomous words I spewed out to my precious who was trying to tell me, but I wouldn't listen.

"If that even! Since Emmett and Rosalie are becoming close by the day, Alice predicts it will be less than a week before Rosalie cracks and kicks Bella out of Emmett's room and into her very own private room with a familiar queen mattress, I hear."

Bella would have a room to herself... I could go there and stay with her. It would be the six of us together in one house right before the holidays.

This arrangement might not be so bad after all... but... blast it all to hell... now I need to talk to Bella and apologize for my idiosyncrasy.

"Shit..."

"Yes, you've really done it, Ed. I hope you're satisfied."

"Fuck, I need to talk to Bella." I tell my father until I feel him stop me in the center of the room.

"It's too late for that, son. Because of that temper and big mouth of yours you let the best thing walk out of you life, and you've no one to blame but yourself."

"What are you going on about? Where is Bella?" I hear my heart starting to pound inside my chest.

"After you made your grand escape to your piano, Bella was inconsolable. Kept going on about how she couldn't stand hurting you anymore because you said in your own words 'she was killing you.'"

_I did say that, yes. But I didn't meant it... not as wholeheartedly. I was hurting, but far from being killed. _

_Fine... so I'm prone to a little exaggeration..._

"It took Alice and your mother half and hour to calm her down while you were up here blaring and pounding out her cries on your piano."

_Shit... I really laid it on too thick. I have a lot to atone for now..._

"You didn't answer my question... where is Isabella?"

"She's done exactly what you told her to do."

"And what is that?!" My voice shouts out, worried because I can't for the life of me remember my last words before I stormed out of the loo leaving Bella in tears.

"You told her to go because you couldn't take it no more. Those were your words, Ed. You sent her off, so she left to spend the holiday with her family in Washington."

"WHAT!"

I dash down the stairs calling Bella's name and speed past my mum and Alice's voices by the front door telling 'it's no use she's already left'... but my body won't listen.

_If I run... I could still catch her. I have to find her!_

I bolt outside in the November air without any protection from the biting cold that's now stinging my face, making my eyes water, and my lungs burn, but I keep sprinting. I pass the gate and follow Garrett's tire tracks that was left in the two feet of snow that fell last night and this morning.

The tracks turn toward Garrett's house.

_They must have gone there first so he could pack a bag._

I immediately turn left and run towards his house to see if I can stop them before they leave for the airport.

_She can't leave. She wouldn't... not without saying goodbye... _

_Fuck, my heart is pound so hard, I think I'm having an attack._

"EDWARD STOP!" I hear Jasper's voice following me and catching up quick, but I'm too far ahead for him to stop me. "EDWARD, IT'S TOO LATE!"

"NO! FUCK OFF!"

I don't stop running until I reach the gate to Garrett and Kate's house. I push the code to enter and slam the gate behind me trapping Jasper on the other side. I feel the tracks again on the road, then continue to follow them in the snow in a half circle until I reach the front door. He might have parked in the garage so I start banging on the front door.

"Edward the car is gone, Ed! She's not there!"  
"SHE HAS TO BE! She wouldn't leave! She has to be here!" I pound on the front door and shout at the top of my lungs, "BELLA, BELLA, COME OUT, PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

I pound for another five minutes straight and there's still no answer... nothing but the sound of my voice growing hoarse and my heart breaking.

I fall to the ground on the front stoop, realizing my efforts are futile... she's gone... and it's all my fault.

"Edward..." I hear my mother's sympathetic voice, but I don't have the strength to reach or find her.

She's gone... she's gone...

"Edward, darling... you'll catch your death. Please, love... it will be alright." I feel her arms wrap around me with some sort of blanket or coat.

_I don't care... I just want Bella. _

"Oh, God... I lost her."

Pain... pain is ripping inside my chest and causing me to loose my breath.

"The car... g—get the car... we can still catch them... please, Mum... please... Jasper your phone! Call her... I need to tell her, I—I... please! I can't loose her and Harry, please!"

The tears are burning my eyes, and my face is contorted in pain, and my head is suddenly buried and pulled inside my mum's warm chest and coat. I feel her own tears dropping on my face.

"Shh, I'm sorry darling. I'm so sorry. I did this. Come inside, darling. It will be alright."

"Help me, God! PLEASE!"

_Bella! I need my Bella..._

_**Meanwhile while flying over Boston**_

**BPOV**

_Edward... I need my Edward._

_I have never known a pain like this... an all consuming ache inside my breast that refuses to desist and let me rest._

_I'm miles in the air, but my heart is heavy and causing me to sink._

_I never should have agreed to fly home._

_I'm running away again..._

_Why did I listen to Esme... cause she told me everything would be alright once I got back?_

_How?_

_How will going away from my problems change anything? Edward will still hate me when I get back... he'll still never listen to reason... and I will still probably loose the best thing that's ever happened to be because of my mouth._

_WHY DOESN'T HE LISTEN!?_

_It would have been a good plan... and excellent plan._

_Angela would move in in February once her lease was settled with Jessica and I would be free to live with Edward for the remainder of the Spring until he would have to say goodbye for his summer internship and I'll move back to Allston with Angela as my new roommate... and everyone will have an even less rent to pay on a monthly basis!_

_Perfect, right? _

_Wrong... there's just one tiny problem... Felix. _

_Blasted all to bloody hell, Felix who is probably the worst human being I have ever met! I still don't understand why Rose hasn't dumped his ass weeks ago!_

_Alice and my plan to push things along with Rose and Em was perfect using her possessive and jealous nature to our advantage, because I knew deep down she would detest me and Emmett sharing a room together... no matter how chummy we are... or act like brother and sister. _

_Ew, I can't even imagine things getting that way with Emmett... _

_But what I didn't anticipate was Edward's reaction._

_Sure, I thought he would be upset with me for not telling him or keeping him in the loop right off the bat, but I wasn't expecting him to be livid and go off the handle like that. _

_His anger shocked me so much, I could hardly form two sentences. _

_I've seen him upset... but today was the first time it was ever directed at me. _

_My eyes are still stinging just remembering it. _

"May I get something for you Ms. Bella? Coffee, tea, soda..."

"Tea please... Earl Grey if you have it."

"Of course, Miss."

_Is it pathetic of me to wish to still be close to Edward by drinking his favorite tea? Probably... _

_But I can't seem to help it. _

_Yes, I miss my father around this time of year something fierce because Thanksgiving was always our holiday... _

_But as I get further and further way from Edward... I realize no one can replace the dire need to be around him constantly. _

_So as the whole in my chest grows with ever mile put between us... I only hope once I return to Boston... there's still room in his heart left for me and that the door won't be closed in my face when he sees me again._

_I know I gave up my phone to Alice to hold on to and Garrett already called Charlie and left a message telling him we're on our way to see him... but I can't help this compulsive need inside my chest to call him and hear his voice, and let him know I'm sorry I left and that I still love him. _

_I know now that nothing... music, career, apartments... nothing matters more to me than Edward. _

_Please God... for the love of all that I hold dear... please let him still love me too..._

* * *

**_Like I said... shit had to hit the fan... hang in the there folks. There's still lots more to come!_**

**_Thanks to everyone up to know for sharing your thoughts, kinds words of encouragement, and for the critiques. They've helped me so much!_**

**_TTFN til we meet again!_**


	30. Chapter 30: Something to be Thankful For

**And the story continues! **

**I know a few of you were pissed at me for the last chapter, but it's all in the master plan. Here's a treat for you... an entire chapter full of Edward. I hope you enjoy... and let me know if I redeem myself. (****_That comment made me smile! Thank you!_****)**

**On a side note, try not to hate on Esme too hard... to error is human, and parents make mistakes too. I was given bad advice lots of times... but I learned from it. (****_Hint, hint_****) **

**:)**

* * *

**Late afternoon: Thanksgiving**

**EPOV**

_I'm sick..._

_That's the only logical explanation for how I'm feeling right now..._

_For the past hour I've been restless, shivering, convulsing, aching everywhere..._

I've barricaded myself inside my demolished room because the last thing I want to do right now is to listen to the apologies and explanations for what transpired today...

_She's gone... that's all the matters._

I know the reason my love isn't here isn't entirely because I drove her off. Not that it makes a difference... she's still gone... and I'm still alone.

I wish I could shut my hearing off... shut off my mind... turn down the pounding inside my chest... but it seems to be all I'm capable of at the moment... feeling.

But I feel too bloody much! I've never felt like this before! So out of control... so incomplete.

Before Bella, I was the one who always broke it off with the others. I wasn't in love with any of them, so leaving never caused me heartache or pain. Now I'm consumed by it; so much so that's it's making me hyper-aware of everything and anything around me.

I didn't care what I destroyed or threw across the room to release the anger and agony boiling inside me. Once I shut the door to my room, nothing was safe. Anything that wasn't Bella was worthless to me, it held no meaning or value... which means I didn't mind chucking it through a glass or against a wall. It felt good at the time to release my frustration... liberating. Except now I all I feel is emptiness from Bella's absence.

Her warmth is gone... her scent is gone... God in heaven, I pray with everything I have left inside me that her love is not gone too.

_Fuck! _

_Bella. My Bella... where are you, baby?_

I hold my hand firmly against my chest, trying to reach inside myself to grasp on to something.

The bottle of whiskey I had stashed in my closet is now a quarter empty, and doing and shitty job at dousing the fire that's still coursing through my veins.

I take another long swig, feeling the burning liquid pierce inside my chest... hoping it starts bloody working on filling the emptiness inside me soon.

I want to feel numb... be numb.

But I'm not... not yet.

I can't sit still for too long. It hurts more when I do.

I'm like a live wire, constantly sparking and igniting. Ready to cause more destruction with the first object or person it touches.

I open the window to let the freezing air outside try to numb my senses instead since the whiskey is fucking worthless. I grasp the sill with both my hands for support, while I bow my head and arch my back, stretching my body away from the wood.

The cold helps... my body felt best when it was surrounded by the snow to chill the pain... and helped me forget the ginormous cannon ball weight lodged inside my chest.

_She's already gone. She took off in the air... and there isn't anything I can do for the time being to bring her back. _

_Fuck this bloody national American holiday. _

_What do I have to be thankful for today? _

_A family who loves me so much they convince the love of my life to leave me without a single word? _

_What kind of friends let something like this happen?! _

_Of course they all thought a little separation was a brilliant idea at the time because I acted like a bloody tool. _

_Apparently they didn't get the memo to butt the fuck out!_

I slam my fist against the window pane, and position the wood paneling in the middle of my back while leaning forward. When I inhale a shallow anxious breath, I take another gulp of Jack.

_GOD! I've never felt so much disdain for so many people before this moment in all my life._

Accept for one time... when I learned my own father made me the way I am...

I still hate him for not giving a damn about me... for making me incomplete for the rest of my existence. Only... I never truly felt incomplete before this very moment.

I slide my body down the wall and rest on the floor, which is covered with small shards of ceramic from something or other that was a decoration inside my room.

Is this really the full force of what true love can make you become?

It drives you absolutely and completely mad, jealous, possessive, while feeling all consuming passion?

_Fuck, what has become of me? _

I'm back to being the same irrational, overreacting, flaming tempered version of my younger more idiotic teenage self... who never had an idea someone was out there so perfect and created just for me.

And now that I've tasted perfection, lived it, breathed it... I find that life without her it isn't living at all. It's simply existing.

Now all I can manage to do with myself is burn for her... literally.

It feels like the inferno inside my chest might be scalding me from the inside out. Where my heart used to be, there's now a void larger than the British Channel threatening to swallow me up if I allow it.

Give in to it.

_But I can't... not yet. _

_Not until I hear from her own lips that all hope for reconciliation is lost. _

Hope is all I have for now... the only thing keeping me together.

I was a bloody wanker to her today... a prick... a selfish low life who doesn't even deserve an angel such as her.

I can't blame her for leaving... how could I? After all it wasn't even Bella's idea in the first place...

_No, she left because it was my... my... _

I can't even think her name without the bile rising up in my throat.

Even now, I try to drown out the conversation downstairs because hearing them talk about me... about her... makes me sick to my stomach.

Although the acoustics carry the sound waves inside my house like a bloody microphone.

Mum designed our home brilliantly for a blind man who can now hear any normal conversation above a whisper on the ground floor.

_What joy is mine._

"He hates me..."

"Don't be daft, Esme, he—" Katie says the rest in a whisper, where I now struggle to hear the rest of her sentence.

_Smart woman_.

"You did what you thought was right... I thought so too until I realized how strong their connection was."

_My father always underestimated my feelings for Bella. At first he thought Bella was just like the other girls I had decided to have a go with at BoCo... then again I never told him otherwise. Not until that night at Woodys... after he asked if Bella was ready to go back to Allston. _

_His comment made me so furious... he just assumed we were playing house, and then I would send her on her way when the debt to saving my life had been paid. _

_That was the first night I pulled him aside I told him I had no intention on leaving Bella... ever. _

_Perhaps that's what gave them the idea to separate us... because he and Mum care more about Bella's and my music careers than we do..._

"He's hurting darling. She is too... we just made an error in judgment. But I believe a lesson has been learned here..."

_Yes... keep your bloody noses out of my life!_

"We all thought your idea was sound until the moment he lost his marbles."

_You're right Katie... and now I'm playing with Jack Daniels instead of my marbles... ha ha. _

"I didn't realize... how _strong_ his feelings for her were until today. We were ignorant to believe that our situation and love would be the same as theirs, Carlisle... I just—I wanted to make him understand... he can still be with Bella, and have his career too!"

"I haven't seen him this way since before Harry. But this time feels different... he destroyed his room again... just like-"

"I love Bella! He must know that!" _I do, Mum... but you still took her from me. _"I would never come between them in _that_ way, I just wanted to make him see! Why is he putting all his hard work on the line!"

"That's his choice, dear. We can't make it for him."

_Exactly._

"God, Katie what if he never forgives me!" She cries out and then her cries are muffled into I'm guessing someone's shoulder.

_I know she's sorry. _

_But 'sorry' doesn't get back the one person who would make my world right again._

_The only phrase repeating constantly over and over side my blooming mind are my mother's while we were outside in the snow... "It was my idea..."_

* * *

_**Two hours ago**_

"Wha—What did you say?" I have Jasper's phone in my hand, which I grabbed from him a moment ago to start dialing Bella's number to see if I could reach her before she and Garrett take off.

My mother's arms wrapping around me, still pleading for me to let her go.

"Edward, please... come inside. We'll explain." I hear Katie say while I'm still blocking the entrance to her own house.

" I—I can't stand to see you like this again. Jesus, you're shivering, darling..."

"Why did you say it's your fault, Mum? Why did she leave without saying goodbye... why!" I have no control over my body... I can't even lift myself up off Kate's front stoop.

I hear a familiar ring tone start to go off and my brain automatically registers that Bella is close by.

"Bella?"

Wait... I hear her phone ringing where I'm guessing Alice is standing next to Jasper... but Bella's not here.

"Why is her phone here, but not her? What's going on?!"

_She wouldn't have left her cell phone... that would be irrational... she never goes anywhere where I can't reach her. Why now? Why?_

I start dialing Garrett's cell phone number, hoping he doesn't have it shut off, "Does she know it's here?"

"Let her go home, sweetheart. There's nothing we can do from out here. A little separation might do the both of you some good. It won't be forever... she'll come back in a few days. Please come inside, sweetheart," my mother tells me sincerely... like waiting for her to return is the obviously solution.

"She must hate me... she left her—she doesn't even want to speak to me... she won't come back." I say thinking out loud... desperately trying to realize how I'm going to cope with being shut out of her life for God knows how long she decides to stay away.

"She still loves you, Edward!" Alice says defiantly, "You haven't lost her. She's only gone to see Charlie. She said she missed her father."

"She was leaving in two weeks to see Charlie! Why now! Without telling me! Why didn't any of you stop her?" I shout while standing up to confront her best friend and ex-roommate.

"Don't yell at her Edward! You're the one who acted like an ass and told her to go!" Jasper says blocking my path from Alice.

"I didn't actually mean it. Even a deaf man would understand that!"

"Don't yell them, Edward. PLEASE, calm down! It was my idea to send her to Charlie. I thought—"

I step back and lean against the cold wooden front door for support. "Mum... why!?"

"You have to understand, Edward, no matter where you both are or how far apart, you'll still love one another... you can still make it work no matter the distance!"

I stop breathing for a long time, until the cold air fills my lungs like acid as the realization of why this all happened, "Chicago... that's the real reason... it had nothing to do with what I said... you're punishing me for not choosing Chicago?" I try to speak slowly and clearly only my teeth are clenched so tightly it comes out more like a growl than a question.

"No no no! It's not punishment..." My mother says desperately trying to reach for me again but I push away from her and start walking back to the house...I'm beyond reachable... I'm livid, I'm boiling hot... my skin could be melting the snow as we speak!

"Mind your temper, Edward. We're just worried about the both of you!" I hear my father calling after me while I hear my mother's sobs.

I could care less.

I turn around and shout back, "Let me see if I understand you clearly, you convinced her to run from me because you both want me to go to Chicago. You want me to put a fucking job before the woman I love..."

"You're throwing away your future, Edward!" I hear mother cry out, but it only confirms what I just deduced inside my head so I continue to walk to the outer gate and walk through with my mother following me close behind.

"You already know Chicago will pay twice what New York will offer you because musicians there are a dime a dozen! This is what you've worked all your life for. It's for your future... you have to understand your music has to come first. You remember your father and I were separated for a year so he could to pursue his dreams. Bella will come back and you'll see that you can be happy when you're together or..."

"BLOODY CHRIST, MUM! THERE IS NO _MUSIC_ WITHOUT HER!"

I pound my fist into the gate causing the powdery cold snow to fall from above and off the metal. I close the gate between us to protect my parents from the raging beast that's coursing inside my veins telling me to destroy the culprits for causing me this pain.

"She. Is. My. Music. She is my soul... my heart, my passion my—" I squeeze my hands through the iron bars to help release the tension building inside my body, "Father once said that my first priority while at the conservatory should be my studies... well is has been, and now... my priorities have changed. Just like dad's did when when he met you, Mum. So now you've just made it my priority to get her back."

I feel her weave her hands through the iron gate to touch my cold hands squeezing the bars, "Please, Edward... I didn't mean to hurt—I didn't know you'd feel—I'm sorry." I can feel her trying to reach for my face, but I can't stand to be near her right now so drop my hands from the bars and step away, "I'm not like you and Dad... I will not leave her for the love of music, like you did for dancing, or dad's love for teaching. My. Priorities. Have. Changed. There's nothing you can do about it, but take my reason for existence away from me... oh wait, you've already done that."

I start to walk away from my parents through the freezing snow back to the house.

"Edward, please! I thought... I was just trying to help! Forgive me!"

I whisper to myself under my breath, "Bollocks to them."

I make it to the front door and I hear Emmett from behind me, "Hey! We're back, and just in time! The roads are getting to bad to drive on. I think we're going to be stuck here for the night..."

He keeps talking but I continue up the stairs until I reach my bedroom, then bolt the door shut to drown out the rest of this awful thankless day along with the rest of the world.

Yes, I said some choice words to my parents outside causing my mother to break down as I stomped back toward our house in the falling snow...

But I was hurting so much, I wanted her to hurt too.

_Forgive her? _

It was her bloody idea that Bella should run away from me without warning... her plan to see if our love could stand the test of separation like her and my fathers...

_My father... he's been trying to slow Bella's and my relationship down from the start! _

Can't they see we're not like them? We need each other...like water and air.

We're incomplete without the other... two halves of one whole... she took my heart and soul when she left, and now I'm just an empty shell.

A blank page with no music...

_No... I won't forgive them... not without Bella. _

God it Bella, never comes back... there'll be nothing left of me.

I've given her my heart, my soul... my very being.

Without her... there is no music... she IS my music. The last few months the only reason I played was for her. Every time I touched the keys, I imagined her. Her softness, her warms, her laughter, her tears...

For the longest time... music was my life... it was everything I knew and understood...

I can't even be anywhere near the piano because all I can hear is her sweet voice humming and singing along with me.

_Her voice is the sweetest music in the world to me..._

_Voices..._

I hear the voices of our friends outside having the a similar conversation of my family in the backyard through my open window.

"How could you let her go? What the hell were you two thinking?!" Emmett says furiously I'm sure to Alice and Jasper.

_Well done, mate. _

"I didn't know Esme had an ulterior motive, Em, I swear! I was so pissed at Edward at the time for making her cry, I... I was down for anything to get her away from him. You should have seen her... Em! I've never seen Bella so distraught and broken before..."

"She's right. I wanted to murder him, Emmett. You would have too if you were there. But now... I can't feel anything but sorry for the guy. He looks more shattered than Bella did when she walked out of that bathroom and... fuck, I don't know... we have to contact her somehow."

"How? She's probably flying over Illinois by now? No thanks to you two," Rosalie says siding with Emmett for a change. "How did she word it anyway? By the way, I'm moving in with Emmett, so just deal with it?"

_No... she would never put it like that... that's just how it translated in my mind. I fucking overreacted... again. Shit!_

"I don't understand why he got his knickers in a twist to begin with, I have a girlfriend... well at least for a few more days," he says the last part softer, more to himself.

_I gather than means his relationship with Charlotte will be coming to a close in the near future. Possibly to make way for other women, present company included..._

"Besides He knows I'd never touch or look at Bella that way. It would practically be incest!"

_You're not actually related to her, you bugger! Of course I flipped my lid! Nothing personal, but I would for any man who wasn't blood related to her... and perhaps maybe even then. _

_Yes, I'm a bloody jealous possessive wanker... so screw me!_

"You're not actually related to her, you psycho... he had every right to blow a gasket. I know I would if my boyfriend were sharing a room with another woman."

"Really?" Emmett says in a very interested and insinuative tone, which is silenced by a slapping sound and a yelp from Rosalie. Probably from hitting Emmett's shoulder with her bad hand.

_She's completely bonkers, but it's good to know somebody else sees it from my side..._

"Shit, I was joking! Besides, it goes against any code of brotherhood. You know, 'bros before hos.'"

_He did NOT just says that! Somebody whack him for me!_

I'm about to run downstairs and kick ever loving shit out of him, when I hear two more slaps echoing from downstairs, and another cry from Rose.

_Thanks girls... saved me a trip._

"Damn it you two, it's just an expression! You're gonna send me to the ER next!" Emmett says defensively.

"Well, next time use a different one! Bella is NOT a ho! And Rose, you better leave me to the disciplining for a while. Stop using your bad hand," Alice says to Rosalie who mutters her agreement.

_I can't bare to listen to them speaking about Bella anymore... it doesn't help the pain._

_It only reminds me that she isn't here, safe in my arms. _

_But I could change that... _

I close the window and fall back on top of my bed... still feeling like my entire body is in spasms.

I reach in my pocket for my mobile to call a cab and then fire up my computer. Hopefully, I'll be able to make my great escape from this horrid day to follow Bella on the earliest flight to Seattle.

I call a dozen cab services and none of them are in service right now until the storm lightens up. I could walk to the nearest T-stop... but I decide to wait for this evening and try again after the plows come.

"Edward? Sweetheart... we're starting supper..." I hear Kate say gently outside my bedroom door.

"No thank you," I grumble a little louder than a whisper.

_I don't think I would be able to keep any food down at this point anyhow... not when my stomach feels like it's going to twist and burn me alive. _

"I thought you might say that. I'll leave a plate here for you outside your door if you change your mind." Then without another word, I hear her delicate footsteps descending the marble stairs.

I check my laptop next to my bed to see if I can catch any flights to Seattle tomorrow or the following day. So far all I manage to find is a red-eye flight tomorrow and then I would need to find a way of driving to Forks which is three hours outside the city.

_Fuck, this is proving to be more difficult than I thought! A three hour taxi cab... fuck it... I'll do it. What other choice do I have? _

Even if she doesn't wish to speak to me... I just need for her to hear me say how sorry I am. How much of a complete asshole I was to her and if she ever forgives me, I will do whatever it takes to prove how much I need her and want to be a part of her life. In whatever way she'll have me.

_I'm a pathetic I know... but pride has taken a backseat in my boat. _

I hear my phone go off and answer it immediately, "Bella?!"

"_Good evenin' is dis Mr. Cullen?" _

_Boston accents... I will never understand the attraction... _"Yes, who am I speaking to?"

"_Dis iz thuh Boston cab company calling you back. You said you wanted a cab in Chestnut Hill tonight?"_

"Yes."

"_O-kaey, thuh roads have cleared up some, so a cab should be there within the hour-ah."_

"Thank you."

I give the man my home address and wait patiently for the knock at door while finalizing my travel plans for tomorrow.

* * *

After pacing for twenty minutes I finally hear a knock at the door. Quickly, I grab my bag and make my way downstairs directly to the front door, so I could sneak away while my family and friends are still seated in the formal dinning room finishing dinner.

_I didn't get a farewell, and neither shall they. It's childish, but pay backs a bitch!_

I open the door and immediately feel the cold air breeze past me into the house... but suddenly a familiar fragrance blows it's way past my senses, and I'm completely frozen speechless.

_I'd know that scent anywhere._

_Strawberries and freesia... _

I gasp my first real breath of air since this morning as the hole inside my chest is teetering on becoming instantly filled, while some person is standing outside my door in the freezing cold.

I hear my voice shaking uncontrollably as I whisper the name that's written on my very soul, "Bella?"

_Dear God, please say my senses aren't playing tricks on me. _

"Bella, love... please—is it you?"

I slowly hold my hand out to reach her, hoping if it's her she still comes to me like she always does when I call for her.

Then at that moment, I know heaven answered all my prayers when I hear the most beautiful sound in my entire existence whisper my name with a half sob and half in reverence.

My sigh of relief is instantaneous as she gasps out another sob before calling out my name again, this time with a mixture of agony and relief, "Oh Edward!"

Her voice sounds tired and worn, as if she'd been crying all day, but I could care less. It's still the only voice I've been longing for all day.

Suddenly, her small petite body crashes into my embrace, and I envelop her her small frame perfectly in my arms.

I'm finally able to take a deep breath when her strong potentate fragrance hits my nostrils for the first in what feels like days.

"I couldn't... I couldn't go. Oh God, Edward I'm so s—sorry!"

I feel her chest heaving with breathless retching sobs that echoing through my chest, directly healing the cracks in my heart.

_God, she always fits so perfectly inside my arms... like we were meant to be joined together as one. _

_Nothing... crazy family ideals, leases, friends, or careers could ever keep us apart. _

I lift her small body up and pull her further inside the house while another body walks through the front door behind her and closes it behind us.

More voices and footsteps join us in the foyer, but I'm unable to hear or focus on anyone except the angel wrapped around my body.

I bury my face into her neck and close my eyelids tight to stop the unwanted tears of happiness from spilling over on my cheeks. Bella reciprocates pulling my body even closer to hers, as I welcome the pressure her chest is putting on mine, cementing the gap that was formed between us moments ago.

Anxiously, my hands slide up to her cold cheeks so I can feel for myself if she's real. "It's you. You're here."

I sigh as my lips frantically kiss her beautiful face... memorizing her gorgeous features with my fingers and mouth.

This reminds me of the first time I stole kisses from her when I realized first hand what an amazing woman she is, right after I brought her to my house the first time.

I knew I absolutely adored her the moment she stood up for me to my mother about Harry that afternoon, and even more so now that she's come back to me... thank you god!

"Bella. My Bella..." I crush her tighter to my body, unable to stop myself from kissing any available patch of bare skin that's within reach of my lips.

_I can't help myself... I need to be closer to her... I can't get close enough._

"You're back... you came back!" I groan as I pick her up again slightly off the floor, intending to carry or drag her upstairs toward my bedroom so we could have this moment in privacy, but we don't even make it five steps past the foyer.

Once I feel her holding my face and lips kissing my face in return, I have to stop because the emotions inside my chest are weighing me down and bring us both to the hard ground.

_I'm silently thanking whoever was listening up there for bring my love back to me over and over again inside my mind. _

"God, baby... I'm so sorry," I bring our foreheads close together, "Please forgive me... please my love—" I kiss her forehead and speak against her skin, "I didn't mean it... fuck, I didn't mean any of it! Don't leave me again."

Feel her shaking as I kiss her lips so hard, the heat from our tears start to combine on our faces.

I hear my mother crying and several people sniffing in the background, probably looking at our reunion as some form of entertainment. I'm about to tell them all to leave when I hear my father speak softly but clearly, "Let's leave them be. Back to dinner everyone."

"But—" my mother gets interrupted by my father who firmly says to her, "Back to dinner my love... we'll tell them tomorrow."

At that moment, I'm grateful for my father.

For once I know he's decided to step back and allow us to make our own choices... and they know now... I will always choose Bella.

Ever so softly, I hear Bella speak words of love her voice quivers so much passion. I'm luckily already close to the ground because the sheer power of her words make me fall even harder for her.

It's difficult to understand because shes' still kissing me in between words, but I wouldn't stop her for a million dollars, "Oh baby, I couldn't do it! Oh God, Edward. I—I just can't leave y—you!" she shakes her head causing our mouths to brush together before she speaks again, "My heart... my heart was breaking.. I—I couldn't... breathe! Tell me... you still love me, please!" She starts to hyperventilate and I start to rock her in my arms to try and sooth her while telling her it's alright, "Shh, I'm here, love."

"Please, forgive me... I'm so sorry I ran away. I was wrong, I... I love you, too much to just give— please, d—don't send me away!"

_Her plea has... it's somehow weakened me and simultaneously made me feel stronger. It's a feeling I've never known before..._

"I would never send you away, Bella. I can't be without you. I love you more than my own life."

I gently pull away from her for a moment so she can see the serious expression on my face for what I'm about to say, "Isabella Marie Swan, don't you _ever_ leave me again without saying goodbye. I won't survive it the next time."

"Never Edward...I promise. I'm so sorry."

I nod my head then bury my face back into her chest as her grip around my shoulders changes to weaving her fingers through my hair to hold my head even closer.

_I feel like I have no more strength left after being so emotionally broken all day... Bella is the only one who can put me back together. _

Suddenly, I hear the door bell ring and instinctively my hold on Bella tightens even more when I feel her pull away slightly to see who's outside.

_Alright, so I'm clinging to her protectively and possessively as if my life depended upon it, so kill me. _

_I just got her back, and nothing and no one is going to pull her away from me now. _

I hear my father's voice at the front door, "Yes?"

"Someone call for a cab?" I hear a man say in an extremely thick Bostonian accent.

"No... I think not. Edward?"

"Give him this," I hand him some amount of cash from my pocket, "his services are no longer required, thank you."

After my father hands him the money, I stand up and pull Bella off the floor with me then scoop her up in my arms to bring her upstairs.

For the first time, I don't hear her complain about my caveman instincts to carry her everywhere, and hold her closer.

I hear my father tell us goodnight while I keep my concentration on the beautiful creature currently wrapped inside my arms.

I push the door open with my right hip then kick it closed behind me, making a straight line for our bed.

Once I feel the mattress with my knees, I turn us around and sit down with her situated on my lap and her arms still wrapped around my neck.

We're silent for the longest time, just holding each other and breathing each other in.

I hear her voice softly mutter into my neck, "You still haven't told me..."

"Told you what, love?" I turn my head to hers so I could kiss her forehead once more.

"Whether you forgive me for leaving or not."

I scoff out a breath through my nose while my lips are still brushing against her delicate skin, "Of course I do. I know it wasn't you idea to start with... but it did shock me that you went through with it. Why did you?"

I was so arrogantly certain she'd come to me after our fight. She always came after me when I was over wrought to comfort me and to make it all better... except for today. "Was it because of what Esme said?"

_I must have been... she'd never truly run from me... would she?_

"Partially. The other part was just plain stupidity," she laughs humorlessly then takes my hand and weaves her fingers through mine, "I was scared," she finally whispers.

"You're afraid of _me_?"

_This is what I was afraid of... it was my fault after all._

"No... no of you. Of what's to become of us," she sadly admits as she tucks herself more into my arms before continuing.

"Edward, I realize I've been stubborn about the whole being independent and taking care of myself... but I've come to realize it doesn't matter so much anymore. Well, I didn't come to this realization on my own. Shit, I don't know where to begin."

"I've got all night, baby. Take your time," I tell her with a supporting grin and feel her smile in return.

"Alright."

I feel her start to get up off my lap but my arms automatically trap her so she's unable to move, "Don't leave," I whisper to her feeling myself panic at the thought of loosing the connection.

"I'm not. I'll never leave you again, baby. I just need a glass of water. It's kind of a long story and my throat is dry from all the crying," she admits in meek voice and I suddenly realize I'm overreacting again.

"I'll get it for you." I kiss her forehead and let her stand up so I can go to the loo for two glasses of water from the sink for her and myself. I'm a little dry from all the whiskey I drank this afternoon and I'm sure it shows on my breath as well. I decide to brush my teeth quickly to remove the smell, then I walk over to the bedside to hand her the cup of water.

"Thank you."

I nod my head and walk around to the other side of the bed to place my cup on the opposite side table. Then I lie down propped up on the head board and open my arms for her to cuddle with me while we talk about today.

Once I feel her securely wrapped under my left arm with her knee hitched over my legs, I kiss the top of her head and prompt her to speak, "So... start at the beginning. What's troubling you my love?"

She takes a slow deep breath, then exhales and begins her explanation, "Remember the day we picked Seth?"

I nod my head remembering that day vividly, "Carlisle and I had a chat before I joined you in the garden to help you choose a puppy."

I try not to let my concern show, but I'm not sure how successful I am because I feel my own breathing start to accelerate.

_So my father planted the seed that early on in our relationship... interesting. _

"He told me that he was separated from you and Esme for an entire year before you all moved to Boston and that got me thinking. How would I fair being away from you for that long... at first, it was no big deal. You had your audition in Chicago and it got extended to a week, but we still talked every night and kept in touch. I missed you fiercely but I was still able to function daily by keeping myself busy and not allowing myself to miss you when we weren't on the phone speaking for hours. I made myself sick."

I take my right hand and caressed her face, "I remember. I was so worried about you, but you wouldn't allow me to take care of you."

"I was embarrassed by my apparent need to compensate because I missed you too much... it's unlike anything I've ever felt before. Only Carlisle seemed to see right through me."

I kiss her forehead remembering the time I spent away from her in Chicago with my cousin Peter was probably the hardest week of my adult life. I was constantly obsessing over what she was doing, where she was going, who was looking at her, or speaking to her... I practically drove myself mad with my obsession.

"What did he say?" I'm wondering if she's going to say what I predict will be the famous priority speech. I notice she mentioned it at Harry's funeral, and then would have been the most opportune moment to have given it to her. He gave it to me my first year of college and it's helped me ever since... all the way until I met Bella.. when my priorities changed.

"He told me I needed to get my priorities straight. That I was going to the conservatory for myself and no one else and I needed to focus on myself and my education so I could have a successful career."

_As I suspected. _

"He told me he gave you the same speech years ago, and it put some things into perspective. I realized he was right. I was obsessing over you too much, and I needed to start getting my act together if I wanted to graduate and become a professional performer and director. I was going to tell you when I saw you the following Monday... but that happened to be the day of—"

"The accident," I whisper softly to her. Realizing how much this girl... this woman has been through in such as short amount of time. "Oh, love." I hold her body with both of my arms wrapped around her as I feel her shutter from the memory.

"At that moment, I made a choice Edward. I realized that my education, my career, my love of music, friends and family... my life... it all meant nothing to me if you weren't there to be apart of it. So I chose you... and I still do, Edward. You're still the right choice."

My lips come crashing down to hers at that moment because the feelings and emotions inside me are too great... too powerful. I don't think I could love this woman more than I already do...

Our tongues meet and battle for dominance while my hands stroke the length of her tight firm body.

_She's so perfect... the best part of my life. _

Our mouths slowly start to part and separate as I reverently whisper her name, still caressing her beautiful face, "Bella, love... I feel the exact same way. You're the light that shines in my life now, darling. Without you... I would only feel darkness," I kiss her lips once more before pulling away with a playful smirk, "I am afraid of the dark, I'll have you know."

I hear her light laughter and feel a smile spread across her face.

"You sure do know how to make a girl melt... I'll give you that."

I shrug my shoulder and pull her body closer to mine as she tucks into my chest and I rest my cheek on her head, "I only speak the truth, love." I kiss her forehead once more, then sigh breathlessly because I know there's still more to be said, "So tell me, sweetheart... why are you afraid?"

I hear her sigh and her sweet breath spreads across my face as she turns toward me and rests her head on my chest facing me.

"The moment I agreed to move in with you and allow you to care for me, I know I was in trouble... and I was right."

I furrow my brow and wait for her to continue, "I was in trouble of never wanting to leave you. Even though you and everyone else babied me beyond believe and far more than necessary... I found myself loving every extra moment with you... your patience, protection, your devotion... all of it made me love you even more. And with Harry and Seth living with us, it all started to feel like we were a family... impervious to feeling unhappy... until the day my casts came off. Then it all started to feel like that chapter we loved was ending, and new frightening unstable chapter had begun."

She sits up by scooting her body closer and props her hand on the other side of my waist, "You felt it too... I know you did."

"Yes, but only because you made it so. Why did it have to be ending? I thought I made it perfectly clear how I felt... I made you a room to rehabilitate in, I bought you a wardrobe for your clothes... I even put the rest of your clothes with mine!" I start to laugh myself for the tons of small clues I dropped for her. "What more could I have done to make you see I wanted you to stay forever... with me?" I cup her face with both my hands and smile at her obliviousness.

"But that's my point, sweetheart. It wouldn't have been forever... and that's what was killing me inside."

My smile drops and I begin to see where all of this fear began... ever since I said I was going to Chicago.

"But I've been trying to get jobs elsewhere. I still have plenty more options and opportunities before the next semester is out. Chicago is not the end all, and probably not even the best offer out there."

"It's not just Chicago... I'm looking far more head in the future than that. After I graduate I would have to travel too. Possibly to Europe and audition for some companies there. A lot of American singers get their start in Europe and so there would be the first place I would have to travel. Then you wouldn't be twenty minutes to three hours away... we're talking very expensive travel visits where it would have to revolve around holidays and performance schedules and—"

I stop her mouth with my fingers, unable to hear anymore about what the future has in store for us... it's starting to overwhelm me.

"I'm sorry... I can't help but think that far ahead because I want everything when it comes to you."

"I want that too, my love. I understand why this scares you because it scares me too. I was only apart from you for less than a day and I went mad."

"I guess that explains all the damage done to your bedroom. What did you do, Edward? You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" She says almost desperately and I shake my head and bring her face closer to mine.

"No... but I did hurt everywhere nonetheless. The second I heard you were gone, I lost my mind. I helplessly chased after you... I had to find you, tell you how sorry I was for what I said... for flying off the handle. I—I was scared. I thought you were pulling away from me all this time... ever since Harry died, I know I've been neglecting you, but I just—"

"No baby, no! I understand. I haven't been pulling away from you... I've been trying to give you space to mourn and come to terms with loosing your best friend. I... I never really had to cope with loosing someone I love before and I... I guess I needed to adjust too. I'm sorry baby... I haven't felt neglected. I love you so much."

I breath a sigh of relief as I pull her down into an embrace, "Oh thank God. I don't know what I'd do if you decided to leave me, Bella. I'd feel incomplete... you're everything to me."

"As you are to me. Edward... I left because I thought I was hurting you from being so stubborn and selfish. You gave me everything and I never compromised to what you wished for most... which was quite obvious, by the way. The closet did kind of give you away..."

I chuckle from her teasing tone and start to feel her pulse inside her chest accelerate, "But I was afraid to give you what you wanted because it would have been like... making my dreams about us come true, then taking it way when I wake up. It would have only been temporary, until you had to move to Chicago or somewhere else, and I didn't think I would be able to handle the disappointment or the separation after having a piece of heaven, then having it disappear. So I thought to myself... move out now and try to adapt while I can still have you near... or stay with you and have the bandage torn off the open wound."

I feel a tear fall from her check onto my chest and at that moment I realize what my mother had been trying to tell me all afternoon.

"Edward, what are we going to do when—"

"Shh, listen sweetheart. Do you love me?"

She doesn't even hesitate when she answers, "More than life," and it fills the remaining gap that was plaguing my chest all day.

"And I love you the same... which means we can still love each other no matter where in the world our careers may take us. As long as we have each other... we will be able to survive anything. I plan on spending forever and a day with you, so any length of separation will be short in comparison to what I have planned for us, sweetheart."

Her tears are starting to fall faster, so I cup her face to help wipe them way with my thumbs, "Music brought us together and it may keep us apart, but our love for each other will keep us together forever if you will agree to be mine."

"You know when the times comes what my answer will be... I'm already yours... irrevocably."

Our lips desperately come together because our need for contact is too great. Once our bodies feel the friction and heat from feeling entirely connected, our hands start to undress the other slowly and reverently... with copious amounts of passion and lust, but with a dulled urgency. We know now that neither of us intends on leaving the other tonight... so there's no need to rush.

I want to savor and enjoy her soft warm skin... her firm and soft curves that occur in all the right places. My tongue wants to taste all of her, and my nose needs to swim in her fragrance until I can't decipher her smell from mine.

My love puts her mouth on my chest and starts to lick and suck on my skin and nipples while her hands reach between my thighs... feeling how hard I am for her.

Just having her near since she came crashing into my arms, my cock has been begging for her attention and missed feeling her loving touch.

I hear a groan escape inside my chest as she squeezes and kneads me on top of the fabric.

"Bella, love... please, I need more."

She responds by immediately giving me the contact I want, opening my trousers and pulling me out into the cold air. But my cock doesn't have time to respond to the temperature because Bella's amazingly talented mouth envelopes me and starts to suck while wrapping the rest of my cock in her small hand.

I'm unable to control my groans as she pumps and sucks even harder, bobbing her head up and down my length, bringing me more pleasure than I could ever bring myself.

"Baby... I'm getting—close..." she doesn't pull away as my orgasm spreads through me and into her mouth, surprisingly at an alarming rate.

I realize haven't had her this way for several days... but I've gone much longer without sex before. So I'm amazed and a little embarrassed at how quickly she makes me come undone.

"Christ, you're good at that," I say bringing her mouth to mine and flipping her onto her back so I can finish getting her and myself fully undressed.

"I've had you to help me practice," I hear her say with a smile in her voice.

Her words alone are enough to put the life back into my sated cock, even after coming so hard. "Sweetheart, you know you don't even have to ask the next time you feel the inclination to practice."

I tell her moving back up to her body after discarding my clothes on the floor. Once I reach her luscious, lips I realize she has already taken the liberty of removing the rest of her clothing, so my hands roam over the endless amounts of perfect skin that covers my love's firm body.

"You always feel so incredible, sweetheart," I taste her mouth then travel down to the center of her body, marveling the weight of her full and perky breasts in my hands. I take my time to explore and fully appreciate the wondrous and familiar plains of her body.

I know them so well now, I don't even need a map to locate all of my favorite spots: Her forehead, her lips, the nape of her neck, her tits, the curve of her hips and especially, her deliciously tight pussy.

I plan to revisit all of them tonight.

After coming to terms with what I almost lost today, I will take no part of my Bella for granted. Every part of her is precious to me and I plan to show her through our love making tonight.

My mouth has finally reached its destination between her legs and I give her several long flicks between her lips with my tongue. I can already tell she's ripe and ready for me, but I've not even begun to feast upon her body yet, so dessert will have to wait.

Bella obediently lifts her legs up to allow me better access, and places her small feet over my shoulders then arches her back slightly off the mattress.

Her strength and endurance have been improving day by day. I must admit the first time I realized how flexible and bendable she was... my mind opened up to a plethora of possibilities of different positions and locations I wanted to try.

But not right now.

Right now is about reconnecting and expressing our love. How our bodies so conveniently fit like a missing piece to a unique puzzle.

My mouth fits perfectly over her wet sex, then I start to lick and suck on her sweet and tangy juices until I hear her calling God's and my name repeatedly in one breath.

During this past month, I've taken the liberty of thoroughly studying and categorizing Bella's different types of moans and orgasms. And yet, I still discover a new sound she makes almost every time we come together that completely baffles me and blows my mind. Her different sounds turn me on so much and make me harder than ever before.

Her pleasure is my pleasure... I've never felt more alive than during the moments where she and I have shared ultimate bliss simultaneously, when are bodies are joined together as one.

Once I taste her climax on my tongue, I replace my mouth with my fingers and start to play her pussy like the keys of my favorite instrument.

If I use my middle finger, she moans... like this...

If I use my middle and pointer finger in a come hither motion... she cries out breathless moans faster and closer together... like this...

If I add a third finger and pump them all a little harder, while hitting precisely the right spot, she sings for me... like this...

After I hear a full song of my favorite moans from Bella, I pull my fingers from her body and lick them clean savoring the flavor.

When her tongue merging together with mine inside my mouth, I taste the sweetest ambrosia when I taste both of our flavors combine into one.

I don't have the strength to pull away from her mouth, so I continue to kiss, suck and nip while my arousal grinds between the lips of her beautifully tight soaked sex.

I pull away gasping for a moment, and hear myself whisper passionately against her swollen lips, "Baby, I want you... but I need you to promise me, we'll always talk the way we did just now, and never run from each other again. We can make it through anything, as long as we talk and stay together. Promise me, Isabella."

I can hardly hold myself back from entering her any longer... but I must hear her promise.

I know my heart won't be able to take it if I ever lose her again like I did today.

It's not masculine in any shape or form... but I just need her assurance that we're in this together before I tear my armor wide open so she can claim my heart and soul once again as her own.

Both of her small hands cup my face as she pulls her lips slightly away from mine to take a breath, "You have my word. I will never run away from you again. I'm not afraid anymore, Edward. I know now as long as I have your love, we can accomplish anything. I love you too much to ever have the strength to leave or let you go. I couldn't even make it out of Massachusetts before I begged Garrett to fly us home."

That comment makes me pause for moment, and my brows come together in confusion, "But... you were gone for hours."

"We had to wait to land because of the storm... then when we were finally on the way back, we had trouble driving through the snowfall. So Garrett took us back the apartment to wait for the snow to lighten up til this evening. I didn't have my phone, and his phone died in the air, and couldn't charge it since he forgot to pack his charger before we left his house. We drove back here as soon as we were able... I'm sorry I—"

I stop her mouth with a firm kiss with elation, "Oh baby, you have no idea... no idea how happy and relieved that makes me. Shit, I thought... I thought... I don't know what I thought... but I'm so happy you're back. You came back..." I whisper the words into the nape of her neck and kiss her shoulder, holding her tight slender body closer to mine as my hip continue to grind once more against her wet pussy.

"I love you, Edward."

"As I love you, Bella, so much."

At that moment, I slowly slide myself into her heat... relishing the pulsing warmth that is slowly encompassing my cock. God, she always felt like heaven, but right at this moment, there are no words that can describe the tremendous emotions pouring out from my body into hers.

Slowly and steadily, I start to pump deeper and deeper into her wet core, unable to contain my groans and sighs of ecstasy as I find my rhythm while I kiss all over her amazing chest.

"Oh, Ed-ward... you feel—"

"I know, love... I know... you too—ugh, God above!" I anchor myself by wrapping my arms around her shoulders while continuing to thrust deeper and harder into my love. Her hands roam all over and squeeze the muscles in my back... alternating her touches from soothing and aggressive.

Her pussy fits my cock like a second skin, and thankfully knows just how and when to squeeze the extra kilo of pleasure out of my cock when I'm buried deep inside her. Using her new strength and muscles to her advantage... causing me to groan and grunt even louder than before.

As much as I love to make her body sing... she knows exactly how to play my body until it performs to it's highest abilities consistently. Every. Single. Time.

Suddenly, I move her legs until they are open spread eagled for me to reach new level of pleasure inside her. This is the widest I've ever felt her legs reach before, and I plan to take full advantage by making love to her like I never have before.

I manage to life my body up higher on top of her, and bury myself balls deep inside of her, but not pull out. I hold my position inside of her while grinding my hips against her instead of thrusting, eliciting smaller and more subtle pulses, allowing me to constantly hit a spot repeatedly as our lips never break contact.

_This is the connection I've been searching for... and I've only ever felt it with her. _

At some point our lips are hardly touching as I breathe inside her mouth panting from the lust and passion coursing through me, until the need to kiss her sticks me again.

Thankfully, my body's depth insider her is reaching new crevices that elicit a whole new chorus of 'mews,' 'panting,' and 'gorgeous moans' from her sexy dirty mouth too.

"Oh fuck! Edward! YES! YES!"

"I'm so close baby... come for me, Isabella. COME WITH ME, NOW!"

Her final notes are always my favorite. Where I found other women before her to be shrill and scream their heads off when they reach their climaxes, Bella's voices is always beautiful and clear like a crystal, ringing like a jubilant bell, gorgeously singing her climax instead of screaming. The tone rings inside my body and making my own release ten times more powerful than any orgasm I've every shared with anyone else.

_There is no one else, but my Bella. _

I know she's mine as I feel the last stream of hot pleasure spreading through her pussy, claiming her body as my territory... my precious.

I collapse from exhaustion and stay buried inside her. I feel her slender but strong legs circle around my waist to pull me even closer to her causing me to moan in happiness and delight.

I don't think she even notices the extra weight pressing her into the mattress, because once she's completely wrapped around me like a starfish, I hear her sigh of contentment and pleasure in return.

"Thank you, Edward. Thank you for forgiving me."

"Thank you, my Bella, for coming back to me."

"Always... I'm yours."

"Forever.

* * *

**Nope, the story is not over folks. But the fears have been spoken and the worst is over. We have open the lines of communication... halleluiah!**

**I hope you enjoyed Edwards point of view for this chapter because we're going back into Bella's mind for the next. Thanks again for all the feedback from the previous chapters and I hope you all stick with me to the end. I'll do my best to make it worth your while!**

**I'm bed ridden for the few days, but on the bright side, it will leave more time for writing. **

**TTFN **


	31. Chapter 31: Understanding

**12:34 AM**

I can't sleep...

Which is surprising to me since I know my body is exhausted especially after what happened today, but my mind says otherwise. It won't shut up...

"_I was scared..."_

"_You're afraid of me?"_

The voices won't stop running through my brain.

"_I want everything when it comes to you..."_

"_I plan on spending forever and a day with you, so any length of separation will be short in comparison to what I have planned for us, sweetheart." _

_Shut up brain! _

Nope, I don't think I shall... got lots to ponder in here.

_Well, while you're busy 'pondering' preventing me to sleep, can you ask yourself why the rest of me functions normally except you? _

Oh yeah? Well how come our feet don't do what I tell them to when we're walking on a smooth flat surface?

_Touch__é._

May I proceed to ponder please?

_Nice alliteration..._

Danke schön!

_Great, now I have Wayne Newton's voice singing in my head too, no thanks to you. I'm certifiable..._

Would it help if I got you a loin cloth and a gold ring so you can crawl around the floor in the darkness creepily whispering out loud to hobbits, "my precious," just so you can feel better about talking to yourself?

_No... and that was really random._

But it made you smile, didn't it?

_Yeah, kinda... the image is rather funny. You know Gollum and Alberich_ _from Wagner's Das Rheingold have a lot in common. I wonder if that's where Tolkien drew his inspiration from..._

You must be really bored if you're trying to analyze The Ring Cycle around midnight...

_What else is there to do, since you won't let me sleep?_

Good point. At least you can never be accused of not being able to entertain yourself.

_True... _

Come to think of it, I already have something very precious lying in my arms right now. Actually, he's more than precious, he's everything to me... and being the stubborn impulsive fool that I am, I almost lost him today.

"_Promise me we'll always talk... never run away from each other again. We can make it—as along as we stay together."_

_Oh, God! Edward, my sweet Edward. _

_What have I done to you? _

_I'm so sorry._

I turn my head to his and squeeze him lovingly to my chest. He looks so peaceful as I kiss his soft hair which shines even more beautifully in the moonlight.

We usually don't fall asleep in this position, but after our conversation this evening, I just knew in my heart Edward needed assurance that I would stay with him and not leave him again tonight.

So now Edward's body is entirely encompassed around mine; his head is heavily resting on my shoulder facing my chest with his mouth loosely relaxed and open. His right arm is draped over my bare waist in a firm hold, while his left arm is resting under my back. Our legs are woven together with his right leg hitched over mine and my left leg sandwiched between his.

If I were any closer to him, I would be on the other side of him. There's not one part of us that isn't touching... not one.

Shockingly, his hard and thick arousal nestled between us on the inside of my hip, hasn't gone flaccid even once! Even after three hours of talking and love making.

_The man is a machine! _

But he's mine... thank God, he's still mine.

"_There'll be no reasoning with him when he's like this." _

"_That asshole didn't even stop to hear the rest of the plan!"_

SHIT!

I keep hearing their voices in my head... like angels and devils sitting by my ear. I don't know how to make them stop haunting me. They're causing a new fear to rise inside of me... one that has nothing to do with Edward's and my relationship.

No, for the first time in months, Edward and I really opened up to one another and communicated. And for the first time in a long while... I don't feel afraid of what's to come for us once he graduates in the Spring.

We realized what we can and cannot live without...

But now my new fear, is how to confront his family and our friends in regards to what happened today, and how we can proceed after tomorrow.

We're both still angry and hurt... especially Edward.

"_My son needs a lesson in learning to control his temper... and what better way than to do exactly what he told you to?"_

"_I can't just leave now, I have to say goodbye..."_

"_No sweetie, it's better this way..."_

I'm so confused... I feel like I'm wedged between Edward and his family, which is the last places I want to be.

"_Listen to me... baby. I don't blame you... we'll talk to them tomorrow." _

We'll it's forty minutes past tomorrow now... and I'm terrified at what's going to happen eight hours from now...

**Two hours ago**

"What are you thinking about, gorgeous?"

"It's my fault."

"Bella, we discussed this—"

"I've been selfish, impulsive—"

"You're not selfish, love. Far from... and there's nothing wrong with being impulsive. Remember our first kiss?" he raises his eyebrows insinuatingly as my favorite crooked smile lights up his face. I bow my head to try and hide the instant blush now covering my cheeks, just from remembering what our amazing first kiss was like... in this very room.

"I take it you do from the heat radiating off your skin—" his voice goes up in pitch at the end when I dig my fingers into his sides, tickling him for teasing me.

"Of course, I remember. It's not something I could easily forget."

"Me either. I would stay that was rather impulsive... but extremely pleasurable." I scoff and nod my head resting it on top of his chest as he pets the top of my head, running his fingers through my long hair.

"Come to think of it, I'd never done something like that before," I hear his voice resonate inside his chest and lift up to rest my chin on my arm to smirk at him.

"You mean you never explored someone's face with your lips before after meeting them for the third time in person, then kissed ever living senses out of them?"

Suddenly Edward's chuckles become joyous laughter that bounces me on top of his tummy, making me laugh along with him.

"I suppose was very forward with you, wasn't I?"

"Trust me when I say I didn't mind. You were a very good kisser." I lean forward to brush my lips against his and hum against his mouth, "You still are."

He hums in the back of his throat and pulls me up to meet his lips even harder, controlling my mouth with is tongue. "You're making it extremely difficult to recuperate, I'll have you know." Edward's open lips brush against mine and his minty with a dash of whiskey smelling breath, mollifies my senses.

"I want you, Isabella."

"You just had me..."

"I always want you... you should know that by now," he kisses me down my neck causing my breath to hitch inside my chest when I begin to understand the meaning in his words.

"I'm sorry I'm so stubborn. You don't deserve that."

"None of that." Edward furrows his brow and I look up in time to see his serious expression, "You're no more stubborn than I am... and I take the cake when it comes to negative personalities traits. I'm a stubborn jealous, possessive, hot tempered arse. I'm actually shocked you've put up with me so far."

"There's nothing to _put up _with. I'm all of those things too," I bashfully admit to him while tracing the lines on his chest.

"Bollocks. I've never see you jealous or—"

"Remember the night you danced with Tanya at Flanagan's?"

I hear him scoff above my head, "You mean the night Tanya _dragged_ me to dance floor? How could I forget? The woman doesn't take 'no' for an answer," he pauses and takes a breath more reflectively, "That was the night Harr—"

"I saw you dancing with her and I didn't like it."

I try to lift off his chest, but he keeps me in place by lifting his hand to feel the expression on my face.

"Really?"

I nod and bow my head down only to have him lift up my chin with is crooked finger. I gently grab his hand from my face and kiss each of his finger tips.

"We were only dancing. You know there's nothing to worry about... right?" he asks me sounding sincere, and I nod my head to placate him, and lean forward to hide my blush.

"Baby," he says lightly laughing at my foolishness, and weaves his fingers through my hair to pull my face up to his. "Bella look at me." I resist him by sliding down to his stomach and burrowing my smile and flaming cheeks into his contracting muscles.

"Baby, c'mon. Don't hide from me..."

He playfully singsongs my name as he strokes my hair lovingly, "come out, sweet girl."

I shake my head and try to distract him by kissing his abs and hips, then hear him release a sensual moan, "Baby... you know you have nothing to be embarrassed of in front of me."

"yeshIdoooo..."

His abs instantly contract due to the vibrations caused by my voice and breath fanning over his amazing smooth skin. I feel his laughter shake his whole body as he becomes even more ticklish as I kiss and exhale my own silent laughter on his skin.

"Bella! Jesus!" more laughter, "s—stop silly girl!"

Edward tries to pull away so I don't tickle him any more, but I'm having too much fun hearing his lighthearted gaufs and high pitched laughter which I haven't heard for weeks.

"Okay! OKAY! Enough wench, or you'll get it!" He grabs a hold of my waist flipping me onto my back, and presses his larger frame against my wriggling body. He finds my wrists and holds my hands over my head by the headboard, moving his devilishly handsome face closer to mine.

We both try to catch our breath and he groans in contentment at this new position.

"Hmm, that's better," he says with a smug grin on his face, leaning in to inhale my hair with his exhale tickling my neck causing me to giggle in return.

"Oh yeah? Speak for yourself!" I say helplessly wiggling like a fish, but his hold and strength is too strong for. His laughter on my neck makes goosebumps crawl all over my body.

"EEEDWAARD, IT TICKLES!"

"Vengeance is mine! Tell me why you're embarrassed!" he moves his face to my stomach and starts to kiss and blow more air on my skin, but I'm nailed down unable to move, except squirm.

"No! You'lllaughatme!" I say louder and higher pitched, as his sweet torture commences then suddenly desists. I am finally able to catch my breath as I see his face change from teasing to serious.  
He moves up to my face with a compassionate expression, "I would never laugh at you. Tell me."

"You know why."

"No, I really don't. I wish I could read your mind... but I cannot."

He releases my wrists and brings both of his hands down to feel my face, "Why didn't you like me dancing with Tanya?" I see the pain of my silence on his face until he moves his head and rests it on my chest above my heart and whispers, "Tell me, baby, please." I feel his hands stroke the skin on my sides to coax me, but it's the expression I last saw on his face that's makes my mind up for me.

I take a deep breath filling my lungs with air as I swallow my pride and sluice my fingers through his long soft copper hair,

"I didn't know it was Tanya at the time. It was too dark for me to see. I could only tell she was attractive by her silhouette... but it wasn't just that. It was the fact I saw you dancing with another woman before I really got the change to dance with you made me feel... insecure, I guess."

He lifts his head up and rests his chin on my stomach, "Why?"

I shrug my shoulders, "I wanted to be the one to hold you... dance with you. And I realized at that moment... when you leave for Chicago I won't be able to dance with you...and—" I couldn't finish my sentence without my throat starting to constrict, and I was working myself up again, but unable to hide my face this time.

Edward immediately noticed the change in my voice and pulls me close into his chest.

"Shhh shh shh...baby. It's alright, love. I'm here. I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"I'm sorry... it's—I'm acting so... it's so stupid." I say wiping the tears away from my eyes.

"It's not stupid, Isabella. Don't ever call yourself that!" He kisses my cheek, probably tasting the salt from my tears, "I'm actually a little ashamed to admit that..." his head falls onto my shoulder and whispers something so softy, my ears can't understand...

"What?" My voice cracks as I reach for a tissue on the side table to wipe my eyes and nose.

He takes another breath and whispers louder, "I'm relieved... it's not just me."

"What do you mean?"

I feel his voice and kisses on my neck as his fists grip the sheets on either side of my head,"Bella, ever since I got you, I've been trying to keep you. I may not be able to see how others look at you, but I'm not deaf. I thought it was only me who got jealous when men everywhere would hover around you, or talk about you when they thought I wasn't listening or it wouldn't reach my ears."

I see him clench his teeth in my peripheral vision, "Bloody hell, it makes my blood boil the way they talk about your body as if they have the right to it... the horny wankers!"

"Baby..." I moan has his open lips move across my chest, and his hands cup both of my breasts firmly kneading my skin.

"You're mine. Only mine. Say it, baby. Say it," he moves his mouth down the center of my chest and takes one of my nipples in mouth, "you're the most precious thing in my life. I need you."

One of his hands travels down to my core and slips between my wet folds and spreads the moister around with his long fingers.

"I need you too," I moan out as my back arches against his warm body as he positions himself between my legs.

"You have no idea what today did to me... when I thought—I thought I lost you."

He leans over to kiss my lips hungrily as he removes his fingers from inside me and places himself right by my entrance. I feel his rock solid cock sliding against me and my desire to feel him again increases ten fold.

"I thought I already lost you... when you told me to go," I cry out as I grab his shoulders to pull his chest closer to mine.

"It was a mistake... the biggest I've ever made. I could never send you away. I love you."

At that moment I feel Edward's hard length slide inside of me. He moves easily deep and slow as his hands grab either side of my face. His beautiful smooth voice becomes rough and breathless, "You're—the love—of my life... and you're mine. If you didn't come back tonight... I would have followed you."

His tempo starts to quicken as well as his panting, "I'll always come for you. No matter where you are, that's were I belong too." I start to squeeze him as he's moving inside of me to add to his pleasure, "Ah, God. Bella, do that again!"

I decide it's time to prove to him how much he means to me and take charge by pushing his body with my new found strength and making him roll so he's lying flat on his back.

"Bella?" He looks a little startled from being pushed off of me, and even more surprised when I immediately crawl on top of him and place him side me once more. "OOH GOD! Bella!"

I lean forward against his body while feeling him twitch deep inside of me in anticipation and pleasure, "Shh, it's my turn to love you now, baby. Let me tell you everything I have inside my heart so you don't have anymore doubts about my love for you."

"Dear God, yes!"

_I'm not sure if that was an exclamation about my statement or the new position with me on top of him. _

I move my hips on top of him, grinding his length deep inside my pussy. Then ever so slowly I begin to move up and down his shaft as I place my forearms by his head.

"The first moment I saw you, I wanted you." I kiss his mouth fast and hungrily, pulling and biting at his lips, then smoothing it over the marks with my tongue.

I hear him whisper out several curses as his hands grip the sides of my ribs and move down to my waist. He squeezes my waist so tightly, I can feel his long fingers meet on the other side of my waist. "When we were apart and I got to know you better over the phone, I prayed I would meet someone as amazing and wonderful as you and hope to God he would fall in love with me."

"I did... God, I did fall in love with you, Isabella. And you weren't even—you were across the bloody country." His hands grab my waist and I feel him lifting my body up and down harder and faster to set the rhythm we're both craving.

I sit up from lying down on his chest and grab his hands from my hips and weave our fingers together so I can balance on top of him while I slow down and speed up, bring him to the brink of pleasure... before having it come back down. "

"I didn't know you felt something for me until I felt your lips on mine the first day you brought me to your house. The day you stole a kiss... you also stole my heart... and it's no longer mine, Edward. It hasn't been since that day. And my heart will keep on beating just for you... for as long as you want it."

"Always... ugh. Bella, please... I'm—I'm so close. I need... I need you—closer."

"Come to me, baby."

I pull his hands up toward me, signaling I want him to sit up while I'm riding on top of him. He complies and wraps his arms around my waist and buries his face into my chest.

"Feel me baby. My heart doesn't beat like this for anyone but you, and I'm never letting you go. I don't care if you do send me away, you'll always be apart of me now."

"I wouldn't... I couldn't! God, Bella, hold me! Tighter! Jesus, don't stop moving, closer!"

I welcome the hold he has on my body as our breathing becomes erratic and heavier. "I need you to breathe... I couldn't breathe all day until you were back in my arms. Kiss me. Please, Edward! I can't—lose—" the tears start to well up in my eyes as my throat constricts from the fear building inside my chest.

Edward grabs my face and crashes his lips against mine. His tongue explores my mouth and I can taste his amazing flavor and essence that is Edward, plus a tad of mint and alcohol.

"I'm here," kiss, "I'm yours," kiss, "Please, Bella... my Bella." I wrap my legs around his waist as he trusts up into me even faster as my arms circle around his neck.

He rolls our bodies on our sides has his hips continue to trust even faster inside of me and my voice starts to cry out his name even louder.

"Say you'll never leave me, Bella!" he kisses my neck as his hips relentlessly pump and his arm lifts my leg even higher till it reaches his shoulder.

"Never... I'll never leave you," I gasp and feel this new position start to build from my legs to my stomach.

"Are you going to agree to be my wife someday... could you live the rest of your life with a man who'll never be able to see your gorgeous face... or see the faces of our children?" Feel wetness running on my shoulder as his voice gets even tighter and his thrust become more sporadic and abrupt.

"You. Do. See. Me... UGH! Better than... anyone. I'll spend the rest of my life with you... all you need to do is ask."

I didn't think it would be possible, but I feel his cock grow even more after I tell him I want forever with him. My climax is near and I know his is too because his moans and grunts are closer together.  
"UH Bella! I can't last... I'm gonna—"

"Me too! Come on, baby! Don't hold back!"

I feel him cry out the longest moan I've ever heard as his hips still against mine, and his cock pulses inside me releasing his pleasure throughout my entire body. Once I feel him release, my body instantly responds my coming all over him in return, as our fluids mix together creating the perfect blend of harmony and happiness.

Our chest are gasping and panting together in unison and our sweat seems to act as a natural lubricant to make our bodies slide and fit together so perfectly, as our heartbeats and breathes combine. He rubs his face against the pillows by my neck, and takes in a raspy breath.

"You... you've just made me... so happy, Isabella. So happy..."

He rests his head on my shoulder and exhales all of his air and woes in one breath as I pull him even tighter to my chest and smile from sheer happiness.

I feel him pull out of my drenched pussy and start to wipe himself with the tissues on the side table. I clean myself off as well, then fall back against the mattress waiting for Edward to lie back down. When he does, he positions himself so that his body is curled up into my chest and hitches his leg over mine. I watch as his breath slowly evens out and he gives my chest one final kiss before whispering, "I love you."

"I love you more," I tell him as I kiss his brow and hear him let out one scoff before falling dead asleep to end the discussion.

"Not possible."

**1:22 AM**

I think I understand why so many people fancy this position. It not only feels comforting and protective to the person who you're embracing, it also feels like you're loved and adored by the one who's embracing you. From here I can study all the soft skin and hard lines of his unconscious and peaceful face.

His scruff rubs my chest and I welcome the exfoliation because the burn is a sign that he's real and here with me.

_He chose me. _

His chiseled jaw is highlighted by the glow of moonlight, and his long dark lashes fan across his high cheek bones.

He truly is the most beautiful man I've ever seen.

_And yet he wants me. _

I'll never understand, why he chose me... but you'll never see me complain.

There's still a heavy burden that weighs upon my chest... what am I going to say to everyone?

Do they want me here? Did they fake liking me all this time? Or am I just getting in the way of Edward's success?

I sharp pain goes straight to my stomach and causes me to contract and wince in pain.

_Shit... I'm stressing myself out so much it's causing me abdominal pains now. _

_Or is it... wait... what day is it? _

I reach over and look at the calendar on my phone.

_The 23__rd__. Fuck. _

I try to gently wiggle my leg out from between Edward's thighs and try to slowly lift his heavy arm. Only it seems to have the opposite effect and Edward instinctively holds onto me even tighter and mumbles into my chest.

"Wh'r y'go'n?"

_Darn light sleeper._

"I need to use the bathroom, baby. I'll be back."

He exhales loudly and releases me from his death grip and rolls over onto his other side, bringing the sheets and comforter higher on his head. Adorably cocooning himself from the chilly air in the bedroom from leaving a window open.

I shiver a little too since I'm as naked as a jay bird. Very quietly, I turn on the bedside lamp to find my clothes on the floor. I wince from the bright light blinding my eyes, and semi-wish I had Edward's handicap to only see darkness to prevent photo-sensitive headaches.

I finally get a closer more detailed glimpse of the damage he caused to his room hours ago when I left with Garrett.

_Jesus... it's looks like a hurricane hit inside here. _

I look down and see bits of shards on the hardwood floor and rugs from decorations that used to be on the book shelves. There's dents in the wallpaper that look to have been caused by objects shattered against the wall. I look on the opposite end of the room and see the drapes are billowing from a broken window, not an open window, in the far corner.

The flat screen looks intact but is hanging down by a broken piece of plastic, as if it had been torn or knocked down from the wall by force. There's scattered clothing strewn around the furniture and floor by the closet, and a hole in the wall in the shape of a fist by the bathroom.

_Oh Edward, baby. What have I done?_

_He didn't complain about a sore hand... but I can't be sure. _

_I did this... the least I can do is help him clean it up so he doesn't step on anything or injure himself. _

I look around the side of the bed for my shoes which I slipped off before climbing on the bed to speak to Edward.

Just then I realize I left my bag by the front door downstairs after I attacked Edward when he opened the front door. In order to use the bathroom I need to go downstairs now to retrieve my feminine products. My time of the month is like clockwork and always right on time... and always inconvenient!

After I slip on my old clothes that were strewn by the side of the bed, I slowly open the bedroom door so it doesn't creek or make a noise to disturb Edward, the lightest sleeper in Boston. He doesn't stir so I step out into the hallway and slowly close the door gently behind me.

The house is dark except for some moonlight shinning through the windows.

I see Esme and Carlisle's door is shut and there's no light coming from the cracks so they must be asleep. I don't know if our friends decided to stay or not after dinner because it would have depended on if the storm lightened or transportation reopened. But if they are here, they would be staying in the downstairs flat.

_Ha! I would pay to see that... Jasper and Emmett share the same Queen size bed! _

_Unless... _

_Nah... they'd never agree to it. Rose would sleep on the sofa before agreeing to share a bed with Emmett. _

I walk down the marble grand staircase and try my best not to fall and break my neck on the slippery surface by hanging on to the railing.

_Seriously, could this house be anymore of a death trap? _

I only slip once before I hit the middle platform, then make it all the way to the bottom safely and immediately see my bag by the bottom of the staircase with a white piece of paper on it.

_We need to talk. All of us are staying downstairs so we'll see you in the morning._

_I love you, Bells._

_- Ali_

Alice... I love that girl. I don't blame her... heck, I don't even blame Esme for telling me to go home. She was just following my wishes to see my father on his favorite holiday. Part of me wishes I told him I would spend Thanksgiving with him and Christmas here with the Cullens. Then maybe none of this would have happened.

I don't know... but I do know Edward won't forgive his mother easily. It will be up to me to make the peace between everyone again... especially since I was the one who caused the drama to start with.

I know Esme was only looking out for her son and my best interests too. I just happened to be very easily persuaded at the time because of how hurt I was by Edward's words that I didn't even stop to question _why_ she was telling me to leave instead of trying to solve the problem.

I was hurting him... SHIT!

As I wash my hands in the downstairs bathroom where all the trouble started this morning, I look at my reflections in the mirror.

I've only been in one other relationship in my whole life... and we never had problems until the very end when I rejected his proposal. Then I ran away to Graz, Austria for a few weeks to help him forget me and loose myself in my studies, only it didn't help me forget.

To this day, my first instinct seems to run away when I feel my heart or self-esteem is threatened... but not when others are in danger.

Remind yourself of anyone Bella? Hmm?

_Where the hell is your self preservation? _

Upyour ass?

_Nice one. Jesus, I'm an idiot! _

"Bella. Is that you?"

"JESUS!"

I grasp my hand over my heart to try and get it to start again. "Esme, gosh you startled me."

"I'm sorry, dear. I heard a voice from the kitchen and came to see who it was. I'm sorry the door was open."

"Yeah, I thought everyone was asleep."

"Well mostly. It seems sleeping isn't in the cards for me tonight. How about you?"

"Me neither. My mind won't seem to shut up."

She nods her head and looks down at her feet. The silence between us fall awkward with not knowing what to say next. Then I take a breath and say her name at the exact same time she says mine. We smile and laugh to release the tension.

"You go ahead."

"No, please. You first," I say gesturing for her to proceed.

"I was just going to invite you come to the kitchen with Seth and me for a mid-night snack. It was a very good dinner this evening and we have tons of left-overs. It's a pity you to missed it since you helped prepare most of it. What do you say?"

I place my hand to stomach to discover that it too has decided to start talking to me once Esme gave it the idea of food.

"Alright. That sounds really good right now. Thanks."

She turns and I follow her through the dark hallways toward the kitchen area and set myself down on the island facing her.

I watch her open the refrigerator and take out huge containers of left over food. In fact, she takes out half of the fridge.

"Um.. I'm not _that_ hungry, Esme," I tell her with a lighthearted chuckle.

"Just take what you like and I'll put the rest back. We'll be living off this food all weekend so it's best we eat it whenever we can."

I sit up from the counter and help her put out some plates and silverware on to the island so we can have our mid-night Thanksgiving dinner for two.

We stay silent mostly while we fill our plates with slices of white meat, mash potatoes, greens vegetables with almonds, candied yams, corn, and stuffing.

"Okay... I guess I was a little more hungry than I let on," I say while embarrassingly looking down at my packed plate of food.

She chuckles at me and puts her own plate in the microwave, "As I expected."

I go to sit down in my spot and wait for her dish to finish warming up so she can join me. "Oh, no need to wait for me, dear. Go ahead and start."

She doesn't have to tell me twice as I grab my fork and start digging into my food and hum in absolute ecstasy as the familiar comforting flavors dance against my tongue.

"Did Edward have anything to eat before going to sleep?"

I look up from my plate as she sits down, "He didn't eat anything with you all while I was gone?"

She shakes her head, "No. He mainly kept to himself inside his room. I'm guess that means he did not. Kate left a plate out for him by his door, but it was untouched when I reached the top of the stairs, so I tossed it out. I thought maybe he might have come down on his own."

I shake my head, knowing that he never left my side since I walked in the door. I hang my head, feeling a little guilty that he lost his appetite and also destroyed his room, no thanks to me. After a few minutes of comfortable silence and comfort food, I can't take the guilt anymore.

"I'm sorry about what happened today."

Esme drops her fork down on her plate suddenly and looks beyond shocked at me, "Why? You did nothing but do what I told you to do. Isabella, you have nothing to feel sorry for. It's not you... it's me. It was all me," she puts her hand to her forehead and rest her head heavily on the counter.

"God, Bella. You don't know what it's been like. Raising a blind son. Don't get me wrong, Edward is the best thing that's ever happened to me and I love him more than anything. But for the longest time, I didn't know what to do with him. You've only known him to be the way his is... confident in his surroundings, knowing exactly what he wants and going out and grabbing it without hesitation. But sweetie it took along time to get him to be the way he is.

"Sometimes I still see that frightened little boy who would panic because he would lose his way or sense of direction. Or the boy who would lash out and lose his temper over everything because he was trying to protect himself from feeling the same pain his father caused him all those year ago. He used to be so indecisive it would take an hour just to pick his entree at a restaurant. I got accustomed all those years ago to help him and make decisions for him so he would stay on track so he could adapt and live a normal life... now it seems like I have to adapt too. He doesn't need me to make choices for him anymore... he doesn't—"

I see a few tears fall from her cheeks and she wipes them away before they get the chance to fall. I leave my plate and go to give her a hug.

"He loves you, Esme. I think we both learned today that Edward may say one thing and mean another because he's just very passionate. Just give him time... I can't speak for him, but I can say for myself that all I see when I look at you is a mother who loves her son and makes the same mistakes any human is bound to make because no one is perfect.

Hell, I make mistakes on a daily basis... thankfully the major mistakes are fewer in between, but I still learn from them. And I want to make sure you know that I still love you, Esme. You've never given me reason not to... you gave me advice this morning, but it was my choice whether or not to take it. If Edward should be mad at someone, it should be with me."

"You are wise beyond your years, dear girl. But I think we all had a hand in what happened this morning. Edward and I have had our fair share of arguments and disagreements in the past... but never before today has he walked away from me, and cursed my name for hours while destroying his room. The last time that happened was the day he—"

"—found out about his father hurting him?"

"Yes. He told you?"

"No... I just know."

Esme doesn't question my intuition, but continues to stare down at her plate. "I never thought I would be put in the same category as Edward Mason... and he hates him with the fire of a thousand suns," she laughs out humorlessly, "God, I've really done it, haven't I?"

"I don't hate you, Mum."

Esme and I both gasp as we turn our heads and look toward the doorway to see Edward standing there, quiet as a mouse.

_Dear God, I need to buy that boy a cow bell, or something. _

"Edward—" Esme says wiping her cheek and stands up from the stool to walk to him, "Edward, I—" but he cuts her off.

"Not tonight. I just came to bring Bella to bed. I'm promise we'll talk in the morning."

"Of course. Have you finished, Bella?"

"Yes, let me just—"

"Oh don't fret. I'll take care of it. Sleep well, dears."

"Good night, Esme, you too."

"Thank you." I walk over to Edward to waits for me to pass him before latching on to my elbow and walks with me toward the bedroom.

When I open the door for us, I see the shards of the floor have been cleared away. "Edward, you cleaned?"

"I couldn't have you injuring yourself, now could I?" I can't tell if his tone is teasing for matter of factually so I thank him and take my shoes off by the bed.

"Did we wake you?"

I see him take his shirt off, but leave his sweats on. He lifts the sheets and comforter and crawls underneath and waits for me to join him.

"I got cold without you, so I woke up and found you hadn't returned. Then I could hear you speaking downstairs."

"I'm sorry, baby. How much did you hear?"

"Everything. This house is like a speaker at night, so it's quite difficult to not listen."

"Are you mad at me?" I ask him while sitting down on the mattress to wait for his answer before lying down.

"No."

"Are you still mad at your mom?"

"Are you?"

"I never was... it was my decision—"

"None of that tonight. Let's go to sleep love and deal with it in morning, alright?"

I nod my head, and crawl in next to him and place my head on his arm which he curls to pull me even closer to his body.

He breathes me in and lets out a content sigh while my eyes finally start to grow heavier.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"She loves you, very much... please, go easy on her tomorrow."

"It will be alright, love. Go to sleep now."

He kisses my forehead, and whispers he loves me before I finally loose consciousness and drift off to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32: Do Over

**Hello again! I hope you missed me as much as I missed you all! Where have I been you ask? Busy... and once again I've written and rewritten this chapter about four times, never being completely satisfied. So hopefully I've picked the right version for you all to read and I promise I am back on the ball with finishing this story. For now I hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

**Adieu!**

* * *

One thing I usually find myself doing while cooking in the kitchen is singing to myself or at the top of my lungs while creating my next master piece.

I've been up since 3 AM. After only getting two hours of sleep, I gave up and decided to start baking and cooking to pass the time. For now, I have Disney tunes stuck in my head...

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream." _Hmm... one and a half pounds of sausage copped up. Check! _"I know you, the gleam in your eye is so familiar a dream..." _One pound of potatoes. Check! What else... mushrooms, tomatoes, eggs, pork and beans... check, check, check, and double check! _"That I know it's true, that visions are seldom what they seem. But—"

"BUT IF I KNOW YOU, I KNOW WHAT YOU'LL DOOOOOO!"

I turn around abruptly with a jolt to my heart, to see my favorite pixy standing in the doorway of Esme's kitchen with her right hand placed on her heart and the other hand extended dramatically in the air singing the rest of the song.

"You'll love me a once..." She rushes up to me and I laugh along with her twirling her small frame under my arm and singing with her, "the way you did once," she spins out on the final note and our big finish, "upon a dreeeeeaaam!" we breakout in to a joyful laughter as Alice leans away from me and I lean against the opposite counter bending at the waist with my hands on my knees.

"Wow, we're such nerds. I hope Carlisle didn't hear our horrible singing just now." I stand up to wipe my face recovering from our impromptu musical number, and turn back to chop the vegetables on the counter.

"I won't tell, if you won't! He'll probably make us practice today anyway since we'll be stuck here all day from the storm."

I scoff and nod my head agreeing with her while grabbing another tomato and cut into it.

"I miss watching you in the kitchen, Bells. It's been too long." Ali says taking a seat from behind the island counter across from me while I work.

"It has been awhile since I've cooked a full meal for everyone. Edward insisted I shouldn't stand for long periods of time. But after all of Emmett's torture, AKA 'training', I feel like I can finally move about without crashing or my knees buckling."

"That's awesome, Bells. You're doing so well."

"I owe everything to you guys for what you did for me. The least I can do is cook you all breakfast."

A high pitch whimper comes from the kitchen floor by my feet causing me to look down to the sweetest pair of big puppy eyes staring up at me. Seth situated himself right next to me wagging his rudder-like tail along the marble floor with his tongue sticking out at me to give me his best 'hopeful happy hungry face'. I look to my left and see him focusing on the sausages on the counter with keen interest.

"Is this what you want, boy?" Seth's panting and happy tail wags increases in speed. "What do we say when we want our breakfast?" Seth barks twice excitedly going up onto his hind legs, then lightly humphs back down onto his front paws causing some slobber to fall onto Esme's floor.

Chuckling to myself at how much this dog has me wrapped around his little paw, I walk over to his bowl and scoop out his dog food.

Seth follows me, then knowingly sits down behind me by his bowl automatically, knowing what to do before I allow him to eat his breakfast. I turn around and teasingly pause for a moment while he looks at me expectantly waiting for my command. I smirk at him then he exasperatedly barks once to tell me to "_hurry up, already!_"

Finally, I tell him gruffly it's okay to start eating, while I give him an affectionate pet on the head and reward him with a piece of sausage for enduring my playful teasing.

"He loves you, Bells. You can tell just by the way he watches you and follows you around." Alice says smiling as she watches me come back from Seth's corner to the kitchen to wash my hands in the nearby sink.

"I love him too. He's my teddy bear. Seth kept me company every time we were alone in the house, and slept with me while Edward was away."

"In your bed?" Alice's eye bug out of her head, but I quickly correct her before she tattle-tails on me.

"No, I always slept on the sofa when Edward had to go away for auditions or training. The bed felt to empty with out him..." I say while looking down a counter not wishing to see Alice's reaction to my irrational fear of sleeping alone now that I'm used to feeling Edward beside me every night.

"He's your dog too now, I guess. I'll bet you'll really miss him when you move in, huh?"

I stop and look up at her, wondering whether or not I should correct and confide in her before everyone joins us for breakfast, when it suddenly occurs to me that Alice is right. Seth will go wherever Edward goes from now on now that Harry's gone. That is Seth's job after all, to look after Edward... not me. Though Edward would beg to differ, silly man.

"What is it?" Alice looks concerned while I break out of my inner monologue.

"Nothing. Just something popped in my head. Not important. Coffee?" Alice nods as I turn around to reach the coffee maker.

"Is everything alright now between you and Edward?" Alice asks tentatively. I turn around to see her face and can instantly tell she's nervous whether or not she should have brought it up so soon and is about to get her head bitten off.

I give her a reassuring smile that I'm not offended. "All is fine. Better than fine. Actually we're planning to call a family meeting today, after everyone wakes up so we can discuss what happened." I put the sausage bits into the casserole dish, and move on to chop the mushrooms.

"Did you get my note this morning?"

I nod my head without looking up and place the mushrooms into the dish. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I was trying to help, that's all. I didn't think that—"

"There's no need to apologize. I'm the only one responsible for my actions, Alice. Not you."

"That's not entirely true. Shit." She bows her head on the counter and I stop and wait for her to tell me what's on her mind.

Her voice is low and in a whisper when she starts to pour her heart out, "First of all... it was my idea that you should bunk with Emmett when you moved back in so you could make Rosalie jealous and so Jasper and I could sleep together. Honestly, I thought Edward would be fine with it, since he's knows Emmett is like a brother to you."

"Yeah, Edward isn't too keen on me moving out at all, actually. But we'll discuss that later when he wakes up."

"Also, I was jealous, am jealous— I envy you so much, Bella. I'm sorry."

That makes me stop what I'm doing and look up to see that her face is completely serious and guilty at the same time.

"Ali, what—why?" I can't even fathom what she could possibly be jealous of.

"I miss you, Bella. Our friendship, our long talks before going to sleep. Rose is great and all, but it's not the same. I especially can't talk to her about her own brother... it creeps her out. Jasper and I don't have any privacy living with Rose and Emmett. You can hear everything in that apartment, and I guess I'm jealous that you and Edward have your own place... for privacy and all. Roes and I are cool, but last week she threatened to shred my designer shoes if she had to hear me going at it with her brother one more time."

She cringes at the thought, and I shudder too because I prefer not to have a visual of my friends "going at it," as she so delicately put it.

"Why don't you and Jazz find your own place then?"

"My parents! That's why! They control everything, Bells. If my dad even finds out we've been sharing a bedroom all this time, he'll cut me off and shred my credit cards! I love my dad, but he's a hard ass strict Republican who still thinks I'll stay a virgin until my wedding night! You met him!"

I shake my head, but honestly I didn't get that from Mr. Brandon at all. Plus he's been so kind to me, taking on Edward's and my case for free (_and probably reaping the benefits from all the free publicity for his law firm in Boston_.)

"I didn't know you felt that way, Ali. I'm sorry." I lean over and grab her hand across the counter, trying to look understanding.

"I have something else to apologize for yesterday too... I should have seen the signs. I realized after you left that Edward's parents and mine are very similar. They want us to succeed, but by doing it their way. I was blinded by how devastated you were after Edward left you in the bathroom. The first thing I wanted to do what punch him in the jaw and make him feel sorry for the way he spoke to you. But when he found out you left he wasn't sorry, he was shattered. Bella, I've never, ever seen a man crumble that way right before my eyes. I didn't think it was even possible.

"Bella... I'm so jealous by how much Edward loves you, it's ridiculous. I've never had someone lose his mind like that over me before, ever. You're so lucky." The tears are streaming down her face endlessly from her red puffy eyes and I can't stop the movement from wanting to comfort my best friend.

I hear a whimper and I'm startled to discover it came from my own mouth as I pull her tightly into my arms and squeezer her tight.

"I can't help thinking this is all my fault. I'm so sorry, Bella."

"Shh, Ali... Please stop crying. It's alright."

I hold her until I feel her breathing start to slow down and I lean back so I can hand her something to wipe her face with. The closest thing I can find is a paper towel so I hand it to her.

"Shit, look at me. I'm a slobbering mess."

"Ali..." I see her bloodshot eyes look up from behind the paper towel as she blows and wipes her face, "I don't blame you alright? The situation was messed up, but you can always tell me anything and I promise I will listen and try to understand. You're my best friend and I appreciate you telling me what's bothering you so it doesn't eat you up inside. Edward and I have been working on communicating more ourselves, so let's agree to talk more, okay?"

"You're so good, Bella."

She gives me the brightest smile with her eyes still watering from all her pent up emotions. I give her another hug before pulling her away from my body and teasingly scold her with my finger, "Now no more drama and let me get back to cooking or else it won't be done in time before everyone wakes up."

She smiles and nods her head with another sniffle, "Do you need any help?"

I stop and look at her like she's crazy for a moment because she's knows perfectly well that she's incompetent in the kitchen. "Setting the table, I mean," she shakes her head laughing at my obvious relieved expression.

"Oh. Sure. Knock yourself out," I tell her as I continue to crack the eggs inside the casserole dish.

"Aye aye, captain!" She leaves the kitchen to go set the table and work her magic.

I start humming another Disney tune to myself when I suddenly feel familiar arms wrap around my waist and a smile against my neck. Then my favorite voice whispers in my ear,

"What will it take for me to keep you in my bed, _mia principessa_? You know how I hate to wake up alone... and yet—" he nibbles on my ear causing involuntary giggles and shivers running up and down my spine, "you escaped me once again."

"Your Princess, huh? Would that make you my Prince or my knight in shinning armor?"

"Both, of course. And _that_ makes me hungry," he leans over my shoulder to smell the casserole. "What are you cooking that smells so delectable and yet so familiar?"

"Your father's favorite. English breakfast casserole. I know Esme didn't sleep any better than me last night, so I figured to give her the morning off from cooking."

Edward tenses at the sound of his mother's name, so I try to loosen him up by playfully nudging him with my elbow so I can move to my arms to keep working. He chuckle at me and kisses my neck, breathing in a deep sigh while he steps away to lean on the counter. His new position gives me an excellent view of his strong lean figure in all it's glory, distracting me from my work.

_Damn but he's beautiful! _

_Sharp objects in hand... concentrate, Bella!_

"I know you didn't sleep last night. What's on your mind?"

"Lots of things."

"Such as," he prods me with his finger in my side before crossing his arms waiting for my answer.

"It was just a nightmare and I couldn't go back to sleep after I woke up. So I decided to be productive instead of staring up at the ceiling for hours."

_Now turn around Bella, before he can feel the heat coming off your cheeks. _

He heaves a deep sigh and I feel his body moving closer to mine as he touches my shoulder, silently signaling me to stop for a moment to talk to him.

_Sigh. Why is it he can always see straight through me?_

"Something is troubling you. What aren't you telling me?" I place the clever on the counter and turn my head into his chest as both of his arms wrap around my back. "Talk to me, love."

"I'm scared." When I fail to elaborate, Edward subtly nudges me to continue.

"Of?"

"Becoming my mother."

Edward pulls away from me at that, and holds my face with both of his hands looking shocked by my statement. "Why do you say that? When I met your mother she was warm and loving, just like you. Perhaps she's a little youthful for her age, but nothing horr—"

"She runs. When times are tough, or when things become too much to bare and she doesn't know how to cope, she runs. Just like I did on my birthday with Lauren and Jessica... and like I did yesterday when I didn't know how to handle our feud. My first instinct was to run from the pain instead of staying to fix it... like my mom did when she left my father back in Forks. She didn't stay to—to fix it."

I sigh and curse under my breath pulling away from him to go wash my face to stop eyes burning from the unwanted tears. I turn on the faucet and splash water on my face, when wipe off the excess with a dish towel.

"I love my mom and she's wonderful, but the last thing I wanted to do was make the same mistakes she did. I'm sorry."

I feel him behind me before he speaks, "Everyone has bits of their parents inside them, there's no escaping it. The difference between you and your mother is that you're still here," he kisses the side of my head tenderly and whispers into my ear, "you came back. Which also means you have the fighting spirit of your father inside you too, because you didn't give up."

I turn around and hug him. I can always count on him to make me feel better, to make things right.

"I love you, Edward Cullen."

"Mmm, and I love you B—" he brings his lips close to mine then at the last moment shocks me by smelling the casserole dish over my shoulder instead of giving me a kiss, "—ella food! Mmm, eggs, mushrooms, tomatoes, beans, and—" he sniffs loudly and groans next to my ear in pleasure causing me to giggle, "bangers! Ugh, all my favorites! You saucy minx, killing me with your cooking skills once more."

I swat his hand away from grabbing a piece of sausage out of the dish. "Yes, I realize now you only want me for my cooking skills," I sigh melodramatically, which causes Edward to growl fervidly, turning my body around to face him so he can trap me between himself and the kitchen counter.

In a flash, his mouth is devouring mine and grinding his now prominent erection into my stomach. He swallows my yearning moans and lifts me onto the counter behind me, and places himself between my thighs. I take my first breath of air grabbing a fist full of his luscious hair as he kisses along my jaw to my neck and chest. His groans when his hands reach my tits and squeezes them gently, causing me to forget where I am and moan out involuntarily while arching my neck to the ceiling, grabbing onto his forearms for support so I don't fall back onto the counter.

"Did I mention how much your cooking and you smelling like sin from our earth shattering sex last night makes me want to ravish you?"

I gasp as his hands crawls down to the apex of my body Just as I'm about to inform him it's my time of the month so touching me is off the menu, he kisses my mouth firmly momentarily silencing my attempted protesting. Thankfully, he's stopped by another sound from the other room getting closer, but doesn't stop quickly enough.

"Bells, the table is all set. I think I'm gonna go down and take my sho-OW-er!"

The position Alice catches us in is far from innocent. I couldn't be more relieved and more horrified of her interference, "Yikes! Sorry guys! I'm just gonna take a—a—"

"Shower?" Edward says in her direction with a cocky expression plastered to his face.

_Damn blind smug bastard. _

"Right! Erm, see you for breakfast... wash your hands!"

"ALICE!" I throw the dish towel at her while she covers her giggles with her mouth and dashes down the stairs, leaving Edward laughing hysterically with an evil wicked glimmer in his eyes. I hit him on his shoulder too, for good measure.

"You did that on purpose Edward Anthony! You knew she was coming in the room when you attacked me!"

"Attacked? Right. Just try and deny you weren't a willing participant, Ms. Swan. I dare you."

"I admit and deny nothing. Go take your shower, smelly boy. Breakfast will be ready in half an hour."

"Must I shower alone?" Edward raises his eyebrows suggestively stating he means more than a shower, which causes me to hold in my giggles at his adorable horny insinuating.

_What am I going to do with this man? He's trying to kill me... but two can play this game._

"Of course not, precious," I say sultry licking his jaw, then abruptly turning around to whistle, "Oh, Seth! Come here boy! It's time for your bath."

Hilariously, Edward's whole body shivers just from thinking about sharing a shower with his dog. While I see Seth on his pillow, automatically get up from hearing the word 'bath', and goes to amuse himself in the living room... which subtly means in dog language, '_you'll have to catch me first, woman!'_

"That wasn't very nice, Isabella. You know I was referring to my beautiful girlfriend, not my hairy male canine companion," Edward growls like liquid sex in my ear while rubbing his ever impressive hard on directly into my bottom.

_This man will definitely kill me someday with his sex appeal. _

"Someone call for a hairy male companion?"

Edward and I turn our heads to see Emmett walking up the stairs with Rosalie behind him, coming toward Edward with his arms wide open.

"And I think that's my exit cue," he kisses my cheek, "See you all at breakfast!"

"Where are you going big boy?" Emmett says coming closer to us with his arms open wide and a playfully wicked grin.

I giggle and whisper in his ear, "I'd run if I were you baby. He's coming at you with a hug."

In a flash, Edward dashes out of the kitchen away from Emmett who I chases after him up the stairs,

"Where are you going lover boy!"

"Go away, you Nancy!"

Rosalie and I are buckled over laughing hysterically which I'm sure Emmett had planned all along. I can always count on him for a good laugh.

I was super lucky that all of my friends decided to stay for the Thanksgiving holiday, rather than fly home to their parents... even if some of them didn't have a choice because their families decided to travel instead of staying home and cooking. Emmett was the only one who chose to not fly home to his dad since he said that they never did anything special except go out to Denny's and order to the turkey dinner.

"Wow, did you see how fast Edward split out of here. I swear that boy is a homophobic!" Emmett says re-entering the kitchen while Rosalie wipes the tears away from her eyes with her good hand.

"Actually, he's an Emm-ophobic due to your rib crushing bear hugs. I'm still recovering from my last one," I tell him rubbing my side to point to where I suffered the last bear attack.

"Awe, c'mon I'm not that bad. I can be gentle."

"Sure you can."

I almost drop the plate from the surprise of hearing Rosalie's insinuatingly seductive tone. I manage to place the baking dish in the oven and set the timer in time to turn around and see Emmett's cheeks turning a bright shade of pink.

_Oh, am I going to weasel the details out of them!_

"Rosalie Hale. Emmett McCarty. What is going on with you two?" I ask them in my motherly concerned tone crossing my arms over my stomach, waiting for an explanation.

"Nothing, _Momma... absolutely nothing._" Rosalie drawls and brushes her pointer finger across Emmett's shoulder, causing him to almost miss sitting on the bar stool. "I think I left my cell phone downstairs. I'll be right back."

Rosalie turns and casually walks back down the stairs leaving Emmett and me alone in the kitchen with him looking incredibly guilty by choosing to make eye contact with the counter rather than me.

"So—"

"Is there any coffee? They have the coffee maker downstairs but no beans," he interrupts with his hand scratching behind his head.

"Are you blushing McCarty?

"Just point the way to the beans and I'll make it myself," he gets up and walks around to the other side of the island in search of coffee, but really looking anywhere but at me.

"Cause I could swear on my life I see a pinkish hue coloring those smuggy apple cheeks of yours," I say with the biggest shit-eating grin on my face, causing his cheeks to darken.

_HA! GOT HIM! _

"Drop it, Swan. Where's the coffee?"

"Pantry to the right," I hear him mutter thanks as he walks over to the pantry and opens the door while I sit myself up on top of the counter making myself eye level with his height.

"You and Rose did something last night, didn't you?"

Nothing.

"C'mon Em! I put in all that effort to get both your heads out of your asses and all I get is the silent treatment? Where's the than—"

"We slept together, last night."

"WHAT?!" I slap my hand to cover my mouth quickly to cover my surprise and irrational fear and giddiness.

"Nononono! That's not what I meant!"

"You sly dog!" I say with an open smile and lightly punching Emmett's shoulder for being naughty and getting caught.

"We didn't fuck for fuck's sake, we fell asleep together! That's all! Jesus Christ."

He covers his face with his big oven mitt hands and rubs hard, to shake off his chagrin and embarrassment for blurting it out.

I hear a tiny excited girly squeal coming from my mouth, and I cover it up behind my hand to try and reign in my surprise and overwhelming giddiness.

"Fuck, Swan I never thought you would be more excited than me for getting snuggles. It was no big deal, alright? Just drop it. If Rosie finds out I blurted it out, she'll have my balls."

"I think she already does, McCarty," I say trying to reign in my smile and smug expression while he flips me the good natured middle finger.

"My. God! I never thought I would live to see the day. How did it happen? Wait, you know what? Never mind. I'd rather let my imagination run wild with the possibility of a Felix free existence."

Emmett scoffs while looking in the cabinets for a mug, "You and me both, sister. Doesn't Esme have any normal size cups? I can't even stick my pinky through this thing."

I look up and see Emmett holding up Esme's expensive English bone china tea cups. "That's for high tea, Em. Coffee mugs are in the next cabinet. Be careful with that... she won't fancy it broken."

"What the hell is high tea? Do they spike the tea or something?" Emmett snorts with this back turned to me while pouring his cup of coffee and I roll my eyes to the ceiling.

"Yeah, sure... and they put dope in the crumpets. Didn't you know?"

"Really?" he turns around startled at me while taking a gulp of Joe.

"No."

It suddenly occurs to me that both of them are still technically have significant others... even though I would hardly call Felix noteworthy for his assholish behavior, there still is Charlotte who is an innocent in all this.

Emmett can see the change in my expression immediately and starts to speak even before I'm able to figure out how to word my next question.

"I'm calling her on Sunday to let her know we need to talk on Monday. I'm not doing before then because I don't want to do it over the phone. Don't worry, Mamma. I got it all covered."

"And Rose?" I ask just as I see her stepping back into the kitchen.

"What about Rose?" she asks while making a b-line for the coffee maker. Both Emmett and I are silent unable to come up with an excuse to tell her while she pours herself a mug. Her back is still turned while she speaks to Emmett, "You couldn't wait to blurt it out, could you? Just had to spill your guts to your girl friend like a hyper school girl."

"Woman, you know I am all man. Besides... it's Swan's fault. She made me," Emmett says stepping behind me, comically using me as a human shield.

"Oh, very macho McCarty. You know I can't even cover half of your mass so don't even try. But he's right Rose, so don't take it out on him."

"How noble of you, taking the fall for your boy friend."

"Stop it! Stop calling us that," Emmett tells her firmly, finally stepping away from me and coming around the counter to confront Rosalie who is still casually sipping her cup of coffee against the opposite counter.

"Why not? It's what you both are. She's a girl who is a friend, isn't she. But wasn't she also the one who was going to be sharing your room for two weeks in December? That sounds like a lot more than just a friendship to me... and Edward felt the exact same way too or else he wouldn't have flipped his lid yesterday. Which I don't blame him for by the way. All this happened because of your little scheme to get me jealous," Rosalie knowingly turns toward the doorway to a startled Alice and Jasper who I didn't even hear enter the room.

"Oh yes. I knew all about your little intrigues Alice Brandon, because I know the way your crafty little mind works. And I don't think for one moment, that you're off the hook either Captain!" Rosalie points to her brother who looks shocked at her using an obvious nickname brought up from the past.

"You didn't like Felix from the beginning and have been pushing me play nice with Emmett from day one, but look at the results. The moment I step out of the room, he brags to all his buddies about his conquest. His victory over taming the shrew... well I have two words for all over you assho—"

Rose doesn't get the chance to curse us all to hell, because in that moment Emmett takes matters into his own hands by silencing her with the biggest and hottest kiss I've ever witnessed. It takes five seconds for Rosalie to get over the shock while Emmett holds her firmly against his chest and for a moment all of us aren't sure if she's going to fight him off or give in.

I look over to Jasper to see the same uncertainty in eyes transform into relieve as I turn my head back to the kissing couple just in time to see the coffee mug spill out of Rosalie's hand and shatter to the floor. Both of her arms are now wrapped around Emmett's neck and kissing him back with vigor and passion. Suddenly, Alice, Jasper and myself all feel like we're intruding and I slip off the counter to join them in creeping silently out of the kitchen.

Once all of us pass Carlisle's study and step into the living room, we all look at each other for a moment before breaking out into ginormous smiles and have our own mini celebration, whisper shouting our excitement.

"_OH MY GOD! IT'S ABOUT FREAKING TIME!" _I give a huge fist pump in the air and see Alice jumping up and down then leaping into Jasper's arms.

"_I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU IT WOULD WORK! All except the jealous Edward part. BUT I'M A GENIUS!" _

"_And modest too," _Jasper says chuckling at his girlfriend's excitement over her matchmaking skills.

"_Shut your trap Captain! Which reminds me why did she call you that?"_

"Why are you lot whispering in here?"

"_Shhhhh!" _We all hush him and I pull him by his arm to bring him into the room and cuddle closer into his body.

"_Emmett and Rosalie are making out in the kitchen and we're trying to not let them hear our inner celebration for the end of World War III," _Jasper explains in a low voices while still holding on to Alice who is squeezing his neck in excitement and still has her legs wrapped around him like a spider monkey.

"_Well, it's about bloody time!" _Edward says playing and laughing along with our foolishness.

"You all can come back now! And you're not very good at being stealth-like, I'll have you know!" Emmett's booming voice carries down the hall and causes us all to burst out into laughter and cheers.

Emmett and Rosalie meet us half way in the foyer at the base of the grand stair case and we all stare in awe at their affectionate position with Rosalie tucked securely under Emmett's arm and holding him around the waist.

"Sorry I went off on you all. I didn't have my dose of caffeine yet, so I was rather bitchy," Rose shrugs her shoulder as if that's excuses for the last four months of bitchiness towards Emmett and the rest of us as various times.

"Rosalie Hale apologizing? Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

"Yeah, Emmett. What did you do? Brain wash her?" Edward says chuckling with his arms wrapped around my waist rocking me back and forth in front of him. Rosalie gives Edward the finger than realizes she can see it so she recovers by making a half circle with her hand in all our faces, causing us to laugh.

"Nice recovery, babe" Emmett says to her ear, "Now we just need to work on your people skills and you'll be perfect."

"Hush Em, you might jinx it," Alice whispers loudly so we all can hear.

"You know I would have supplied you with enough Monsters and Red Bulls two years ago if that's all it took to calm you down, Trixie!"

"There's always Christmas, dude." Emmett brings his hand up for Jasper to give him a high five.

"Don't call me Trixie, Captain Crunch," Rose says with a warning look that's teasing but still semi-serious.

_It just occurs to me where Rose and Jazz got their nicknames from when they were kids. Duh!_

Rosalie elbows Jasper in the bread basket which makes him buckle forward, "Oof, there's the sis I know..."

"Alright enough. Are we gonna get some grub or what?" I see Emmett give Jasper a subtle knowing look over Rose's head and the two guys seem to instantly understand what went down either in the kitchen, or last night without even saying a word.

"Have you both spoken to either Felix or Charlotte yet? They should know. It's only right that—"

"I'm way ahead of you, Ali. Chill out," Rosalie says waving her phone in the air in front of her. Jasper nods slightly and turns back to Alice as Emmett kisses the side of Rose's head. For the first time, I see Rosalie Hale's cheeks turn slightly pink which she tries to covers up with casual indifference.

"Breakfast is almost ready, I'm just waiting for the timer. Edward are Esme and Carlisle coming down?"

Edward looks up from nuzzling my shoulder and tells everyone at once, "Esme and Carlisle stepped out for a bit. They told me on the machine that they'll be back by noon, and to start breakfast without them. They're planning something, but what I'm not entirely sure."

Everyone murmurs their okays and starts heading back to the kitchen to grab their drinks of choice, just as the timer goes off for the casserole, along with the cinnamon muffins I baked at six o'clock this morning.

Everyone grabs their plate from the dinning room table, choosing to have a casual breakfast in the family around the TV to watch a movie rather than have a formal meal. Alice didn't even complain that all her hard work was for nothing because we were all so happy and content that the feud between Emmett and Rosalie appeared to be resolved for the time being and they were actually being openly affectionate and civil to each other for the first time.

We ended up watching the movie _Chocolat_ with Juliette Binoche and Johnny Depp.

_I mean, you can't go wrong with a movie named _Chocolat_ when you're suffering from menstrual cramps, right?_

I glance around the room while I see Juliette mixing a huge bowl of milky chocolate goodness while I notice for the first time that all of us are now perfectly paired off into three couples on Esme's over large extra comfy sofa. It turned out to be the perfect size for six people to conveniently have their own space to snuggle and get cozy watching a Romantic Comedy.

"Johnny Depp is so versatile. He always picks roles that challenge him and he never type casts himself in the same role twice. All of his roles are so unique. I could watch him all day," Alice says sighing into Jasper's side.

"Gosh Alice. Sounds like you have a tiny crush," Emmett says suggestively wagging his eyebrows.

"PSH, yeah I do. Ever since Edward Scissorhands I've had Depp fantasies. Tell me you haven't at least once pined over Depp. C'mon!" Alice says exasperatedly like its the most obvious thing for every woman at some point to have a Johnny Depp fantasy.

"Can't say I have, sorry," Emmett says brushing it off casually looking back at the TV.

"I'm not denying it at all. He was completely to die for hot in that movie. All dressed in black leather with the sexy black emo hair and pale scars. Ugh!" Rosalie says with a guttural moan at the end and waving air at her face, feigning being fluttered.

Jasper looks a little disturbed from the way Rose's voice sounds by the end of her sentence since she moans and touched her leg as if she was reliving a wet dream from her childhood that he could have lived without knowing about.

Emmett clears his throat subtly and shifts a little uncomfortably in his seat, "Do you girls mind? We're trying to watch here," he grumbles with this chin resting on his fist.

It's obvious Rosalie is eating up his jealousy and wants attention. But of course, enough is never enough and she has to pass the bill on to me.

"What about you, Bells?" Rose asks innocently as if Emmett hadn't said anything before.

"What about me?" I ask innocently looking over at her directly for the first time while the actors on the screen talk about imaginary kangaroos and eating earth worms.

_Yummy... bleach!_

"Did you ever dream about Johnny Depp sweeping your away with his scissor hands?"

"Nope. I got my own Edward right here thank you very much," I tell her playfully sweet and burying myself deeper under Edward's shoulder, but secretly also trying drop the subject for further discussion.

"Good answer, love," Edward whispers loudly while smiling into my temple and giving me a soft kiss and nuzzling my neck in appreciation.

_See... totally dodged a bullet there. Whew!_

"See? Why can you all take a clue from Bella, huh?" Emmett says gesturing to me from the other end of the sofa.

I give Emmett the big-eyed drop it look, because the last thing we all want is another argument where I'm stuck in the middle between the two of them.

"What is that supposed to mean? You're getting insecure about us fantasising over an actor when you know you've done the same thing, you hypocrite." Rosalie bites back and Emmett immediately comes back with a response.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't have a thing for Johnny Depp. If you're into that kind of stuff, get a different guy." Emmett says confidently enough and Rosalie crosses her arms and raises her eyebrow,

"Not Johnny, you numb nuts. Carrie-Anne Moss. You know you and every other male in this room has fantasized about her as Trinity wearing all black leather in _The Matrix_, so get off your high horse!"

"Technically, not me since I've never actually _seen_ Trinity's costume—" Edward says quietly into my ear causing me to giggle while the feud continues and the movie temporarily forgotten.

"Okay, what's your point? You want me to admit that I like tight leather jumpsuits? Find I admit it!" Emmett says throwing his arms up over his head in defeat.

"See! There! That's what I thought, you asshole—" Rosalie goes to stand up but is held down immediately by Emmett who speaks heatedly directly in her face,

"But I didn't say _who_ I liked in tight leather jumpsuits, now did I? Because if my memory serves me correctly, _you_ wore one of those jumpsuits for Halloween dressed as the Cat woman, and by God if that wasn't by far the hottest sexiest thing I ever saw in my entire existence," he gives her a short firm kiss, then pulls away just as fast, "So shut up and stop trying to put words in my mouth and watch the goddamn movie."

Without another word, Emmett leans back against the sofa and pulls Rosalie back with him under his arm with the funniest dumbfounded look on her face as she complies and does as she's told.

_Holy. Fuck. I've woken up in the Twilight Zone! _

I want to applaud Emmett for the way he puts Rose in her place and for whatever they managed to sort out last night because I am blown away... and extremely happy.

An hour or so later the movie finishes and we all about ready to break for lunch when we hear the front door open. Seth runs to the door to welcome home and greet Esme and Carlisle as they make their way into their house.

"Good afternoon everyone. I trust you all had a pleasant morning and you found our son to be a generous host," Carlisle says warmly with his hand placed on Edward's back.

"Eh, he was alright," Emmett teased, "Bella fed us!"

"I knew I could trust her to take care of you all, like she always does. Thank you Bella, dear."

"It was no trouble, Esme." I say meekly, not really sure about how the rest of the day is going to play out. I look up at Edward and feel the tension rolling off of him in waves.

"We brought home lunch for everyone from the deli. Meats, veggies and rolls. If you all don't mind carrying the tray to the downstairs kitchen and help yourselves to what ever drink you like from the fridge, we all need to have a family discussion first before we join you." Esme says kindly and gestures for us to get started while she starts making a plate for Edward to eat for lunch before Jasper takes it away.

"Of course. Thank you both for your hospitality. We all really appreciate you housing us like this during the storm." Jasper tell them in his gentlemanly southern way while the rest of us nod in agreement saying thank yous.

"How did you two manage to get to the deli in the snow?" Rosalie asks while looking outside with the snow piling up by the windows.

"Oh, Kate and Garrett had the plate stored for all of us today at their house. They will be along for dinner tonight since we're all going to have Thanksgiving once again this evening, if you all would be good enough to join us." Carlisle gestures to everyone until his eyes finally rest on Edward and myself.

"Kind of like a 'do over' since yesterday didn't go as planed?" Alice says excitedly.

"Precisely. If that's alright with you Bella, Edward?" Esme asks hopefully looking at her son who hasn't said one word since his parents returned home.

"What do you think, love?" Edward asks with his lips close to my ear.

"I think it's a brilliant idea. Thank you." Edward nods his head. I'm sure he would have agreed to anything decision I would have made and gone along with it. It's a little disheartening the way he's acting around his parents, which is exactly what I was afraid of all night long.

I know he told me he's no long angry at his mom... but then why is staying so silent and looking so stern?

I suppose I will find out if he tells me after his family meeting. I give him a kiss on the cheek and make to let go of his waist to follow our friends downstairs for lunch, but I'm stopped by Edward's hand on my wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"Downstairs."

"No dear. When we said family meeting, we meant to include you as well. I'm sorry it was unclear. Here fix yourself a bite first then, if you please, meet Carlisle and me in the dinning room." With that Esme waves off everyone else and follows Carlisle into the formal dinning room where Alice set up the table for I guess what will now be used for dinner.

_Include me as part of the family..._

"What is it, love?" Edward waits until he hears all the footsteps have faded away and only we are left inside the ginormous kitchen.

"She said I was part of the family," I stop and swallow my shock and happiness down in one gulp.

"Of course, sweetheart. It's always been clear that you're part of me now. And being apart of me, means that you're now apart of my family. Is that alright with you?" he asks tentatively with a cautious expression which I'm sure is wondering if it's too soon to be initiated into the Cullen Clan.

_HELL to the NO! It's more than I could have asked for... or expected. _

"It's more than alright my love. It just took me by surprise that's all. I'm ready now. Let's get this over and done with for good."

"After you."

Edward takes my arm and we walk together with our free hands carrying our food to the dinning room table and choosing to sit across from Carlisle and Esme so we can have our meet face to face. Sitting with my voice teach right across from me in this manner was just slightly intimidating. But now he is not Dr. Carlisle Cullen, voice teacher for the Boston Conservatory, now he is just Carlisle my boyfriend's father... and also part of the reason Edward lost his head yesterday after I left.

_How is this going to go? _

_Suddenly, I'm not feeling very hungry. _

"I supposed I should go first..."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be coming much much quicker this time, I promise! I just had to get past this case of writers block and then I'll be able to wrap things up lickity split and start writing my next fanfic which I'm really excited about! Stay tuned and I will see you all sooner than later!**


End file.
